A New Divide
by Saturne
Summary: TRADUCTION Dans un moment de colère, Wilson souhaite que House et lui ne soient jamais devenus amis, et il se retrouve projeté dans un monde où c'est le cas. L'histoire prend place au milieu de la saison 5. House/Wilson !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House. Et c'est bien dommage !

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis (si vous lisez l'anglais, allez lire ses histoires, elles sont excellentes!)

**Traductrice : **Saturne, pour vous servir ! La fanfic fait 17 chapitres, que du bonheur ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu...

**Résumé :** Dans un moment d'égarement, Wilson souhaite que House et lui ne soient jamais devenus amis, et il se retrouve projeté dans un monde où c'est le cas. L'histoire prend place au milieu de la saison 5 (après l'épisode Joy to the world)

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Un**

"_Et voilà d'où vient toute notre amitié_ –_si tu ne t'étais pas ennuyé ce week-end là, elle n'aurait même jamais existé__." - Wilso__n_

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'a autant perturbé. Honnêtement, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Bon d'accord, ça aurait agacé n'importe qui – J'en connais plein que ça aurait rendu furieux. Mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas le meilleur ami de Gregory House. Quand je pense à toutes les saloperies qu'on s'est faites mutuellement pendant toutes ces années, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'a dérangé à ce point.

C'était juste un cadeau. Bon, il s'agissait d'un cadeau très coûteux que j'avais été sûr qu'il adorerait, au lieu de quoi, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Je savais que House n'avait jamais été très enclin à célébrer Noël (ni aucune autre fête d'ailleurs) alors j'avais toujours évité d'y mettre les formes. A chaque fois que je voulais lui offrir quelque chose, je le lui tendais sans paquet-cadeau, ni carte, et surtout sans avoir l'air de célébrer la fête en question. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il me rende la pareille. Je me suis toujours pointé à son appartement pour le jour de fête (avec de la bière et des plats à emporter, bien entendu) et lui filais le cadeau. Il levait toujours les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose de condescendant, mais rien de plus.

Je n'avais même pas prévu de lui acheter quoi que ce soit – pas que j'en avais pas envie, mais parce que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je le fasse. Mais bon, chaque année c'était la même chose – Je me promettais de ne rien lui acheter, et puis une babiole attirait mon regard et il fallait absolument que je l'achète. Mais le fait est que je cherchais un cadeau pour Amber – elle venait d'être licenciée, nous étions encore dans une relation secrète qui débutait tout juste – et le livre avait attiré mon regard. Étant donné que j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec Amber, je n'avais pas le temps de me pointer devant sa porte avec de la bière et de la bouffe, alors je me suis contenté de l'emballer dans le papier-cadeau vert que je savais qu'il aimait (uniquement parce que Julie l'avait détesté) et ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne l'ouvrirait pas.

Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu toute l'année qu'il vienne se moquer de mon sentimentalisme, mais il n'a jamais abordé le sujet.

Je ne pensais pas particulièrement qu'il serait heureux de recevoir quelque chose. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes, ni par conséquent les gens qui les célèbrent – ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser les fêtes comme excuse pour recevoir ce qu'il voulait – mais tout de même, j'avais cru qu'au moins il l'accepterait, même de mauvaise grâce.

Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il l'aurait ouvert si c'était Cuddy qui le lui avait offert. Il avait forcé sa nouvelle équipe à lui acheter des cadeaux de Noël en douce et les avait tous ouverts – alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le mien ? Cependant, j'étais certain que si Cuddy avait pris la peine de lui offrir quelque chose, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de l'ouvrir et de se vanter comme quoi elle voulait coucher avec lui.

Honnêtement, on parle de _House_, bordel. Pourquoi ça m'a tant perturbé qu'il n'ait pas fait preuve d'un minimum de considération envers moi ? Il ne l'a jamais fait. En fait, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu l'ouvrir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais espéré quelque chose en retour. House prend toujours sans jamais rien donner – alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu prendre ce foutu cadeau ?

Plus j'y pensais, et plus ça m'énervait. Depuis le temps qu'on était amis, il ne pouvait même pas le montrer en appréciant mon cadeau ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'aimer – tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'est de l'ouvrir, et il n'en était même pas capable. Il avait toujours été un connard ; Je n'attendais rien de gentil de sa part – ce qui prouvait à quel point notre relation était tordue – mais avait-il donc si peu d'estime pour moi qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de déchirer un papier-cadeau ?

Je savais que je comptais pour lui, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, au juste ? Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, si même après avoir utilisé mon cadeau pour faire une blague à son équipe, il ne portait toujours aucun intérêt à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Peut-être que c'était ça – Peut-être que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas ouvert qui me dérangeait. Peut-être que ce qui m'énervait, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas ouvert. Il avait montré à plus d'une occasion que je comptais pour lui, mais jamais lorsque j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse. Je faisais tout mon possible pour lui, par moments j'avais l'impression que ma vie entière tournait autour de lui, et malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, il n'avait pas pris quelques secondes dans sa journée pour ouvrir un cadeau que son meilleur ami lui avait offert.

J'avais renoncé il y a longtemps à ce qu'il me rende toute l'affection que je lui portais. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce qu'il ressente pour moi ce que je ressens pour lui, et j'avais renoncé à ce que notre amitié évolue en quelque chose d'autre. J'étais assez âgé pour supporter un amour à sens unique. J'étais assez âgé pour soit conserver cette amitié et supporter la douleur, soit partir et essayer de m'en remettre. J'avais essayé de partir, et ça n'avait pas marché, alors j'avais décidé que je n'avais qu'à ravaler en silence et ne jamais obtenir ce que je voulais.

J'avais abandonné tout espoir d'obtenir un jour quoi que ce soit le concernant.

Alors peut-être que c'était puéril de ma part d'être bouleversé par quelque chose que j'aurais dû voir venir, et en tout cas je voyais bien tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi – parce qu'en fait il en faisait beaucoup, même si c'était parfois difficile à déceler – mais j'avais l'impression de toujours donner et qu'il n'hésitait jamais à prendre.

Mes deux derniers mariages avaient échoué par sa faute – personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Et il m'est arrivé, certaines nuits, de pester intérieurement et de le haïr pour ça, mais la plupart du temps, ça ne m'avait pas gêné plus que ça. J'aurais préféré être sur son canapé que dans mon lit à côté de ma femme. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais fini par décider de déménager de chez lui. J'avais fini par accepter mes sentiments pour lui, mais être si près de lui – vivre avec lui – c'était trop dur à supporter pour moi. Alors même si c'était de sa faute, c'était aussi de la mienne – je n'avais jamais rien fait pour éviter ça.

House n'était pas le premier homme pour qui j'avais des sentiments, mais il était le seul homme que j'aie véritablement aimé. Je n'étais pas homosexuel – pas que je sache. J'ai aimé mes épouses, et Amber, mais jamais de la façon dont j'aimais House. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire – le fait d'être amoureux de mon meilleur ami visiblement hétéro, ou le fait que je m'étais tellement habitué à sa personnalité que, contrairement à la plupart des gens, je n'avais même pas envie de le faire changer. Je l'aurais pris tel qu'il était, avec ses imperfections, ses défauts et tout, plutôt que de ne pas être avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le changer, parce que je l'aimais tel qu'il était...

Mais je ne voulais pas être amoureux de lui. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas plutôt tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de moins obsessionnel et égocentrique ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu aimer mes épouses ne serait-ce qu'un dixième autant de ce que j'aimais House ? Ma vie aurait été tellement plus facile si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, si je n'étais jamais devenu ami avec lui, si je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de lui. Et jamais je n'aurais eu à me torturer l'esprit sur quelque chose d'aussi simple que le refus de mon meilleur ami d'ouvrir mon cadeau, alors qu'en réalité je n'aurais pas dû en faire tout un plat. J'aurais dû trouver ça cruel – mais à la place, je comparais ça à toutes les choses bien pires qu'il m'avait faites tout au long de ma vie, et je me disais que je l'aimais malgré tout ça – ou peut-être à cause de ça.

Ma vie aurait été meilleure si nous n'avions jamais été amis – j'en étais persuadé. Et pourtant, je repensais à toutes les fois où j'avais été en colère contre lui. J'y repensais toujours, même si je savais que je ne devrais pas. Je savais que j'aurais dû franchir le point de non retour depuis longtemps. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir auprès de lui après l'enterrement de son père. Mais j'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi – si ce n'est plus.

Je ne voulais pas l'aimer. Je ne voulais pas trouver amusantes ses farces, même si elles étaient puériles.

Je ne pouvais analyser pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir. En temps normal, je savais pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait, même quand personne d'autre n'aurait pu le deviner. Mais là je ne pouvais assembler les éléments qui me permettraient de comprendre pourquoi il ne voudrait pas ouvrir un cadeau. Je ne voyais pas quel était l'intérêt là-dedans.

Alors, au lieu de rentrer dans l'appartement que j'avais partagé avec feu ma petite amie, ou de passer chez House comme j'en avais l'habitude à Noël, je me suis retrouvé à errer et aller dans un bar, rageant contre quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine de toute façon.

En fin de compte, plutôt que d'être énervé contre House pour avoir agi comme un connard, j'étais surtout énervé contre moi-même. Si je voulais être son ami et accepter le fait que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, je devrais au moins mieux gérer les choses. Il faudrait que j'agisse comme un homme de mon âge au lieu d'agir comme un lycéen dépressif (je m'apitoyais sur moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Dieu merci House n'était pas là, sinon il ne m'aurait plus jamais lâché avec ça). La vie serait mieux sans lui – bon sang, je commençais même à croire que _sa_ vie aurait été meilleure si je n'avais pas été là à lui faire la morale ou à attendre de lui des choses dont il était incapable. J'étais un aussi mauvais ami pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour moi.

Je n'en étais qu'à la moitié de ma bière lorsque quelqu'un s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de moi. Je jetai un œil et vis une fille à qui on n'avait pas dû demander sa carte d'identité lorsqu'elle était entrée alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air assez âgée pour acheter des films pour adultes ni pour boire de l'alcool, ou peut-être qu'elle avait été contrôlée tant de fois que le barman s'était habitué à la servir sans rien lui demander.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds clairs avec des boucles anglaises, et des yeux bleus humides. Elle était pâle, mais pas excessivement. Elle avait même un visage d'ange, une bouche pleine et une robe blanche. Pour être honnête, on l'aurait crue tout droit sortie d'une carte de Noël – elle ressemblait à l'un de ses anges aux cheveux blonds et bouclés que je voyais partout en décembre. Il ne lui manquait que les ailes.

Sans même prendre sa commande, le barman lui demanda sa carte d'identité. Elle posa son sac sur le comptoir et lui sourit en lui tendant joyeusement sa carte. Il scruta sa carte d'identité puis son visage pendant quelques secondes, avant de la lui rendre et de lui demander ce qu'elle prendrait. Elle commanda un jus de canneberge et repoussa quelques mèches derrière son oreille, l'innocence même.

"Du jus de canneberge ?" j'ai demandé, amusé de voir qu'elle avait montré sa carte d'identité pour finalement commander une boisson non-alcoolisée.

"Il est encore tôt," répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle qui était soit complètement innocent et inconscient, soit intentionnellement timide et aguicheur. Il fallait encore que je décide de quel sourire il s'agissait. "J'attends juste des amis. Alors, comment se passe votre Noël ?"

"Je suis juif," lui ai-je dit.

"Oh, pardon," dit-elle rapidement, puis replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Alors joyeuse Hanukkah. Ça s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui," mentis-je.

"Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous n'en donnez pas l'impression ." Ses sourcils pâles et fins étaient froncés avec un air inquiet évident. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi. Beaucoup de gens me regardent avec inquiétude ou compassion, uniquement parce que je suis ami avec House. Ça me changeait agréablement d'être regardé de cette manière par quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas House.

"C'est juste que..." J'ai réfléchi à la manière d'expliquer la situation à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas House. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr que ça semblerait encore plus ridicule dit à haute voix que dans ma tête. Sans compter que j'étais certain qu'elle n'était pas venue dans un bar pour m'écouter parler de mes problèmes. "Rien qui ne vous intéresserait."

"Parfois ça peut aider de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, vous savez." J'ai haussé les sourcils et l'ai regardée, en me demandant si elle était vraiment intéressée. Pas par mes problèmes, en soi, mais par moi. C'était assez flatteur d'intéresser quelqu'un de probablement à peine assez âgé pour boire alors que je fais deux fois son âge. Elle leva les deux mains. Elles étaient longues et fines, sans vernis. Maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, je remarquai que le seul maquillage qu'elle portait était un peu de mascara et du gloss. "Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en parler si vous n'en avez pas envie. Je proposais juste une oreille amicale, c'est tout."

"C'est... difficile à expliquer." Je bus une gorgée en plissant les yeux pensivement.

"J'écouterai attentivement," promit-elle timidement, alors que le barman lui donnait sa boisson.

J'eus un gloussement et bus encore un peu de bière. Elle flirtait avec moi. C'était encore plus flatteur que de savoir que j'avais l'habitude de me faire draguer presque à chaque fois que je venais dans ce bar.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et tendit un billet au barman. "Gardez la monnaie," dit-elle, et il acquiesça avant de s'éloigner. Elle reporta ses yeux sur moi, après avoir siroté sa boisson. "Eh bien, je sais que c'est pas évident d'être juif à Noël."

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on supposait que c'était la fête qui me dérangeait.

"Je m'y suis habitué," lui dis-je, chose que j'avais souvent dite à plein de personnes tout au long de ma vie. "En fait, je fête plus Noël que je ne fête Hanukkah, de toute façon."

"Pourquoi ça ?" Là aussi, elle n'était pas a première à me poser cette question.

"Mon meilleur ami."

"Il est Chrétien ?"

Je me mis à rire, House, un Chrétien ? Mais bien sûr. "Il est Athée, en fait. Il ne fête même pas vraiment Noël, mais... enfin si, d'une manière un peu étrange..." Je fronçais mes sourcils, réfléchissant à un bon moyen d'expliquer ça, mais sans succès, alors je soupirai. "Eh bien, j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui."

J'attendais qu'elle me demande pourquoi je prenais cette peine alors qu'il n'aimait même pas cette fête. Nombreux étaient ceux qui me le demandaient plusieurs fois chaque année. Souvent des gens qui essayaient de le comprendre, ou de me comprendre moi, ou pourquoi nous étions amis depuis si longtemps.

Au lieu de quoi elle me demanda : "Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui ?".

J'ai pensé qu'elle se fichait de savoir pourquoi nous étions amis, ou pourquoi je prenais cette peine. Ou peut-être que cela n'intéressait que les gens qui savent à quel point House peut être un connard.

"C'est... difficile à expliquer."

"Ah," dit-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout, bien que je doute fort que ça soit le cas. "Donc... Vous vous êtes disputés ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire si vous n'en avez pas envie." Ses grands yeux étaient innocents et confiants, et je savais ce qu'aurait dit House s'il savait que j'envisageais de raconter mes problèmes à une inconnue dans un bar, surtout s'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle avait l'air vulnérable et douce – le genre de filles chez qui selon lui je verrais quelqu'un à sauver.

"Non, pas... pas une dispute, en soi. C'est... vraiment difficile." Elle ne détourna pas le regard ni ne parut soudain ennuyée. Elle prit une petite gorgée de son jus de canneberge et je sirotai ma bière, et elle chassa ses mèches bouclées de devant ses yeux. "Je... je lui ai acheté un cadeau, et..." Je poussai un soupir. "Oh, laissez tomber. C'est... vraiment stupide."

"Et vous n'en avez pas reçu en échange."

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne en pitié pour quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai. "Non, j'ai eu des cadeaux."

"Mais pas de lui."

"Eh bien, non, mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment offert quoi que ce soit. Des babioles, peut-être. Des petites voitures ou des choses comme ça. De temps en temps."

Elle cligna des yeux et les plissa brièvement.

Je soupirai. J'avais beau être fâché contre House à ce moment, je n'avais pas envie que les gens le prennent pour un véritable enfoiré. D'accord, c'était bel et bien un enfoiré, mais là n'était pas la question. C'était même encore plus énervant d'entendre les gens me dire tout le temps qu'il était un mauvais ami, que le fait qu'ils avaient probablement raison. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parfait, moi non plus, et même s'il le méritait, je n'aimais pas que les gens aient de tels préjugés. "Faites-moi confiance, ce... ce n'est pas ce qui me perturbe. Honnêtement, je m'en fiche complètement. Il n'aime pas Noël. Ni aucune fête, d'ailleurs. Mais... C'est tellement stupide" Je secouai la tête et pris une longue gorgée de bière, comme si cela suffisait pour me soûler et me donner le courage d'expliquer quelque chose que je n'étais même pas sûr de comprendre moi-même. "Je lui ai acheté quelque chose l'année dernière, et je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'avait même pas daigné l'ouvrir."

Elle inclina la tête et sirota son jus de canneberge. "Et pourquoi ça ?"

Je me frottai la nuque et secouai légèrement la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Il ne l'a pas fait, c'est tout."

"Peut-être que vous devriez lui demander."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il n'a rien expliqué, il a juste... changé de sujet comme il le fait toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me perturbe autant – honnêtement, il a déjà fait bien pire. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat."

"Bien sûr que si," me rassura-t-elle, en posant brièvement sa main sur mon bras.

C'était bien sûr ce que quiconque ne connaissant pas House dirait. "Non, vraiment, ce n'est rien d'important. Si vous le connaissiez, vous comprendriez."

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si j'avais insulté son intelligence – comme si elle était offensée par le fait que j'avais pensé qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Mais honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas. "Il a fait pire que de refuser d'ouvrir votre cadeau. Bien sûr qu'il a fait pire – si on est assez proche de quelqu'un pendant assez longtemps, c'est _normal_ de faire pire que ça. Mais qu'il ne veuille pas ouvrir quelque chose venant de vous, son meilleur ami... ça c'est grave. Ça signifie quelque chose." Elle fronça les sourcils et sirota son jus de canneberge, plongée dans ses pensées, avec le même air que House quand il rumine un cas intéressant.

J'ai haussé les épaules. "Sans doute. C'est juste que... Oh, laissez tomber."

Elle leva les deux mains. "Hé, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, vous n'y êtes pas obligé. Je trouve juste que c'est... _intéressant_ qu'il n'ait pas voulu ouvrir quelque chose venant de son meilleur ami. Vous êtes-vous disputés ?"

"Pas à l'époque, non. C'est juste que... ça ne devrait pas me perturber. En fait, je devrais être capable d'oublier ça. Et peut-être... Peut-être..." J'hésitai à admettre que peut-être que c'était ce qui m'avait perturbé – le fait que ce ne soit pas le pire qu'il m'ait fait – et souvent, en plus. Admettre ça me donna l'impression de le trahir et d'inviter la fille à me dire que je devrais couper les ponts avec lui. Même ma psychiatre m'avait dit de couper les ponts avec lui (je ne l'en blâme pas – ce n'est pas comme si notre relation était saine, de toute façon.) "Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne fais _jamais_ ça. Je ne... Je ne décharge pas mes problèmes sur des inconnues sans méfiance. Vraiment, je suis désolé."

Elle pressa sa main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un chaleureux sourire. "Non, c'est bon. Vraiment. C'est moi qui ai demandé."

Je réalisai qu'elle avait raison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais à l'aise lorsque je lui parlais. A aucun moment elle n'avait insinué que j'étais une personne horrible, ni n'était allée trop loin dans le flirt, restant amicale. Elle n'était pas trop insistante, et même si ça paraît cliché, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et puis se confier aux inconnus pouvait être réconfortant. "Vous avez raison," admis-je. Elle _avait_ demandé. "Je m'appelle James, au fait."

"Moi c'est Noël," se présenta-t-elle en serrant ma main. Ça faisait bizarre. En général les gens ne se serrent pas la main quand ils se présentent sauf dans le cadre du travail ou pour faire vieux jeu. Ou pour vendre quelque chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas qu'elle était vieille ou en voyage d'affaires. "Enchantée de faire votre connaissance."

"Noël ? C'est un nom très approprié pour la saison."

Elle remua légèrement la tête. "Je ne me lasse _jamais_ d'entendre ça au mois de décembre," marmonna-t-elle ironiquement en buvant sa boisson.

"Je suis désolé. Je devine que vous avez dû déjà entendre ça auparavant."

"Je m'y suis habituée," me dit-elle, avant de sourire timidement. "Alors vous pensez que vous ne devriez pas être perturbé par le fait que votre ami n'a pas ouvert votre cadeau ? Je vois bien pourquoi ça vous contrarierait."

"Eh bien, ce qui me contrarie le plus c'est le fait que ça ne _devrait_ pas me perturber. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait rien d'étrange que je sois aussi agacé, mais après tout ce qu'on s'est fait mutuellement... Parfois j'ai le sentiment... Oh, je ne sais pas. Laissez tomber."

"Parfois vous avez le sentiment..." me pressa-t-elle en traçant des cercles avec sa main sur mon épaule.

"Que ça aurait été mieux pour nous deux si nous n'étions jamais devenus amis," avouai-je calmement, me haïssant de le dire à haute voix, bien que je me sois déjà posé cette question auparavant. Difficile de ne pas y penser, avec tous ces coups de fil intempestifs en pleine nuit, les insultes, la drogue, et les divorces...

Non seulement j'admettais que parfois House m'énervait au point de souhaiter ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, mais que peut-être je n'avais fait qu'empirer sa vie. Personne d'autre ne l'avait trahi durant cette affaire avec Tritter. Personne d'autre (bon, sauf Cameron, peut-être, au début, même si elle avait appris à ne plus le faire) ne lui permettait tout comme je le faisais. J'étais assez mature pour réaliser que je n'y pensais que dans la colère, mais je me demandais aussi si c'était vrai. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'y pensais que quand j'étais furieux que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas du vrai. N'étais-je devenu qu'un obstacle pour lui ? Était-il un si mauvais ami que je devrais, comme ma psychiatre me le dit tout le temps, couper les ponts avec lui ? Était-ce à cause de lui, et non de ma bisexualité latente qui n'était pas si latente, que j'étais sous antidépresseurs ? Est-ce que nous ne faisions que nous blesser l'un l'autre ?

Elle termina son jus de canneberge cul-sec, puis se mit à fredonner. Les lumières du bar se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle, ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa robe, et elle semblait presque immatérielle, en quelque sorte. "C'est intéressant."

"De quoi ?"

"Vous avez dit 'pour nous deux.' Vous n'avez pas dit que _vous_ seriez mieux sans lui, ou _juste_ lui... mais vous deux."

Je souris en pensant qu'elle parlait comme House. "Vous commencez à me faire penser à lui."

"Devrais-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?"

"Eh bien il _est_ mon meilleur ami, alors..."

"Merci," claironna-t-elle, posant sa main brièvement sur mon genou avec un sourire lumineux. "Écoutez, peut-être que vous ne devriez pas trop vous torturer sur pourquoi ça devrait ou non vous perturber, et peut-être vous demander un peu plus pourquoi il ne l'a pas ouvert. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison."

Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle et moins séductrice que durant tout le reste de la soirée. Et je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et que c'est le genre de choses que ma psychiatre aurait dit si elle avait été moins obsédée par l'idée de me forcer à arrêter cette amitié. Elle avait été si heureuse quand je l'avais quitté après la mort de Amber, mais avait été 'très déçue' lorsque j'avais cédé à ma faiblesse et étais retourné vers lui. "Êtes-vous psychologue ?" demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique, mais à moitié sérieux.

"Quelque chose dans ce genre," répondit-elle énigmatiquement, puis elle descendit de son tabouret. Elle était assez petite. "Écoutez, je dois y aller, mais j'ai bien aimé discuter avec vous," me dit-elle en plaçant sa main chaude sur mon épaule pour la presser.

"Et vos amis ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je les attendais ici." Elle me sourit à nouveau, ses lèvres brillantes se recourbant timidement.

Quelque chose dans mon esprit fit tilt lorsque je réalisai qu'elle ne flirtait plus du tout ni ne prenait de précautions, mais en fait, elle semblait presque arrogante, comme si elle venait de gagner à un jeu. Je réalisai que j'avais été manipulé – elle attendait quelque chose de moi je ne savais pas ce que c'était – mais elle l'avait obtenu. Je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait que je me plaigne lui apporterait quoique ce soit, mais je savais que j'avais joué son jeu. Après avoir été l'ami de House autant de temps, j'arrivais encore à me faire manipuler. Le pire c'est qu'elle était venue vers moi, naïve et innocente, chose que j'avais faite assez souvent dans ma vie pour réaliser qu'elle l'avait fait aussi.

"Vous êtes venue ici exprès pour me parler," je déclarai, la fixant en me demandant si House était derrière ses manigances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça, mais ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment surpris.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que j'aime bien leur jus de canneberge, c'est tout. A la prochaine." Elle fit un petit signe de main et s'en alla.

Je restai assis là, les yeux rivés à ma bière, et repensant à sa main sur mon genou. Rapidement, je cherchai mon portefeuille, pour être sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas volé. J'eus un soupir de soulagement en le trouvant mais fronçai les sourcils, confus, en réalisant que j'avais vingt dollars de plus qui n'étaient pas là avant son entrée.

* * *

><p>Mon humeur s'était améliorée lorsque l'heure de rentrer vint, pas assez saoul pour devoir appeler un taxi, mais assez éméché pour devoir conduire extrêmement prudemment, et pourtant je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de penser à ce foutu cadeau et au fait qu'il ne l'ait pas ouvert. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir, mais plus je pensais à ce que Noël avait dit, plus je me disais que la prochaine fois que nous nous parlerons, je lui demanderai directement pourquoi, sans écouter ses plaisanteries ni le laisser changer de sujet.<p>

Il était presque minuit lorsque je retirai mes vêtements et m'effondrai sur le lit que j'avais partagé avec Amber, ressentant une peine aiguë dans la poitrine en réalisant que je refusai toujours de dormir de son côté, et que je n'avais toujours pas touché à son oreiller. Je m'attendais à ce que House appelle d'ici trois heures étant donné que nous n'avions pas beaucoup traîné ensemble aujourd'hui, et de toute façon House appelait vers trois heures du matin au moins quatre fois dans la semaine, si ce n'est plus, mais c'était une... tradition. House et moi traînions toujours ensemble le lendemain de Noël (à se demander pourquoi j'étais debout) ce qui au fond était un code pour "J'ai faim bordel amène-moi manger quelque part et paye pour moi." Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés à faire ça chaque année, mais c'était comme ça.

La dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé avant de m'endormir, juste avant que le 23:59 devienne 00:00, était que malgré la merde dans laquelle on se foutait mutuellement, j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'arrêterait pas ses coups de fil au beau milieu de la nuit, et que même si nous serions peut-être mieux sans l'autre, je ne le saurais jamais et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que je me trompais.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson était assis dans la cellule de prison, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes pendant de la planche qui était sûrement supposée être son lit. Il n'était pas complètement ivre, mais était encore un peu éméché – toutefois, il avait suffisamment dessoûlé pour savoir à quel point il s'était foutu dans la merde en balançant cette bouteille dans ce coûteux miroir antique. Non seulement il se trouvait dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, fraîchement sorti de la fac de médecine et sans argent, mais il savait ce qui était dans le paquet de la poste qu'il avait dans une boîte quelque part hors de la cellule, gardé avec ses autres affaires par un gros flic avec un accent à couper au couteau.<em>

_Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux cours de physique qu'il avait suivis, à cette discussion à propos du chat dans la boîte. Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la boîte, le chat pouvait être simultanément vivant et mort, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr tant qu'il n'avait pas soulevé le couvercle. Une fois que c'était ouvert, le destin du chat deviendrait évident, et par conséquent, il ne pourrait plus être les deux à la fois. Il se souvenait avoir pensé à l'époque que cette théorie était stupide. Il pensait que juste parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Si un enfant de trois ans ne sait pas que deux et deux font quatre, ça ne veut pas dire que la réponse pourrait être quarante-sept. Il avait toujours contré ce genre de pensée, et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il allait être docteur et pas physicien. _

_Et pourtant, maintenant, que faisait-il __? __Il appliquait cette même théorie à ce __paquet__ qu'il avait gardé avec lui, qui, il le _savait_, contenait les papiers du divorce, mais tant qu'il ne l'ouvrait pas, alors il pouvait contenir n'importe quoi d'autre__. __Comme si, tant qu'il resterait fermé, elle se ficherait qu'il soit parti et ait fait quelque chose de stupide avec leur camarade tout ça à cause d'une dispute avec sa femme__. __Il pouvait prétendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus quand il avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait, en espérant en vain qu'elle le pardonnerait, et qu'il pourrait se sentir moins coupable__._

_Mais il savait ce qui était dans le paquet, et il l'avait su tout ce temps où il l'avait porté, c'était comme un poids se pressant contre lui, empirant peu à peu sa journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et déclenche sans le vouloir une bagarre, écarlate alors que les flics l'arrêtaient et qu'un grand type aux yeux bleus le fixe avec un regard mauvais, en riant du début à la fin._

_Il se pinça l'arête du nez, puis renversa la tête en arrière, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, et se demanda si c'était ce que Danny avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait trahi._

_Peut-être qu'il le méritait. Peut-être qu'il méritait le divorce. Bordel, il méritait bien pire encore._

_Mais il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, et pour ça il ne pouvait rester assis en prison à écouter un type essayer de se masturber discrètement dans la cellule voisine. Il décida qu'il devrait ravaler sa fierté et demander à ses parents de payer la caution, et les rembourser dès qu'il aurait l'argent. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge, se dirigea avec hésitation vers les barreaux et ferma les yeux très fort, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. "J'aimerais passer mon coup de fil," dit-il au gros policier une fois les barreaux atteints._

_Le policier acquiesça et rajusta sa ceinture, et Wilson tâcha de penser à un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère sans éclater en sanglots._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis que je remercie encore pour m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire !

**Traductrice : **Saturne

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Deux**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque mon réveil se mit à hurler et je grognai avant de fermer mes yeux le plus fort possible. J'avais mal au crâne et l'estomac retourné, et je reconnus immédiatement mes symptômes – une gueule de bois. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, puisque je n'avais pas bu tant que ça, mais après tout, des choses plus étranges que ça m'étaient déjà arrivées. La dernière fois que j'avais été assez bourré pour avoir une telle gueule de bois c'était quand j'avais quitté House, ce que je ne lui avouerais jamais : j'avais dû me saouler plus d'une fois parce que j'étais trop déprimé pour fonctionner sans lui.

Bon dieu, je ne valais vraiment pas mieux que lui.

J'ai toujours détesté boire quand je suis triste ou énervé parce que ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus déprimé et pathétique que je ne l'étais à la base, mais ça engourdit juste assez la peine pour me donner envie de le faire. Cependant j'ai toujours été prudent – je ne voulais pas finir alcoolique. Des gens dépendaient de ma sobriété. Mais House avait dit qu'il savait toujours quand mes relations ou mes mariages échouaient parce que j'avais tendance à boire un peu plus.

Peut-être que Noël avait mis quelque chose dans ma bière quand je ne regardais pas, puisqu'une pinte n'était pas suffisante pour me rendre aussi malade. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu me donner puisque hier soir je ne m'étais pas senti particulièrement différent, mais c'était une possibilité.

J'ai roulé sur le lit et éteint l'alarme avant de m'asseoir en me frottant les yeux avec mes paumes de main. La sensation nauséeuse dans mon estomac ne fit qu'empirer maintenant que j'étais dans une position assise. J'émis un nouveau grognement et grimaçai.

Je retirai mes mains de mes yeux et jetai un œil dans ma chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Bien que ma chambre soit noyée dans une mer noire, je pouvais tout de même sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je repoussai les couvertures et me levai, soudainement envahi par ce vertige qui me prend à chaque fois que je me lève trop vite. Je chancelai avec lassitude vers la porte et plaquai brusquement ma main contre l'interrupteur. Ce n'est que lorsque la chambre fut baignée de lumière que je remarquai que l'oreiller de Amber avait disparu. Il n'était pas sur le sol à côté du lit, je ne l'avais donc pas fait tomber dans mon sommeil.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers le lit, me mettant à quatre pattes. L'oreiller n'était pas sous le lit non plus. Huh. Je me relevai et parcourus le matelas avec mes paumes de main, puis secouai la tête, m'imaginant que j'avais dû le déplacer en dormant. Je n'avais plus fait de somnambulisme depuis mes dix ans, et même à l'époque, c'était assez rare et n'arrivait que quand je n'avais pas assez dormi. Bon, ce n'était pas la chose la plus incroyable qui puisse m'arriver, vu mon état de stress dernièrement. Il faudrait probablement que je le dise à ma psychiatre.

Génial. Comment réussirait-elle à blâmer House cette fois ? Et plus pénible encore, à quel point aurait-elle raison ?

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers le salon sans prendre la peine d'allumer trop de lumières. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir allumé la lumière de ma chambre à cause de la douleur cuisante sous mes paupières, mais je savais qu'il me faudrait bien surmonter ça pour pouvoir aller au travail. Mais tout de même, quelque chose n'allait pas – quelque chose d'anormal à propos de l'appartement, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Si j'étais House j'aurais sûrement deviné immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait, mais je n'étais pas lui, alors je me contentai de me diriger vers la cuisine, confus.

Je pris quatre ibuprofen et les avalai avec du jus d'orange avant de chanceler vers la douche. C'était peut-être les conséquences de l'alcool, mais même le fait de prendre une douche ne semblait pas normal – comme s'il manquait quelque chose, ou comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important et ne pouvais me rappeler ce dont il s'agissait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'entrai dans l'hôpital, Cuddy se dirigea vers moi, ses talons claquant sur le lino. Elle portait un haut rose décolleté avec quelques fanfreluches autour du col, et sa jupe noire n'était pas si serrée ni trop courte, mais je savais que sa tenue allait quand même illuminer la journée de House.<p>

"Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas autant que ce que ma gueule de bois voudrait me faire croire," marmonnai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle se contenta de soupirer et secoua la tête, semblant un peu plus détachée que d'habitude. "J'ai appris pour le bébé. Félicitations," j'ajoutai rapidement, voulant changer le sujet.

"Oh, tu as appris ?" Elle eut l'air confus, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

"C'est dommage pour la mère, par contre," dis-je, et m'avançai pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils et jeta un œil à ma main avant que je la retire. Quelque chose dans son comportement n'allait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi exactement. "Comment as-tu su tout cela ?"

"House me l'a dit ," révélai-je, bien que ça n'ait probablement rien de si surprenant.

"Vraiment ?" Elle avait l'air encore plus confus qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt, sans que je ne puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Bien entendu que j'étais au courant pour la patiente de House. "Vous n'étiez pas ensemble hier, que je sache."

"De l'eau dans le gaz," commentai-je d'un ton neutre, repensant à ma colère démesurée de la veille à propos du fiasco du cadeau jamais ouvert. La première déception passée, je pouvais maintenant y repenser et réaliser qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. De plus, voir la gueule de son équipe quand je leur ai parlé de 'Irene Adler' en avait largement valu la peine. Je n'avais pourtant pas réalisé que c'était si manifeste, si même Cuddy avait compris que j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Elle cligna des yeux. "Bien sûr..." Elle tendit quelques dossiers de clinique et eut un sourire indifférent. "Le bordel habituel du lendemain de Noël. Ça m'embête de me décharger sur toi, mais..."

"Personne d'autre ne les prendrait."

Elle acquiesça. "Essaye de ne pas trop t'amuser," dit-elle avec un sourire et s'éloigna. Je contemplai un moment son arrière-train (qui était vraiment imposant – désolé, commentaire d'homme) puis ouvris le premier dossier, prêt à commencer une longue journée de gueules de bois, accidents alcoolisés et disputes de famille ayant mal tourné. Au moins je n'aurai plus à m'en occuper avant le Nouvel An.

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait des années que Wilson avait raccroché au nez de son frère, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait un clochard, il le dévisageait, ou ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner un ou deux dollars, ou le reste de son repas s'il s'était acheté quelque chose à manger. Mais il avait beau scruter les visages, ce n'était jamais lui.<em>

_Depuis la fois où il avait vu Danny et avait quitté précipitamment la table du restaurant où il mangeait, il n'avait pu se le sortir de la tête. S'il avait levé les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait pu l'attraper. S'il n'avait pas fixé, sous le choc, l'homme de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas manqué. S'il avait été plus observateur, il aurait pu repérer de quel côté son frère était parti._

_Il avait dit à sa mère à quel point il se sentait coupable d'avoir raccroché au nez de son frère, et même s'il avait senti qu'elle était en colère contre lui, elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé (ou du moins, pas ouvertement ni face à lui), mais après son divorce et après qu'elle ait dû lui payer la caution pour le sortir de prison, elle était loin d'être ravie. Son père et elle avaient eu une grosse dispute, et les choses allaient mal. Donc alors qu'il cherchait du travail vers Princeton, il buvait du whisky. Pas tout le temps, et pas assez pour être bourré, mais juste assez pour engourdir la douleur d'avoir perdu son frère deux fois. Il aurait dû savoir que demander à ses parents de payer la caution et s'occuper des questions légales était trop. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient pauvres, mais ils avaient quelques problèmes financiers et ont eu des soucis avec leurs dettes depuis lors. L'avocat n'avait pas été bon marché, et Wilson avait insisté comme quoi ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ils l'avaient fait quand même, et maintenant à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec sa mère et qu'elle lui demandait s'il avait trouvé un travail, il entendait la désapprobation dans sa voix quand il lui répondait que non. Sa vie était assez difficile comme ça sans que sa mère lui rappelle par inadvertance la stupide erreur qu'il avait commise il y avait quelques mois, et que son père lâche des sous-entendus comme quoi il était un raté, pas foutu de rester marié._

_Mais il avait enfin trouvé un emploi, près de l'endroit où il avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois, dans l'hôpital de Princeton-Plainsboro. Quelqu'un avait démissionné après quelques semaines seulement, à cause de problèmes personnels avec le chef du département des diagnostics. Parmi toutes les personnes qui avaient passé l'entretien, seules trois avaient rappelé pour dire qu'elles étaient toujours intéressées. La doyenne de médecine, une femme attirante et plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait, nommée Lisa Cuddy, lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'engageait pas uniquement pour ses diplômes prestigieux ou son assiduité presque parfaite, mais parce que lorsqu'un trou du cul aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux clairsemés (qui semblait étrangement familier, mais Wilson avait supposé qu'il avait déjà dû le croiser en ville auparavant) s'était précipité dans la pièce de l'entretien et avait commencé à l'insulter non seulement elle, mais Wilson aussi, il lui avait répondu sarcastiquement sans s'enfuir ni le regarder bouche bée d'un air offensé._

_"Si vous venez travailler ici, je vous garantis que vous aurez régulièrement affaire à lui,__" avait-elle dit en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour son premier jour, faisant un geste vers l'homme qu'elle avait présenté comme étant Gregory House, qui était assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, portant des lunettes de soleil, un large chapeau, les espionnant en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus un journal qu'il tenait à l'envers. "Le seul bureau disponible dont nous disposons est adjacent au sien, et vous êtes la seule personne qui n'a pas réagi... eh bien, comme l'auraient fait la plupart des gens – avec peur."_

_"J'ai deux frères__," avait-il répondu sèchement, tout en essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu House auparavant. Il vivait à Princeton depuis qu'il avait vu Danny près de ce restaurant et il avait dû quitter sa première femme à cause du divorce, et c'était la ville la plus proche avec des hôtels raisonnables, alors peut-être qu'il l'avait croisé dans un magasin. Après tout ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il traînait dans les environs._

_Docteur Cuddy lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla, sûrement pour rejoindre son bureau._

_House, puisque maintenant Wilson connaissait son nom, jeta son journal et se dirigea vers lui sans se presser tout en virant ses lunettes. "De la chair fraîche ?" demanda-t-il gaiement, ses yeux bleus étudiant son corps._

_"__Et je suis casher, aussi__," __répliqua-t-il__ (__même si en fait il ne l'était pas__) __et s'éloigna, sans même attendre un commentaire de House__._

_House passa le mois suivant à envoyer des patients qui n'avaient manifestement aucun cancer à son bureau 'juste pour être sûr' et contestant son diagnostic pendant au moins cinq minutes juste pour l'emmerder. Il avait laissé des messages bruyants et obscènes dans son téléphone de bureau et fait fuir deux de ses assistants. Ce n'est que quand Wilson n'eut aucune réaction face au sac explosif de chocolat et de beurre de cacahuète que House finit par se lasser et cessa ses tentatives, quel qu'en ait été le but._

* * *

><p>House ne s'était pas pointé pour lancer quelque chose de grotesque en guise de salutation (comme 'ta cravate est hideuse' ou 'nourris-moi') lorsqu'il avait fini par se traîner au boulot. En fait, il ne m'avait même pas dit ce qu'il voulait pour le déjeuner. C'était inhabituel qu'il ne dise rien, mais pas suffisamment pour que je m'en inquiète. Alors je ne l'avais pas cherché ni ne m'étais inquiété à son sujet alors que je descendais péniblement vers la cafétéria.<p>

Cela ne me surprit pas qu'il entre dans le réfectoire en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, à peine une minute après que j'aie commencé à faire la queue. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes devant moi, et House se plaça derrière moi, ses yeux bleus jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon corps.

"Tu étais debout jusqu'à quelle heure hier soir ?" demandai-je en me rappelant qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé à trois heures du matin pour me demander de l'emmener à un dîner nocturne. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir énervé hier soir – la dernière fois que nous avions laissé tomber le dîner du lendemain de Noël c'était lorsque Tritter... compliquait les choses.

Il cligna des yeux et me fixa. "Pas aussi tard que toi, visiblement," commenta-t-il en indiquant d'un geste mes yeux. J'avais vu les valises sous mes yeux quand je m'étais brossé les dents. Soit j'étais en train de tomber malade, soit je me faisais vieux. Aucune des deux options ne me rassurait vraiment.

"Pas aussi tard que tu pourrais le penser," promis-je, puis je saisis trois éclairs au chocolat – un pour lui et deux pour moi, ce qui je le savais deviendrait plutôt deux pour lui et un pour moi, sauf s'il était de bonne humeur, auquel cas ce serait un et demi pour chacun.

"Le Grand Tombeur de Princeton est allé se coucher tôt pour Noël ? Je suis stupéfait," répondit-il un peu plus méchamment que je ne l'avais anticipé. Il avait probablement eu une dure nuit. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il semblait s'appuyer un peu plus sur sa canne que d'habitude. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas daigné m'appeler au milieu de la nuit.

"Oui, eh bien, je ne peux pas trop user de mon charme. Je risquerais de tout utiliser avant d'avoir trouvé ma quatrième épouse," marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"T'en prévois déjà deux ? Consécutivement ou simultanément ? Parce que à moins d'emménager dans l'Utah..."

Eh bien, ça n'avait pas tellement de sens. Pas du tout, même. Consécutivement ? Je secouai la tête et remplis mon assiette de nourriture, faisant bien attention à prendre aussi tout ce que House voudrait manger. Je remarquai que House remplissait lui aussi son assiette de nourriture, mais la couvrait avec de la laitue bon marché en jetant des regards aux alentours pour vérifier que la dame de la restauration ne le voyait pas faire.

La dame n'enregistra que mon plateau. Bizarre. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à enregistrer le sien aussi. "Je paye pour lui aussi," lui rappelai-je, en tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi confus que je ne l'étais.

Elle regarda derrière moi, acquiesça, et enregistra le nouveau prix. Je payai et récupérai ma monnaie, la fourrant dans mon portefeuille.

Quand je me retournai vers House, il avait déjà traversé la moitié du réfectoire, avec un boitement prononcé que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Sachant que sa douleur était souvent psychosomatique, je me demandai si le fait que Cuddy ait enfin un enfant (bon, et puis leur tension sexuelle manifeste) le perturbait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Je savais qu'il acceptait mal de ne plus être le seul dans la vie de quelqu'un, et je ravalai ma jalousie tout au fond de mon estomac.

Il choisit une table dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cafétéria et je m'assis en face de lui, posant un éclair au chocolat sur son plateau. Je tournai mon assiette pour que les frites soient de son côté.

Ses yeux firent quelques aller-retour, puis se posèrent sur nos assiettes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je déjeune."

"Et je suis un enfoiré arrogant et égocentrique." Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Il eut ce faux rire pompeux et son sourire était bien trop faux pour être vrai. "Oh, pardon, j'ai cru qu'on jouait à se balancer des évidences."

"Ben, alors pourquoi tu as demandé ?"

"Puisque tu me l'offres, je vais pas m'en plaindre," dit-il d'un air désinvolte, puis prit une large bouchée de son éclair au chocolat. Il gardait son regard verrouillé dans le mien, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Je me penchai en avant et ouvrit son hamburger pour retirer les cornichons. "Donc je suis allé au bar la nuit dernière," commençai-je, ignorant sa main qui se stoppa avant d'atteindre sa bouche, la crème tombant goutte à goutte de la pâtisserie. Je plaçai les cornichons dans mon hamburger et soupirai. "J'ai rencontré une fille trop bizarre."

"Sérieusement, Wilson, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" demanda-t-il en reposant l'éclair au chocolat dans son assiette sans y avoir mordu une seconde fois.

"Tu n'aimes pas les cornichons," lui rappelai-je, comme s'il l'avait soudain oublié. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Je ne faisais rien de différent de ce que je faisais d'habitude. Est-ce qu'il se focalisait sur quelque chose de complètement pitoyable sur moi que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Est-ce que je portais une cravate verte ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma cravate – rayée bleue et jaune.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau nos assiettes. Je vérifiai si mon stylo ne fuyait pas dans la poche de ma chemise. Non, rien à signaler.

"Ouais, _je_ sais ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

"House, tes devinettes sont très amusantes, mais je ne suis pas sûr de suivre."

"Eh bien tu sais ce qu'on dit sur l'alcool. Ça rend complètement stupide. Ça tue toutes les cellules de ton cerveau et tout. C'est ta façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?"

"Oui, House, c'est exactement comme ça que je pardonne tout le monde pour tous les crimes qu'ils commettent – en leur payant le déjeuner et en prenant leurs cornichons." Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris une frite, la trempant dans le ketchup. "Honnêtement, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. J'ai eu une réaction disproportionnée. Je l'admets. On pourrait zapper la danse du 'je te l'avais bien dit' et passer directement à la discussion sur le haut rose de Cuddy ?"

"Premièrement, je ne te l'avais jamais 'bien dit' donc il n'y aura pas de danse. Deuxièmement, il y avait de quoi faire un plat, et troisièmement... Son haut commence à descendre là où seuls des hommes vraiment très riches sont déjà allés. Bon, et moi aussi, mais je ne dévoile jamais rien sur mes conquêtes."

"Oui, tu es un modèle de noblesse."

"Tu l'as dit. Et, mon cochon, je pourrais en raconter de belles sur comment elle crie fort, mais nan. Motus et bouche cousue." Il fit le geste de zipper sa bouche, puis saisit son éclair au chocolat et se mit à le manger.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins."

Nos yeux se croisèrent, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son visage, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. La couleur de la peau était plus terne, ou les cernes sous les yeux étaient plus sombres qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à deviner ce que c'était. "C'était très amusant, mais je peux regarder _La Quatrième dimension_ chez moi," murmura-t-il après un instant.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il si bizarre aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il faisait lui aussi tout un cas à propos du cadeau de Noël ? Mais pourquoi ? Si ça le perturbait assez pour qu'il agisse de la sorte, pourquoi ça lui avait pris un an pour réagir ? Peut-être que Cuddy avait dit quelque chose... ? Peut-être que sa douleur venait de là – de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir ouvert le cadeau et que je m'en sois rendu compte ?

Il se tenait debout près de la table et regardait à nouveau nos assiettes. Il prit son plateau, lorgna mes frites, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Pour ta gouverne..." Il secoua la tête, se renfrogna, puis leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond. "Rod Sterling aurait adoré ça."

Il s'éloigna en boitant, me laissant plus confus que jamais.

* * *

><p>Je lisais les feuilles de papier éparpillées sur mon bureau, suivant les mots de mon doigt et en relisant encore et encore les mêmes paragraphes. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et fermai mes yeux très fort. J'aurais juré avoir traité certains de ces dossiers il y a des jours de ça, mais peut-être que ce n'étaient que des copies qui s'étaient perdues en chemin sans atteindre leur destinataire.<p>

Ou peut-être que c'était une des farces de House.

Ça devait être ça.

Avec un soupir, je signai rapidement toute la paperasse, l'ayant déjà lue, et secouai la tête. Je quittai mon bureau, marchant à grands pas vers celui de House. Je jetai un œil dans le bureau des diagnostics et vis Foreman, Taub et Kutner tuer le temps, priant probablement pour avoir un cas intéressant, vu la tête qu'ils faisaient. Je me demandai où était Numéro Treize, puis je me dis qu'elle était sûrement rentrée chez elle attendre un appel de House s'il avait besoin d'elle.

Je passai la tête par la porte du bureau et le vis devant son ordinateur. "Bien joué," lançai-je avant d'entrer et de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'écran. "De quoi tu parles ?"

"Les copies de mon travail. Qu'as-tu fait des originaux ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?" répéta-t-il plus fermement.

"Du travail que j'ai bouclé il y a plusieurs jours. J'avouerais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus maline que tu aies faite, mais personne n'est parfait. Pas même toi."

Il lâcha enfin son écran des yeux. "Sérieusement, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Je n'ai pas touché à ta paperasse. Je suis en train de regarder un porno là, alors dégage."

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond – il était... je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne râlait pas assez, ou... je ne sais pas. Plus dédaigneux que d'habitude, moins joueur. Quelque chose. "Écoute, vraiment, ce n'est pas très grave – s'ils n'ont pas reçu les originaux, ils auront des copies à la place." Je pris ça pour une sorte d'excuse – bien qu'immature. C'était agaçant, oui, mais d'une manière adorable.

Adorable ? Parfois je pouvais être tellement pathétique.

"J'essaye de voir jusqu'à quelle profondeur cette fille peut fister sa copine Frau the Eyebrow, donc vraiment, _casse-toi__."_

Avec un soupir, je me levai de ma chaise et quittai son bureau en levant les yeux au ciel_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Trois**

_Wilson se pinça l'arête du nez en regrettant d'avoir bu autant de bière la veille. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une déprime qu'il avait bu, ni pour fêter quoi que ce soit. Honnêtement, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se trouver de bonnes excuses pour boire. Il n'était pas alcoolique, mais dernièrement il buvait beaucoup plus. Après une longue journée au travail, inutile de dire qu'il était stressé. Stress et ennui ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, et même s'il avait complètement remboursé ses parents pour la caution de sortie de prison, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en leur présence._

_Mais tout cela avait changé – il avait enfin trouvé la fille de ses rêves. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'avec sa première femme. Sa famille était un peu méfiante, et c'était compréhensible, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il vivait avec Bonnie. Il supposait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute, vraiment – depuis qu'il s'était fait arrêter et avait divorcé, il avait eu l'impression à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa famille qu'ils ne voyaient en lui qu'un raté, surtout après qu'il ait avoué avoir raccroché au nez de Danny... Il avait tellement évité sa famille qu'ils n'avaient même pas su qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il les appelle pour leur dire qu'ils s'étaient fiancés._

_Même si son petit frère, Peter, avait refusé d'être son témoin, il savait que tout s'arrangerait une fois qu'il serait marié et qu'il prouverait à sa famille qu'il n'était pas un raté. Bonnie comprenait qu'il était un docteur et qu'il ne pourrait pas passer beaucoup de temps à la maison. Sa famille était en colère contre lui pour ses erreurs et pour les avoir évités, mais maintenant qu'il réparait ses erreurs, il pourrait les regarder droit dans les yeux sans avoir honte._

_Une fois passé le stress du mariage, il pourrait se détendre. Mais après une journée stressante où deux de ses patients atteints de cancer étaient morts, et n'ayant rien à faire vu que Bonnie était occupée, il était allé boire, ce qui devenait plus une habitude qu'autre chose en fait. Il ne finissait pas souvent bourré – juste engourdi en général – mais la veille, il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il s'était déchiré la gueule. Il n'y avait pas de honte à être ivre de temps en temps._

_Il reporta ses yeux sur la paperasse financière et dut relire trois fois la même phrase avant de la comprendre. Comme il avait pris deux ibuprofen, sa migraine était presque partie, mais il se sentait toujours patraque._

_La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait frappé, et il leva les yeux, confus, puis il vit House et leva les yeux au ciel, sa surprise envolée. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton poli même s'il s'en foutait complètement._

_Sans se presser, House s'approcha du bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, en jouant de la batterie avec ses doigts sur ses jambes. Il portait un jean bleu et un t-shirt du groupe de rock AC/DC. Wilson tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu House avoir l'air d'un docteur. "Alors," lança House en guise de salutations, avec un sourire machiavélique._

_Wilson secoua la tête et retourna à sa paperasse. A part le premier mois, le diagnosticien s'était limité à un minimum de farces, et franchement ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. De temps en temps ils s'échangeaient des vannes froides et sarcastiques, mais à part ça, ils ne se parlaient que lorsqu'il le fallait à propos d'un patient. Pour Wilson, House n'était qu'un employé comme les autres, et sachant qu'en ce moment il était sur un cas, il supposa qu'il était là pour parler de cancer ou d'autres problèmes liés au travail._

_"Tu vas me regarder toute la journée ou tu vas enfin parler ?__" demanda Wilson après un moment lorsque le bruit de batterie des doigts de son collègue commença à l'énerver._

_"__Tu vas te marier__."_

_Le stylo de Wilson était sur le point de signer, mais sa main se stoppa. Il n'avait pas dit à House qu'il allait se marier, mais il n'était pas surpris qu'il l'ait découvert. Leurs bureaux étaient côte à côte, après tout. "Ah bon ? Tu es vraiment à la pointe de l'information. Merci de me l'avoir appris – je ne l'aurais sûrement pas su autrement." Il signa rapidement de son nom, secouant légèrement la tête avant de joindre prudemment ses mains et de regarder House de l'autre côté du bureau, comme s'il était un patient au lieu d'un docteur._

_"Je suis sûr que la poste a perdu mon invitation__," House eut un geste désinvolte de la main et leva les yeux au ciel._

_"__Compte tenu du fait que je n'ai pas mis de timbre dessus, ni même n'en ai écrite une, ni même ne t'ai invité du tout, alors oui. La poste l'a _probablement_ perdue__."_

_"__Je te donnais une échappatoire__. __Au moins tu es honnête__."_

_"__Et tu apprécies l'honnêteté__."_

_"__Ouai__p. __Je suis juste surpris qu'il ait fallu si longtemps à un beau et jeune docteur comme toi pour se caser__."_

_"__J'ai déjà été marié__," __avoua-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi il tendait à quelqu'un comme House le bâton pour se faire frapper__. __Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce type, mais il savait à quel point il pouvait être sournois__. __Tout le monde dans l'hôpital le savait__. __Pourtant, il se disait que ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire comme révélation__._

_"Vraiment ?__" Il plissa les yeux et se tapota la lèvre inférieure avec son index._

_House semblait plus intéressé que Wilson ne l'avait prévu. "Nous avons divorcé quelques mois avant que je ne vienne travailler ici."_

_Le diagnosticien grogna en guise de commentaire et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent soudain en étudiant le visage de Wilson. Il commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. "Pourquoi ?"_

_"__Ça ne te regarde pas__."_

_"Intéressant__." Wilson fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant à ça ? "Ça fait assez longtemps pour que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre à qui promettre de passer le reste de ta vie avec, mais pas pour que ça me regarde ? Alors c'est de ta faute." Son index quitta sa bouche et il eut un léger rictus. "Tu l'as trompée."_

_"__Sors de mon bureau__," __cracha-t-il un peu plus durement que ce qu'il avait voulu__._

_"Ta deuxième chérie est au courant ?__" demanda-t-il en battant des cils comme une innocente écolière._

_"__J'ai dit sors de là__."_

_House n'avait pas l'air d'un homme qui vient de se faire virer d'un bureau. Il souriait et ses yeux pétillaient, comme un petit garçon à qui on viendrait de donner une sucette. "Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Je me fous de savoir que le Petit Wilson aime aller voir ailleurs. Je suis ici pour parler de..." Il s'adossa bien sur sa chaise puis posa ses chevilles sur le bureau de Wilson, croisant ses mains sur sa nuque. "… de l'enterrement de vie de garçon."_

_"__Je n'en fais pas__," __déclara-t-il__._

_La mâchoire de House s'affaissa de manière comique. "Quoi ? Comment peux-tu... Tu te maries et tu ne vas pas..."_

_"__J'ai fait un enterrement de vie de garçon la dernière fois__. __C'était complètement inutile__. __Trois __heures assis dans un bar pourri à boire de la bière, avec des strip-teaseuses qui tournaient autour de barres__. __Je peux aller dans une boîte de strip-tease quand je veux, pas besoin de l'excuse du __mariage pour y aller__."_

_"C'est parce que ce n'était pas moi qui l'organisais__. Maintenant tu m'as : je peux remédier à tout ça."_

_"__Les enterrements de vie de garçon sont organisés par les amis, pas par des gens que je peux pas blairer__."_

_House posa vivement sa main sur sa poitrine. "Tes paroles me blessent !" Il essuya une larme imaginaire de son visage, puis remit sa main derrière sa tête avec l'autre. "Si tu l'aimais, tu ferais un enterrement de vie de garçon."_

_"__Si tu veux bien m'expliquer en quoi c'est logique__."_

_"__Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas peur de tout foirer__. __Admets-le – tu as peur d'aller dans un autre enterrement de vie de garçon parce que tu ne veux pas faire de cochonneries avec les strip-teaseuses__. __Si tu aimais ta future femme autant que tu le prétends, tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter de la tentation__. __Tu as déjà foiré ton dernier mariage en fourrant ton... _doigt_ dans trop de tartes__. __Prouve-le, à moi, et à quel-que-soit-son-nom, que tu peux être entouré de femmes sexy toutes nues qui se pavanent et te font manger de la glace à la vodka à la petite cuillère, __sans la..__."_

_Wilson ne savait pas pourquoi House s'était interrompu comme ça, mais il en était bien content._

_"De la glace ?__" murmura House, son visage se décomposant alors que sa chaise retombait sur ses quatre pieds, ses yeux faisant des allées et venues comme s'il était en train de lire quelque chose. Il se leva brusquement et quitta le bureau à la hâte, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui._

_Wilson fixa longuement la porte, puis secoua la tête et retourna à sa paperasse._

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cuisine que je remarquai ce qui n'allait pas avec l'appartement – les affaires de Amber avaient disparu. Je savais que c'était malsain de vivre entouré par les souvenirs de ma copine décédée, mais... je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.<p>

Bon, House avait mis dans le mille quand il avait dit que j'avais toujours eu du mal à lâcher prise. Si House ne m'avait pas poussé à l'aide de farces à conclure mon divorce avec Julie, je n'aurais jamais signé les papiers. Si je me débarrassais de toutes les affaires de Amber, alors elle serait partie pour de bon – morte pour de bon.

Je l'avais tellement aimée, et virer ses affaires aurait été comme une sorte de trahison comme si sa mort n'avait eu aucun sens. Comme si le fait qu'elle meure dans mes bras ait été complètement vain.

Je n'avais pas déplacé son oreiller dans mon sommeil la nuit dernière – à moins que je ne me sois aussi débarrassé de toutes ses affaires à la fois dans mon sommeil. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait été bizarre toute la journée. Il pensait que j'avais compris ça ce matin – compris que, apparemment, il s'était introduit dans mon appartement et avait viré tout ce qui appartenait à mon ancienne petite amie. Après la colère et l'agacement initiaux, j'eus un faible sourire et reconnus là les méthodes bizarres que House avait pour montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Les gens pensaient souvent que notre relation se résumait à moi lui courant après, lui indiquant tous ses défauts pour l'aider à les surmonter, mais il en faisait de même pour moi. Il me faisait autant la leçon que je la lui faisais – bien sûr, il recouvrait tout ça d'une épaisse couche de sarcasme et de critiques, ou de cruelles farces, mais...

Et ma psychiatre se demandait pourquoi j'étais amoureux de lui. Elle se demandait comment il me manifestait de l'affection, et pourquoi je ne pouvais rester loin de lui. Peut-être que j'étais ami avec lui depuis trop longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment on pouvait ne pas voir tout ce qu'il faisait.

Incapable de m'arrêter de sourire, je jetai une peau de banane dans la poubelle, et fronçai les sourcils lorsque je vis le nombre de bouteilles de bière qui s'y trouvaient. Je pouvais sentir une légère odeur presque effacée de vomi, aussi, et voir des serviettes en papier tachées de bile. "House," murmurai-je avec colère, puis fermai un peu brusquement le couvercle de la poubelle.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait eu du bol de ne pas s'être encastré dans un tronc d'arbre en rentrant. Comment est-ce qu'il s'était débrouillé pour se bourrer la gueule, vomir, et débarrasser l'appartement de toutes les affaires de Amber sans me réveiller, ça me dépassait.

Je me souvins vaguement de la terrible gueule de bois que j'avais eue, mais sans y prêter trop d'attention.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et allumai la télévision, et fis apparaître ma liste d'enregistrement TiVo. J'avais un nombre assez obscène de films Cinemax cochons enregistrés – le genre prétentieux qui se voudrait artiste et hard à la fois, mais n'était en fin de compte que du porno soft et nul. Je dois avouer que j'en avais déjà regardé, mais il n'y avait que House pour me les enregistrer sur mon TiVo.

Et pour complètement effacer mon _El __Fu__ego del Amor_.

J'effaçai tous ces films pour adultes, puis me dirigeai vers le téléphone, me disant avec un sourire que c'était bien le genre de House de dissimuler un geste attentionné déguisé en farce, par encore d'autres farces.

Il répondit à la cinquième sonnerie. "Allô ?"

"Beau boulot, House. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans ma série. Tu es conscient, bien entendu, que maintenant c'est la guerre."

"Wilson ?" Il avait l'air confus.

"Qui d'autre ? A moins que tu n'effaces _El Feugo del Amor_ sur les listes TiVo de tous ceux qui ont l'audace de le regarder."

"Je n'ai même pas la clef de ton appartement," annonça-t-il.

"Et depuis quand ça t'empêche d'entrer par effraction ?"

"Pas faux."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et revint tranquillement vers mon canapé, me laissant tomber entre les coussins et zappant de chaîne en chaîne histoire de passer le temps. "Oh, et merci pour les films cochons Cinemax, mais si je voulais du porno, je t'en aurais tout simplement emprunté."

"C'est ça ouais... tu sais quelle heure il est ?"

Je jetai un œil à ma montre. "23h30. Pourquoi ? Tu ne dormais pas." Ce n'était pas une question. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas à cette heure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Je pensais avoir été clair en appelant."

"Bon, ça me fait vraiment _chier_ d'écourter cette conversation," dit-il avec tellement de sarcasme que je pouvais presque le sentir lever les yeux au ciel, "mais je m'ennuie, je n'y comprends rien, et je crève de faim, donc si tu veux bien t'expliquer avant que je raccroche."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il voulait que je l'emmène manger quelque part, je savais reconnaître ce genre de demande quand j'en entendais une. "J'arrive dans une minute," lui dis-je.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil n'était interrompu que par le bruit sourd de la télévision en arrière-plan, et c'était trop vague et pas assez fort pour que je puisse dire si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait. J'entendis une inspiration, et attendis qu'il ajoute quelque chose, au lieu de quoi j'entendis un clic, me signalant qu'il venait juste de me raccrocher à la gueule.

Je fixai le téléphone d'un air ébahi pendant une seconde avant de me lever du canapé et de raccrocher le téléphone.

* * *

><p>Je retirais ma clef du contact lorsque je m'en rendis compte. La clef de l'appartement de House avait disparu. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai chaque clef une à une, en pensant à ce à quoi elles correspondaient, juste pour être sûr. J'avais la clef de ma Volvo, la clef de mon appartement, la clef de mon casier, et quelques clés de l'hôpital (comme celle de mon bureau), mais celle que je cherchais avait disparu. House n'avait aucune raison de me la voler vu le nombre de fois qu'il me disait de l'utiliser quand je passais le voir. Je le voyais bien me piquer mes autres clefs, mais celle-là ? Non.<p>

Elle avait dû tomber du porte-clés dans la journée. Je la chercherais plus tard.

Je me dirigeai vers sa porte et frappai plusieurs fois, tout en réfléchissant au restaurant ou bar le plus proche qui proposait de la nourriture correcte.

Je l'entendis remuer de l'autre côté de la porte, et après un moment la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant House. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama fin et un t-shirt blanc, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il sentait vaguement le scotch, et même s'il était assez adorable, quelque chose n'allait pas dans la manière qu'il avait de me regarder fixement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte juste devant moi pour m'empêcher d'entrer, et l'appartement était trop sombre pour que je puisse voir pourquoi, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal.

"Tu as dit que tu avais faim. Donc tu veux y aller comme ça, ou tu veux t'habiller plus correctement avant qu'on sorte ?"

Il me claqua la porte au nez, me faisant sursauter. Je restai là une seconde, bouche bée, réalisant que je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson stupéfait. Je me remémorai les événements de la journée, me demandant si son comportement étrange n'était en fin de compte pas une blague, et que j'avais peut-être fait quelque chose qui l'avait énervé.

Puisque House refusait visiblement de sortir manger avec moi et que rester planté là comme un idiot n'y changerait rien de toute façon, je tournai les talons et redescendai les marches vers la voiture. J'étais à mi-chemin lorsque j'entendis le bruit familier de sa démarche irrégulière derrière moi, et il me dépassa. Apparemment il était juste retourné à l'intérieur pour mettre ses converses et attraper sa canne.

Je le suivis vers la voiture, et me plaçai au volant. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de moi, il me dévisagea ouvertement, et j'en fus troublé.

"Tu payes," insista-t-il alors que j'enclenchais le moteur, et maintenant que nous étions proches l'un de l'autre dans un endroit clos, l'odeur du scotch était bien plus forte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'eus reculé, quitté le trottoir et que la lumière du lampadaire filtra à travers la fenêtre, déplaçant les ombres sur son corps, que je remarquai à quel point son corps semblait amaigri. Ses pommettes étaient plus anguleuses que je ne l'aurais pensé, et sa peau plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs.

Je me concentrai plutôt sur la route, et me dis que ce n'était que l'effet de la lumière sur lui.

* * *

><p>Je l'amenai au petit restaurant où nous finissions souvent par aller, pas du tout surpris de voir qu'ils avaient toujours la même serveuse. Lorsque je l'ai saluée, elle avait paru surprise, mais bon, il faut dire que nous n'étions pas venus depuis un mois.<p>

Il s'assit dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus éloigné de l'entrée, et je le suivis, m'installant en face de lui. Il me lança un regard, mais lorsque je voulus le regarder dans les yeux, il les reporta sur le menu que la serveuse nous avait donné. Il lui fallut des siècles pour choisir sa commande, comme s'il avait eu l'intention de prendre autre chose que d'habitude – ou comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le menu auparavant – et à chaque fois que j'essayais d'engager la conversation avec lui, il la terminait rapidement et me jetait un regard méfiant.

Nous avons mangé dans un silence gênant, sans que je comprenne la raison de ce malaise. Nous ne faisions pourtant rien que nous n'ayons pas déjà fait des milliers de fois. Nos conversations étaient brèves, et notre serveuse avait dû le remarquer puisqu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour discuter avec nous, et n'avait même pas demandé comment s'était passée notre journée, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Quelques minutes après le début de notre repas, il piqua rapidement une frite dans mon assiette et me lança un regard de défi.

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson et mâchai une frite, sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens.

"Ça, c'est pour les cornichons," dit-il en avalant, comme s'il avait besoin d'une excuse pour voler ma nourriture.

"Oui, vu que tu es inconsolable de les avoir perdus depuis des heures," répondis-je sèchement.

Il prit une autre frite, plus lentement cette fois presque avec hésitation. Après l'avoir mangée, il pointa ma boisson du doigt. "Je me suis toujours douté que t'aimais les boissons de filles, mais je commence même à me demander si tu as un pénis."

"Le thé glacé n'est pas une boisson de filles."

"Oh, arrête. C'est limite si tu nages dans les œstrogènes. Et vu la manière que t'as de sucer cette paille, je pense que tu as l'habitude de sucer autre chose."

"Est-ce donc si évident ? Zut. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Le léger petit coup de langue, ou la manière dont je t'ai regardé à ce moment ?"

"Eh bien, le fait de m'avoir presque traîné à ce petit rendez-vous, voilà ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille : t'es gay et tu me dragues à fond."

"Oui, House. C'est _exactement_ le cas. Honnêtement, je suis surpris que ça t'ait pris autant de temps pour capter." Bien qu'il y ait du vrai dans ma déclaration, mon ton était complètement sarcastique. Le meilleur moyen de garder secrets mes sentiments était de me prêter au jeu.

Il acquiesça et prit une autre frite. "Bah, c'était soit ça, soit ta façon de me pardonner," dit-il, sa voix descendant d'un ton, devenant sérieuse. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je sus que c'était vers ça qu'il avait voulu orienter la conversation.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner : honnêtement, House, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi énervé." Je ne pris même pas la peine de demander comment il savait que j'avais été énervé – j'avais dû dire quelque chose de décalé ou agir bizarrement. En tout cas, pour moi son intrusion dans mon appartement pour virer les affaires d'Amber n'était pas seulement une leçon, mais aussi sa manière de s'excuser. Et aussi une manière détournée de m'aider à surmonter quelque chose que je n'aurais pas été capable de surmonter tout seul.

"Rien à pardonner ? Arrête, j'ai pas besoin de ces banalités pleines de bons sentiments. Épargne-moi la compassion ou la pitié ou que sais-je, je ne suis pas un de tes petits cancéreux agonisants."

"Je ne te traite pas comme si tu l'étais," promis-je, sincère. "C'est toi qui te comportes comme si je devrais. Je disais juste que j'admets avoir réagi de manière excessive."

Il me dévisageait comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'étrange, mais je ne voyais pas quoi. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, et il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir agressif, me pointant du doigt. "Non, non, non. Utilise pas ta technique du 'S'il te plaît Bonnie pardonne mes erreurs' sur moi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ces quinze dernières années, je suis un grand garçon. Je vais pas tomber en morceaux. Tu ne réagissais pas_ de manière excessive__."_

"Bonnie ? Mais de quoi on parle – oh, laisse tomber." Je fermai les yeux en tâchant de ravaler mon agacement. Cette auto-flagellation de House m'énervait. Objectivement, ce n'avait rien de bien grave qu'il n'ouvre pas un cadeau. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il ne parlait pas tellement du cadeau, mais de tout ce que nous nous étions fait mutuellement durant toute notre amitié. Nous n'étions pas si différents, en fait. Il était plus gentil que les gens ne le pensaient, j'étais aussi tordu que lui, et pas aussi gentil et naïf que ce que tout le monde croyait.

"Si c'est des excuses que tu veux, eh bien..." se moqua-t-il.

"Je ne – Je ne veux rien du tout. Je te dis juste que _je_ m'excuse."

"Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Alors tu as tourné la page – tant mieux pour toi. Mais tu ne me dois rien, alors tout ce..." Il fit un vague mouvement de la main, comme s'il essayait de cueillir le mot juste dans l'air. "… _truc_ que tu fais là, arrête."

"Je ne fais – J'étais juste – House, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça."

"Ouais, parce que _ça_ -_"_ Il fit un ample geste de son bras, comme pour englober les alentours. "- c'est tout à fait normal."

"Pour nous, oui, il n'y a rien d'anormal."

"Quoi ?"

"Regarde la réalité en face, House, il n'y a jamais rien eu de _normal_ dans notre... relation," dis-je en me crispant à ce dernier mot que j'avais utilisé faute de mieux, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour décrire ça.

Il ricana. "Si on peut appeler ça comme ça," marmonna-t-il, ce qui me pinça le cœur. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas parler sentiments, mais quand il était frustré ou en colère il aimait me renvoyer mon propre sentimentalisme à la figure.

"Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais c'est vrai," dis-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de prendre un ton irrité.

"Ça y est, tu as fini de faire la paix ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire, pour être honnête. Mais puisque tu abordes le sujet..."

"Bah, si ça peut te faire plaisir." Il termina cul-sec son coca et piqua une frite dans mon assiette. "Bon, je suppose que tu vas me ramener chez moi aussi, ou bien je dois aller mendier du fric pour payer un taxi ?"

"Comme si j'allais refuser de te ramener, House, franchement." Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle amène l'addition.

"Bah, on sait jamais. Il y a tellement de connards égocentriques dans ce monde."

Lorsque je souris et ris doucement à son commentaire, il parut agréablement surpris.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson gara sa voiture dans le garage alors que Bonnie faisait claquer sa langue. "Et ça ne l'a même pas dérangé que tu sois avec un patient ?"<em>

_"__Bien sûr que non__. __House ne s'intéresse qu'à ce que _lui_ il veut__. __Il m'a harcelé toute la semaine__."_

_"__Tu devrais lui tenir tête__."_

_"__Ce n'est qu'un tyran__. __Il sera ravi, si je lui tiens tête__. __C'était pareil quand j'ai commencé à travailler __ici__. __Il finira par s'arrêter__."_

_Bonnie pinça les lèvres comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle désapprouvait ce que Wilson disait mais préférait ne rien dire. Wilson soupira et baissa la tête. Il avait vu ce qui arrivait aux gens qui essayaient de se disputer avec House, et ça n'en valait pas la peine._

_Ce qui se passait entre eux au boulot n'était pas aussi horrible que ce que Bonnie imaginait. C'était juste énervant. "Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle finalement, lentement._

_"__Il a appris... pour le mariage__," __dit-il__, __se préparant à donner des explications__. Bonnie __le regarda en clignant des yeux__. "__Ne t'inquiète pas__, __il ne viendra pas__. __Je ne lui ai même pas envoyé d'invitation, et ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un l'amène__. __Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il... a deviné la raison de l'échec de mon premier mariage__."_

_Bonnie posa sa main sur son bras. "James, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais que tu as fait des erreurs et – et s'il se croit si parfait, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il personne ?"_

_"Il a quelqu'un__. Stacy, je crois." Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux et Wilson secoua la tête. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye d'expliquer. Je le sais. Et tu le sais. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il est juste... Tu entends ça ?"_

_Bonnie retira sa main et inclina la tête vers le bruit. C'était un bruit sourd. En fait, ça ressemblait à des bruits de basse étouffés. Comme si quelqu'un faisait la fête dans sa maison._

_Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers la porte, où la musique se faisait plus forte__. Wilson __sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, alors qu'il la fermait _toujours_ à clef__. Bonnie __était accrochée à son bras, comme si elle avait peur d'être attaquée __une fois la porte franchie__._

_Sans savoir comment, Wilson savait ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, et qui en était le responsable._

_Il poussa la porte et regarda son salon plongé dans la pénombre. Des lumières rouges et bleues dansaient sur les murs au rythme irrégulier du hurlement de la musique musique à la fois grunge et érotique. Il y avait des collègues de l'hôpital qu'il reconnut, et d'autres personnes qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vues de sa vie, qui dansaient en rythme, accompagnés de (nombreuses) strip-teaseuses qui remuaient leurs seins et leurs fesses. Elles portaient toutes des sous-vêtements en dentelle et leur peau brillait de sueur et de poudre pailletée._

_Sans surprise, House se tenait sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, tenant une bouteille de vodka et un briquet allumé – Wilson ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir – mais une seconde plus tard il cracha dans la flamme et une flamme surgit de sa bouche, __comme s'il était un dangereux dragon venu brûler et réduire en ruines fumantes la vie de Wilson__._

_Comme des projecteurs, ses yeux bleus repérèrent Wilson. Un sourire fendit son visage et il descendit du comptoir d'un bond et traversa la foule. Bonnie s'agrippa plus fort à son bras, et Wilson se mit à respirer fortement par le nez. _

_Il faisait ridiculement chaud dans la maison, et le vent de l'hiver lui fouettait le dos. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas la différence de température qui lui donnait la chair de poule et le faisait bouillir intérieurement._

_Après un moment House se tint devant eux, et haussa les sourcils en regardant Bonnie. "Désolé, mais c'est interdit aux dames. Sauf si vous retirez votre haut. Oh, je te rends ton briquet." Il lança le briquet à Wilson qui l'attrapa à peine, encore trop stupéfait pour parler._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?__" demanda-t-il après une seconde._

_"__Ça__, Saint James, __c'est un enterrement de vie de garçon__." __Il jeta un œil à__ Bonnie. "__Je vous ai dit les conditions sous lesquelles vous pouvez rester__."_

_"__Je ne retirerai pas mon haut __!" __répondit-elle avec véhémence, se glissant plus près de __Wilson._

_"Alors__ dégagez."_

_"__C'est inadmissible __!" __répondit-elle d'une voix stridente__._

_"__Oh, __ne faites pas l'enfant__. __C'est juste pour rigoler__," __pleurnicha __House __comme un gamin de six ans__. __Un gamin de six ans ivre__._

_Wilson renifla. "Combien de scotch as-tu bu ?"_

_"__Une caisse entière__. __Ne t'inquiète pas – j'en ai encore trois autres__."_

_"__Une caisse entière__, __qu'est-ce que __- oh, __et puis je m'en fous, je ne veux pas savoir__. __Sors d'ici__."_

_"__Mais j'ai amené_Karamel _!_ _C'est le joli petit morceau là-bas – mate les petits nœuds ! Elle a des petits nœuds sur sa culotte – ose me dire que tu ne la trouves pas sexy__."_

_"__Tu es _entré par effraction_ chez moi __! __Je jure devant Dieu que si tu as cassé quelque chose __-"_

_"__Ne t'inquiète pas – J'ai déménagé toutes tes affaires et les choses fragiles dans une pièce de stockage__. __Tout reviendra d'ici demain soir__. Oh, __ouais__, __et tu devras payer la facture__."_

_"__Tu as QUOI __?"_

_"__Tu es sourd à ce point __? __J'ai dit que je __-"_

_"__C'en est trop__. __Tout le monde dehors __!" __cria __Wilson, __puis __dépassa House en le frôlant, accompagné de Bonnie qu'il tenait serrée contre lui__. __Personne ne l'avait entendu, ou alors ils l'ignoraient__. _

_Soupirant, il se fraya un passage dans la foule et grimpa sur le bar. Il y avait là une tour de verres à liqueur, et il tâcha d'ignorer l'odeur de l'alcool brûlé dans l'air. Bonnie se tenait à côté de lui, époussetait sa jupe et regardait le bar avec dégoût, comme s'il était recouvert de germes. "Écoutez, tout le monde !" cria-t-il à nouveau, amplifiant sa voix avec ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche._

_La foule remuante continuait de danser et de boire, se frottant contre les strip-teaseuses et chantant la chanson qui passait à ce moment._

_Un sifflement bruyant retentit dans les airs, et tout le monde se tourna vers House. Ce dernier montra Wilson du doigt, et la foule se tourna vers lui._

_"__Tout le monde dehors__," __ordonna-t-il en montrant la porte du doigt__. "__Je ne sais pas ce que House vous a dit, mais je m'en fiche__. __Partez, sortez, et emportez tout ce que vous avez amené__."_

_Wilson observa pour s'assurer qu'ils sortaient bien tous en emportant leurs affaires avec eux (un canard ? Sérieux ?), un peu vexé par toutes les insultes enivrées qu'ils marmonnaient ce faisant. House ne fut d'aucun secours – il flânait dans le salon vide, râlant contre les bouteilles de bière et les boissons renversées sur le coûteux tapis qui avait été immaculé, et marmonnant quelque chose à propos du prix du nettoyage._

_Quand tout le monde fut parti, House était encore là. "T'es vraiment un rabat-joie."_

_"E__t vous êtes un criminel __!" __cria __Bonnie __d'une voix stridente__, __des larmes silencieuses dévalant le long de son visage__. "__Vous êtes entré par effraction chez nous – et __avez __organisé un enterrement de vie de garçon dont James ne voulait même pas !__"_

_"__Y a pas__d'__effraction quand on a une clef__," __dit __House, __en sortant une clef de nulle part__. __Le métal reflétait les lumières dansantes__._

_Il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Wilson la lui arracha des mains, sans savoir comment House se l'était procurée, ou ne voulant pas le savoir. House lui avait joué pas mal de mauvais tours et l'avait énervé déjà plein de fois, mais là il avait franchi la limite. "Si tu t'approches à nouveau de cette maison, je ferai en sorte que tu finisses derrière les barreaux," menaça Wilson, et il en pensait chaque mot._

_"__Des promesses, des promesses__," __l'ignora __House __avec un vague geste de la main__. "__Essaye de garder __le Petit __Wilson dans __son__ pantalon__. __Tu ne voudrais pas détruire ce mariage et être un raté__. Oh __mais __attends...__tu es déjà un raté, non __? __Y a plus qu'à espérer que la deuxième fois sera la bonne__."_

_"__Tu es un enfoiré__."_

_"Et tu es un connard ingrat avec le complexe du Messie__. J'essaye de rendre service, et à quoi j'ai droit en échange ? Des menaces. Des cris. Tout ça venant d'un gars dont le propre frère refuse d'être le témoin. Explique-moi en quoi c'est logique." _

_Le visage de Wilson se décomposa. Il ne savait pas comment House avait appris ça, mais il supposait que ça n'avait pas dû être trop difficile – quelques coups de téléphone par ci, une question par là..._

_"__Sors__," __ordonna __Wilson._

_"__Mais certainement__. __On se voit au boulot, alors__. __Faut que tu t'assures que tes petits cancéreux __aient une chance de se battre et tout ça__."_

_Wilson n'avait jamais frappé un homme de sa vie. Étant donné les circonstances, et le fait que Bonnie et lui avaient partagé une bouteille de vin avant de venir, il n'eut pas honte du tout de voir House trébucher en arrière, le dos de sa main pressé contre sa lèvre. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de House et lorsqu'il riposta, Wilson se rappela soudain pourquoi il avait évité toute sa vie de se battre._

_Bonnie poussa un cri perçant et rattrapa Wilson avant qu'il ne tombe, des étoiles blanches clignotant devant ses yeux. Sa lèvre lui lançait et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait triplé de volume. House avait toujours été plus grand que lui, mais à cet instant, on eût dit qu'il avait grandi d'au moins 30 centimètres, et avec ses poings serrés le long de son corps, il était vraiment effrayant._

_House aurait pu lui casser la gueule – il le savait. Mais au lieu de ça, il tourna les talons et sortit brusquement de la maison. "Bonne chance pour le mariage," dit House d'un ton brusque avant de claquer la porte._

_Une semaine plus tard, sa lèvre était guérie, il avait payé les frais de stockage et les camions de déménagement, et il épousait Bonnie dont le sourire n'avait jamais été aussi splendide. Ce qui occupait son esprit, ce n'était pas la pensée de vieillir avec elle ni celle du bonheur qui les attendait – tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que House ne surgirait pas au milieu de la cérémonie pour gâcher le mariage._

_Après avoir été déclarés mari et femme et avoir brisé la bouteille pour célébrer ça, il croisa le regard de son frère lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Son cœur se serra lorsque Peter lui souhaita bonne chance (au lieu de lui adresser ses félicitations) et il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer tout ce que House avait dit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Quatre**

Comme House n'était pas dans son bureau lorsque je m'y pointai pour voir s'il voulait aller manger, j'entrai dans la salle de différentiel. Kutner, Taub, et Foreman étaient assis autour de la table et travaillaient tous sur la même grille de mots croisés. "L'un de vous sait-il où est House ?" demandai-je en me frottant la nuque.

"On en sait pas plus que vous," marmonna Taub, se penchant en avant pour mieux voir les mots croisés.

"Vous avez besoin de lui pour une consultation ?" s'enquit Foreman.

"Il évite Cuddy," ajouta Kutner, et c'était là la seule réponse qui me fournissait une véritable information. Il n'y avait que quelques endroits où il se cachait lorsque Cuddy retournait l'hôpital dans tous les sens pour le trouver et lui faire faire ses heures de consultation.

Je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, Numéro Treize n'était pas là. Cependant je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça.

Je me rendis dans la première salle d'examen vide, et passai la tête par la porte. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir House assis là. Il me regarda avec désinvolture de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu et qu'il essayait de mémoriser chaque détail de mon apparence. "Cette cravate est hideuse," dit-il en guise de salutation, puis reporta son attention sur la petite télévision portative. A en juger par la musique mélodramatique qui enflait par-dessus un sanglot mal joué, c'était l'un de ses feuilletons à l'eau de rose.

"Tu veux déjeuner ?" demandai-je.

"Seulement si tu payes."

"Comme si j'allais m'attendre à autre chose."

Il me regarda en plissant des yeux, puis se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Je lui tins la porte ouverte et il me frôla en passant, sans me quitter des yeux une seconde. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, si proche que je pouvais presque sentir nos torses se toucher. Ses yeux scrutèrent mon visage avec méfiance, puis il poursuivit son trajet sans se presser.

Je le rattrapai et marchai à ses côtés, nos bras s'effleurant.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils et me donna brutalement un coup de coude que je lui rendis aussitôt. Il eut un petit sourire suffisant, me donna un coup avec son épaule, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lui rendre la pareille, un peu plus brutalement que lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais je vis les commissures de ses lèvres se recourber.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai Cuddy qui nous fixait tous les deux, la tête inclinée sur le côté et un air confus sur son visage.

Nous marchâmes vers l'ascenseur en nous donnant des coups de coude, nos épaules se frôlant. A chaque fois que nous nous touchions, House ripostait plus fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'on se jette littéralement tour à tour sur l'autre brutalement, comme pour le pousser à terre.

J'étais conscient du fait que Cuddy et quelques autres personnes nous observaient fixement, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça.

* * *

><p>"Je pourrais presque croire que tu essayes de me faire grossir," dit House en me pointant avec une frite.<p>

"Eh bien, Hansel, tu es une petite chose si maigre. C'est préférable de te faire grossir avant de te cuisiner. Éloigne juste ta manipulatrice de sœur le temps que j'allume le four."

"Ah, bon. Je vais en profiter tant que ça dure."

"Ça pourrait prendre des mois, par contre. Tu as la peau sur les os," lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils lorsque je remarquai que la nuit dernière ce n'était pas la lumière des lampadaires qui l'avait fait paraître plus maigre. Avais-je été si distrait pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa perte de poids ? Elle n'était pas énorme – il semblait n'avoir perdu que cinq kilos environ – mais pour quelqu'un de sa taille, et vu à quel point nous sommes proches, j'aurais dû le remarquer avant la nuit dernière.

"Je suppose que tu n'as plus qu'à continuer à me payer le déjeuner alors."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête, l'ignorant alors qu'il prenait encore une autre frite. Je surpris alors Cuddy qui nous observait ouvertement, presque à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. House suivit mon regard, tourna sa chaise et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle baissa subitement la tête et s'éloigna précipitamment.

"Ne fuis pas tes sentiments !" lança-t-il de manière extrêmement dramatique, et elle accéléra encore le pas.

J'émis un grognement pour dissimuler mon fou-rire, et lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau, son sourire s'accentua.

* * *

><p>Bien que la conversation que nous avions eue au déjeuner manquait un peu de naturel, nous étions beaucoup plus à l'aise que depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le cadeau. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que ce soit cette histoire qui nous ait brouillés, parmi toutes les choses qui auraient pu le faire. Mais j'avais cette impression qu'à travers le cadeau, il s'agissait de tout le reste.<p>

Je venais de terminer mes visites et de m'assurer que les chimiothérapies étaient en bonne voie lorsque Cuddy vint me voir. "Tu viens de terminer tes visites ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

"Oui."

"Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Bien sûr. J'ai lu quelques histoires, discuté un peu... La routine." C'était très rare que Cuddy engage des conversations polies et dénuées de sens avec moi. Elle ne valait pas mieux que House – j'avais comme l'impression que la conversation allait dériver vers autre chose. Probablement à propos de House. Avec Cuddy, c'était _toujours_ à propos de House.

"C'est bien," dit-elle en époussetant une saleté invisible sur son corsage bien ajusté et sexy. "Tu es terriblement câlin avec House aujourd'hui."

"Pas plus que d'habitude," lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle laissa échapper quelques ricanements agressifs. "Épargne-moi ça, Wilson. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. Je t'ai engagé parce que tu pouvais le supporter – pas pour que vous appreniez à vous blottir l'un contre l'autre et vous faire du pied pendant la pause déjeuner."

Quelque chose dans ses paroles m'offensa et j'entrai dans l'ascenseur, la regardant les sourcils froncés. "Faire du pied ? Cuddy, nous ne... sortons pas ensemble. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble – qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange là-dedans ?"

Elle attendit que les portes se referment et que j'aie appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage avant de soupirer. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – je sais que tous les deux vous n'êtes pas..." Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et fit une grimace qui suggérait qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. "Je dis juste que tu n'as pas à te forcer pour moi."

"Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas honte de te le dire."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je voulais juste dire... Vous deux – aujourd'hui et hier."

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis, me dirigeant vers mon bureau. "Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre. Bon, nous avons mangé ensemble. En quoi est-ce étrange ?"

"Allons, ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu as plus de raisons que quiconque de le haïr, et personne ne te le reproche."

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et lui fis face, les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincées. Allait-elle elle aussi me demander pourquoi j'étais ami avec lui ? De toutes les personnes qui me posaient cette question, que ce soit de manière directe ou subtile (d'habitude Cuddy était plutôt subtile), rien ne m'énervait plus que lorsque cela venait d'elle ou d'autres personnes proches de nous. Je détestais justifier cette amitié. Je n'avais pas à me justifier, et encore moins à des gens qui ne cessaient d'insinuer que je méritais mieux. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait pour moi, ni de tout ce qu'il endurait.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais par pitié, ne me lance pas là-dessus. Je dois déjà me justifier auprès de ma psychiatre – je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi aussi, Lisa."

"Je ne te demande pas de te justifier," insista-t-elle en levant ses deux mains. "C'est bon de te voir... aller de l'avant, mais personne ne te blâmerait si tu ne le faisais pas."

"House est House – tu sais ça aussi bien que moi. Il ne changera pas et je ne veux pas qu'il change. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si... Laisse tomber," J'eus un grognement puis secouai la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. Inutile de me disputer avec ma patronne.

"Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander quoi ?"

"Si tu commences à te sentir menacée. Je sais comment... sont les choses entre vous deux."

Son visage se décomposa rapidement et elle regarda aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait pu entendre. "Ce n'était qu'un baiser. J'ignore comment tu l'as appris, mais..."

"Comment j'ai... ? Il me l'a raconté, tu le sais." Elle en avait même parlé avec moi. Je l'avais vu venir depuis des années, et j'avais craint le moment où ça arriverait. Je l'avais poussé dans ses bras parce que je voulais le voir heureux, même si pour cela je devrais ravaler ma jalousie. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si nous allions nous mettre ensemble un jour.

"Il te l'a dit ?" Elle semblait stupéfaite et je fronçai les sourcils. Elle fit de même, ses mains délicatement posées en haut de sa jupe, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. J'étais vulnérable, il agissait humainement pour une fois... Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est rien arrivé de plus, et jamais rien d'autre n'arrivera. Et non, je ne me sens pas menacée ni jalouse. Merde, si tu peux l'avoir, prends-le. Au moins je ne l'aurai plus sur le dos." Elle fit un geste de main vers l'extérieur et soupira.

"Alors pourquoi a-t-on cette conversation ?" demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de mon bureau, posant ma main sur la poignée.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Amber... était horrible et sans précédent," dit-elle lentement et avec précaution.

Je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle remettait ça sur le tapis maintenant ? Ça s'était passé des mois plus tôt, et nos problèmes ne venaient certainement pas de là. "Ce n'était pas à propos de Amber. Ça ne l'a jamais été."

"Je sais. Vous aviez déjà des problèmes avant ça." Mes poils se hérissèrent à la mention de, du moins je le supposais, Tritter. "Je te félicite pour ce que tu essayes de faire... Quoi que ce soit. Mais ça ne sera d'aucune aide. Comme tu l'as dit, il ne changera pas. Et ça ne la ramènera pas. Je ne veux pas que tu surmontes ça en faisant quelque chose qui ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Fais moi confiance, ça serait mieux pour toi de..."

"Couper complètement les ponts avec lui ?" dis-je contre la porte, m'accrochant à nouveau à la poignée froide. "Ne t'en mêle pas, Lisa. S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas supporter ça venant de toi aussi."

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, mais c'était bref et léger. "Si tu veux continuer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu."

Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule et sentis mon cœur chavirer. Elle savait. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Je n'avais pas été 'câlin' avec House, non ? Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais si elle savait, alors lui aussi avait dû comprendre. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était comporté de manière aussi étrange. "Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui." Ce n'était pas une question je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'en poser une.

"Personne ne te blâme. Il a tué ta petite amie, et a fait de ta vie un enfer depuis le jour où je t'ai embauché, moi aussi je le haïrais."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le haïr ? Elle pensait que je... ? "Je ne le hais -"

Elle leva ses deux mains. "Écoute, je ne te blâme pas. Vous ne vous vous êtes jamais entendus. C'était bizarre de vous voir comme ça tous les deux aujourd'hui. Si tu penses savoir ce que tu fais, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais je te préviens – et je sais de quoi je parle – se rapprocher de House, c'est comme jouer avec le feu. Tu vas te brûler. Et si tu ne me crois pas sur parole, appelle Stacy Warner."

Je la regardai s'éloigner en clignant des yeux, et finalement je tournai la poignée de ma porte. Lorsque j'entrai, je vis House qui se tenait là, les yeux rivés sur un animal en peluche qu'il tenait à la main. C'était l'un de mes plus jeunes patients qui me l'avait donné.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'on s'était embrassés," murmura House sans quitter l'ours des yeux. "Ce qui veut dire que tu l'as appris par un autre moyen, et qu'en m'utilisant dans ce mensonge tu veux l'empêcher de découvrir comment tu as fait."

Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Manifestement, il avait entendu notre conversation à travers la porte, mais il n'était pas plus cohérent que Cuddy l'avait été. Ne se rappelait-il pas me l'avoir dit ? Ne se rappelait-il pas avoir cru que je penserais qu'il plaisantait ?

Il me jeta l'animal en peluche et je l'attrapai avec ma main gauche. "House..."

"Tu dois te justifier à ta psychiatre à mon sujet ? Comme c'est flatteur. Justifier quoi ? Pourquoi tu me hais ? Pourquoi tu me tiens pour responsable de la mort de ta petite amie ?" cracha-t-il, ses yeux bleus brillants.

"Je ne te hais pas. Pourquoi tout le monde agit-il si -"

"Je t'ai dit que je ne me souviens pas. Je suis désolé si ça ne te suffit pas, mais c'est la vérité."

"De quoi tu -"

"- mais ce n'est pas ce que tu disais. Tu n'as aucune raison de mentir à Cuddy ni à ta psychiatre. Aucune raison de justifier la haine que tu éprouves pour moi à ta chef ni à ta manipulatrice de psy qui t'assomme à coups de médicaments. Cuddy te mettait en garde sur le fait d'être... amical avec moi. Et toi..." Il me pointa avec sa canne, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils en la reposant sur le sol. "Tu me défendais. Face à elle. Face à ta psy. Tu... veux que..." Il se désigna lui-même avec un long doigt, puis le pointa sur moi, et le ramena sur lui à nouveau. "Tu me pardonnes pour Amber."

"House, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, tu le sais."

"Non je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là – comment pourrais-tu..." Il poussa un soupir agressif, puis secoua la tête. "Elle a raison, tu sais. Je repousse les gens. Appelle Stacy. Elle a un bon argument contre toi. J'ai tué son mari."

Je le regardai en clignant des yeux, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu. "Je ne sais pas trop quel genre de blague tu me fais là, mais ce n'est pas amusant."

"Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai refusé de l'examiner et il est mort. Faut croire qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose. Enfin, à part un pancréas ridiculement petit."

Je regardai l'animal en peluche, uniquement parce que le regarder et l'écouter parler était trop déroutant. "On est amis," rassurai-je en fixant la douce créature en fourrure dans mes mains.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu le dis que c'est vrai, tu sais. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux..." Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis que son regard était fixé droit sur moi. Il tapa le sol avec sa canne et hocha la tête une fois. "Eh bien, tu sais où j'habite."

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, et je réalisai qu'il m'invitait chez lui. "Bien sûr que je veux qu'on soit amis. Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne -"

"Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je change. C'est une bonne chose, parce Cameron l'a appris à ses dépends. Je ne change pour personne, compris ?" Il fut soudain dans mon espace vital, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'avais l'habitude qu'il envahisse ma bulle personnelle, mais là c'était différent. L'air était chargé entre nous, et j'étais trop désorienté par le comportement bizarre de tout le monde pour comprendre ce qui était différent de d'habitude. Était-ce la manière dont il me fixait ? Était-ce sa manière de se pencher vers moi ? Je ne savais pas.

"Je ne veux pas que tu changes."

"Alors on est bons."

Il me dépassa en me frôlant et quitta mon bureau, la porte claquant bruyamment dans mon dos. Je baissai les yeux sur l'animal en peluche dans mes mains, me remémorai les événements de la journée, et puis me dirigeai lentement vers mon bureau et m'assis sur ma chaise.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson regarda dans le microscope et régla l'objectif jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une image nette des cellules. House tapotait la table de ses doigts à côté de lui, si près que leurs épaules n'arrêtaient pas de se toucher. A chaque fois que leurs bras se frôlaient, Wilson se décalait immédiatement. House semblait s'en amuser, puisqu'en l'espace de moins d'une minute, Wilson se retrouva tout au bord de la table et avait traîné le microscope avec lui. House se marrait doucement à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.<em>

_"__Pas de cellules cancéreuses__."_

_"__Merde__. Oh, __tant pis__. __On dirait que _tout ça_ n'était qu'une perte de temps__. __Mais puisqu'on est seuls...__"_

_"__No__n__, __je ne t'embrasserai pas__," __murmura __Wilson __en s'apprêtant à partir__._

_House se mit devant lui. "Merci pour l'info, Monsieur Sandler _[**NdT** : un comique américain je crois]_, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire." Wilson tenta de le contourner, mais House se mit à nouveau devant lui. "Tu prends deux semaines de congés. Deux semaines !"_

_"__Dans certaines cultures, après s'être mariés, les gens partent pour des sortes de vacances qu'on appelle une lune de miel__."_

_House intercepta Wilson avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. "Vous vous êtes mariés il y a six mois."_

"_Bonnie __voulait voir la France en été, pas en hiver__."_

_"__Dans ce cas pourquoi se marier en hiver __?"_

_"__On a tout organisé _juste_ pour t'embrouiller l'esprit__. __Je vois que ça fonctionne__." __Il dépassa House et __cette fois-ci le diagnosticien le laissa faire__._

_Il était sorti du laboratoire et avait traversé la moitié du couloir quand House le rattrapa à grandes enjambées. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, Wilson marchant aussi vite que possible sans pour autant se mettre à courir et House se maintenant à son rythme sans difficulté. "Alors, Paris, hein ?"_

_"Q__u'est-ce que ça peut te faire __?"_

_"__Et tes petits cancéreux adorés __? __Que vont-ils devenir sans __O__ncle James pour vérifier leur bonne mine et leurs crânes chauves brillants __?"_

_Wilson s'arrêta et lança un regard assassin à ce connard qui osait se prétendre docteur. "Tu n'as vraiment aucune considération pour personne d'autre que toi-même ?"_

_"__Bien sûr que si__. __C'est juste que tu n'en fais pas partie__."_

_"__Et donc ça te fait plaisir de parler de mes patients comme tu le fais __?"_

_"__J'ai même une liste__. __Il faudrait que tu voi__e__s certains surnoms que je leur donne__. __Il y en a des plutôt bien trouvés__. __J'ai Oncle __Suppuration__, les mioches truffés de tumeurs, les __-"_

"_Stop," __ordonna __Wilson __en levant une main et en serrant les dents__. "__Un de ces jours, House, tu vas __-"_

_"__Récolter ce que j'ai semé __? __Ou bien mon karma va venir me botter le cul dans tout Princeton __? __Ouais, ça m'inquiéterait si je croyais aux conneries que les parents racontent à leurs enfants pour ne pas avoir à les discipliner__. __Ils laissent à Dieu et au grand méchant loup le soin de les éduquer, comme ça ils peuvent siroter leurs martinis et jouer au __bridge. __Excuse-moi de compter sur la logique plutôt que sur des mythes et des superstitions__."_

_Wilson le fusilla du regard, et House eut un rictus. "Tu es un bâtard."_

_"__Oh, __si seulement__. __Alors enfuis-toi, apprends un peu le français, et laisse tes petits morveux prier un Dieu inexistant pour se consoler de leur condamnation à mort__."_

_"__Va en enfer__."_

_House adressa un large sourire à Wilson comme s'il avait gagné, et s'éclipsa._

* * *

><p>J'avais bien tenté de me concentrer sur ma paperasse et de faire mes heures de consultation, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de l'esprit de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et hier. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toutes les fois où House avait réagi comme si je faisais quelque chose d'étrange, alors que je n'agissais pas différemment que n'importe quel autre jour. Je repensais à toutes les bières dans ma poubelle et à ma terrible gueule de bois lorsque je m'étais réveillé hier matin, alors que je n'avais bu qu'un seul verre. Je pensais à Cuddy qui avait trouvé bizarre que je déjeune avec lui. Je pensais au fait que toutes les affaires de Amber aient disparu, et l'hésitation qu'avait eue House en prenant mes frites, comme pour jauger ma réaction, alors qu'il s'était toujours servi dans ma nourriture comme si elle lui appartenait.<p>

De retour dans mon bureau, je fis de la place sur ma table, et je contemplai longuement l'animal en peluche qui s'y trouvait. Étrangement, ça me fit penser à Cameron, et je me souvins de ce qu'avait dit House sur le fait qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne changerait pas.

Ça semblait ridicule, mais je décrochai le téléphone et composai le numéro des urgences. Je plaçai le combiné contre mon oreille, et on me répondit à la troisième sonnerie, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. "Urgences de l'Hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, bonjour," annonça la voix morne d'une infirmière.

"Est-ce que Cameron est là ?" demandai-je, sans savoir comment aborder le sujet sans passer pour un idiot. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre – ça pourrait être juste une blague que House me faisait, mais tout de même... je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que tout cela signifiait, ni même si cela signifiait quelque chose.

"Qui ça ?"

"Allison Cameron," répétai-je plus fort.

"Je pense que vous vous trompez de numéro. Vous êtes à l'Hôpital de..."

"Elle est docteur. Je dois lui parler."

"Je suis désolée, mais elle ne travaille pas ici. Vous devriez essayer le Princeton General. Vous connaissez leur numéro ?"

Je clignai des yeux, et comme je ne reconnaissais pas la voix de l'infirmière, je me demandais si c'était parce qu'elle était nouvelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas Cameron, ou parce que Cameron ne travaillait vraiment pas ici. Je secouai la tête – bien sûr qu'elle travaillait ici. Le fait même que je puisse envisager... ce que j'étais en train d'envisager, prouvait à quel point j'étais fatigué. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à ma psychiatre.

"Oui, je... je connais le numéro, alors..." Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, puis raccrochai.

Pendant un moment je fixai le téléphone, puis je me levai de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers le bureau de House. Je remarquai que Numéro Treize n'était toujours pas là, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de demander où elle était. Ce n'est pas ce je ne m'en inquiétais pas, mais j'avais peur qu'ils se comportent comme si je devrais connaître la réponse. J'entrai dans le bureau de House, conscient que son équipe me suivait des yeux à travers la vitre alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise en face de lui.

Il était en train de lire le magazine _Jeune et jolie_ comme s'il s'agissait du texte médical le plus important qui puisse se trouver, ses lunettes perchées au bout de son nez.

Il termina sa page puis me regarda en retirant ses lunettes. "Quoi ?"

"Que s'est-il passé avec Cameron ?" demandai-je, pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot, mais espérant ne pas commettre une erreur en étant si direct.

"Tu n'es pas au courant ? Wow, on dirait que les potins ne circulent pas en oncologie."

"Les rumeurs ne m'intéressent pas. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu as à dire à ce sujet."

"Tu es direct. J'aime ça," commenta House, puis laissa échapper un long soupir. "Elle est partie à cause de Vogler. Je voulais qu'elle revienne, mais elle ne voulait revenir que sous _certaines_ conditions. Je devais l'amener au restaurant."

"Tu as refusé ?"

Il eut un rire moqueur. "Elle est revenue, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que je l'ai amenée au restaurant. Ça s'est passé un peu mieux que... bah, que ce que j'avais voulu. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais sorti pas sorti avec quelqu'un. Je sais à quel point ça doit te choquer, avec ma charmante personnalité et ma beauté farouche, mais... enfin bref, après ça, elle a insisté pour que nous remettions ça, puisqu'on s'était 'tellement amusés'," dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, en utilisant une voix de fausset qui me laissait comprendre qui exactement avait dit qu'ils s'étaient amusés.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas étripée d'un simple regard ? Elle n'a pas été traumatisée ? Bel exploit. Elle a plus de caractère que ce que je pensais."

"Elle aime les objets cassés. Comme ça elle peut les réparer et tout le monde peut la féliciter pour toute la patience, la gentillesse et la bonté qu'il lui a fallu pour être si héroïque. Alors, pendant le second rendez-vous j'avais la ferme intention de lui dire qu'elle ne m'intéressait en aucun cas. Mais, une chose entraînant une autre, après deux verres de vin, puis quatre, puis six, je lui ai proposé de venir prendre le café chez moi, ce qui en fait était un euphémisme pour une partie de jambes en l'air torride et enflammée, et puis... Bah..." Il poussa un long soupir.

"Tu as couché avec Cameron ?"

Il acquiesça. "Je suis sûr que tu en as entendu parler. Elle n'était pas discrète à ce sujet. Elle était amoureuse de moi, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Ce n'était qu'une stupide erreur due à l'alcool, c'est ce que je lui ai expliqué, mais elle avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles comme si elle pensait que je voulais vraiment aller plus loin avec elle – et ce n'était pas le cas – et bien sûr, quand Stacy est passée et que son mari est mort, Cameron s'est mise à faire du mélo et à jouer sa Mère Thérésa. Disons juste que j'étais pas fâché quand elle s'est barrée avec cet imbécile qui soignait la tuberculose. Il se pourrait bien que je l'aie jetée dans ses bras et l'aie virée, cette idiote hyperémotive aux yeux brillants. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas supporter autant de pleurnicheries et de larmes et de 'oh s'il te plaît House laisse-moi te réparer', sans perdre la boule."

J'acquiesçai lentement pour moi-même, encore en train de me demander s'il s'agissait d'une blague très élaborée, mais sans en être assez sûr pour l'en accuser. Quelque part en moi, je me demandais comment House pourrait encore travailler à l'hôpital si nous n'avions pas été amis et si je ne m'étais pas opposé à son licenciement, mais j'étais surtout bloqué sur le fait que c'était moi qui l'avais envoyé à ce rendez-vous avec Cameron. Je lui avais donné des conseils pour aborder cette situation. D'une certaine manière, le fait que je ne lui donne pas ces conseils avait causé le départ de Cameron.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon et me dire qu'elle avait raison ? Que je suis un connard et que j'aurais dû essayer de changer ?"

"Cameron et toi ça n'aurait jamais marché. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à changer pour être heureux pour être assez bien pour quelqu'un," lui dis-je d'un ton morne en haussant les épaules. Cameron était-elle heureuse là où elle était ? Ou était-elle malheureuse ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment important ? Et pourquoi y pensais-je, d'ailleurs ? C'était forcément une farce. Ce n'était pas possible...

"Huh. Bon. J'imagine que tu en sais long sur les coups d'un soir avec des inconnues quand on est complètement bourré. Et pour info, je ne te crois toujours pas quand tu as dit que tu es allé te coucher tôt pour Noël. Tu as probablement effacé ta bouse télévisée espagnole dans une crise alcoolisée dans le genre 'je déteste être juif à Noël', et ça t'a tellement traumatisé que tu m'as tenu pour responsable. Et pour ce qui est des Skinemax ? Oh, allez. Tout le monde a regardé ces merdes en se branlant furieusement parce que trop pathétique ou trop fainéant pour chercher du _vrai_ porno."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai bu qu'un verre à Noël. C'est loin d'être assez pour faire de l'amnésie sélective. Ou tout type d'amnésie."

"Mais bien sûr. J'ai vu ta manière de descendre la vodka comme si elle n'allait plus être commercialisée."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne parles pas de toi-même ?"

"Hé. Je garde la vodka pour les occasions spéciales. Je préfère mon scotch, merci bien."

"Si par occasion spéciale tu veux dire 'à chaque fois que je lève mon gros cul du canapé pour aller chercher du jus d'orange' alors je suis d'accord avec toi."

Je me souvins de la fille étrange qui avait engagé la conversation avec moi, et mon cœur chavira. Je me souvenais clairement avoir souhaité que House et moi ne soyons jamais devenus amis, sans me rappeler pourquoi j'avais souhaité ça.

"Hé, c'est pas toujours du jus d'orange. De temps en temps j'achète aussi ce truc SunnyD à la pêche et mangue."

J'acquiesçai lentement, toujours bloqué sur la conversation que j'avais eue avec cette fille, et sur le moment où j'avais réalisé qu'elle m'avait manipulé alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Je me rappelai avoir songé qu'elle me faisait penser à House, et fronçai les sourcils. Ça pourrait être une farce. Une énorme farce organisée par House. J'ignorais comment il avait réussi à faire jouer le jeu à Cuddy, mais pour l'infirmière aux urgences et la jolie fille jouant la comédie dans le bar, ce n'était pas tellement tiré par les cheveux.

Aussi ridicule que cela paraissait, il fallait que je prouve que c'était une farce – ou que ça n'en était pas une. Je ne savais pas trop en quelle option je croyais, mais j'étais sûr que cette fille était impliquée là-dedans.

Je me levai de ma chaise et House me regarda avec méfiance. "Hé, mec, critique pas le pêche-mangue tant que tu n'y as pas goûté."

"C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... je viens de réaliser quelque chose." Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais me figeai avant de l'ouvrir. Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule et remarquai sa silhouette légèrement plus pâle et maigre. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça en un seul jour, rien que pour une farce. Mais c'était soit ça, ou je m'étais retrouvé dans une réalité alternative où nous n'avions jamais été amis à cause d'un vœu futile que j'avais exprimé à une inconnue. "On se voit plus tard," lui dis-je, puis me glissai dans le couloir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la Traductrice : <strong>_C'est le quatrième chapitre que je traduis, et pas une seule review. Moi qui me décarcasse pour vous offrir plus d'un chapitre par semaine..._

_Je garde le prochain chapitre au chaud tant que les foules ne l'auront pas réclamé. Oui, c'est du chantage, et non, j'ai pas honte._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Merci pour les reviews ! Je comptais mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt, mais j'ai eu un petit souci avec mon ordinateur le week-end dernier et ça m'a mise un peu en retard... Mais continuez, ça m'encourage vraiment ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire... Bonne lecture !:)

Juste un petit message pour Etha : Wilson ne se retrouve dans le monde parallèle qu'à partir du deuxième chapitre (sauf si on compte le petit flash-back à la fin du premier chapitre)...

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Cinq**

_Le vol pour Paris ne fut pas exagérément long, mais suffisamment pour que Wilson envisage de s'envoyer en l'air avec Bonnie dans les toilettes pour y atteindre le septième ciel. Heureusement (ou malheureusement ?) pour lui, Bonnie n'était pas quelqu'un d'audacieux, et il était trop prudent pour tenter une pareille chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait l'amour de nombreuses fois, et ils étaient mariés depuis déjà six mois, mais le fait d'être en lune de miel lui donnait l'impression d'être un jeune adolescent amoureux de la reine du bal de promo._

_A peine la porte de la chambre d'hôtel se fut refermée derrière eux qu'il colla sa bouche à celle de sa femme, savourant la sensation de son rire surpris contre ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent contre son torse, il put sentir ses petites et chaudes paumes de main à travers le tissu de son sweat à capuche, et il la poussa doucement vers le matelas. Il se foutait que la lune de miel en France soit un cliché, il se foutait de savoir que son accent français ait plus l'air canadien qu'autre chose et soit rouillé de n'avoir pas été utilisé depuis des années. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'embrasser sa femme tout en retirant son sweat avant de le jeter par terre._

_Son téléphone portable sonna._

_Il éloigna sa bouche de celle de Bonnie et regarda la poche de son pantalon._

_Il le sortit avec la ferme intention de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour l'exploser contre le mur, mais il vit alors que l'appel venait de l'hôpital. "C'est l'hôpital," annonça-t-il, le cerveau embrumé par le désir alors que Bonnie se mettait à déposer des baisers humides sur sa pomme d'Adam._

_"Dépêche-toi__," murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il effleura sa poitrine de sa main droite tout en répondant au téléphone avec sa main gauche._

_"Allô ?__" murmura-t-il dans son portable tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bonnie avant qu'elle n'attaque à nouveau sa gorge._

_"Bonjour mon rayon de soleil !__" retentit la voix trop joyeuse de Gregory House._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu _fous _?__" aboya-t-il dans le téléphone, et Bonnie sursauta au son de sa voix._

_"Hé, je me demandais, quelles sont les chances pour qu'un syndrome paranéoplasique puisse être confondu avec un simple rhume ?__ Parce que j'ai un patient en consultation qui-"_

_"Aurevoir__," coupa sèchement Wilson puis raccrocha. Puis, juste pour être sûr, il éteignit son portable avant d'embrasser sa femme qui avait l'air confus._

_Il ne leur fallut pas plus qu'une seconde pour revenir au cœur des choses, et ils basculèrent sur le lit alors qu'elle lui débouclait sa ceinture. Elle lui retira sa ceinture énergiquement, et il lui aspira la langue tout en soulevant les hanches pour qu'elle puisse lui baisser son pantalon. Il le vira de ses chevilles et se mit à lui suçoter le cou, sa main se glissant sous sa jupe alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle, écoutant ses gémissements impatients avec un large sourire sur son visage._

_Le téléphone de l'hôtel sonna._

_Ils cessèrent tous deux de bouger, et Wilson avait envie de mettre ça sur le compte de son imagination, mais il sonna une seconde fois. Il soupira, se dégagea d'elle et décrocha le combiné avant de le coller à son oreille. "All-_oh," _dit-il alors que Bonnie se mettait à califourchon sur lui, glissant sa langue sur la base de son cou__._

"_Oh-oh, interromprais-je un moment intime avec bobonne ?" jubila la voix de House._

_Wilson n'avait jamais été à la fois excité et énervé. Il était évident qu'il ne voudrait jamais renouveler l'expérience. "Oh, mon Dieu," grogna-t-il, sans être sûr qu'il s'agissait de colère ou du fait que Bonnie venait de glisser ses mains dans son boxer._

_"Soit elle est douée, soit je suis _vraiment_ doué__," parvint-il à dire tout en riant._

_Le rire de House l'avait toujours agacé et énervé, comme une affreuse sensation à la fois de déjà vu et d'appréhension. "Ne rappelle pas," rétorqua Wilson avant de claquer brusquement le combiné sur son socle. Après un moment, il le décrocha à nouveau et le plaça sur la table._

_"Bon, où en étions-nous ?__" demanda Wilson avant de se remettre au-dessus de Bonnie, et il eut un grand sourire lorsqu'elle éclata de rire._

* * *

><p>Je faisais les cent pas dans mon bureau en jetant des coups d'œil à toutes les photos et aux peluches placées aux divers endroits de la pièce.<p>

Avec un soupir, je décrochai le téléphone et composai le numéro de Stacy. Je l'avais mémorisé depuis longtemps, mais il fallait tout de même que je me concentre d'abord sur les chiffres. Mon estomac eut un désagréable sursaut à la première sonnerie, et quelque part au fond de moi j'espérais que Stacy ne répondrait pas. Que je me _trouve_ ou non dans une réalité alternative, comment m'y prendrais-je pour lui demander ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je vérifiais ? C'était forcément une farce ! C'était exactement le genre de choses que House ferait... Alors pourquoi faisais-je une fixette là-dessus ?

Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie, et je m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise. "Stacy ? Euh, Stacy Warner ?" ajoutai-je prudemment en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop mal assuré.

"C'est moi même. Qui est à l'appareil ?"

"C'est James." Il y eut une courte seconde de silence, et je fermai les yeux fortement. "James Wilson."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de... Oh." Visiblement elle venait de se souvenir de moi. Je me demandais ce que House lui avait dit sur moi. "Vous travaillez à Princeton-Plainsboro. Greg avait parlé de vous."

"Je n'en doute pas," marmonnai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez et en baissant la tête. "Écoutez, à propos de... House..."

"Qu'importe ce qu'il vous a dit ou fait, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Et comment connaissez-vous ce numéro ? Oh, mon Dieu. Il n'a pas dit que nous étions mariés, j'espère ? Parce que je peux vous dire tout de suite que-"

"Non, non, non, il n'a jamais dit – je suis tombé par hasard sur ce numéro dans, euh..." Je réfléchis rapidement. "Vous êtes sur sa liste de contacts en cas d'urgence."

"Y a-t-il eu un accident ? Est-ce qu'il a fait une overdose ? Je suis navrée, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Appelez sa mère – ou mieux, appelez sa patronne. Elle en sait à présent plus sur lui que moi. En fait, vous le connaissez probablement mieux que je ne le connaissais quand je sortais avec lui."

"Non, non, tout va bien. Il s'est juste... fait mal. Il est... tombé. Je vais lui demander tout de suite de... mettre à jour sa fiche administrative."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha.

Les yeux fixés sur mon bureau, je fronçai les sourcils. Ainsi Stacy n'avait pas su qui j'étais, et je savais que House n'aurait jamais pu la convaincre de jouer le jeu – surtout après avoir couché avec elle avant de lui dire de partir avec Mark.

Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Étais-je donc vraiment bloqué dans un monde parallèle où House et moi nous détestions l'un l'autre ? Cameron était-elle vraiment partie soigner la tuberculose dans le Tiers Monde ? Que se passait-il ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et comment cette fille était-elle impliquée et pourquoi, parmi tous les habitants du New Jersey, m'avait-elle parlé à moi ? Et exaucé mon vœu futile que je n'avais pas voulu souhaiter à la base ? Bien sûr, je me demandais parfois comment serait ma vie si nous n'étions jamais devenus amis – qui ne se pose jamais de questions sur ce qui aurait pu être ? Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je voulais sincèrement le vivre !

Mais sa vie était-elle vraiment pire ? Il n'avait pas l'air si différent. Un peu plus pâle, peut-être, un peu plus maigre... Stacy le haïssait et il avait indirectement tué Mark... Cameron l'avait quitté parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de sortir avec un salopard qui ne changerait jamais... Mais était-ce vraiment pire pour lui ? Ou mieux ? Ou bien sa vie était-elle juste comme elle l'avait toujours été ?

Je secouai la tête avec un soupir et me mis à fouiller dans mon bureau à la recherche d'autres indices montrant des différences dans nos vies. Nous travaillions toujours dans le même hôpital, Amber était toujours morte et, bien que je me sois débarrassé de toutes ses affaires pour une raison obscure, je vivais dans son appartement. Avions-nous si peu d'importance l'un pour l'autre pour que, mis à part le fait que nous nous détestions, nos vies n'avaient pas changé ?

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque j'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau et y découvris une bouteille à moitié vide de Jack Daniels. Je la poussai sur le côté et trouvai un verre à liqueur retourné avec écrit de manière élaborée 'Paris' sur le côté. Il y avait un paquet de cigarettes n'en contenant plus que six et je le pris pour l'examiner à la lumière.

D'accord, alors apparemment je fumais et buvais occasionnellement au boulot. Étrange, et d'un total manque de professionnalisme, mais... rien de bien grave, après tout. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Quelques coups secs sur la porte me firent sursauter et lâcher le paquet qui tomba au sol. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit. Je fermai rapidement le tiroir et souris à mon assistante. J'avais donc la même assistante ?

"Docteur Wilson," salua-t-elle en me souriant. "Bonnie a appelé."

"Vraiment ?"

"Elle a enfin reçu le chèque de la pension alimentaire." Pension ? Quoi ? J'avais cessé de lui payer une pension depuis longtemps. "Et aussi, vos parents ont appelé – je leur ai dit que vous étiez en réunion, bien sûr."

"Vous leur avez dit que j'étais en réunion ? Euh... Pourquoi ?" demandai-je avec circonspection.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. "Vous m'avez demandé de dire à vos parents que vous n'êtes pas là quand ils appellent."

Pourquoi aurais-je dit ça, _bon_ _sang _? "Euh... Oui. Bien. Merci." J'acquiesçai avant de sourire.

"Est-ce que... tout va bien ?"

"Euh... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait me demander ça ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Vous semblez un peu... déphasé. Et vous avez été... hum, vous et House..."

"Nous nous entendons mieux que d'habitude ? Enfin, rien que le fait qu'on se supporte tout court est inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle sourit et regarda le sol en hochant doucement de la tête. "Tout va bien. J'ai juste... House est un homme intéressant."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Ok. Si vous le dites. Vraiment je... Hum, vous semblez très différents l'un de l'autre. Mais je suis contente. Parce que, vous savez... Vous pouvez... aller de l'avant. Mais... euh, je devais juste vous dire que j'ai annulé votre rendez-vous de demain avec votre psychiatre – je voulais le faire hier, mais elle était encore en vacances pour Noël, apparemment."

Je clignai des yeux en la regardant. Pourquoi voudrais-je annuler mon rendez-vous ?

"Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je l'annule, déjà ?" demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

"Ça a été une semaine stressante," éludai-je, sans avoir aucune idée de pourquoi je ferais ça, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je réponde quelque chose.

"Je vois ça," dit-elle avant d'indiquer d'un geste les cigarettes que j'avais fait tomber par terre. Mes joues s'enflammèrent soudain et elle m'adressa un fin sourire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter mon bureau. Si elle m'avait dit aurevoir, je ne l'avais pas entendue.

J'avais essayé de fumer une seule fois dans ma vie, en école de médecine. C'était pendant les examens finaux et Hanukkah approchait. J'étais stressé, et mon camarade de chambre avait dit que mes "poumons roses" distribueraient la nicotine plus rapidement dans mon corps et que ça me calmerait. Ayant déjà fumé de l'herbe quelques fois auparavant, je pensais que ça ne serait pas trop difficile à inhaler. Je dois admettre que cela m'a calmé un peu et éclairci ma tête, mais pas suffisamment pour que j'aie envie de fumer régulièrement. Je n'avais pas fumé beaucoup de marijuana non plus – seulement pour des occasions spéciales, et je n'y avais plus touché depuis que j'avais fini l'école de médecine.

Avec un soupir je glissai de ma chaise et me laissai tomber sur les genoux pour attraper le paquet qui était presque sous mon bureau, mais qui visiblement se faisait remarquer.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau brusquement et je sursautai, me cognant l'arrière du crâne contre mon bureau. Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux et je vis flotter de petits points blancs. Je pressai ma main sur mon cuir chevelu pour examiner la partie meurtrie. Il n'y avait pas de sang – je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il y en ait – mais j'aurais probablement une bosse d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Je me levai le paquet en main, uniquement pour me retrouver poussé contre mon bureau, le bord s'enfonçant contre le bas de mon dos. Les yeux de House étaient sombres et perçants, et je n'avais pas besoin d'être son meilleur ami pour me rendre compte qu'il était furieux. "House, qu'est-ce que-"

VLAN !

Sa canne s'abattit pile sur mon plexus solaire et pendant une longue et terrifiante seconde je fus incapable de respirer. Je tombai à genoux en serrant fort mon estomac, et lorsque mes poumons se décidèrent enfin à fonctionner, j'essayai de respirer, à moitié suffoqué.

"Debout," ordonna House d'un ton acide.

Je m'aidai du bureau pour me relever et m'avançai pour contourner House, mais il se mit sur mon chemin. "Non, tu ne pars pas," grogna-t-il en saisissant mes épaules et en me poussant à nouveau contre le bureau. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?"

"Je ne s-"

"Tu as appelé Stacy ! Et ne nie pas – Je viens _juste_ de l'avoir au téléphone. Explique moi _pourquoi_ elle demandait à être retirée de la liste de contacts en cas d'urgence alors que je l'en ai retirée il y a des _années_. Et tu as intérêt à répondre rapidement avant que je casse ton joli nez."

Je poussai un long soupir, sans savoir ce que j'étais censé dire ou comment devrais-je réagir. House et moi nous étions disputés plein de fois, mais jamais l'altercation n'était devenue physique. Ça me déstabilisait presque. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui dire la vérité, parce qu'à ce point je n'en étais plus à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une farce. Et s'il avait réussi je ne sais comment à convaincre Stacy de jouer le jeu dans sa blague, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué parce que je l'ai appelée, puisqu'il s'y serait attendu.

"Je..."

"Oh, laisse moi deviner – tu devais vérifier que je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'avais tué son mari. Tu devais suivre le conseil de Cuddy et demander à Stacy pourquoi se lier avec moi avait été une mauvaise idée." Il me poussa, mais pas aussi fort qu'il aurait pu le faire, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

"C'est juste que... Je voulais..."

"Tu voulais quoi ? Faire de ma vie un enfer ? Ça ne te suffit pas que j'aie passé ces derniers mois à me torturer sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as enfin décidé de te venger parce que j'ai tué l'Abominable Garce ? Tu m'as même prévenu hier soir, pas vrai ? Tu prétexté que j'avais effacé ton _El Foutre del Amor_ ou je ne sais quoi. Tu as dit 'Maintenant c'est la guerre'. Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, affronte-moi face à face comme un homme. Je suis peut-être estropié, mais toi tu es une _salope_ masochiste complaisante qui pleurniche sur son sort, alors je pense que c'est équitable."

Wow. Dur.

"Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est juste que... je voulais être sûr."

"Être sûr de quoi ? Que je suis vraiment un salaud sans cœur ? Quoi, tu as besoin de _plus_ de preuves ? Pour quoi, confirmer le fait que tu me hais ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste accepter tes sentiments – oh non, pas le grand Jimmy Wilson, tu ne peux pas détester quelqu'un à cause d'un affront que _tu_ as reçu_._ Non, ça ferait de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste. Il faut que tu trouves d'autres raisons de me haïr – pour justifier le fait que tu es aussi mesquin que le premier venu et que tu peux vraiment haïr quelqu'un. Bon Dieu, tu es pathétique."

"Je ne te hais pas."

"Non, tu en as juste envie."

"Je l'ai juste appelée pour lui poser des questions sur toi ! En quoi ça pose problème ?" dis-je d'un ton brusque, et il recula d'un pas, comme surpris que je lui aie crié dessus. "Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire que je voulais être ami avec l'homme qui a tué son mari, non ? Mon Dieu ! Tout ne tourne pas autour du fait que tu es un connard !"

House poussa un long soupir, puis se dirigea vers la chaise destinée au patient qui avait reçu tellement de mauvaises nouvelles de ma part, et il s'assit lourdement. Il me regardait encore d'un air mauvais en massant sa jambe, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'attaquer à nouveau.

Je me penchai et ramassai le paquet de cigarettes. "C'était un appel innocent. Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie de parler de toi," marmonnai-je après un moment, l'air étant encore chargé d'électricité.

"Bien sûr, parce qu'en général les gens adorent ceux qui tuent leurs proches. Tu devrais le savoir."

Ma peau se hérissa à la mention de Amber. "Tu ne l'as pas tuée, House," le rassurai-je, puis je m'assis sur le bureau craintivement, et fixai le paquet puis décidai de m'en débarrasser au lieu de le remettre dans le tiroir où je l'avais trouvé, histoire de me donner une contenance. L'arrière de mon crâne me lançait.

House tendit la main sans un mot. "File-moi une cigarette," exigea-t-il.

Après une hésitation, je lui lançai le paquet. "Prends tout, je m'en fous."

"Comment tu vas faire quand l'un de tes petits mioches va mourir ?" demanda-t-il en plaçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. "Je n'ai pas de briquet. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'en avais pas – tu l'as sûrement caché là où tu mets ton Jack."

"Comment est-ce que tu-"

"On partage un balcon et ta porte est vitrée."

Avec un soupir, j'ouvris le tiroir et en sortit le briquet. "Tu peux garder ça aussi," lui dis-je, et il le prit, allumant sa cigarette.

Il y eut un court silence qui sembla particulièrement long.

Il souffla quelques bouffées de fumée bleue. "Tu comptes arrêter de fumer ?" J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait parlé que pour briser le silence.

"Eh bien, tu sais ce que dit le ministre de la santé. Apparemment, ça donne le cancer."

Il eut un grognement méprisant, puis souffla un cercle de fumée. "Sers-moi un verre de Jack, pendant que le tiroir est ouvert."

"On travaille, là."

"Ça ne t'a jamais empêché. Et avant que tu poses la question – balcon. Porte vitrée."

Je sortis la bouteille de Jack Daniels et le verre de Paris. Je le remplis et le poussai sur la table vers lui. Il le prit et lut l'inscription, puis le but cul-sec sans difficulté. "Ça vient de ta lune de miel avec Bonnie, alors ?" demanda-t-il en le reposant sur la table avec un tintement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'étais allé aux chutes du Niagara avec Bonnie. On avait parlé de la France, mais j'avais refusé – pas parce que c'était trop loin du travail, comme je le lui avais dit, mais parce que c'était trop loin de House, et au lieu de prendre deux semaines de congés comme me l'avait proposé Cuddy, je n'en avais pris qu'une. Une fois de plus, j'avais accusé le travail, mais j'étais à peu près sûr que tout le monde connaissait la véritable raison. Bien sûr, notre lune de miel avait été écourtée lorsque Cuddy m'avait appelé pour me dire à propos de l'infarctus, alors je n'avais même pas eu la semaine complète. Six mois à planifier notre lune de miel, et elle s'était achevée brusquement. Bonnie n'avait pas été ravie.

"Ouais," répondis-je en espérant ne pas mentir.

House ricana et remplit à nouveau le verre avant de le pousser vers moi. Je le fixai avec dégoût, puis regardai à nouveau House. "Oh, allez. C'est toi qui caches du whisky dans ton bureau." Il marquait un point. J'acquiesçai, puis bus le verre. Ça ne me brûla pas autant la gorge que d'habitude. "En plus, je ne peux pas trop porter de jugement. J'ai du LSD dans mon bureau, si tu veux _vraiment_ t'éclater."

"Dans ta bouteille de gouttes pour les yeux ?" Son visage de décomposa tandis que je remplissais le verre. En fait, House me l'avait dit depuis très longtemps. A la place, je mentis et lui dis "Balcon. Porte vitrée."

Il prit le verre. "Donc tu vérifies les antécédents de tous tes amis potentiels ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. En fait je travaille pour la CIA."

Il vida le verre et eut un sourire sombre et sans joie. "Avec un peu de chance tu es un meilleur docteur que cette délicieuse beauté qui a tué le cas de lupus que j'ai eu."

Il ne l'avait pas virée pour sa stupidité ?

Je me raclai la gorge. "Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est annoncer leur mort prochaine aux patients et être beau."

Il ricana à bout de souffle et me versa un verre avant de le pousser doucement vers moi. "Alors pourquoi appeler Stacy ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle ferait mes éloges."

"Elle a passé cinq ans avec toi. Peut-être que j'essayais de récolter des trucs et astuces pour gérer ton... _charmant_ caractère," marmonnai-je avant de vider cul-sec le verre.

"Du calme, Don Quichotte. On s'est réconciliés après le meurtre de ton seul et unique véritable amour – si tu peux aller de l'avant après ça, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de trucs et astuces. Et d'ailleurs, qui a dit que j'avais envie d'être la troisième Madame Wilson de toute façon ?"

"Eh bien, je partage déjà la moitié de ma nourriture avec toi. Je me suis dis, oh et puis merde ! Autant aller jusqu'au bout." je lui tendis le verre.

"Tu partages ta nourriture depuis deux jours. Ça ne compte pas vraiment. Mais bon, je vois où tu veux en venir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a refoulé ça pendant toutes ces années ? Avec mon esprit sarcastique et ta beauté, c'est l'association parfaite. Pense aux enfants."

"Oui, parce que biologiquement, deux hommes peuvent se reproduire," déclarai-je en clignant des yeux.

Il but rapidement son whisky. "Bien sûr que c'est possible. Enfin, sauf si le film _Junior _nous a menti. Arnold n'aurait jamais joué dans un film scientifiquement inexact, alors je prends ça au pied de la lettre."

Je secouai la tête puis éloignai la bouteille et le verre.

House émis un bruit en protestation, mais je m'en fichais. Il prit une large bouffée de nicotine et me souffla la fumée à la figure. Je grimaçai, encore embarrassé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ces deux dernières minutes. "Tu sais, pour un alcoolique, t'es pas très marrant," marmonna-t-il.

"Je ne suis _pas_ alcoolique."

"C'est ça. Et ma jambe est en parfaite santé."

Je voulus protester, puis réalisai que peut-être, en tout cas dans cette réalité, j'étais alcoolique.

"Elle m'a pris en traître et a arraché le muscle de ma jambe," expliqua-t-il, fumant d'un air pensif.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé."

"Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait aucun symptôme extérieur. Tous ses autres docteurs pensaient qu'il simulait... ou était paranoïaque. Mais... je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurais eu quelque chose à foutre même si j'avais su qu'il allait mourir."

Je soupirai en me rappelant cette conversation que nous avions eue lorsqu'il diagnostiquait Mark. "Je suis certain que ça t'aurait inquiété, si tu l'avais diagnostiqué. Tu ne peux pas supposer que tu n'en aurais rien eu à foutre. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu voies quelque chose que tous les autres médecins ont loupé après avoir retiré le muscle de ta jambe et t'avoir abandonné ensuite. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir."

Il acquiesça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à ce que je venais de dire.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de partir et souffla un autre cercle de fumée. "Si tu me prends encore en traître, le conseil d'administration apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé avec Grace."

Lorsque je vis la lueur sombre dans ses yeux, mon cœur s'arrêta. Après une seconde il quitta mon bureau et je fixai la porte fermée, abasourdi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Merci pour les reviews ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Six**

_Wilson souffrait encore un peu du décalage horaire lorsqu'il entra sans se presser dans l'hôpital pour son premier jour de travail depuis sa lune de miel. Ses coups de soleil avaient fait place à un beau bronzage et le soleil avait légèrement éclairci ses cheveux. Apparemment, vu comme il flottait dans son pantalon, il avait aussi perdu du poids. Il avait passé deux semaines à Paris, et il détestait l'admettre, mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de rentrer à la maison. C'était la seule chose qu'il détestait dans les vacances – il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir une raison de revenir. Ça aurait été tellement facile de rester à Paris avec Bonnie pour commencer une nouvelle vie, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas s'il voulait garder son travail, en tout cas._

_Il tâcha de ne pas prêter attention aux regards que lui envoyaient les jeunes infirmières sur son passage, mais il ne put s'en empêcher et sourit malgré lui._

_Le claquement de talons qui lui était désormais familier annonça la venue de Cuddy qui le rejoignit sur son chemin vers l'ascenseur. "Tu as bronzé," dit-elle en guise de salutations et lui sourit poliment._

_"Merci__." Il voulut lui aussi la complimenter sur son apparence, mais remarqua alors qu'elle avait l'air stressé. Ses vêtements étaient un peu trop larges et son fond de teint peinait à cacher les valises sous ses yeux. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_

_Elle soupira et pressa ses doigts contre sa tempe. "Par où commencer ?" marmonna-t-elle en poussant un long soupir. "Ça m'ennuie beaucoup de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu assurer les heures de consultation de House et gérer ses dossiers pendant quelque temps ? Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien, et je comprendrais que tu refuses, mais je ne te le demanderais pas si j'avais le choix."_

_Wilson savait qu'elle pourrait lui ordonner de le faire si elle le voulait, mais elle ne le forcerait jamais à faire quelque chose quand elle pouvait obtenir le même résultat en demandant poliment. Malgré le fait que Wilson et House ne s'entendaient pas du tout – il pourrait même aller jusqu'à parler de rivalité entre eux – il était le seul à pouvoir le supporter, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il imaginait bien Cuddy demander en vain à tout le monde d'assurer les heures de consultation de House, et de s'occuper de ses patients par dessus le marché. Même si Wilson le détestait, il avait vu de ses propres yeux quel diagnosticien de génie il était. Un homme odieux, peut-être – mais un excellent docteur. Il espérait juste qu'il serait capable de diagnostiquer le patient si on lui confiait un cas._

_"Bien entendu__. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?" Il prit les dossiers qu'elle lui tendait, et elle se détendit nettement. Ses épaules se décontractèrent et ses lèvres se décrispèrent. Lorsqu'elle soupira, ce fut comme si tout son stress était évacué de son corps avec l'air._

_"Il a eu un infarctus, Stacy a retiré le muscle de sa jambe contre sa volonté__. Elle l'a fait dans son intérêt à lui, mais... Elle l'a quitté."_

_"Tout ça en deux semaines ?__" demanda-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Puis il se souvint qu'il était un docteur et qu'il avait vu des patients en parfaite santé se retrouver à l'agonie en l'espace d'une heure. Bien sûr que ça n'avait pris que deux semaines._

_"Ça ne fait vraiment que deux semaines ?__" demanda-t-elle d'un air confus. Puis elle laissa échapper un soupir. "Ça a été infernal. House est horrible dans ses meilleurs jours. Je ne reproche __pas à Stacy d'être partie, mais je ne reproche pas à House de la haïr. De... me haïr..."_

_Wilson tendit une main réconfortante qu'il posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle autrement que comme sa patronne, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la réconforter lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire et il retira sa main, ne voulant pas franchir la limite entre simple réconfort et rapports plus intimes. "Combien de temps sera-t-il absent ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas__. Ça ne serait pas aussi difficile s'il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un ami, par exemple. Il est si seul."_

_Ils savaient tous les deux qu'en toute logique rien ne les empêchait de lui rendre visite et d'être cet 'ami', mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le ferait. Lâcher cette insinuation dans le vent suffisait à les débarrasser de cette responsabilité dire ce qu'il faudrait faire, mais sans le faire, voilà comment la plupart des gens agissaient avec House, de toute façon._

_"J'ai engagé une kinésithérapeute pour l'aider__," dit Cuddy après avoir partagé avec lui un moment de silence lourd de culpabilité. Wilson acquiesça en observant le premier dossier. "Elle est douée dans son domaine. Espérons qu'elle le soit suffisamment."_

_Wilson se montra plus franc. "Espérons qu'elle sache s'y prendre avec House."_

_"__Julie a une liste de recommandations aussi longue que mon bras. Si elle ne sait pas s'y prendre avec lui, personne ne le pourra."_

_Wilson acquiesça à contrecœur, puis réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'ascenseur. "Je n'y crois pas trop," lui dit-il et elle hocha de la tête, avec un air sombre qu'aurait quelqu'un se tenant près du cercueil d'un être cher._

_Même si Wilson n'appréciait pas du tout House, il fut plusieurs fois sur le point de l'appeler juste pour voir comment il allait. Il avait même demandé l'adresse de House à Cuddy pour passer le voir, mais il n'alla jamais lui rendre visite. Il blâma non seulement sa charge de travail, mais aussi celle de House qu'il endossait, et alla jusqu'à prétexter qu'il avait besoin de passer du temps avec sa femme, alors que Bonnie lui avait plusieurs fois proposé d'aller vérifier s'il allait bien. Il rejeta la faute sur tout et n'importe quoi, sauf sur la seule chose dont il s'agissait – il ne l'appréciait pas, tout simplement, et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec House. En fait, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, quelque part au fond de lui il ne voulait même pas qu'il revienne._

* * *

><p>En temps normal, je n'aurais pas demandé la permission à House avant de passer le voir. Je me serais pointé tout simplement avec un pack de bières ou de la nourriture thaï, ou les deux. Mais vu que nous n'étions de toute évidence pas meilleurs amis dans ce monde de fous, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être préférable de demander avant de venir. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus eu à demander, et je n'étais pas trop sûr de comment m'y prendre. Je me dis que je n'aurais qu'à passer la tête par la porte de son bureau et... demander, tout simplement.<p>

Je secouai la tête, me sentant stupide. Avec ma chance, dès que j'aurai accepté l'idée du monde parallèle, il admettrait enfin que ce n'était qu'une blague.

Décidé, j'éloignai ma chaise de mon bureau et terminai une liasse de paperasse que j'avais déjà bouclée. Visiblement je n'avais été présent ni pour la veille de Noël ni pour Noël même. Je n'avais pas non plus assuré mes heures de consultation depuis une semaine. Cuddy ne m'avait pas confronté à ce sujet, je pouvais donc en déduire que je n'étais pas coutumier de ce genre de faits. Ou peut-être que si, et que Cuddy avait déclaré forfait.

J'observais autour de moi tous les dessins et les peluches que j'avais dans mon bureau. Si j'étais si négligent que ça dans mes fonctions, pourquoi mes patients m'offriraient-ils des cadeaux ? J'avais aussi annulé mon rendez-vous. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Est-ce que je comptais cesser d'y aller ? Cesser de prendre mes antidépresseurs ? Ou bien avais-je seulement passé une semaine stressante ? Ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être Juif pendant la période de Noël, mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que j'avais eu House avec qui passer mon temps.

Je traversai le couloir et regardai dans la salle de diagnostic pour voir si Numéro Treize était toujours absente. Elle n'était toujours pas là. J'avais envie de demander pourquoi, mais comment pourrais-je poser cette question dans un monde où son absence n'était pas une anomalie ? Sauraient-ils seulement qui était Numéro Treize ? Ou était-elle juste malade ?

Je frappai une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le bureau de House. Il était allongé par terre, un casque couvrant ses oreilles, la musique si forte que je pouvais presque entendre les paroles de la chanson qu'il écoutait. Ses yeux croisèrent un moment les miens avant de se reporter sur le plafond. "Est-ce que tu viens t'excuser d'avoir appelé Stacy ?" hurla-t-il presque.

Je secouai la tête tout en me dirigeant vers la chaise.

"Tant mieux," dit-il, puis il éteignit son iPod et retira son casque. "Parce que si tu venais pour t'excuser, je crois que je te vomirais dessus, sur ton sourire ultra-bright et tes yeux larmoyants. Les excuses c'est pour les fiottes."

Je le regardai se lever et aller vers sa chaise. Il grimaça en s'asseyant et plaqua sa paume de main sur sa cuisse.

"Mauvaise journée ?" demandai-je en indiquant sa jambe.

"Pas plus que d'habitude," répondit-il en gobant quelques pilules. A en juger par ses yeux vitreux, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de prendre encore plus de Vicodin. "Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?"

"A vrai dire je me demandais si ça te dérangerait que je passe chez toi ce soir," lui dis-je franchement. Le seul moyen de demander quoi que ce soit à House était de se montrer direct. Si je tournais autour du pot, il finirait de toute façon par deviner, et me harcèlerait pour savoir pourquoi je ne lui avais pas demandé directement.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et ses yeux me délaissèrent pour se poser sur la nouvelle venue. "Regarde, maman ! J'ai appris à partager avec les autres garçons et filles !" l'accueillit-il d'une voix enfantine en me pointant du doigt.

Même si je savais déjà qui était entré, je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Cuddy, qui n'avait _pas_ l'air ravie. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et y jeta un dossier. House l'ouvrit nonchalamment, lut la paperasse à l'intérieur avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Bah, ça ne passera jamais."

"Une plainte officielle, House ! Combien je vais devoir en gérer chaque année ?"

"Assez pour que celle-ci ne te retourne pas le string. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Wilson était justement sur le point de me dire qu'il est terriblement désolé d'avoir fouillé dans mon passé. Je pense que si je lui avais tordu le bras juste _un_ _peu_ _plus_ il aurait pleuré."

"Tu lui as dit de s'en _remettre__,"_ dit-elle d'un ton brusque, les mains sur les hanches. Vu leur attitude, j'aurais aussi bien pu ne pas être présent dans le bureau.

House leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle avait la gorge irritée, pas le cancer. C'est une sale morveuse paranoïaque qui se rue à l'hôpital à chaque éternuement tout ça parce que maman lui faisait de la soupe à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait patraque. Maintenant que la pauvre maman a cassé sa pipe il faut qu'elle cherche de l'attention ailleurs. Eh bien, je ne suis pas là pour choyer des hypocondriaques."

"Tu t'es moqué de la mort de sa mère à peine _trois semaines_ après son décès ! Sa mère est morte du cancer, ce que tu saurais si tu avais vraiment lu les antécédents de la patiente !"

"Sa mère est morte d'emphysème, pas du cancer."

"Oh, très bien alors ! Alors tout est réglé ! Excuse-moi de m'être emportée !"

"Tu es excusée."

"House, tu _dois_ cesser de traiter tes patients de la sorte. Un de ces jours, tu vas faire quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas arranger."

"Parce que toi tu es pleine d'amour et de compassion pour chaque patient dans cet hôpital, c'est ça ? Ce n'était pas toi qui sautait de joie quand tu as appris que l'ado boulotte allait claquer et que du coup la petite orpheline prématurée qu'elle avait pondue allait sucer tes nichons et te donner l'impression d'être un peu moins une ratée ?"

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, mais l'air nous entourant fut soudain lourd tendu. Je vis au changement d'attitude de Cuddy qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau, nous laissant seuls tous les deux avec cette tension écrasante.

"Je laisserai la porte ouverte. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous," dit House après un long moment avant de se lever de sa chaise et de balancer son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, me laissant seul dans le bureau, que je compris qu'il parlait de ma visite de ce soir.

* * *

><p><em>Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à sa femme, Wilson ne détestait pas tant que ça travailler tard. Il ne serait pas devenu docteur s'il détestait travailler, après tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas rentrer à la maison, mais c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas que Bonnie pense qu'il préférait être au travail qu'avec elle. Alors quand il devait rester plus tard que d'habitude, il agissait comme si c'était une énorme injustice, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. <em>

_Contrairement à sa première épouse, Bonnie comprenait vraiment qu'être docteur prenait beaucoup de temps, et pour l'instant ça n'avait causé aucune dispute. Les heures supplémentaires le soir ne la dérangeaient pas, pas plus que les coups de téléphone et appels urgents sur le bipeur. Ou du moins, il ne pensait pas que ça la dérangeait. Mais quelques jours plus tôt, un de ses patients avait fait un arrêt cardiopulmonaire et l'une de ses infirmières avait appelé. C'était probablement de sa faute – après tout, il n'avait pas voulu bâtir sa relation avec Bonnie sur des mensonges, et lui avait dit qu'il avait trompé sa première femme avec l'une de ses camarades de classe. Il lui avait tout raconté – que ses absences répétées avaient causé des disputes, et que sa première femme ne supportait pas qu'il travaille tard, et que les factures s'amoncelaient et que l'école de médecine le stressait et toutes ces petites choses se multipliaient, et comment une soirée un peu arrosée était devenue la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase._

_C'était peut-être pour ça que Bonnie était excessivement complaisante pour ce qui était du travail tard le soir. Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait que se forcer._

_Mais il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de lui raconter comment son infidélité avait causé son divorce, parce que lorsque l'infirmière l'avait appelé pour lui dire que son patient avec fait un arrêt, Bonnie avait eu des soupçons. Ça avait déclenché une dispute, et lorsque Wilson était parti, elle l'avait appelé toutes les vingt minutes. Il avait dû dire aux collègues de l'appeler sur son pager désormais – qu'il était strictement interdit d'appeler chez lui, et inutile d'appeler sur son portable. Il n'avait pas envie de subir d'autres disputes inutiles à propos de choses tout à fait innocentes._

_Ça ne l'avait pas dérangée qu'il accepte de se charger des dossiers et des heures de consultation de House – ni qu'il passe de nombreuses nuits au boulot à dormir sur son canapé inconfortable, mais un putain de coup de téléphone d'une infirmière et elle pétait les plombs ? Il ne trompait pas Bonnie et n'en avait pas l'intention non plus, mais comment pouvait-il espérer que son couple réussisse si elle ne lui faisait même pas confiance ?_

_Il n'avait pas eu à rester tard au travail, mais ces derniers jours Bonnie s'était montrée froide et suspicieuse. Lorsque House l'avait appelé pour une consultation, ça avait déclenché une autre dispute. Depuis que House était de retour au boulot, il avait été encore plus cruel plus agressif. Mais au moins il n'avait pas été odieux – pas vraiment. House n'avait pas essayé de provoquer un conflit entre lui et Bonnie – il avait juste appelé au mauvais moment, quelques jours à peine après que l'infirmière l'ait appelé pour le travail._

_Mais ça faisait quand même du bien de rejeter la faute sur ce connard._

_Il avait passé tout ce temps à travailler sur les dossiers de House et à effectuer ses heures de consultation, et cet enfoiré ne l'avait même pas remercié. Et bien qu'il soit de retour, House rentrait chez lui bien plus tôt qu'il ne le faudrait, et de temps en temps il ne prenait même pas la peine de venir du tout. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait mal à la jambe, et que sa kinésithérapeute (Janey ? Julie?) devait encore lui rendre visite deux fois par semaine. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa petite amie lui avait retiré le muscle de la cuisse tout en se retirant elle-même de sa vie, et ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute s'il avait besoin de Wilson pour une consultation._

_Après en avoir terminé avec sa consultation, il ne rentra pas à la maison alors qu'il aurait pu. A la place, il fit des visites de contrôle à tous ses patients, et pour la première fois de sa vie il remercia Dieu du fait que la clinique était ouverte 24h/24. Il se chargea des heures de House avec plaisir – non pas parce que House lui avait demandé, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison._

_Mais lorsque Wilson vit sur l'horloge la plus proche qu'il était presque une heure du matin, il se dit qu'il serait mieux allongé dans son lit près de sa femme, à profiter de sa chaleur en espérant qu'elle ait enfin cessé de faire la gueule comme c'était le cas ces derniers jours._

_Il termina de la paperasse qui aurait pu attendre quelques jours et se retint de chercher quels bars dans les environs étaient encore ouverts. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se soûler à une heure aussi tardive. Pas alors qu'il avait du travail le lendemain matin et que sa femme était encore en colère contre lui._

_Il songea à ce dont elle l'accuserait en lui hurlant dessus s'il rentrait à la maison aussi tard, mais s'il ne rentrait pas du tout, elle supposerait qu'il était très occupé. Ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il se justifia le fait de vouloir passer la nuit dans son bureau._

_Il sortit sur le balcon pour avoir un peu d'air frais, desserra sa cravate jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que posée sur ses épaules, à deux doigts de glisser et d'être emportée par le vent par-dessus le balcon, flottant vers le sol loin en-dessous de lui. Il déboutonna quelques boutons du haut de sa chemise et l'air froid s'engouffra par le col. On approchait du moment dans l'année où il ferait trop froid pour aller sur le balcon – à vrai dire, il n'était dehors que depuis une minute ou deux, et le froid était presque désagréable._

_Il faisait noir à l'extérieur – à tel point que les lumières de la ville avaient l'air de larges étoiles, et il flottait dans l'espace, très loin du New Jersey et de Bonnie et de ses accusations injustes et des regrets qu'il éprouvait pour une stupide erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû avouer._

_Il entendit un bruit dans le bureau de House, ce qui n'avait rien d'étrange vu qu'il était sur un cas. Wilson jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit House se lever de sa chaise. Il trébucha en avant et se rattrapa sur le bureau devant lui en tenant sa cuisse. Il émit un bruit d'animal à l'agonie, sinistre et fort, probablement pour la seule et unique raison que House ignorait que Wilson était encore là._

_Il sortit un tube de Vicodin de sa poche et le regarda fixement comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Wilson l'avait vu en prendre à peine une heure plus tôt – c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour en reprendre. House contempla le tube, puis l'horloge sur le mur._

_Il baissa la tête un moment, avant de sortir une petite gélule blanche et de la gober._

_Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce en boitant, toujours la main crispée sur sa cuisse, Wilson eut presque de la peine pour lui. Il était sur le point de quitter son bureau pour aller entamer une conversation civilisée, mais uniquement parce qu'il savait que la douleur dans sa jambe devait être intense._

_Au lieu de quoi, il retourna dans son bureau, referma la porte vitrée pour empêcher le froid d'entrer, puis se roula en boule sur son canapé et s'endormit._

* * *

><p>Je ne me rendis pas chez House avant environ vingt heures. J'avais amené une pizza. En temps normal j'aurais amené de la bière, mais comme de toute évidence j'étais un alcoolique dans cette réalité, je n'avais pas envie d'encourager ce comportement.<p>

Je gravis son allée et ouvrit la porte du hall de l'immeuble d'un coup d'épaule, tenant dans mes bras la boîte de pizza. Je me rappelai qu'il avait dit qu'il laisserait la porte ouverte alors que je toquais sur la porte en bois. Je savais qu'il avait dit ça pour ne pas avoir à se lever pour m'ouvrir la porte, mais je frappai tout de même, juste au cas où il se montrerait généreux (autrement dit, s'il avait envie de prouver que la douleur ne l'empêchait pas de fonctionner.)

Je tournai la poignée, réalisant qu'en effet il n'avait pas fermé à clef, et entrai à l'intérieur. La première chose que je remarquai était à quel point c'était le foutoir dans l'appartement. House n'avait jamais été un maniaque de la propreté – apparemment, son père avait été un maniaque de la propreté presque au point du TOC, et quelque part en moi je croyais que le manque de propreté chez House était un moyen de se venger de lui – mais il n'avait jamais été sale non plus.

La table basse était jonchée de papiers et de bouteilles, et des boîtes de nourriture chinoise à emporter traînaient par terre à côté du canapé. Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui attira mon attention, mais le fait que son piano était couvert de lettres, de magazines, et ses clés s'y trouvaient... House avait beau être paresseux et désordonné, il portait un soin tout particulier et presque obsessionnel à son piano. Il traitait mieux cette chose qu'il ne se traitait lui-même.

"House ? J'ai amené une pizza," lançai-je tout haut en ne le voyant ni assis devant son piano ni sur le canapé, à moins qu'il n'y soit allongé et que je ne puisse pas le voir.

Je m'avançai un peu, et aperçus House allongé sur le sol. Exactement comme à Noël, quelques années plus tôt. Et comme la dernière fois, je me précipitai à ses côtés, le retournant pour qu'il soit sur le dos, ayant laissé tomber la pizza quelque part sur le sol. La porte encore ouverte laissait entrer le froid et le bruit de dehors, mais je ne sentais et n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur. Les battements de mon cœur et le sang bourdonnant dans mes oreilles n'avaient d'égal que le martèlement dans ma poitrine, et je n'essayai pas de retenir le picotement dans mes yeux.

Son visage luisait de sueur et sa joue était maculée de vomi (de la même couleur que la pile de nourriture à côté de sa tête), mes narines furent assaillies d'odeurs de scotch, corporelles, de cigarettes et de vomi. "House !" criai-je presque en le secouant doucement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et j'allais pousser un soupir de soulagement, lorsque je vis son regard vitreux. "Wil... Elle m'a viré... Qu'est-ce que tu..." Sa tête tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

"House ! House, t'as pas intérêt à me faire ça !" dis-je brusquement en le secouant à nouveau.

Je vis l'élastique autour de son bras et mon sang se glaça. Je tombai assis et priai Dieu qu'il n'avait pas pris d'héroïne. Une fiole pleine de liquide transparent roula sous son bras – de la morphine, tranchai-je – et je pressai mes doigts sur sa gorge en cherchant son pouls.

Mon esprit fut traversé de pensées d'euthanasie et de doses mortelles de morphine. Pensées de patients atteints du cancer, chauves et flétris, qui me regardent avant que leurs yeux se révulsent, suivi du hurlement fixe et continu du moniteur cardiaque.

J'avais entendu des milliers de fois que juste avant que quelqu'un meure, sa vie défile devant ses yeux. On ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était aussi vrai pour ce genre de situation.

Des milliers de souvenirs de repas partagés avec House, de soirées ensemble devant la télévision, de disputes et de rires se déversèrent dans mon esprit pendant cette seconde qu'il me fallut pour enfin trouver un pouls. Un pouls faible, à peine perceptible, et je repris ma respiration avec difficulté, me rendant soudain compte que les larmes ruisselaient le long de mon visage.

Je me jetai sur le téléphone, envoyant valser sans faire exprès la fiole de morphine et la seringue d'un coup de pied. Des verres se renversèrent sur mon passage, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'était alourdi autour de moi, comme si j'essayais de traverser un océan au lieu de l'air. Le téléphone semblait se trouver à des kilomètres je bougeais sans vraiment réfléchir, mes pensées toujours fixées sur le fait qu'ici, aucun de mes souvenirs n'existait – s'il mourrait, il serait mort sans savoir ce que c'était de se saouler ensemble et de devoir s'aider mutuellement à gravir son allée jusqu'à sa porte, ni de regarder _The L Word _sans le son, ni de vraiment effacer mon _El Fuego Del Amor _parce que je lui ai kidnappé sa guitare...

On était amis depuis quinze ans, et il n'en aurait rien su. Et soudain, quinze ans, ça ne voulait plus rien dire.

* * *

><p>Dans mon monde (en temps normal, je me serais senti idiot rien que de penser ça) personne n'aurait cillé si j'avais demandé à rester dans l'ambulance avec House. Dans ce monde, apparemment, même les ambulanciers avaient eu la présence d'esprit de me demander ce que <em>je<em> faisais dans son appartement – pourquoi c'était _moi_ qui les avais appelés.

Des infirmières que je reconnaissais m'observaient alors que je faisais les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, la cravate dénouée et ma chemise déboutonnée, et je réalisai que j'étais pathétique et que j'aurais dû me changer. Puis je me demandai si House pourrait encore un jour se moquer de mes habits trop professionnels et de mon goût atroce pour les cravates.

Quelques années auparavant à Noël, House avait fait une overdose en utilisant la prescription pour les gélules d'un homme mort. Après que j'aie crié son nom et vérifié son état, il s'était réveillé sans aucun problème. J'étais parti, sachant qu'il se portait bien – mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne faisais pas de temps en temps des cauchemars sur ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Je savais que les gens se demandaient pourquoi c'était moi qui faisais les cent pas en me massant la nuque et le visage, ayant tour à tour trop chaud ou trop froid. Je savais que j'étais probablement sous le choc et que je devrais probablement boire un verre d'eau, au lieu de quoi je me demandais pourquoi l'hôpital me semblait soudain si petit, et pourquoi tout semblait tourner autour de moi. Je me demandais s'il y avait toujours eu cette odeur si... stérile, si propre, si dénuée de vie et de personnalité, et si les employés avaient toujours eu l'air de coquilles vides sans âme. La lumière vive et froide me délavait-elle de toute couleur moi aussi ? House leur ressemblerait-il s'il mourrait ?

Je regardai ma montre un bon millier de fois sans vraiment enregistrer l'heure qu'il était, et sans attendre une heure précise non plus, mais juste pour voir si la montre bougeait encore – le temps s'était-il arrêté ? Allait-il repartir ? Étais-je bloqué dans ce monde pour toujours, ou pourrais-je retourner à la maison et vivre une vie normale où House et moi ne nous détestions pas ? Un monde où il ne m'avait pas laissé des contusions sur le ventre là où il m'avait frappé avec sa canne ?

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. Une fois, quand il s'était retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital avec des marques de brûlures sur sa main, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne lui avais pas répondu que je l'aimais aussi, de peur qu'il ne lise en moi. De peur qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas platonique. J'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais dû saisir ma chance et lui dire depuis des années.

Oh, mon Dieu, j'étais le pire ami qui soit.

Avais-je fait la leçon à ce House aussi ? Lui avais-je dit qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais ? Et étais-je monté sans arrêt sur mes grands chevaux alors que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui ?

"Docteur Wilson ?"

La voix du docteur me ramena brusquement à la réalité et je le dévisageais assez longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Chase ni de Cameron – dans ma réalité, ils se seraient débrouillés pour me tenir au courant ou vérifier que j'allais bien. Je tentai de jauger son expression pour me préparer à la nouvelle – serait-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Était-il mort ou vivant ? "Est-ce qu'il est..." Indemne ? Mort ? Vivant ? En train de me faire une farce ? Je ne pus achever ma question.

"Il est... vivant. On a dû lui faire un lavage d'estomac et le mettre sous intraveineuse, mais à part ça, il est..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi étiez-vous avec lui ?"

Bon, si le docteur me demandait pourquoi j'étais avec lui, de toute évidence ce n'était pas aussi grave que ce que je m'étais imaginé. "Est-ce que je peux le voir ?" demandai-je en éludant sa question par la même occasion parce que sincèrement je m'en fichais si ça semblait bizarre que je me sois montré câlin avec lui.

"A vrai dire, on ne permet vraiment qu'aux-"

"On sort ensemble," mentis-je, sachant ce qu'il allait me dire. J'étais aussi docteur, après tout – je connaissais les règles. J'en avais abusé dans l'ambulance en faisant valoir ma supériorité hiérarchique pour qu'on me laisse entrer, chose que je n'aimais vraiment pas faire.

Le docteur cilla et je me demandais s'il m'avait cru. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'en montra rien. "Par ici," dit-il d'un ton neutre, puis il m'escorta dans les couloirs. Quand on arriva à sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte en la poussant. "Je vais... vous laisser tous les deux," dit-il, mais vu sa façon de plisser les yeux, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait vraiment cru.

Je me précipitai à côté de son lit et baissai les yeux vers lui. J'observai sa poitrine pour m'assurer qu'elle se soulevait bien et qu'il respirait correctement, même si les bips des machines m'informaient que tout allait bien. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air en forme. Sa peau était cireuse et pâle il semblait encore plus maigre dans sa tenue d'hôpital sous les lumières et relié aux machines qu'il ne l'avait paru dans ma voiture quand la lumière des lampadaires l'avait éclaboussé.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient gercées. Je passai mon pouce sur sa bouche et sentis les morceaux secs de peau s'y accrocher. Je me demandai s'il savait qu'il avait frôlé la mort de peu, ou s'il avait encore cette impression de flotter loin au-dessus du sol. Saurait-il à son réveil ce qu'il s'était passé ? Se souviendrait-il de mon visage paniqué au-dessus de lui ?

Se moquerait-il de moi pour m'être inquiété ? Mon House le ferait. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir ou non que celui-ci le fasse.

Je tirai une chaise à côté de son lit et m'assis en tenant et serrant sa main. Sa paume de main était froide. Je pensai à ses doigts s'étirant sur les touches de son piano, et me demandai depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joué dans cette réalité.

Cette réalité.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Sept**

Je n'avais pas dormi. Ou en tout cas, pas longtemps. Je m'étais un peu assoupi pendant quelques minutes vers minuit, mais je m'étais réveillé lorsqu'une infirmière était entrée pour vérifier son état. Ma tête s'était posée sur le matelas dans un sale angle, alors quand je me rassis j'avais affreusement mal à la nuque. En revanche, j'avais téléphoné pour dire que je ne pouvais pas venir travailler et House non plus. Je me demandais si on avait déjà pensé à le signaler avant moi, parce que Cuddy se serait probablement montrée si elle avait su.

A chaque fois que je m'absentais (pour aller aux toilettes ou parce que l'infirmière m'avait demandé d'aller me prendre un petit café) je revenais aussi vite que possible. Personne ne me fit la moindre remarque sur le fait que je lui caressais le visage ou lui tenais la main. S'ils ne m'avaient pas cru la première fois que je leur avais dit qu'on sortait ensemble, maintenant ils devaient probablement me croire. Ils s'échangeaient des sourires d'un air entendu quand je dégageais une mèche de cheveux de son front, et ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger quand ils me surprenaient à vérifier ses statistiques et ses graphiques.

Il m'avait semblé voir ses yeux s'ouvrir une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois que je vérifiais ils étaient clos et sa respiration était régulière et cadencée, il devait donc probablement dormir.

Quand je vis sur l'horloge qu'il était quatre heures du matin, je ne pus plus m'empêcher de poser mon front sur le matelas. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne et fermai les yeux en me promettant de juste reposer ma tête pendant quelques secondes.

Il me sembla sentir quelqu'un toucher mes cheveux, mais je l'avais peut-être imaginé. Ou bien c'était peut-être le début d'un rêve, puisque c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens.

* * *

><p>Le bip strident de la machine me réveilla en sursaut le cœur au bord des lèvres, suffoquant. Son cœur ne battait plus, il était en train de mourir, il faisait un arrêt, il fallait que quelqu'un-<p>

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle et vis ses battements de cœur réguliers ponctués par des bips paisibles.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se portait très bien.

J'avais mal au dos, mais la douleur aiguë dans ma nuque était pire. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mais je n'étais pas dans les vapes. Ma main était toujours accrochée à la sienne, sa respiration était toujours régulière et tout était... normal. Il avait un peu repris des couleurs mais je ne savais pas s'il avait repris toutes ses couleurs ou s'il avait toujours été toujours aussi pâle. Par contre il ne transpirait plus et semblait plus paisible, c'était donc sûrement bon signe.

Je me levai et fis quelques pas dans la pièce, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir les jambes en compote. Je massai ma nuque pour en chasser la douleur et me craquai le dos. Je n'avais pas assez faim pour me rendre jusqu'au distributeur automatique, et le cauchemar avait envoyé assez d'adrénaline dans mes veines pour m'empêcher de me rendormir, alors je me rassis sur la chaise et chassai les mèches de cheveux de son front, mes doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux et effleurant ses pommettes et ses lèvres, avant de vérifier son pouls bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge – pile six heures du matin.

Est-ce que les gens trouveraient ça bizarre que je prenne un congé en même temps que House ? Enfin, je suppose que ça n'aurait aucune importance – j'avais dit au docteur que je sortais avec lui juste pour pouvoir rester dans sa chambre toute la nuit. Je savais à quel point les rumeurs se répandent vite dans l'hôpital, alors d'ici la fin de la journée, tout le monde en aurait entendu parler. Ce qui était amusant, c'est que de là où je venais, plus de la moitié du personnel pensait que nous sortions ensemble, et dans le cas contraire ils savaient que nous étions plus proches l'un de l'autre que nous ne l'avions été avec quiconque dans nos vies, alors même si nous nous mettions à sortir ensemble, ils n'auraient probablement pas trouvé ça bizarre. Par contre, maintenant, je me doutais bien que c'était le ragot le plus chaud et juteux qui soit. Tout le monde serait dérouté et surpris mais n'hésiterait pas à ruminer les signes révélateurs même s'il n'y en avait eu aucun.

Presque une heure plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent et je m'attendais à voir entrer une infirmière ou un docteur, au lieu de quoi je vis Cuddy. Elle n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux mais elle avait l'air coupable. "Il a tenté de se suicider ?" demanda-t-elle très vite en se rendant à l'extrémité du lit pour examiner son graphique.

"Il a fait une overdose. Un mauvais mélange d'alcool, de Vicodin et de morphine, apparemment." Mon ton calme démentait ce que je ressentais à propos de cette situation. Je serrai sa main, comme pour le rassurer de ma présence, même s'il dormait – donc en fait je ne faisais que me rassurer moi-même.

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas tenté de se suicider ?"

Je la quittai des yeux pour regarder fixement le visage de House tout en caressant sa joue avec la jointure de mes doigts. "Il avait de la morphine à sa disposition, Lisa. Et c'est de House qu'on parle. S'il voulait se suicider, il ne se serait pas raté." Je reportai mon regard sur elle et elle me fixait étrangement, mais dès que nos yeux se croisèrent elle détourna les yeux pour regarder le graphique.

Elle hocha de la tête, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés. Elle reposa le graphique, puis le regarda. "Tu en es sûr ?"

"J'en suis certain. J'étais là. C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance."

Elle poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête. "C'est de ma faute."

"En quoi est-ce de ta faute ? Tu n'as pas..." Les mots que House avait bredouillés avant de perdre connaissance se répétèrent sourdement dans mon esprit, et je repensai à ce que House avait dit à Cuddy la veille dans son bureau. "Tu l'as licencié," réalisai-je tout haut.

Elle regarda le sol et je me levai de ma chaise, ma main effleurant les cheveux de House malgré moi.

"Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit dans son bureau," marmonna-t-elle.

"Il parle comme ça à tout le monde !" m'écriai-je, peut-être un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle me lança un regard furieux. "Je suis sa patronne."

"Quand tu l'as engagé, tu savais _exactement_ à quoi t'attendre. Tu sais très bien que personne d'autre ne l'engagera – déjà à l'époque personne ne voulait l'engager ! Tu ne peux pas le licencier."

"Je suis la Doyenne de Médecine, ne _me_ dis pas ce que je peux faire ou non," dit-elle brusquement, mais ça manquait de puissance. J'avais déjà vu Cuddy être inflexible sur une décision, et ce n'était pas le cas à présent.

"Ce qu'il a dit était déplacé, je suis d'accord. Mais il est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il te donne un traitement de faveur juste parce que tu es sa chef."

"Je subis ce comportement depuis trop longtemps, Wilson. J'en ai assez. Sais-tu combien il coûte à cet hôpital ?"

"Le licencier coûtera encore plus – ça coûtera les vies que lui seul peut sauver. Tu sais qu'il est le meilleur docteur dans ce foutu hôpital. Il réussit dans ce qu'il fait, et tu le sais. Ce qu'il a dit était impoli et il a dépassé les limites de – de ce qu'il devrait dire, mais tu _ne_ _peux_ _pas_ le licencier."

Elle secoua la tête. "A part toi, personne ne regrettera son départ. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi _toi_ tu t'en soucies."

"Parce que c'est un excellent docteur ! Personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ce qu'il fait ! Il vaut bien plus que tous les autres que tu as employés."

Ses yeux bleus me scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds, puis elle croisa les bras. "C'est pour ça que tu as pris un congé ? C'est pour ça que tu es resté ici toute la nuit ? Parce que c'est un bon docteur ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Tu m'as dit toi-même que si je voulais entretenir une relation avec lui, _quelle qu'elle soit_, il faudrait que j'accepte de me faire brûler. Et pourtant, te voilà en train de faire _exactement_ ce contre quoi tu m'avais mis en garde."

"Tu le supportes depuis quelques jours, et moi depuis deux décennies, il y a une différence."

J'eus un rire agressif et posai mes mains sur mes hanches. J'avançai d'un pas en secouant la tête, toujours en ricanant d'un air sombre. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où mon frère Peter et moi sommes allés camper ?" demandai-je.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi -"

"J'étais descendu de McGill pour l'été pour passer du temps avec Daniel et lui," interrompis-je. Elle eut l'air d'être sur le point de me couper la parole, mais finalement elle ferma sa bouche et haussa très haut les deux sourcils. "Daniel et Peter étaient ivres et utilisaient du feu pour allumer des fusées fabriquées à partir de bouteilles. L'un d'eux a pensé qu'elles voleraient plus haut si on les recouvraient de kérosène. Un peu de kérosène a éclaboussé la manche de Peter, et quand il s'est approché du feu, son bras a pris feu. On a réussit à étouffer le feu, mais il était affreusement brûlé – sa chemise avait littéralement fondu _dans_ sa peau, et la peau était noircie et carbonisée. On l'a amené d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui avait de la peine pour lui et a passé plus de temps que nécessaire à s'occuper de lui. Un an et demi plus tard, ils étaient mariés."

Ses sourcils étaient redescendus dans leur position initiale et elle décroisa les bras. "Y a-t-il quelque chose à comprendre dans cette histoire, ou tu espérais juste m'embrouiller pour que je sois d'accord avec toi ?"

"C'est comme ce que tu m'as dit hier. Si tu joues avec le feu, tu vas te faire brûler. Mais parfois ça vaut la peine de se faire brûler."

Parfois ça payait d'être ami avec House – surtout dans des situations dans ce genre. J'avais toujours été un bon manipulateur – j'avais compris quand j'étais petit que si je souriais d'une certaine manière, ma mère céderait – mais il avait amélioré mes talents de manipulateur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Elle regarda le sol et secoua légèrement la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. "Très bien. Je retire ce que j'ai dit – il n'est pas viré." Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna pour me regarder fixement. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux, mais c'est la _dernière_ fois que je fais ça, compris ? La prochaine fois que je le vire, ça sera définitif." Sur ces mots elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

"Est-ce qu'il y a du vrai dans cette histoire au moins ?"

Je me retournai lentement pour le voir me regarder avec un rictus. Je me grattai la nuque en gardant une main sur ma hanche. "Hum... Mes frères s'appellent Peter et Daniel."

Il eut un demi-sourire. "Je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même."

Je remis la chaise qui était à côté du lit à sa place initiale contre le mur. "Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ?" demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

"Je me suis réveillé par moments pendant la nuit. Mais sinon, euh... depuis une demi-heure."

Je me rappelai toutes les fois où j'avais serré sa main dans la mienne et lui avais touché le visage et les cheveux. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et l'air suffisant qu'il afficha me débecta. Il détourna les yeux et regarda fixement le plafond. "Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais," admit-il d'une petite voix, presque enfantine.

"Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?"

Il changea de position sur son lit puis soupira. "Allez, on se barre d'ici, hein ? J'en ai marre."

Je souris, sachant ce que cela signifiait dans le langage de House, même s'il ignorait que je le connaissais.

* * *

><p><em>Cinq ans, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il était marié avec Bonnie – alors pourquoi donc avait-il l'impression que ça faisait vingt ans ? Il l'aimait... Ou du moins, il avait cru l'aimer. En tout cas, il l'avait aimée autrefois. Il se rappelait avoir aimé rentrer à la maison auprès d'elle après une longue journée de travail et puis s'allonger à côté d'elle dans le lit, humant sa chevelure et lui embrassant le visage. Mais maintenant il commençait à en avoir marre de ces disputes constantes.<em>

_Bonnie avait fini par détester ses horaires tardifs. Au début ça ne la dérangeait pas – en fait, il avait cru qu'elle appréciait d'avoir du temps pour elle-même. Elle avait un travail elle aussi, même si elle n'y était pas particulièrement douée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer tout leur temps ensemble. Ils avaient eu des disputes, bien sûr, mais alors que les mois s'écoulaient, ça s'empirait au lieu de s'améliorer._

_Il supposait que cette fois-ci c'était bien de sa faute. Il avait réussi à oublier son propre anniversaire. Pour sa défense, la semaine avait été longue – House avait un patient particulièrement difficile, ce qui signifiait qu'il menait la vie dure à sa nouvelle équipe et à tout le monde dans l'hôpital. Pour empirer encore les choses, trois des patients de Wilson étaient morts et il avait dû annoncer à deux autres qu'il ne leur restait que quelques mois à vivre. Avec toute la paperasse, les patients, et la merde que House foutait, ça n'avait rien de surprenant qu'il ait cru qu'on était jeudi au lieu de vendredi. Il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire – il était juste en retard d'un jour entier._

_Bonnie ne l'avait pas vu de cette façon, bien entendu. Elle n'avait pas constamment l'impression qu'il avait une maîtresse, mais de temps en temps elle l'accusait de la tromper, et pendant plusieurs jours, soit elle se disputait avec lui, soit elle lui faisait la gueule. A chaque dispute, il regrettait de plus en plus de lui avoir raconté qu'il avait couché avec sa camarade de classe et se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui mentir à propos de son divorce._

_Quand il rentra tard pour le dîner qu'elle avait préparé depuis des semaines, et qu'il n'avait même pas su quel jour on était, il avait pu voir son cœur se briser rien qu'à l'expression de son visage. Il avait compris quelques secondes trop tard, et elle en avait déduit qu'il venait de la tromper. Ça avait provoqué encore une nouvelle dispute, et il s'était surpris à se demander s'il aimait encore sa femme, parce que franchement à ce moment, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle était sa colocataire._

_"Dure journée ?__" Il regarda la jolie brune qui se glissait sur le tabouret de bar à côté de lui, son fard à paupières d'un noir brumeux faisant ressortir ses yeux verts._

_Il esquissa son fin sourire plein d'auto-dérision dont Bonnie avait dit qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son alliance. Beaucoup de docteurs avaient l'habitude de retirer leur alliance afin de ne pas la perdre dans un patient, ce n'était donc pas si étrange, mais il eut soudain l'impression qu'il devrait remarquer ce genre de chose._

_Il lui offrit un verre ou deux, mais pas suffisamment pour l'enivrer. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle lui proposa de passer chez elle 'prendre un café', et il hésita pendant un moment._

_Il ne se sentit qu'à moitié coupable lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tomber dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard._

* * *

><p>House était parti contre l'avis médical, mais vu qu'il n'était pas suicidaire ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à rester. Nous avons dû les écouter essayer de le convaincre jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape mon épaule au beau milieu d'une phrase et me traîne dehors.<p>

"J'aurais aimé que tu aies la présence d'esprit de mettre la pizza au frigo avant d'appeler les secours," dit-il en poussant du pied la boîte de pizza. Nous avions pris un taxi pour nous rendre chez lui, surtout parce que j'y avais laissé ma Volvo et que je ne pouvais donc pas rentrer chez moi et me retrouver demain sans moyen de transport pour aller au travail. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de prendre le bus.

J'eus un ricanement et mis mes mains sur mes hanches. "A ta prochaine overdose j'y penserai sans faute."

House se pencha et ramassa la boîte de pizza, puis boita (sans canne) en direction de la poubelle. "Alors comme ça, on file le parfait amour ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Bah, tu étais dans ma chambre toute la nuit. Tu as dû leur dire quelque chose, et vu qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout – bon, et vu aussi que tout le monde dans l'hôpital nous connaît – ça m'étonnerait que tu leur aies dit que tu es mon jumeau maléfique caché. Donc... on sort ensemble ?"

Je me massai la nuque. "C'est ce que je leur ai dit," avouai-je sans trop savoir comment il allait réagir.

"Logique. Tu es conscient que demain on va faire l'objet d'un potin juteux. Plus rien à foutre du Brangelina, désormais ça sera du Hilson. Ils feront même des t-shirts."

"Hilson ? Ça fait nom d'hôtel miteux."

"C'est ce qui est à la mode en ce moment. Faire fusionner les noms. Essaye d'être à la page." Il avança en serrant les dents à chaque pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout juste dans mon espace personnel. Comme j'avais l'habitude je ne reculai pas, et honnêtement, je pense qu'il fut surpris, puisqu'il plissa les yeux et m'examina de la tête aux pieds. "Pourquoi tu leur as dit que j'étais ton mec ?"

"Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé entrer dans ta chambre si je-"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire," coupa-t-il en s'approchant encore plus. "Tu savais que j'allais m'en tirer. Tu as appelé l'ambulance, tu y es monté et as fait le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, ils t'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient fait un lavage d'estomac – alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi passer la nuit entière dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? Ils ne t'auraient pas pris pour un sale type si tu n'étais pas resté. Je me suis réveillé deux ou trois fois, et à chaque fois, tu étais là."

Heureusement, il ne parla pas du fait que je lui caresse les cheveux et lui tienne la main. Je mis à nouveau mes mains sur mes hanches et traînai mes pieds sur le sol. "J'étais... J'étais inquiet," admis-je en sentant à nouveau mes joues s'enflammer.

"Personne n'est aussi inquiet à moins d'être vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un, ou d'éprouver de la culpabilité."

J'eus un soupir. "Culpabilité ? Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as fait une overdose. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, sauf de la tienne."

"Oh, bon sang, on dirait que c'est l'heure du sermon."

"House, tu t'es injecté de la morphine après avoir gobé une poignée de Vicodin et quelques verres de scotch ! Tu as failli te tuer, et c'est à _moi_ que tu demandes ce qui ne va pas ?" Encore que il avait probablement bu un peu plus que 'quelques' verres.

"Je n'essayais pas de me suicider," dit-il brusquement.

"Non, mais tu te fichais de vivre ou non. Je ne suis pas stupide – tu n'es pas suicidaire. Tu as juste un comportement auto-destructeur."

"Si je dois écouter ces conneries, alors j'aurais bien voulu _être_ suicidaire, parce que ce qui est sûr c'est que tu me donnes envie de me foutre un flingue dans la bouche, là."

Je soupirai et levai les deux mains en signe de capitulation. "Je n'essaye pas de te faire la leçon. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé cette conversation, à la base."

"C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de l'éviter. Les déjeuners, m'amener en pleine nuit dans un restaurant, arrêter de fumer... On t'a greffé une autre personnalité ou quoi ? Ou est-ce que tu as subi une opération chirurgicale pour retirer le balai qui était dans ton cul ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. "Ce... ce n'est rien." Il leva bien haut les sourcils visiblement il ne me croyait pas. "Écoute, tu – tu ne me croirais pas si je te racontais."

"Tu essayes encore de t'esquiver. On ne devient pas gentil avec les gens qu'on hait sans aucune raison. On n'arrête pas de fumer comme ça et les alcooliques ne s'arrêtent pas non plus de boire après deux verres." Je transférai mon poids sur mon autre jambe, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi je lui avais payé son déjeuner et pourquoi je l'avais amené dîner au restaurant – à ce moment j'ignorais encore que je me trouvais dans une autre réalité. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ça, alors que je n'étais pas sûr de le comprendre moi-même ? Étais-je devenu complètement fou, ou Noël avait-elle exaucé le souhait futile que j'avais formulé dans un accès de colère ?

Il se redressa d'un air menaçant devant moi, et je sus qu'il essayait de m'intimider. Ça aurait peut-être marché si je n'avais pas passé autant de temps avec lui.

Je soupirai. "Tu ne pourrais pas juste accepter que j'aie envie... d'aller de l'avant, House ? Est-ce que tout doit cacher des arrière-pensées ?"

"Alors quoi ? Tu t'es réveillé un beau matin et tu t'es dit 'hé, House a l'air d'un gars intéressant... Peut-être que je devrais lui payer le déjeuner, même s'il a tué ma copine' et c'est tout ? Ou est-ce que c'est... autre chose ?" Il prononça ces derniers mots avec prudence en détournant légèrement la tête. Il essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Il avait presque l'air vulnérable.

"Tu n'as pas tué Amber," insistai-je. Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il ignore ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, même si j'imagine que si je ne l'avais pas forcé à profondément stimuler son cerveau avec l'électricité, il n'aurait jamais su les circonstances de sa mort. Je ne le lui aurais jamais demandé si nous n'avions pas été amis, et il ne l'aurait pas fait si je ne comptais pas pour lui. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié le rapport d'autopsie ?

Il plissa légèrement les yeux comme il le faisait toujours quand il comprenait quelque chose, même si je doutais sincèrement qu'il puisse deviner. Il recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. "Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore. A propos d'Amber. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je ne l'ai pas tuée... C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?" Son visage de décomposa et il eut soudain l'air malade. C'était logique, je suppose. Il avait passé tout ce temps à penser à ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

J'ouvris la bouche sans trop savoir ce que j'allais dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Dis moi," exigea-t-il. Je regardai le sol et remis mes mains sur mes hanches en raclant le sol de mes pieds. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui raconter sans avoir l'air d'en savoir trop ? Et qu'y avait-il eu de différent ici, d'ailleurs ? "Est-ce nous... Est-ce que elle et moi, euh..."

Je me souvins que nous nous étions tous les deux demandés s'ils avaient eu une liaison. Je secouai la tête. "Non. Je, euh... En faisant le ménage, j'ai trouvé un mot. Elle, euh... elle a écrit qu'elle allait te chercher. Dans un bar."

Il me regarda fixement comme pour chercher sur mon visage une preuve que je mentais. Finalement il recula d'un pas et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'assit et regarda fixement l'écran noir de la télé en pinçant les lèvres. "J'ai dû l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. C'était la seule dans mon équipe à ne pas être complètement stupide." Il se pencha en avant et se couvrit le front avec sa main, comme pour le soutenir.

"Vous n'aviez pas une liaison, et... tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'éviter. Ses gélules contre la grippe, elles... Ses reins n'ont pas pu... Empoisonnement à l'amantadine." Je me raclai la gorge en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je pouvais les sentir me brûler les yeux, et je ravalai la boule qui venait d'apparaître dans ma gorge.

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il avait compris ça pendant sa stimulation du cerveau. "J'ai... trouvé une ordonnance pour des gélules contre la grippe."

"Tout s'explique. J'aurais dû..." Il secoua la tête, et lentement il se mit à la hocher à la place. "C'était donc pour ça. Les déjeuners, le dîner au restaurant... Tu savais que nous n'avions pas eu de liaison. Tu m'avais accusé et je n'avais pas pu nier, et alors..." Je n'aurais pas su dire s'il avait l'air déçu ou juste agacé à ce souvenir.

"Je suis désolé," murmurai-je.

Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer. Ne sachant pas pourquoi House et Amber s'étaient trouvés ensemble dans le bus, je m'étais demandé s'ils avaient une liaison. D'un coup, ça expliquait pourquoi toutes les affaires de Amber avaient disparu – pas parce que House s'en était débarrassé, mais parce que j'étais furieux à l'idée qu'elle m'ait trompé avec un homme que, visiblement, je n'avais jamais apprécié.

"Ne sois pas désolé. Si elle l'avait voulu, je n'aurais pas dit non," me dit-il.

"Tu avais des sentiments pour elle." J'avais bien essayé de le formuler comme une question, mais ça avait sonné comme un constat.

Il redressa sa tête après avoir retiré sa main de son front et me lança un regard, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. "Elle était la seule personne de mon équipe à ne pas être une demeurée," éluda-t-il, et je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Il avait bien eu des sentiments pour elle – ou du moins, il avait eu du respect pour elle. Et apparemment elle avait fait partie de son équipe. Ça expliquait pourquoi Numéro Treize n'était pas venue travailler depuis que je m'étais retrouvé dans cet étrange univers.

Je marchai jusqu'au canapé et m'assis à côté de lui. Il me regarda, fronça les sourcils, puis se décala de quelques centimètres pour s'éloigner de moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous étions proches. Je m'éloignai moi aussi de quelques centimètres, et me grattai la tempe en détournant les yeux. Au fil des années nous nous sommes assis de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre, et je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

"C'était injuste de ma part d'avoir... réagi de la sorte après sa mort," lui dis-je, et étrangement, je n'avais pas besoin de mentir à ce sujet. J'avais peut-être réagi différemment, mais j'avais quand même été injuste. Je suppose que ma psychiatre aurait pensé le contraire, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout comprendre. Bordel, jamais personne ne comprendrait vraiment comment nous nous comportions ensemble – parfois, moi-même je n'y comprenais rien. Tout ce que je savais c'est que sans lui, j'étais malheureux, et que quand j'étais avec lui, je ne l'étais pas.

"Bien sûr que non. Tu pensais que je sautais ta copine. Tu l'aimais."

"Oui, je l'aimais vraiment."

"Bordel, si ça se trouve y aurait eu du mariage dans l'air plus tard. Tu penses que la troisième fois est la bonne ?"

Troisième fois ? Donc quoi, je n'avais jamais épousé Julie ? Bon, je suppose que ça paraît logique, vu qu'elle avait été la kinésithérapeute de House. Si je n'avais pas passé autant de temps chez lui, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux d'elle. Quant à épouser Amber... je n'avais pas voulu me jeter dans ce genre de relation avec elle, et je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait eu envie non plus, alors aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé de mariage. Mais quelques mois plus tard, un an plus tard, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on se serait fiancés. Toutefois, comme je l'apprenais à mes dépens en ce moment même, il valait mieux ne pas ruminer sur ce qui aurait pu être.

"Elle était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, et tout ce que je voulais." Je fronçai les sourcils en me souvenant de House qui me disait qu'on couchait ensemble. C'était logique. Bien sûr que j'étais attiré par elle – elle était tout ce que mon meilleur ami était, enveloppé dans un corps de femme. Je l'avais aimée pour elle-même, bien entendu, mais j'avais aussi aimé House. C'était toujours douloureux de penser à elle et au fait que de toutes mes relations, elle avait été celle qui avait eu le plus de chances de réussir.

"Ouais, uniquement parce qu'elle était moi," me taquina House, et je le regardai bouche bée. Ici aussi ? "Oh, ne le nie pas."

"Je n'allais pas nier," me dépêchai-je de dire, juste surpris que même dans cette réalité il ait réalisé ça.

"Bien. C'était une abominable sorcière, mais je suppose que ça lui convenait. Ça te convenait à toi aussi, apparemment."

Il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait fixement l'écran éteint de la télévision, blême et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, et j'aurais voulu qu'il n'ait pas l'air aussi malade.

"Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi," décidai-je en réalisant que si dans ma réalité House aurait été plus que ravi que je squatte toute la journée, ce House-ci ne me connaissait même pas. Et puis évoquer Amber avait jeté un froid.

Il posa sa main sur mon genou et appuya dessus pour m'empêcher de me lever. "Tu n'as pas du tout dormi la nuit dernière," fit-il remarquer avec raison, et je me détendis, m'affalant davantage dans les coussins en réalisant à quel point j'étais fatigué.

Mon sommeil avait été interrompu par de brefs cauchemars où il mourrait, ou à cause de la douleur dans ma nuque à force de poser mon front contre son matelas. Son pouce caressa mon genou si brièvement et si légèrement que je crus presque l'avoir imaginé. J'ouvris mes yeux et le regardai. Il fixait sa main, mais comme s'il pouvait sentir que je le regardais, il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

Il s'appuya sur ma jambe pour s'aider à se lever en vacillant très légèrement. J'amorçai un mouvement pour le soutenir, mais une seconde plus tard il semblait avoir retrouvé son équilibre et je me réinstallai dans les coussins. "Bonne nuit," murmura-t-il, et je le regardai partir vers sa chambre en attrapant sa canne au passage.

Je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge, avant de m'allonger, appuyé contre le bord du canapé en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Si Wilson avait su que voter pour garder House dans l'hôpital lui coûterait sa place au conseil d'administration, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il avait été surpris de voir Cuddy lever la main après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits depuis des années pour l'y garder. Il avait pensé que peut-être que c'était l'argent de Vogler qui motivait ses décisions, et Wilson ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – c'était une grosse quantité d'argent qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour plein de choses.<em>

_Il savait que tout le monde avait été surpris de le voir regarder Vogler dans les yeux et lui dire "Contre." De tout le personnel de l'hôpital, c'était Wilson qui s'était le plus disputé avec House (à part Cuddy, bien évidemment). Son bureau était juste à côté de celui de House, et ils n'avaient jamais pu se blairer, même pas une fois. Néanmoins, pourquoi devraient-ils être surpris ? Il avait pris les cas et les heures de consultation de House, même si ce dernier l'avait appelé pendant sa lune de miel et s'était introduit chez lui par effraction. Pourquoi ? Parce que House était un excellent docteur._

_Son bureau étant juste à côté de celui de House, seulement séparé par la salle de diagnostic, il avait été aux premières loges pour voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer obsessionnel avec ses patients. Il avait vu de nombreuses de fois, alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec un membre de son équipe, ou avec Cuddy, ou même avec lui, House se précipiter hors de la pièce (aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en boitant) pour sauver le patient avec un diagnostic de dernière minute. Il diagnostiquait et sauvait des patients que nul autre n'aurait pu sauver._

_Il avait même dit ceci à Vogler. "Il diagnostique des cas que nul autre ne pourrait élucider – peut-être qu'il ne prend pas tous les cas qu'il devrait prendre, mais ceux qu'il ne prend pas peuvent aisément être diagnostiqués par n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pour ceux qu'il prend ? Personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ce qu'il fait."_

_Il avait eu envie de dire à cet enfoiré avide de pouvoir que la seule raison pour laquelle House lui posait problème, c'était parce qu'il ne portait pas de blouse blanche. Que si le sort de l'hôpital et des patients lui importait vraiment, alors il aurait été heureux de garder House. Il voulait dire à Vogler qu'il s'évertuait à gérer l'hôpital comme si c'était une entreprise ou une espère de business, alors que ce n'était pas que ça. Gérer l'argent comme un business était une chose – gérer des centaines de personnes malades et mourantes comme si elles n'étaient que des chiffres en était une autre. Mais il ne dit rien. Et il n'évoqua que des raisons complètement diplomatiques._

_Wilson avait toujours été quelqu'un de compatissant. Il faisait partie de ceux qui deviennent docteur pour aider les gens, et non pour l'argent. Quand il voyait un sourire sur le visage d'un patient, ça lui rappelait pourquoi il avait suivi des études aussi longues pourquoi il avait supporté l'école de médecine pendant des années. Et il avait beau haïr House, ils avaient beau se disputer, et le diagnosticien avait beau lui faire perdre son temps, il ne pouvait pas nier que House était de très loin un meilleur docteur que lui – il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Même si ce connard gobait ses gélules comme des bonbons et venait le plus souvent défoncé au boulot, il parvenait tout de même à sauver presque tous les cas qu'il prenait, et s'il ne les sauvait pas, il trouvait ce qui les avait tués, ce qui était bien plus que ce dont auraient été capables la majorité des docteurs. Wilson le respectait en tant que docteur, et respectait ce qu'il faisait pour ses patients – voilà tout. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas le personnage qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir objectivement à la décision que lui présentait Vogler._

_Mais s'il avait su que Vogler se retournerait contre lui et qu'il deviendrait sa cible, il aurait levé la main comme tous les autres. Il savait que tout le monde dans le conseil l'appréciait – mais pas autant qu'ils ne détestaient House. Et aucun d'entre eux n'était assez objectif pour penser comme l'avait fait Wilson, en prenant les patients en compte. Non, ils ne penseraient qu'à se débarrasser du connard à la canne, et à obtenir l'argent. Maintenant qu'ils savaient quel sort leur réserverait Vogler s'ils votaient contre ses attentes, la peur entrait aussi en compte. La peur de perdre leur propre travail._

_"Si j'avais su que vous alliez me renvoyer, j'aurais voté autrement__," lui avait rapidement dit Wilson._

_"Donc vous voterez différemment demain, alors ?__" lui avait demandé Vogler, et Wilson, ne voulant pas être licencié pour House (il ne le respectait pas _à ce point_), accepta._

_Maintenant Wilson faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, glissant alternativement ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis les posant sur ses hanches. Il avait envie d'un verre, mais contrairement à certains autres docteurs dans l'hôpital, il ne planquait pas de drogue ou d'alcool dans son bureau. Par contre, dès qu'il sortait du travail, il se rendait directement dans un bar._

_Il jeta un œil à sa main gauche pour voir s'il avait mis ou non son alliance. Il ne l'avait pas mise, et il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de quand est-ce qu'il l'avait portée pour la dernière fois. Il avait tenu cinq ans sans déraper, mais une fois le mal fait, c'était comme si quelque chose en lui s'était déchaîné. Il n'aimait même pas les femmes avec qui il couchait plus qu'il n'aimait Bonnie – il savait juste comment jouer à ce jeu. Il savait quelles questions poser, combien de temps maintenir le contact visuel, si la fille était intéressée ou non par un coup d'un soir, et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'autre pour se retrouver ivre dans sa chambre une heure plus tard._

_Il se détestait toujours le lendemain matin, et lorsque la culpabilité le consumait, il couvrait Bonnie de cadeaux, trop effrayé pour avouer la vérité, mais uniquement parce que ça avait causé son divorce la dernière fois. Mais il sentait la culpabilité bouillir sous la surface et il n'y avait pas à se demander si oui ou non il avouerait, mais quand._

_Il se disait qu'il ne la tromperait pas ce soir – que s'il allait dans ce bar, il prendrait un taxi pour rentrer à la maison et dormirait à côté de sa femme. Il se demandait si au bout d'un moment il finirait par ne plus se dire ça, ou s'il trouverait un moyen de contrôler sa libido._

_Bonnie et lui ne se parlaient que rarement, et il pouvait s'écouler des semaines sans qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Et quand ils le faisaient, il s'assurait de la satisfaire, mais sans l'être vraiment lui-même. Le sexe n'avait jamais été un problème pour eux, mais à présent ça se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle était tellement calme et sans intérêt. Elle s'était trouvée dans une situation difficile quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il avait été attiré par son attitude discrète, mais maintenant il avait besoin d'autre chose – quelqu'un de plus enflammé, de plus dominateur, peut-être..._

_Il marchait constamment sur des œufs quand il était avec elle, de peur qu'elle ne le quitte si elle apercevait une autre facette de lui. Il ne voulait pas hausser le ton – ça pourrait la briser. Il commença à se demander si elle l'avait vraiment connu et si elle avait seulement épousé celui qu'elle avait cru voir en lui. Puis il se mit à se demander si au moins il se connaissait lui-même._

_La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait frappé, et il fit volte-face pour se trouver face à House, sans avoir eu à se demander de qui il s'agissait. House referma la porte derrière lui tout en examinant Wilson de la tête aux pieds. "J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé à la réunion du conseil d'administration."_

_"Comment t-tu as pu savoir ça ?__ Peu importe, je m'en fous de savoir comment tu l'as appris."_

_House reporta son poids sur son autre pied, mais Wilson ignorait si c'était pour faire circuler le sang dans la jambe et éviter la douleur, ou parce que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. "Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins une personne dans l'hôpital a la tête bien ancrée sur les épaules. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois cette personne, mais hé, je me contente de peu."_

_Wilson eut un rire sans joie, et d'un ton si sombre et mauvais qu'il en fut lui-même choqué. "Je ne le faisais pas pour toi."_

_"Je sais__."_

_"Et j'ai failli perdre mon boulot à cause de ça__. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici c'est parce que j'ai promis de voter différemment demain."_

_Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la pièce se chargea d'électricité autour d'eux. Wilson avait déjà vu ses yeux auparavant, mais ils n'avaient jamais échangé un tel regard. C'était troublant, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il y avait dans son estomac comme une palpitation qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. House tapa le sol de sa canne et se mordit la lèvre. Après une seconde, il esquissa un rictus. "Tu voteras la même chose," promit-il sombrement avant de se glisser hors de son bureau, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là._

_Cette nuit-là, Wilson se soûla, mais il déclina l'offre de la beauté décolorée aux yeux marrons assise à côté de lui qui lui avait proposé d'aller chez elle. Il rentra heureux chez lui et embrassa Bonnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit essoufflée, qu'elle se mette à califourchon sur lui en se rappelant soudain pourquoi elle était encore mariée avec lui._

_Le lendemain, Cuddy refusa de voter contre House, et Wilson ne fut qu'à moitié choqué de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse faite à Vogler et avait voté à nouveau pour garder House. Vogler partit, emportant avec lui son argent. Plus tard, alors que Wilson était dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse, House glissa sa tête par la porte juste pour lui dire : "Je te l'avais bien dit" et Wilson jeta sa boîte à crayons sur la porte lorsqu'il la referma derrière lui._

_Le soir-même, il n'était même pas ivre lorsqu'il entra à tâtons dans un étrange appartement en embrassant une femme dont le nom n'avait aucune importance. Il tenta de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que ses yeux étaient presque de la même nuance de bleu que ceux de House._

* * *

><p><strong>(Je pars en vacances pour les fêtes de fin d'année, la suite en 2012 !)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Merci pour les reviews ! Ça m'a tellement motivée que je me suis jetée sur l'ordinateur à peine revenue de mon train pour terminer ce chapitre... Disons que c'est mon petit cadeau pour ce dernier jour de 2011, et pour accueillir 2012 ! Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Huit**

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais enveloppé dans une couverture qui n'avait pas été sur le canapé quand je m'y étais endormi, et il y avait un oreiller sous ma tête. Soit je m'étais levé pour aller les chercher dans mon sommeil, soit c'était House qui l'avait fait pour moi. J'étais sûr que c'était House qui l'avait fait, mais je ne dirais rien.

A mon réveil, c'était le début de l'après-midi, et je m'assis en me frottant les yeux. Je poussai un long bâillement et me grattai la joue. Je me rendis compte que je portais encore mes vêtements de la veille et je ne sentais probablement pas très bon non plus. Ma cravate était à moitié défaite, ma chemise était sortie de mon pantalon et en partie déboutonnée. Mes vêtements auraient bien besoin d'un coup de fer à repasser, et je n'avais plus qu'une seule chaussette aux pieds. L'autre avait dû être aspirée dans les profondeurs du canapé de House, avec les papiers de bonbons et les piécettes de monnaie.

Je roulai hors du canapé et marchai à pas feutrés vers la porte de sa chambre. Je frappai deux ou trois fois à la porte avant de tourner la poignée et de l'ouvrir suffisamment pour glisser ma tête à l'intérieur. Il était assis, adossé contre la tête de lit en serrant fort sa cuisse, la mâchoire serrée et son visage blafard ruisselant de sueur.

"House, est-ce que tu-"

"Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ?" demanda-t-il en massant sa jambe, son pouce labourant dans la cicatrice.

"Est-ce que tu as... besoin de quelque chose ?"

"J'aimerais bien récupérer le muscle de ma cuisse, maintenant que tu en parles. Tu crois que tu peux m'en trouver un nouveau ? Non ? Bon, alors, je vais régler le problème pour lequel tu es entré dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses me laisser seul."

"Tu as pris de la Vicodin ?" demandai-je en renonçant à ce que j'avais voulu lui demander à la base, à savoir mon besoin de prendre une douche.

House grogna puis me jeta le tube de Vicodin à la figure. Je l'esquivai de justesse en bougeant la tête, et le tube frappa la porte avant de tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bon sang ?" cria-t-il.

Je me penchai et le ramassai, juste pour me rendre compte qu'il était vide. Je quittai la chambre avec un soupir et me rendis dans sa cuisine, allant directement vers la cachette que même mon House ignorait que je connaissais. Je l'avais découverte en lui faisant le dîner après que Julie m'ait quitté et que je me sois installé chez lui, et je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais au courant pour cette cachette. J'attrapai le tube et remarquai que c'était Cuddy qui l'avait prescrit, puis je vérifiai la date de péremption – c'était dans quelques mois.

Je retournai dans la chambre sans frapper et lui lançai le tube. S'il se demandait comment j'avais su où il se trouvait, il n'en montra rien et n'y fit pas allusion. Au lieu de quoi il fit sauter le couvercle et goba quelques gélules de manière experte. Je remarquai bien qu'il prenait plus de gélules que dans mon monde, mais n'en dis rien. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?" demanda-t-il en tenant toujours sa cuisse, les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur, le tube au couvercle orange rebouché posé à présent sur le matelas à côté de lui.

"Ça t'embête si j'utilise ta douche ?" demandai-je d'une voix plus basse que ce que j'avais escompté.

"N'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude."

"Merci," murmurai-je avant de quitter sa chambre. L'obscurité qui y régnait avait projeté des ombres sur son visage, donnant un aspect plus creux que d'habitude à ses yeux et ses joues.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, m'adossai contre la porte de tout mon long, et fermai les yeux en posant ma tête contre le bois. Elle était froide et dure contre mon dos, et j'appuyai plus fort mon corps contre elle, de sorte qu'elle fasse pression contre mes omoplates endolories. Après environ une minute j'ouvris les yeux puis me déplaçai vers le lavabo. Je retroussai mes manches et ouvris le robinet, recueillant de l'eau au creux de mes mains et m'éclaboussant le visage.

Je levai les yeux vers le miroir, l'eau qui coulait de mon visage reflétait la lumière, et pour la première fois depuis que je me trouvais dans cette nouvelle réalité, je me regardai vraiment. J'étais plus mince, mais j'avais aussi l'air plus âgé. Il y avait des rides autour de ma bouche et de mes yeux qui n'avaient pas été là avant, et bien que mes pommettes fussent plus proéminentes, ma peau n'était pas aussi hâlée. Mes dents n'étaient pas aussi blanches, et le col de ma chemise flottait au niveau de ma clavicule. Je retroussai mes lèvres avec mes doigts pour mettre mes gencives à découvert. Elles étaient d'un rouge plus foncé, et mes lèvres étaient gercées.

Aucune différence vraiment perceptible, jusqu'à ce que je les cherche. Des différences pas aussi perceptibles que pour House, mais elles étaient tout de même là. J'étais à peu près identique, mais il y avait suffisamment de différences pour me déranger.

Je me regardais dans le miroir tout en me déshabillant – c'était comme regarder un jumeau et non mon reflet. Je me sentais d'une certaine manière détaché, comme si j'étais encore dans un rêve, et peut-être que c'était le cas – peut-être que j'allais me réveiller à côté de l'oreiller de Amber, House me demandant de l'amener prendre un dîner post-Noël. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à avoir des rêves incroyablement longs et saisissants, et ça n'avait sûrement pas l'air d'être un rêve, mais on peut toujours espérer.

Les ecchymoses presque effacées près de ma clavicule n'étaient en fait pas des ecchymoses, mais des suçons, si on regardait bien. Je repensai à la gueule de bois que j'avais eue au réveil, et je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

Les habits que j'avais retirés étaient étalés sur le sol, et je les écartai d'un coup de pied. Je me plaçai sous le jet d'eau chaude, grimaçant jusqu'à ce que ma peau s'habitue à la température, et je mis du savon à l'odeur boisée sur un gant de toilette que je fis glisser le long de mon corps, le lavant de la sueur et du gel nettoyant stérile qui me faisait penser au linoléum et aux lumières vives fluorescentes. A l'intérieur de mes cuisses se trouvaient de fines cicatrices roses qui ressemblaient à d'anciennes coupures. Elles étaient irrégulières et en croix, et mon cœur chavira lorsque je réalisai ce que ça impliquait. Quelques centimètres sous les cicatrices roses il y en avait d'autres en croix blanches – des cicatrices plus anciennes.

Je me souvins des quelques cours de psychologie que j'avais suivis quand j'étais à l'école de médecine, et des quelques articles que j'avais lus sur le sujet lorsqu'une de mes patientes, atteinte de leucémie, avait été surprise en train de se taillader. La plupart des patients se tailladaient pour soulager la souffrance émotionnelle – apparemment, ça libérait des endorphines. Certains s'infligeaient ces coupures pour la même raison pour laquelle beaucoup de personnes atteintes de troubles alimentaires se forçaient à vomir – parce qu'elles se sentaient hors de contrôle et avaient besoin de contrôler quelque chose. Aussi morbide que cela puisse paraître, je savais que la scarification et l'auto-mutilation devenaient de plus en plus populaires auprès des adolescents, plus comme un moyen de s'exprimer que comme une addiction, ce que la plupart des gens pensaient du fait de se taillader.

Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Pour contrôler ma vie ? Pour soulager le stress ? Parce que j'y étais accro ? Je fumais (même si je n'avais aucune idée de si c'était fréquent ou non) et il y avait des chances que je sois un alcoolique, mais pourquoi me taillader ? Depuis combien de temps le faisais-je ?

Lorsque je rinçai le savon, je sentis d'autres cicatrices, comme de longues et fines lignes se détachant sur la surface douce de ma peau. Il y en avait quelques unes derrière mes genoux et sur mon torse (je ne pouvais pas voir celles sur mon torse, mais je pouvais les sentir) et je me demandai, combien de ces coupures n'avaient-elles pas laissé de cicatrices ?

Par habitude, je tendis la main pour attraper le shampoing que j'utilisais d'ordinaire, mais il n'était pas là. Il sentait le melon mais réussissait tout de même à avoir une odeur masculine. Soudain, je compris pourquoi il était toujours là à chaque fois que je devais prendre une douche chez House – il l'avait acheté pour moi. Après tout, maintenant que j'y pensais, il ne l'avait probablement jamais eu avant que je ne m'installe chez lui après le départ de Julie, et que je l'oublie par inadvertance dans sa salle de bain.

A la place, j'utilisai le shampoing de House, même si ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Je fermai les yeux lorsque son odeur m'enveloppa, cette odeur que j'avais déjà sentie sur House, mais pas aussi puissante qu'elle ne l'était à présent.

Alors que je rinçais mes cheveux du shampoing et de l'après-shampoing, je laissai l'eau chaude glisser sur mon corps pendant une minute pour me détendre, avant de couper l'eau en frissonnant lorsqu'une vague d'air froid me frappa. Je repoussai le rideau de douche et sortis en attrapant la serviette la plus proche avant de m'essuyer. Je l'attachai autour de mes hanches, et souris en m'apercevant que les habits que j'avais laissés sur le sol avaient disparu, remplacés par d'autres habits soigneusement pliés sur le siège des WC.

Bien que ça me fasse un effet un peu étrange, j'enfilai le fin bas de pyjama qu'il m'avait donné. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je reconnus le bas de pyjama que je l'avais déjà vu porter, et à présent c'était moi qui le mettais. Quelque part, ça donnait une impression d'intimité, même si je doutais fort qu'il le voie de cette manière. J'enfilai le t-shirt noir que je l'avais vu porter quelques fois, et ma gorge s'assécha lorsque je reconnus l'odeur de l'adoucissant.

Je me regardai dans le miroir en me tenant face au lavabo regardant ce reflet qui n'était pas tout à fait le mien. Je regardai à nouveau mes dents légèrement jaunies en essayant de sentir le tabac sur ma langue et en espérant que si je ne pouvais pas le sentir, c'était parce que je n'avais pas fumé depuis longtemps, et non pas parce que j'y étais habitué. Est-ce que je sentais la fumée de cigarette ? Les gens pouvaient-ils en sentir l'odeur dans mon haleine, ou le goût lorsque je les embrassais ? Je tirai le col de mon t-shirt pour regarder les suçons qui parsemaient ma peau et qui avaient presque disparu. Avait-elle embrassé mon torse parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'embrasser mes lèvres ?

Je secouai la tête et m'éloignai du lavabo, puis ouvris la porte. House se tenait de l'autre côté, la main à demi levée comme s'il avait été sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Il baissa sa main et me regarda en clignant des yeux. "Pour un mec, tu passes beaucoup de temps sous la douche. Tu te branlais ?"

"Non," lui dis-je honnêtement, mais il ne me dit pas s'il me croyait ou non.

Il ne tenta pas de cacher le fait qu'il m'examinait de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux bleus se promenaient sur mon corps, et je pouvais sentir leur chaleur comme s'il s'agissait de flammes. Quand ses yeux revinrent finalement se plonger dans les miens, je sentis mon cœur palpiter faiblement. Il baissa la tête et regarda fixement mes cheveux humides, et soudain, j'eus envie de dégager les mèches collées à mon front alors qu'elles ne m'avaient pas dérangé auparavant.

Il s'avança et je fis un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer, et nos torses se frôlèrent. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens. Nous nous tenions tous les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte, nos torses se frôlant à chaque fois que nous inspirions.

"Est-ce que mon haleine sent le tabac ?" demandai-je, uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de dire quelque chose. Le silence m'avait dérangé.

"Je croyais que tu ne fumais que lorsque l'un de tes gamins mourrait ?"

"Oh, non, je n'ai pas fum-pas dans ta salle de bain. C'est juste que... tu peux sentir l'odeur du tabac ?"

Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha en avant, approchant son nez du mien. Je soufflai délicatement, sans savoir pourquoi nous nous regardions fixement l'un l'autre, et me demandant s'il pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur de là où il était, parce que moi j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un frappait violemment sur des bongos. Je l'entendis renifler, et lorsqu'il inclina la tête sur le côté, je fus sur le point de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il secoua la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche et je vis en un éclair sa langue rose passer sur sa lèvre inférieure, mais il pinça à nouveau fortement les lèvres. "Tu sens bon," marmonna-t-il avant d'entrer pour de bon dans la salle de bain.

Je sortis dans le couloir et refermai la porte un peu bruyamment que ce que j'avais escompté.

Je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge, mais ça ne calma en rien mes nerfs.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson était assis à son bureau en se pinçant l'arête du nez. De tous les patients que le guérisseur par la foi de House aurait pu toucher, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Grace qu'il aille toucher ? Pourquoi justement celle avec qui il entretenait une relation ? Il était aussi curieux de savoir comment l'adolescent avait fait pour rétrécir sa tumeur, mais il n'allait pas en faire une obsession.<em>

_Wilson avait réussi à tenir plusieurs mois sans commettre de faute alcoolisée avec une fille aux yeux bleus (il refusait d'admettre que le fait que toutes ces filles aient des yeux bleu vif ait une signification) et il était déterminé à reprendre sa vie en main. Il s'était dit qu'il en avait fini avec les coups d'un soir, et qu'il devait prêter attention à sa femme. Il n'était même plus sûr de l'aimer encore, mais un mariage demande des efforts, bon sang – il n'allait pas l'abandonner juste parce qu'ils avaient eu quelques disputes récemment. Elle commençait à remarquer son comportement étrange, et les accusations avaient recommencé. Sauf que cette fois, elle avait vraiment raison._

_C'étaient de petites choses qui le faisaient rester. Quand elle lui souriait ou lui massait les épaules après une longue journée de travail. Ou quand, au lieu de se fâcher en sentant son haleine avinée, elle lui demandait si tout allait bien, et allait leur chercher pour tous les deux un verre de vin. Ces instants étaient rares et espacés, mais l'empêchaient d'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas que son mariage échoue, pas une deuxième fois. Que penserait sa famille s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait trompé sa deuxième femme aussi ? Déjà qu'il ne leur parlait que rarement (il se sentait trop coupable pour les appeler, de peur de craquer et de finir par tout avouer à sa mère) et il ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait s'ils ajoutaient encore ça à leur liste de raisons d'être déçus par lui._

_Et puis il avait fallu qu'il aille raccompagner Grace chez elle en voiture. Il avait eu de la peine pour elle, voilà tout. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de peine pour tous ses patients en phase terminale, mais quelque chose l'avait tracassé dans sa manière de le regarder fixement. Comme si elle avait accepté sa situation trop rapidement – comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de vivre. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas couché avec sa femme, et puisqu'il s'était promis de ne plus la tromper, il ne pouvait pas non plus trouver satisfaction ailleurs._

_Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait allé dans le bar dans le but de flirter avec une jolie jeune femme. Alors que maintenant, quand il se rendait au bar, c'était seulement pour boire. Parfois, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de fuir son mariage glacial, et aussi difficile que ce soit, il parvenait à refuser de suivre chez elles les filles qui le lui proposaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais il _connaissait_ Grace. Il savait ce que c'était de la voir pleurer, de la voir prier un Dieu en qui il n'était même plus sûr de croire, et de la voir rire et de l'écouter parler de toutes les choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire et qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de faire. Ce qu'il voulait d'elle c'était l'intimité, et c'était cette relation cachée qui le __faisait revenir vers elle. C'était plus que du sexe – ils sortaient ensemble._

_Mais maintenant, elle allait partir. Elle allait partir pour les vacances de ses rêves, et il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si la tumeur reprenait sa taille initiale, ou si le fait de se trouver dans un autre pays la stresserait au point qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter. Si elle mourrait, il ne pourrait pas lui tenir la main dans ses derniers instants. Elle serait seule dans un autre pays – mais surtout, il serait tout aussi seul, et à cet instant, il ne savait pas trop s'il se faisait du souci pour elle ou pour lui-même._

_Il était resté tard – pas parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait mentir à Bonnie si elle lui demandait pourquoi il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. S'il lui racontait qu'il l'avait trompée avec une patiente, son mariage serait condamné, et il serait considéré comme un raté, une fois de plus._

_Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il voulait rester marié._

_La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma en claquant violemment. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre de voir House debout là, mais il fut tout de même choqué. Il savait que House était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures – il l'avait vu pointer en partant. Était-il revenu suite à une de ses épiphanies à propos de son patient ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-il rué dans son bureau plutôt que dans la chambre de son patient ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas occupé à défier Dieu comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait pris ce cas ?_

_"Tu as une liaison avec__ Grace," l'accusa-t-il, le visage déformé par une horrible grimace._

_Il sentit une épée de glace lui traverser le dos. "Quoi ? Bon sang, comment tu l'as deviné ?" C'était inutile d'essayer de nier._

_"Tu as laissé des vêtements chez elle__. Il n'y a que toi pour porter des cravates aussi hideuses et avoir les poches doublées d'une protection." Il allait demander comment House savait qu'il avait laissé des vêtements chez elle, mais il reprit la parole avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. "Chase m'a décrit les vêtements. Espèce de malade. Alors quoi, le fait qu'elle soit en train de mourir te faisait bander et tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter qu'un cadavre soit trop bavard, et est-ce que tout simplement tu fourres tout ce qui a des nichons ?"_

_"Ça n'a rien à voir__," réussit à dire Wilson entre ses dents serrées._

_"Alors quoi ?__ Tu aimes sucer la moelle de patients en phase terminale ? Tu ne fais pas assez de sport de chambre à la maison et tu t'es dit, oh et puis merde, je suis entouré de filles dans cet hôpital prêtes à se mettre à genoux pour récompenser leur sauveur tellement attentionné ? C'est comme ça que tu reçois les remerciements ?"_

_"Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe !__" cria-t-il en se levant soudain et en abattant bruyamment ses mains sur le bureau._

_"__Oh, vous vous êtes juste tenu la main en sautillant dans les tulipes ? Je suis désolé de m'être mépris sur la situation." House contourna le bureau en boitant et s'approcha de lui. _

_Wilson recula d'un pas, peu désireux de reproduire la scène de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon. "House-"_

_"Tu sais, tu te pavanes dans cet hôpital en agissant comme si t'étais le putain de messie, et tout le monde t'aime pour ça__. Tu flirtes avec les infirmières, tu arrives au boulot avec la gueule de bois, et tout le monde te laisse le bénéfice du doute – oh, pauvre Wilson, Bonnie ne lui prête pas assez d'attention – oh, pauvre Wilson, deux de ses patients sont morts. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je vois ce qu'il y a derrière ces conneries. Je sais que t'es aussi tordu que nous autres – voire même encore plus. J'ai comme l'impression que Grace n'est pas la première que t'as pilonnée contre le matelas – oh, pardon, pilonner c'est trop cru comme verbe ? A qui tu as fait l'amour – ça sonne mieux ?"_

_"Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi__."_

_"Eh bien, je commence à penser que personne ici ne sait quoi que ce soit sur toi__. Mais je sais bien une chose – le comité d'éthique n'apprécierait vraiment pas que tu joues à Florence Nightingale __avec une mourante."_

_Wilson sentit ses genoux faiblir et son estomac se retourner de manière désagréable. Les yeux d'un bleu électrique de House plongèrent dans les siens, et ses poumons cessèrent de fonctionner. De temps en temps, Wilson se réveillait recouvert d'une sueur glaciale, ces yeux bleus étant l'unique chose dont il se souvenait de son rêve – ou de son cauchemar ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir suffisamment pour le savoir. "Tu... Tu vas leur dire ?" Il détesta avoir l'air aussi faible._

_"C'est uniquement grâce à toi si je travaille encore ici – je ne vais pas courir voir Maman et Papa juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à la garder dans ton pantalon__. A moins que tu ne fasses quelque chose pour m'énerver, bien entendu. Compris ?" Il haussa brièvement les sourcils et s'avança encore vers Wilson, leurs corps étant si proches qu'il pouvait presque sentir sa chemise contre lui._

_Il s'enflamma en comprenant ce que House sous-entendait. "Tu me fais du _chantage _?"_

_"Je préfère voir ça comme signer un contrat d'assurance tout en te sauvant les miches, mais appelle ça comme tu veux__. Tu peux mentir à ta foule d'adorateurs dans cet hôpital, et tu peux mentir à ta petite fouine d'épouse, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Surtout quand il s'agit de sexe."_

_"Tu es un connard__," répliqua Wilson, n'ayant pu trouver autre chose à dire._

_House ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Au contraire, il fixait un point derrière Wilson – un point très lointain, apparemment, et après un moment, il sortit en trombe de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_Tremblant, Wilson s'assit sur sa chaise avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il n'aurait dû voir que l'obscurité, au lieu de quoi il vit les yeux de House flotter devant lui, comme un éclair lors d'un orage._

* * *

><p>House ne m'avait rien demandé, mais comme je commençais à avoir faim, je commandai une pizza. J'aurais pu faire la cuisine, mais je ne savais pas s'il apprécierait que je fouille dans ses placards pour trouver de quoi cuisiner quelque chose de potable.<p>

Quand House sortit de la salle de bain avec les cheveux mouillés et ses vêtements collés à son corps humide, je lui fis un sourire. "J'ai commandé une pizza," annonçai-je.

"Eh bien, tu la payeras. Ton portefeuille est sur la table basse."

J'acquiesçai en jetant un œil à l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé, toujours plus loin de moi que ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Je regardai à l'horloge sur le mur et essayai de deviner dans combien de temps se pointerait le livreur de pizza, puis je reportai mon regard sur le piano, qu'apparemment il utilisait pour poser son courrier. "Tu joues du piano ?" Je fis un geste pour indiquer le piano.

"Pas depuis mon infarctus." dit-il avec sarcasme.

Je traduisis ça par 'pas depuis le départ de Stacy' et fronçai les sourcils. Je me souvenais qu'il n'avait pas joué pendant un mois après son départ, et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir exhorté à le faire qu'il s'était enfin assis sur le banc et avait commencé à appuyer sur les touches. Les quelques morceaux joués paresseusement s'étaient transformés en d'autres plus longs et compliqués, et je me rappelais avoir vu sa tension le quitter à vue d'œil, et lorsqu'il regarda par dessus son épaule et me vit sourire, il avait eu un large sourire pour la première fois depuis l'infarctus.

Je n'avais jamais été là pour l'exhorter.

J'avais pris quelques leçons quand j'étais au lycée – rien de sérieux, j'avais juste un ami qui savait jouer et qui m'avait appris quelques choses basiques. Mon grand-père avait légué un piano à ma mère dans son testament, alors pendant quelques mois j'avais joué dessus, en essayant vaguement d'apprendre aux côtés de mon ami. Au bout d'un moment je m'en étais désintéressé, mais je me rappelais à quel point ça pouvait être relaxant. Je n'avais pas joué depuis des années, à part quelques morceaux maladroits ici et là sur le piano de ma mère quand je lui rendais visite.

Penser à ma mère me rappela que j'avais dit à mon assistante de dire à mes parents que j'étais absent s'ils appelaient, et puis je pensai à l'anniversaire de ma nièce. J'espérais que Peter avait le même numéro de téléphone.

"Ça te dérange si je joue quelque chose ?" demandai-je avec hésitation. Regarder House déployer ses doigts au-dessus des touches et jouer m'avait toujours fasciné et avait toujours réussi à me déstresser même dans mes plus mauvais jours. L'idée qu'il avait continué à jouer grâce à moi était bizarre, et je me demandais s'il avait souvent joué pour moi. Peut-être que je pourrais en faire de même pour lui ici – s'il me le permettait, en tout cas.

"Vas-y." Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai vers le piano. Je tirai le banc en arrière avant de m'asseoir dessus en fixant la poussière recouvrant le bois. Je soulevai le couvercle et regardai les touches blanches. Je me mis à appuyer dessus au hasard et grimaçai en entendant à quel point le piano était désaccordé.

Je fermai les yeux en essayant de me rappeler comment jouer _Moonlight Sonata,_ mais après quelques secondes je me décidai pour _Lettre à Élise_ à la place, même si c'était un morceau juvénile. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent au début, mais après les premières notes je commençai à me souvenir. Je souris en appuyant sur la pédale, écoutant la musique résonner dans l'appartement, et lorsque j'en vins à un point où je ne me souvenais plus de la suite (et après avoir appuyé sur quelques fausses notes – ou alors c'était encore plus désaccordé que je ne l'avais cru) j'enchaînai avec ce dont je me souvenais de _Moonlight Sonata._

Curieusement, une fois que j'avais commencé à jouer le morceau, ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ce que j'avais pensé. J'avais foiré quelques fois et tout recommencé, mais je souriais, sans trop savoir pourquoi ça me détendait à ce point.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je me mis à jouer _Auld Land Syne._ Je ne sais pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que c'était la chanson appropriée à jouer, et l'air était plus mélancolique quand je jouais qu'il ne l'était dans mes souvenirs. C'était peut-être juste parce que le Nouvel An approchait (aujourd'hui on était le vingt-huit) mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la jouer encore plusieurs fois.

"Tu appuies sur la mauvaise note," dit House juste derrière moi.

Je sursautai et mes doigts frappèrent quelques notes discordantes, et quand je levai les yeux pour voir son visage au-dessus du mien, je pus voir son rictus. Il inclina la tête pour me regarder de haut, son rictus plus visible. "Si tu comptes jouer ce morceau en boucle, autant que tu saches ce que tu fous." Il se pencha en avant et plaça ses mains sur les miennes. Sa peau était fraîche et je pouvais sentir son torse contre mon dos. Je reportai mon regard sur le piano, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas voir ses yeux. Il appuyait sur mes mains comme pour les clouer sur place.

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas joué ?" demanda-t-il en caressant ma main d'un air curieux.

"Ça fait un moment. Un ami m'avait appris quelques morceaux quand j'étais au lycée, mais c'est tout."

"Tu tiens mal tes poignets," murmura-t-il. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis sa voix, vibrant à travers mon dos. Il saisit mes poignets et les plaça dans la bonne position, et je me demandais s'il pouvait sentir à quel point mon pouls était erratique. "Maintenant, pose tes mains sur les miennes."

J'acquiesçai et m'exécutai. House et moi n'avions jamais été aussi proches physiquement de manière prolongée. Bien sûr, on était collés l'un à l'autre quand on était assis ou qu'on marchait, mais là c'était différent.

Ses doigts dansèrent le long des touches avec aisance, surmontés par les miens, comme si c'était aussi simple que de respirer. C'était purement grâce à sa mémoire motrice, je le savais, mais quand même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impressionné.

Je me concentrai sur les touches et tâchai d'ignorer son souffle contre mon cuir chevelu et l'odeur de son savon et de son shampoing. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si mon House ferait ça pour moi, ou si c'était à cause de nos années d'amitié et d'habitudes qu'il considérait que c'était dépasser les limites. Ce House-ci n'avait pas encore tracé de limites – pas avec moi. Ou s'il en avait tracé, je les avais effacées à la minute même où je lui avais payé le déjeuner.

"Maintenant essaye," ordonna-t-il après un moment, et se recula de mon dos. Sans lui derrière moi, j'eus froid et me sentis sans soutien.

Je me raclai la gorge et tins mes poignets comme il me l'avait appris. Je jouai le morceau une fois, et vu qu'il n'avait rien dit, je supposai que je l'avais joué correctement.

Une fois le morceau terminé, je gardai mes mains immobiles, puis appuyai sur une touche au hasard. Une seconde plus tard, je me mis à jouer une partie de _Heart and Soul, _et House eut un léger ricanement derrière moi. "Oh, tu me tentes. Maintenant faut que tu te décales," dit-il.

Je me décalai presque jusqu'à en tomber par terre, et il s'assit à côté de moi en tenant sa jambe alors qu'il s'installait. Nos jambes et nos épaules étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. C'était loin d'être confortable, mais une fois qu'il commença à jouer sa partie, j'en fis de même avec la mienne. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent deux ou trois fois, et à chaque fois, House me balançait une insulte, mais rien de méchant.

Il se mit à jouer une version plus compliquée qui faisait passer ma part pour un morceau joué par un enfant stupide qui joue le seul morceau qu'il connaît, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Mon House et moi n'avions jamais fait ça. Cependant, je n'avais jamais demandé à jouer sur son piano, c'était peut-être pour ça. Si (ou quand, avec un peu de chance) je revenais, peut-être que je pourrais rassembler mon courage et lui demander.

Il enroula sa cheville autour de la mienne et je foirai mes notes, le morceau étant discordant pendant un bref moment. Il ricana, mais ne retira pas son pied. Était-il en train de flirter avec moi ? Ou est-ce qu'il se foutait juste de moi ? Ou les deux à la fois ? Mais House était hétéro... non ? Ou est-ce que je l'avais juste supposé parce que nous avions été amis pendant si longtemps et que jamais rien ne s'était passé ?

Ses doigts étaient comme des araignées sur les touches, et je regardai ses mains en me mettant en mode automatique pour jouer ma part. J'étais trop conscient du poids pressé contre ma cheville, et du fait que nos bas de pyjama étaient très fins. Sans le vouloir, j'enroulai mon pied autour du sien, mon cœur battant plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il ne me repoussa pas, et je me détendis un peu en sentant le bout de son pied frôler mes orteils nus, et la douceur de nos peaux se touchant. Son pied releva légèrement le bord du tissu et se glissa sous le bas de pyjama, me coupant le souffle.

Ses doigts dansèrent plus près des miens, et au lieu d'aller et venir sur les touches, ils se pressèrent contre les miens, comme pour atteindre les touches en dessous. Pendant une minute je crus avoir empiété de son côté, mais alors il glissa ses doigts entre les miens. Ils pressèrent ma main et je pris une inspiration rapide.

Il était _effectivement_ en train de flirter avec moi. Ici, nous n'avions pas pour passé commun d'être des meilleurs amis complètement hétéros et platoniques, et quelque part, ça avait viré en flirt. C'était bien ça ? On flirtait souvent ensemble, mais surtout pour déconner – enfin, en tout cas, j'avais cru que c'était pour déconner... Pour ma part ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, mais peut-être que j'avais mal compris ses intentions.

Ou peut-être que je réagissais juste de manière excessive à _cette_ situation.

La maison était incroyablement silencieuse sans le bruit du piano. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était silencieuse. Mais il faut dire que j'avais toujours eu quelque chose à écouter – la télé, la conversation décousue de House, nous en train de manger, lui jouant du piano, nos conversations...

Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles accompagnait le martèlement de mon rythme cardiaque, et je me demandai ce qu'il ferait si je me penchais et l'embrassais. Je ne le fis pas, cependant, tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas courageux à ce point.

Les coups à la porte me firent sursauter, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de temps on était restés assis là. Je me levai du banc et récupérai mon portefeuille sur la table basse, le corps vibrant d'électricité et de chaleur. Je payai pour la pizza et donnai un pourboire au livreur. Quand je me retournai, House se dirigeait vers le canapé.

Il poussa sur le côté le courrier qui se trouvait sur la table basse et l'indiqua d'un geste. Je posai la boîte sur l'espace qu'il avait dégagé et m'assis sur le coussin du milieu, encore trop habitué à m'asseoir tout près de lui. Il ne s'écarta pas – au lieu de quoi, il alluma la télévision et prit une part de pizza.

Nous regardâmes les rediffusions de _The L Word_ sans le son en créant nos propres dialogues avec des voix de fausset. Nous ne parlâmes pas de ce qu'il s'était passé au piano – en fait, ça aurait aussi bien pu n'être jamais arrivé. Ça, j'y étais habitué.

Pourtant après avoir mangé, je rentrai chez moi, et lorsque je me laissai tomber sur le lit que j'avais partagé avec Amber, je me dis que j'aurais aimé passer la nuit chez lui plutôt qu'ici.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Plus que huit chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Neuf**

_Lorsque Wilson était entré dans le bureau de Cuddy pour demander la permission d'effectuer un test expérimental sur un patient, il ne s'attendait pas à voir House en train de lutter contre un tiroir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" demanda-t-il._

_House qui se trouvait à genoux se releva précipitamment, et il fallut une seconde à Wilson pour se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus besoin de canne. "J'essaye de passer sous le bureau de Cuddy. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour le sexe oral."_

_"Tu essayais d'ouvrir ce tiroir__," fit-il remarquer en plissant les yeux soupçonneusement._

_"Pourquoi t'as posé la question si tu connaissais la réponse ?__"_

_"Pourquoi essayais-tu d'ouvrir le tiroir ?__" corrigea-t-il._

_"C'est là qu'elle garde ses préservatifs__. J'en ai plus, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais en emprunter quelques uns. Hé, à propos de préservatifs, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire une ordonnance pour de la Vicodin ?"_

_Wilson cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, sans comprendre où était le rapport. "Quel rapport y a-t-il entre des préservatifs et des médicaments contre la douleur ?"_

_"Ils rendent tous les deux les fêtes du vendredi soir plus intéressantes__. Alors, kest'en dis, mon vieux pote ? Tu veux bien mettre ta signature ?"_

_"Je croyais que le traitement à la kétamine avait guéri ta jambe ?__"_

_"Vraiment ?__ Donc le gros trou du cul dans ma cuisse a complètement disparu ? Les merveilles de la médecine moderne." Il marcha en direction de Wilson. Wilson avait encore du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il ne boite pas. "Ma jambe m'a fait mal tout à l'heure. Cuddy refuse de me faire une ordonnance."_

_Wilson leva la main, paume en direction de House, et secoua légèrement la tête. "Attends, que je comprenne bien. Ça fait au moins six ans que tu n'as pas utilisé correctement ta jambe, et elle te fait mal après que tu aies couru un nombre incalculable de kilomètres en marchant le moins possible." House le regarda en cillant, visiblement peu ravi de la description des faits que présentait Wilson. "La situation est peut-être catastrophique. Est-ce que tu as envisagé l'amputation ? Une autre opération ? A ta place je ne laisserais pas traîner un truc pareil."_

_"Contente-toi de me faire cette putain d'ordonnance, d'accord ?__"_

_"__House, écoute, tu es paranoïaque. Je le serais moi aussi si j'avais subi des années de douleur chronique. C'est tout à fait naturel."_

_House transféra son poids sur son autre pied et baissa brièvement les yeux vers le sol. "Tu ne comprends pas, Wilson. Ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur. Ça m'a fait mal... comme avant. Avant le traitement."_

_Il avait beau n'en avoir rien à foutre de House, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme de la compassion. Il avança la main et la posa sur son épaule. House tressaillit comme s'il avait été brûlé, mais ne se recula pas. Wilson examina la cicatrice sur son cou, et se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait rêvé de House la nuit dernière. Alors qu'il se rappelait d'autres détails plus vivaces à propos de ce rêve en particulier, il rougit et chassa tout cela de son esprit._

_"Ça va aller__. Laisse faire le temps."_

_"J'ai laissé faire le temps !__" cria-t-il en dégageant brusquement son épaule. "Tu crois que je te demanderais à _toi_ si je ne pensais pas vraiment en avoir besoin ?"_

_"Justement__, House. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. Bien sûr que tu penses en avoir besoin – tu es un drogué, tu penses _toujours_ que-"_

_"Je ne suis pas un drogué__. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'avais des douleurs chroniques. Il y a une différence."_

_Wilson n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans cette discussion avec House. Le premier pas à faire était d'admettre qu'on est accro – apparemment, House ne l'avait jamais fait. "Si tu le dis. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu penses en avoir besoin alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as été conditionné pendant des années – le moindre petit élancement de douleur signifiait que dans quelques instants tu souffrirais le martyre. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Douleurs, tiraillements ou même élancements sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. En fait tu es vraiment très en forme pour ton âge."_

_House le regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Êtes-vous en train de dire que je suis bien foutu, Docteur Wilson ?" demanda-t-il, presque comme s'il flirtait._

_Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et mit la soudaine palpitation dans son estomac sur le compte de l'excès de caféine et du manque de nourriture. "Je dis juste que tu dois te réhabituer. J'ai vu ça des centaines de fois – des anciens patients cancéreux qui ont terminé leur chimio depuis des années et qui se ruent en panique chez le docteur après une douleur à la poitrine. Tu as surmené un muscle que tu n'avais pas utilisé depuis des années. C'est tout, et tu es terrifié à l'idée que ça revienne."_

_House n'avait pas vraiment l'air de croire un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Wilson. "Où est-ce que tu mets ton carnet d'ordonnances ?"_

_"Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te le dire__."_

_House fit un pas de plus en avant, pénétrant l'espace personnel de Wilson. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant – de nombreuses fois – mais en général c'était pour l'intimider. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait du chantage, Wilson avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop agacer House. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas exactement courtoises, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils ne se disputaient pas beaucoup. Cependant ils plaisantaient un peu, mais ça n'avait jamais dépassé le stade des remarques sèches et sarcastiques. Mais dernièrement ça avait été différent – peut-être était-ce parce que House avait failli mourir, mais Wilson s'était senti coupable pour toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait toujours dites sur lui. Il avait été plus aimable avec lui, même si c'était dur de ne pas tenter de fuir toute conversation avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais là c'était différent – il entrait dans son espace, mais sans être menaçant._

_"Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air__," dit doucement House avec un ton de voix qui, étrangement, parvint à assécher la gorge de Wilson._

_Il se rappela comment il avait tenu tête à Vogler pour House qui lui faisait toutes sortes de farces sans aucune raison. A l'époque ça l'avait énervé, mais à présent, en y repensant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait essayé de l'agacer, mais plutôt... eh bien, de flirter avec lui. Il songea au fait que House n'était pas allé voir le comité d'éthique, et même s'il lui avait fait du chantage, il avait au moins eu la décence de l'avertir, ce que House, il le savait, ne faisait pas toujours._

_"Merci pour le compliment__."_

_House inclina la tête sur le côté et plissa légèrement les yeux. "Tu te soucies de mon bien-être." Ce n'était pas une question._

_Avant que Wilson ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et House fit un grand pas en arrière, le visage complètement impassible. En même temps, Wilson ne voyait pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Même si son cœur n'était pas de cet avis._

_"__Oh bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?" demanda Cuddy tout en allant droit vers son bureau, les effleurant au passage. "Tu n'aurais pas pu gérer ça tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?" Il regardait Wilson droit dans les yeux en parlant._

_"Rien du tout__," répondit-il._

_House sortit du bureau presque en sautillant. "A plus !" lança-t-il avant que la porte se referme derrière lui._

_Wilson attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole. "Qu'y a-t-il dans ce tiroir ?" demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le tiroir que House avait essayé d'ouvrir._

_"Mon carnet d'ordonnances pourquoi ?__"_

_Wilson fronça les sourcils en réalisant. Bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison aurait-il voulu ouvrir son tiroir ? "Ce n'est rien," murmura-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il ne lui disait pas la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait posé cette question. De toute façon il avait comme l'impression qu'elle savait déjà._

* * *

><p>En passant à côté de la salle de diagnostic, je remarquai à nouveau l'absence de Numéro Treize, et malgré moi j'imaginai Amber à sa place en train de se chamailler avec Taub et d'ignorer la drague peu subtile de Kutner. Je l'imaginai s'affronter à House, et tous les deux se balancer des insultes mais en rire juste après. Je l'imaginai rentrer à la maison et se plaindre auprès de moi à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait fait – mi-agacée, mi-amusée – alors qu'ils faisaient les diagnostics de dernière minute ensemble.<p>

Je me demandai s'il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle était exactement comme lui, ou si moi-même j'avais remarqué la ressemblance. Je m'imaginai quelle aurait été ma réaction lorsque House avait compris que c'était Amber qui était en train de mourir, si nous avions été tous deux incapables de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été ensemble. Et moi, refusant de les laisser la réveiller car ça la ferait aussitôt mourir, et me demandant comment avait-il pu voir cette éruption sur son dos – pourquoi s'étaient-ils rencontrés dans un bar ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils trouvés tous les deux dans le bus plutôt que dans la voiture de Amber ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas su qu'elle était avec lui ?

Dans le passé j'avais été infidèle, et je n'aurais pas tardé à m'imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Je l'avais moi-même déjà fait, après tout. Je l'aurais détesté pour ne pas savoir, pour se pas se rappeler, et pour avoir visiblement couché avec la femme que j'aimais, et j'aurais souffert en pensant qu'elle m'avait trompé avec quelqu'un que je n'appréciais même pas.

Ça n'avait pas de sens – comment avions-nous pu travailler dans le même hôpital pendant si longtemps sans apprendre à nous apprécier ? Oui, c'était un connard complet et absolu, mais je ne voyais aucune raison pour laquelle je n'aurais pas ri à l'une de ses blagues, ni n'aurais eu de la peine pour lui lorsque Stacy l'avait quitté, ni ne lui aurais rendu visite à ce moment. Est-ce que l'unique raison pour laquelle nous nous entendions si bien dans mon monde, c'était parce qu'il avait payé ma caution ? Sans ce facteur clé, je n'aurais donc pas eu affaire à lui assez longtemps pour réaliser qu'en fait il m'amusait ? Ou cet univers s'était-il construit sur des ratés, et qu'il avait dit le mauvais truc au mauvais moment alors que je n'avais pas la moindre raison d'être conciliant ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais observé fixement l'intérieur de la salle de diagnostic lorsque Kutner leva la tête et croisa mon regard à travers la vitre. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers le bureau de House. J'y entrai, et il leva les yeux de son magazine pour me regarder.

"Tu m'as bipé," lui rappelai-je en mettant mes mains dans les poches de ma blouse blanche.

"Tout l'hôpital croit qu'on sort ensemble."

"C'est un des effets secondaires quand on raconte que c'est le cas," lui dis-je en allant sans me presser vers la chaise en face de son bureau, et m'y assis. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais je savais quelles seraient les conséquences quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ton mec."

"Et tu t'en fiches."

Je haussai les épaules. De toute façon j'étais habitué à ce que les gens s'imaginent ça. Enfin, pas tout le monde, mais au moins la moitié de l'hôpital. Ça ne faisait que leur donner une preuve incontestable à tous que nous étions bien ensemble. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent."

"Tu t'en fiches vraiment ?"

"Absolument. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?" Je doutais sérieusement qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre.

"Si, je m'en fiche. Bien sûr, ça va me compliquer la tâche pour culbuter Cuddy, mais j'aime bien les défis."

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, et sans raison particulière le silence devint embarrassant. Je repensai au moment où nous nous étions tenu la main devant son piano la nuit dernière, et où nous nous étions presque fait du pied, et au fait que j'avais toujours son bas de pyjama qui séchait chez moi et qu'il avait toujours mes affaires sales dans son appartement. Je me demandai s'il y avait pensé autant que moi, et s'il était en train d'y penser à ce moment même. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ce silence était soudainement devenu gênant.

"On déjeune ?" proposai-je, ne serait-ce que pour briser le silence.

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais. Attends une seconde." Avec une grimace, il se leva en pressant sa paume de main sur sa cuisse avant d'ouvrir la porte séparant son bureau de la salle de diagnostic. "Je vais à un rencard avec Wilson. Si vous avez besoin de moi les enfants, on sera en bas dans la cafétéria. Si vous ne nous y trouvez pas, vérifiez dans le placard du concierge."

J'eus un mince sourire et tâchai de retenir mon ricanement, puis le suivis hors du bureau. Il éclata de rire en ouvrant un tube de Vicodin, et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le nombre de gélules qu'il goba.

* * *

><p>"Comment tu as su que je n'aime pas les cornichons ?" demanda House après que je les aie retirés de son hamburger pour les mettre dans le mien.<p>

"J'ai des images satellites," répondis-je sèchement, et l'ignorai lorsqu'il piqua une frite dans mon assiette.

House leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est encore une de tes recherches sur les antécédents ? D'abord, tu appelles l'ex, ensuite tu lis mon profil psychologique ? Tu connais aussi mon groupe sanguin ?"

"Bien sûr. C'est AB." Rien que pour voir son visage de décomposer, ça valait le coup. "J'ai lu ton dossier médical, House. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas lu le mien. Quant aux cornichons, c'est assez flagrant que tu les retires à chaque fois que tu déjeunes. J'ai des yeux, tu sais."

Il plissa les yeux, et je doutais qu'il m'ait cru, mais je n'avais rien dit d'inconcevable, alors peut-être qu'il était juste en train de l'accepter de mauvaise grâce. "Eh bien, je te signale que moi aussi j'ai fait des petites recherches sur tes antécédents, tu sais."

"Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?"

"Rien que je ne savais pas déjà ou dont je ne me doutais pas." Il attrapa une de mes frites et la plongea dans le ketchup sans me quitter des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui frappe la main d'un moment à l'autre. Comme je ne le fis pas, il la fourra dans sa bouche et mâcha.

"Comme quoi ?" insistai-je.

"Tu es du groupe sanguin O."

* * *

><p>J'étouffai un bâillement en m'asseyant dans mon bureau et décrochai mon téléphone. J'écoutai un moment la tonalité avant de taper le numéro de Peter. Je m'adossai contre le dossier de ma chaise et attendis qu'il réponde.<p>

"Allô ?"

"Salut, Peter."

Il y eut un court silence. "James ? C'est toi ?"

"Ouais."

Il y eut un autre silence, et, mal à l'aise, je changeai de position sur ma chaise. "Tu appelles pour Danielle ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix tendue, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Danielle ? Qui était Danielle ? Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire des cinq ans de Jamie. N'est-ce pas ? "Je te demande pardon ?" dis-je lentement, en essayant de donner l'impression que je n'avais pas bien entendu, pour de pas avoir l'air confus à propos de quelque chose que j'aurais dû savoir. On était bien le vingt-neuf, sauf erreur ?

"Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Danielle. C'est pour ça que tu as appelé ?"

Danielle. Ils l'avaient appelée Danielle, pas Jamie. De là d'où je venais, ils l'avaient appelée Jamie en mon honneur. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter, et mon bureau se rétrécir. Mes yeux se mirent à me brûler et je me raclai la gorge pour chasser la boule qui s'y était formée. "Hum, ouais," marmonnai-je en me sentant encore plus mal que lorsque j'avais découvert que j'avais dit à mon assistante que je n'étais pas là si mes parents appelaient.

"Attends une seconde. Danielle !" cria Peter, assez fort pour me faire tressaillir. "Elle va arriver dans une seconde."

"Oui, papa ?" l'entendis-je demander. Sa voix était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Son prénom avait changé – ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aussi avait changé.

J'entendis un bruit, comme s'il avait recouvert le combiné de sa main. "C'est Oncle James," annonça-t-il, sa voix était étouffée, mais je pouvais tout de même entendre. Apparemment, il n'avait pas assez bien recouvert le combiné.

"Qui ?"

"Ton oncle." Le silence qui suivit me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je ne pouvais plus les entendre à travers sa main, ou s'ils se taisaient. "Celui qui a trompé ta tante Bonnie," ajouta-t-il comme explication.

"Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler."

"Danielle, fais-le," marmonna Peter.

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, et j'avais beau essayer, impossible de le ravaler. "Allô ?" dit-elle d'une voix bien distincte, maintenant que Peter ne couvrait plus le combiné de sa main.

"Salut, Danielle," dis-je en tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air trop faux ni contrarié (et je butai sur son prénom, trop habitué à l'appeler Jamie.) "Joyeux anniversaire."

"Oui, merci. Enfin bon, parle à mon père."

"C'était sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles, James," dit-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. "C'est en quel honneur ?"

"Je voulais juste lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire."

"Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quoi elle ressemble ?" demanda-t-il, et j'entendis une porte claquer à l'autre bout du fil. Sa voix était plus forte à présent.

Bien sûr que je savais à quoi elle ressemblait. J'étais allé les voir assez souvent pour connaître sa chanson préférée, savoir qu'elle avait tellement regardé _The Great Mouse Detective_ que Peter l'avait caché dans sa chambre pour qu'elle ne puisse plus leur faire subir ça, et qu'elle détestait _Pinocchio_ parce qu'elle faisait des cauchemars sur des baleines à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Je savais qu'elle se disputait tout le temps avec son petit frère – généralement parce qu'il avait cette manie de lui tirer les cheveux.

"Peter, je-"

"Je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses. Écoute, je suis content que tu aies appelé, mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Ça fait des années que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, et tout à coup tu veux parler à ta nièce que tu n'as jamais rencontrée ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois qu'on te hait tellement, mais tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on s'y mette. D'abord, toute cette histoire avec Danny, et ensuite les tromperies... Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Tu es un docteur, pour l'amour de Dieu. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te comportes comme si on te _devait_ quelque chose ?"

"Peter, je suis désolé, vraiment, je-"

"Si tu veux qu'on te pardonne, que dirais-tu de venir en personne pour une fois ? On fait tous des erreurs. Personne n'est parfait, James – pas même toi. Et personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir foiré. Mais si tu ne viens pas nous voir, même ça tu vas le perdre, tu m'as bien compris ?"

Peter et moi avions toujours été proches. Bien sûr, on se disputait de temps en temps, mais en temps normal nous nous entendions très bien. Il avait toujours été le premier à me faire la leçon quand je faisais quelque chose de mal, alors oui, j'avais toujours évité de lui raconter mes erreurs, mais de toute façon il finissait toujours par les apprendre.

"Peter, je suis désolé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je... pourquoi je vous ai évités."

Peter laissa échapper un long soupir. "Je suis désolé que tu aies l'impression d'être un raté. Et peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi. Peut-être que j'aurais dû être ton témoin." Je fermai les yeux à ce souvenir. Son refus m'avait blessé. Mais à la place j'avais demandé à House d'être mon témoin, alors ça ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal que ça l'aurait fait si je n'avais eu personne pour prendre sa place.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu refusais," lui dis-je d'un air morne. Et j'avais expliqué pourquoi j'avais choisi House pour prendre sa place, et il n'avait pas du tout été en colère. Il avait très bien compris.

"Ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. La prochaine fois, n'attends pas aussi longtemps pour appeler, ok ?" La manière dont il avait dit ça, c'était comme s'il voulait abréger la conversation.

J'acquiesçai, avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. "Je suis désolé."

"Écoute, je dois y aller. La fête d'anniversaire, de Danielle, tu sais." Il raccrocha sans dire aurevoir, et je sentis mon estomac se retourner.

Je raccrochai moi aussi et regardai fixement le téléphone pendant un long moment. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le fait d'être ami avec House avait affecté ma vie, et maintenant que je savais, je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu penser que nos vies seraient meilleures sans cette amitié.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson n'aimait pas Tritter. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez lui. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un flic – en temps normal, Wilson respectait les flics. Mais ce comportement froid et trop calme le dérangeait de la même manière que ça l'avait dérangé de voir Ted Bundy faire le charmeur avec son sourire séducteur pendant son procès. Il était grand et avait les épaules larges – même plus grand que House – et il se promenait dans l'hôpital comme s'il lui appartenait.<em>

_Il avait entendu que House avait dû passer la nuit en prison – Cuddy avait payé sa caution. Elle n'avait pas été ravie, et quand Wilson lui avait demandé la permission d'utiliser l'IRM, il avait remarqué qu'elle était contrariée et lui en avait demandé la raison. En temps normal, Cuddy n'était pas du genre à étaler ses problèmes, mais dernièrement elle avait été stressée – il ne savait pas si c'était seulement dû à House ou à quelque chose d'autre dans sa vie._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi House s'était retrouvé en prison, mais il était certain qu'il l'avait mérité._

_Ce qui le gênait, par contre, c'était le fait que Détective Tritter traînait dans l'hôpital depuis quelques jours et posait des questions à l'équipe de House. Il s'en fichait, vraiment – jusqu'à ce qu'il subisse à son tour l'interrogatoire._

_C'était stupide, mais il avait peur que House crache le morceau au sujet de Grace, ne serait-ce que pour attirer l'attention ailleurs que sur lui. Il s'inquiétait pour la bouteille de Jack Daniels qu'il avait récemment cachée dans son bureau, et se demandait si son haleine sentait le tabac. L'un de ses patients était mort, et il avait été stressé. Il était sorti prendre un peu d'air frais, et un infirmier lui avait proposé une cigarette. Il avait repensé à cette unique fois où il avait fumé en école de médecine et que ça l'avait calmé, et il l'avait acceptée, la fumant avec hésitation en tâchant de ne pas tousser. Ça lui avait brûlé la gorge et griffé les poumons, mais après un moment ça le'avait rempli d'une sorte de chaleur qui chassa de son esprit les yeux de l'enfant mort._

_Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'illégal à propos de la cigarette qu'il avait fumée moins de dix minutes auparavant, et il doutait fort que Tritter ait trouvé la bouteille de Jack, mais tout de même, son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard et que ceux de Tritter semblèrent le transpercer, presque comme s'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie._

_Tritter mâcha son chewing-gum à la nicotine calmement, comme pour le narguer. "Votre bureau est juste à côté de celui de House," déclara-t-il, comme si Wilson n'était pas au courant._

_"Oui__," répondit-il (même si ça n'avait pas été une question) en hochant de la tête._

_"Vous travaillez avec lui depuis environ treize ans, est-ce correct ?__"_

_"A peu près__," approuva-t-il._

_Tritter acquiesça, et même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il eut comme l'impression d'avoir laissé échapper quelque chose de compromettant. "Gregory House est un drogué. Sa dépendance aux narcotiques peut mettre ses patients en danger je pense que quelqu'un de _raisonnable_ devrait le remarquer."_

_Wilson soupira. "C'est un drogué, mais c'est un bon docteur."_

_Tritter plissa les yeux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il avait probablement entendu dire que Wilson et House ne s'appréciaient pas, alors ça l'avait sûrement surpris. "Vous a-t-il déjà demandé de lui faire une ordonnance ?"_

_Wilson hocha de la tête. "Quelques fois."_

_"Et l'avez-vous fait ?__"_

_Wilson secoua la tête. "Non," répondit-il sincèrement. Il se rappelait que House le lui avait demandé plusieurs fois après son traitement à la kétamine, mais il n'avait jamais cédé. Il avait même caché son carnet d'ordonnances sous clé de peur qu'il ne le lui vole comme il avait essayé de le faire avec celui de Cuddy lorsqu'il l'avait surpris._

_Les yeux froids de Tritter le transperçaient, et Wilson se sentit mal. Il avait l'habitude de House qui parvenait à l'intimider quand il en avait envie, mais ça ne lui foutait pas les jetons comme maintenant._

_"Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de les lui faire __?" demanda-t-il après un long silence._

_"Parce que je le hais__," lui dit-il sans détour. Dit comme ça, ça sonnait tellement dur et injuste, et il en ressentit presque de la culpabilité._

_Le sourire de Tritter ne fit rien pour calmer ses nerfs. Il posa une carte sur la table entre eux deux et la glissa lentement vers lui. "Je voudrais que vous appeliez ce numéro si House fait... quoi que ce soit dont vous pensez que je devrais être au courant," ordonna-t-il doucement._

_Wilson prit la carte et regarda Tritter se lever et s'éloigner._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, Wilson jeta la carte aussi vite que possible. Rien que le fait de la tenir semblait le salir comme s'il avait signé un pacte avec le diable._

_Tritter se pointa encore quelques fois à l'hôpital – il avait même entendu dire qu'il avait fouillé l'appartement de House – mais il ne sut pas si le détective y avait découvert quelque chose ou non, et House s'en sortit indemne._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Avec un peu de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Beaucoup plus difficile à traduire que les autres. Les phrases étaient trop longues, trop descriptives, avec trop de mots impossibles à traduire en français. J'ai coupé des phrases et essayé de rendre les mêmes idées qu'en anglais. J'espère que la lecture sera agréable quand même !

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Dix**

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'aurais évité ma famille. Je ne veux pas dire que je suis encore dépendant de mes parents ou quoi, mais jamais je ne les éviterais. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Danny, je ne leur refusais jamais une conversation. Même si j'étais occupé ou pas d'humeur, je ne pouvais pas raccrocher. Je m'étais senti tellement coupable après cette histoire avec Danny que je pourrais même dire que pour compenser j'étais extrêmement attentif aux besoins de ma famille. Passer de ça à ne jamais les appeler, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas ami avec House ? En quoi était-ce cohérent ?

Il y avait eu un temps, après la première disparition de Danny, où je m'étais senti coupable et avais évité de leur parler trop souvent, mais ça avait fini par me passer. En quoi le fait de ne pas connaître House avait-il changé cela ? Ce n'était pas logique – comment un étranger qui avait payé ma caution de sortie de prison avait-il pu changer ma vie à ce point pour qu'elle devienne celle que je connaissais dans ma réalité...

J'avais dû appeler mes parents pour qu'ils payent la caution. Est-ce que le fait de les appeler avait... ?

Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, mais tout de même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser la question. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être si semblables et si différentes à la fois ? Comment avions-nous pu travailler dans le même hôpital sans être amis ? C'était House qui m'avait parlé du poste, et je l'avais pris parce que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Danny, c'était dans les parages... M'étais-je débrouillé pour trouver le boulot tout seul ?

J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et vérifiai l'historique – rien de bien différent j'avais toujours en favoris des sites à propos de la recherche sur le cancer, mais rien du tout en rapport avec les diagnostics médicaux. C'était assez logique, puisque je n'aurais rien envoyé à House qui pourrait l'intéresser. Je n'étais pas non plus allé sur Youtube depuis deux semaines. Mais là aussi, je n'allais pas trop sur ce site, sauf si House m'envoyait un lien.

Je vérifiai mes e-mails – quelques messages d'information que Cuddy envoyait à tout le monde, quelques mails concernant les derniers progrès de la recherche sur le cancer, mais rien d'autre. Pas de chaînes agaçantes pas de blagues de mauvais goût pas non plus de longs messages décousus que House écrivait dans ses moments d'ennui.

Je vérifiai ma boîte d'envoi – rien. Soit j'effaçai mon dossier d'envoi plus souvent que dans ma réalité, soit je n'avais personne à qui envoyer des messages. Vu que je ne gardais pas contact avec ma famille et que je n'étais pas ami avec House, c'était logique.

Je trouvai une parodie de _Twilight_ sur Youtube et l'envoyai à House.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour répondre. Le titre du message était un simple 'lol', et quand je l'ouvris, il y avait un lien vers une parodie de World of Warcraft qu'il m'avait déjà envoyée, mais elle me fit encore rire quand je la regardai. Je lui envoyai un autre lien, et il en fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Je passai les deux heures qui suivirent à chercher sur Youtube des vidéos drôles et à les lui envoyer aussi rapidement qu'il m'en envoyait. Ses commentaires dans ses e-mails se firent plus longs, et je pouvais l'entendre rire à travers le mur, alors que la salle de diagnostic était encore nous.

Je me souvins que, dans ma réalité, j'avais un document où je conservais mes liens les plus drôles. J'ouvris le dossier 'mes documents' et me rendis compte que j'y avais enregistré quelques articles (les mêmes que ceux que j'avais enregistrés dans ma réalité) mais aucune trace du document où je gardais mes liens de blagues et vidéos drôles.

Cependant, il y avait un document sur cet ordinateur que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il n'avait pas de nom. C'était ça qui avait attiré mon attention à la base. J'ignorai le pop-up qui m'informait que House m'avait envoyé un autre e-mail, et cliquai sur le document, perplexe.

Je le lus en diagonale et me rendis compte qu'il était daté du jour du nouvel an alors que ça n'était pas encore arrivé. Pourquoi aurais-je mis un date ultérieure à un document sans nom ?

Je fus perplexe au début, même si je reconnaissais mon style : c'était bien moi qui l'avais écrit, pas de doute. Mais après avoir lu quelques phrases, je compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ce que j'avais écrit. Je sus pourquoi il était daté de quelques jours plus tard, et je ne pouvais nier ce que je voyais à travers des mots comme 'ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que la mienne' et 'je ne pouvais plus rire'. Je lus le texte qui expliquait que j'avais cessé de prendre mon traitement – que ma volonté avait changé. Que je ne supportais plus de côtoyer la mort quotidiennement, et que je n'avais plus été heureux depuis la mort de Amber, et que même avant ça, je n'avais plus été heureux depuis très longtemps.

Et je l'avais même signé.

C'était comme recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, ou boire un verre de lait avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait tourné. Je songeai au fait que j'avais annulé mon rendez-vous mensuel avec ma psychiatre, et qu'aucun de mes dossiers n'avait été traité... Je songeai aux coupures sur mes cuisses, et même si je savais que le fait de se taillader n'avait rien à voir avec le suicide, ça prouvait à quel point ma dépression était profonde.

J'allais me suicider.

J'étais _suicidaire__._

Je n'avais rien dans ma vie qui vaille la peine d'être vécu. Deux divorces, une petite amie que j'avais crue infidèle avec la seule personne que je détestais, et rien d'autre. Aucun ami... Je ne pouvais plus rire. C'était ce que j'avais dit.

Lorsque j'avais envisagé pour la première fois d'aller voir un psychiatre, j'avais eu l'impression d'abandonner. Comme si j'avais échoué. C'était pour cette raison que je l'avais caché à House – pas seulement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me renvoie ça à la face pour prouver que j'étais aussi tordu et malheureux que lui, mais parce que j'avais l'impression que je devrais être capable de gérer ma peine tout seul. Que je n'aurais pas dû dépendre de médicaments. Mais il était indéniable que ça avait marché.

Ici, apparemment, même ça, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

J'avais envie de gerber. De la bile remonta et me brûla le fond de la gorge. Je n'avais jamais été claustrophobe, mais j'avais l'impression que mon bureau était trop petit. Je ne voulais pas le relire – je voulais faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais trouvé. Mais comment pourrais-je ? Comment pourrais-je oublier que j'étais suicidaire ?

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et fermai les yeux en essayant de vider mon esprit de ces pensées. Je tentai de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Tout ce qui traversait mon esprit me donnait la nausée. Je pensai à comment je m'y prendrais – est-ce que je prendrais tout mon traitement contre la dépression à la fois en vidant une bouteille de vodka ? Est-ce que je prendrais un bain en m'ouvrant les veines des poignets ? Est-ce que je me jetterais du toit de l'hôpital ou est-ce que je mettrais un flingue contre ma tempe ?

J'allais me suicider pour le nouvel an, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment je comptais m'y prendre.

J'entendis un bruit venant de l'ordinateur et je levai les yeux. C'était un pop-up m'informant que House avait envoyé un autre e-mail. Je dirigeai une main tremblante vers le touchpad de mon ordinateur portable. J'ouvris l'e-mail et cliquai sur le lien. Ça avait l'air d'être drôle, mais je ne ris pas. Je lui envoyai un e-mail avec deux liens, puis je supprimai le document.

Ensuite, je vidai la corbeille.

* * *

><p>"T'es d'une drôle d'humeur," commenta House en marchant à grandes enjambées à côté de moi.<p>

Je lui fis un bref sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Mon esprit était rempli de toutes sortes d'images de mon cadavre, et je haussai les épaules. "J'ai appelé ma nièce aujourd'hui. C'est son anniversaire." je fronçai les sourcils en me souvenant que son nom était Danielle, et pas Jamie. "Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais," ajoutai-je.

"Faut croire que c'est ce qui arrive quand tu évites ta famille pendant plus d'une décennie," fit-il très justement remarquer en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

J'acquiesçai, avant de froncer les sourcils. "Attends, comment tu as su-"

"J'ai fouillé dans ton passé, t'as déjà oublié ? Quoi, tu crois que t'es le seul capable de sortir les squelettes du placard ? J'ai appelé ta famille et tes ex-épouses. J'ai lu ton dossier médical. Tu sais, la routine."

"Entrer par effraction dans mon bureau, fouiller dans tous mes tiroirs, recoller mes dossiers déchiquetés..." ajoutai-je sans enthousiasme en regardant les portes s'ouvrir, tout en imaginant ma cervelle repeindre les murs de mon appartement.

"Tu me connais bien," admit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur en boitant.

Je le suivis. "As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

"Oh, un peu de ci, un peu de ça." Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où on devait se rendre.

"Donc, autrement dit, rien. Tu te moquerais de moi si tu avais trouvé quelque chose."

"Sors avec moi ce soir," exigea-t-il.

Qu'il exige au lieu de demander était tellement le genre de mon House que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "D'accord."

Son sourire fut tellement bref que j'aurais pu l'avoir imaginé. Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir imaginé. "Bon, je sais ce que c'est d'éviter sa famille. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as un oncle tordu ? Ou c'est juste que tu ne les supportes pas, sans raison particulière ?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas," répondis-je sincèrement, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement sonore, je pensai à du sang coulant le long de mon poignet et teignant en rouge l'eau de la baignoire.

House haussa des épaules lorsque nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, son corps se balançant à cause de son boitement et se cognant contre le mien. En fait il semblait plus insistant que d'habitude – comme s'il était en train de me tester. Le connaissant, c'était probablement le cas. Je le poussai en retour et il me poussa encore plus fort.

"Mon père était un connard," me dit-il.

"Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas de te faute," m'arrêta-t-il avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si ma mère me hait maintenant. Tu vas t'excuser pour ça aussi ?"

J'ouvris la bouche justement pour m'excuser, mais la refermai sans rien dire.

"Les docteurs House et Wilson s'en vont à 17h30," lança-t-il à l'infirmière.

"House, je suis sûr que ta mère ne-"

"Je ne suis pas allé à l'enterrement de mon père. Elle ne m'a pas donné de cadeau de Noël. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle me hait."

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas allé à l'enterrement. Sa mère ne m'aurait jamais appelé, Cuddy ne l'aurait jamais drogué, et je ne l'aurais jamais traîné de force à l'enterrement. Si je n'avais pas été impliqué, nous n'aurions jamais parlé de notre rencontre, et je n'aurais pas jeté cette bouteille dans la fenêtre. House aurait été dans l'hôpital à diagnostiquer sa patiente, et soit elle était morte au moment de l'IRM, soit House avait compris (sans mon aide) qu'on lui avait planté des aiguilles dans le crâne quand elle était bébé.

Il neigeait un peu dehors, et j'ajustai mon manteau pour empêcher le froid de se glisser dessous. "Tu restes dormir ?" demanda House l'air de rien, mais s'il était bien comme mon House, cela signifiait qu'il voulait que je reste.

"Il faudra que je passe chez moi pour prendre des vêtements de rechange," lui dis-je, et nos yeux se croisèrent.

Il hocha de la tête. "Je laisserai la porte ouverte." Il se dandina sur place, presque maladroitement, puis quitta le trottoir.

Je le regardai s'éloigner pendant un moment, puis partis de mon côté, vers ma voiture.

* * *

><p>La table basse (qu'il avait débarrassée avant mon arrivée) était jonchée de boîtes de nourriture thaï à emporter et <em>The New Yankee Workshop<em> passait à la télévision, sans le son. House jouait sur son piano qui venait d'être accordé (avait-il engagé quelqu'un pour le faire pendant qu'il était au boulot ?) et je me contentais d'écouter. Il faisait quelques erreurs qu'il n'aurait pas commises là d'où je venais, mais je fis mine de ne pas les avoir entendues. Après tout, je ne m'en rendais compte que parce que j'avais l'habitude de l'entendre jouer à la perfection – si je ne l'avais jamais entendu jouer auparavant, je n'en aurais rien su.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et regardai son pied appuyer sur la pédale régulièrement, ses bras se tendre et ses doigts danser. Il regardait fixement les touches en jouant – il ne lisait aucune partition. Il tourna la tête et me regarda. Je faillis cligner des yeux et détourner le regard pour qu'il se sache pas que je le regardais, mais je me retins. Un coin de sa bouche se recourba, puis il reporta son attention sur le piano.

Il termina le morceau, puis referma le clapet avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé. Il était déjà en pyjama et ses chaussettes et chaussures étaient abandonnées quelque part sur le sol derrière nous, et il avait l'air aussi détendu et à l'aise que ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Je portais encore mes vêtements du travail, mais ma cravate avait disparu et le premier bouton de ma chemise était défait. J'avais presque l'impression d'être de retour dans mon monde la seule chose qui me rappelait que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma réalité était sa maigreur et son boitement plus prononcé.

Il augmenta un peu le volume de sorte que je puisse à vaguement entendre le bruit des scies et le murmure des dialogues, mais c'est tout. Je savais que House ne s'intéressait pas tellement à la série en elle-même, mais s'accrochait plutôt à l'espoir qu'un jour il y ait un horrible accident. Même si j'avais beau lui rappeler que ce n'était pas en direct et que même s'il y avait décapitation, ça ne serait pas diffusé.

"T'as prévu quelque chose pour le soir du nouvel an ?"

"Pas particulièrement," répondis-je, m'imaginant étalé sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital. Attendrais-je jusqu'à minuit ? Est-ce que les gens feraient la fête partout autour de moi pendant que je me suicidais, sans rien savoir de ce que j'avais prévu ?

"Hum. Moi non plus. Tu te rends compte." Je lui souris, et même s'il ne me rendit pas la pareille, je pus voir ses yeux pétiller. "Tu devrais passer à la maison."

"D'accord," approuvai-je en haussant les épaules. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je voulais faire, de toute façon.

Son genou était légèrement pressé contre le mien, et je tentai de ne pas y faire attention, en vain. "Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le lendemain ?"

Je m'imaginai pendu dans mon placard, les yeux ouverts et sans vie. "Pas vraiment," marmonnai-je. Pas moyen. Je me fiche de ce que je pensais dans cette réalité, je n'allais pas me suicider. La vie n'était pas assez horrible pour que je ne supporte pas l'idée de vivre.

"Tu n'as pas posé de congé. Pour le premier janvier, je veux dire."

Je soupirai et reposai ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. J'imagine que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, étant donné que je comptais mourir ce jour-là de toute façon. Avais-je prévu quelqu'un pour venir me voir et trouver la lettre d'adieu ?

"Tu en as posé un, toi ?" demandai-je.

"Nan. Cuddy aurait refusé si j'avais demandé. Ça va être le meilleur jour de ma vie – diagnostiquer des gueules de bois alors que j'ai la mienne à vaincre. Mais j'imagine que tu connais ça, pas vrai ?"

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire le contraire vu que je n'en avais aucune idée, alors je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

House laissa tomber son bras sur le dossier du canapé derrière moi. "Enfin bon, tu as arrêté de fumer et tu n'as bu que deux verres de whisky – et à moins que tu sois un poids plume, ça m'étonnerait que ça soit beaucoup pour toi – et tu t'es montré tout câlin avec moi. Tu sais que tu es censé garder les bonnes résolutions pour _janvier_, hein ?"

"Je suis très performant."

"Tu veux te bourrer la gueule avec moi pour le soir du nouvel an ? On pourrait porter des lunettes de soleil et parler dans le dos des gens pour le premier janvier. Ça pourrait être marrant." Il remua ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'appelle passer du bon temps – une migraine lancinante au boulot. Je mets un point d'honneur à le faire chaque année."

"Et chaque samedi matin où tu travailles, le lendemain de Noël, en milieu de semaine..." continua-t-il, me regardant avec les sourcils haussés.

"Bonnes résolutions, je te rappelle. J'essaye de devenir un homme meilleur."

"Dans ce cas tu as décidé de devenir ami avec la mauvaise personne. Ma bonne résolution c'est de te corrompre."

"Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas, j'amènerai la bière," lui dis-je. Je pouvais boire pour le soir du nouvel an si j'en avais envie. C'était un jour férié et je ne pensais pas être alcoolique à ce point.

House hocha de la tête. "Ça marche."

Je souris intérieurement, et son bras se laissa tomber sur mes épaules. Je me figeai et son bras se tendit. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il le déplace et fasse comme si c'était une blague (et je m'attendais presque à ce que ça en soit une) et puis quand je me détendis, il fit de même. Je pensai à la manière qu'il avait eue de me tenir la main quand nous avions joué du piano ensemble, et je me surpris à me demander si peut-être il y avait quelque chose entre nous que j'avais toujours ignoré, trop persuadé du fait que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Son pouce effleura le haut de mon bras et je m'enfonçai encore plus dans les coussins, reposant ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne me repoussa pas ni ne fit de blague. En fait il ne fit rien de spécial, à part continuer à effleurer ma chemise avec son pouce.

Il changea de chaîne avec sa main libre, et s'arrêta sur une comédie quelconque. Je me concentrais suffisamment pour suivre l'intrigue et rire à certaines blagues, mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose d'autre qu'au fait que House m'entourait de son bras, et que j'avais prévu de me suicider.

Ce n'est que lorsque je fermai les yeux que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais fatigué, mais je me dis que je n'allais pas m'endormir – je voulais faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que possible, pelotonné contre mon meilleur ami pendant qu'il riait tout bas toutes les deux ou trois minutes, gardant son bras autour de moi.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson se tenait sur le balcon qu'il avait en commun avec House, et sentait le ciment contre ses coudes et avant-bras là où il s'appuyait. L'air froid était très agréable contre sa peau brûlante, et l'obscurité enveloppait l'hôpital comme une couverture. C'était paisible calme. Tout dans cette nuit suggérait qu'il s'agissait de la fin reposante d'une bonne journée. Exactement comme Wilson – une image détendue et charmante il pouvait endosser les problèmes du monde entier et passer à autre chose à la fin de la journée avec un sourire désinvolte et en tapant amicalement l'épaule des gens qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui.<em>

_Les apparences étaient parfois décevantes._

_Timothy avait à peine la vingtaine quelques années plus tôt il avait été la star de l'équipe d'athlétisme de son université, et il avait obtenu une bourse grâce à ses notes exemplaires. Il avait voulu devenir avocat, et à n'en pas douter, il en aurait très bien été capable. _

_Il avait été un peu malade, mais c'était pendant l'hiver. Il n'avait pas vu la différence avec un vilain rhume. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux maux de tête – le stress à l'école et les beuveries avec ses potes en expliquaient la plupart. La vision trouble, les vertiges, les saignements de nez inexpliqués – et autres choses auxquelles la plupart des gens n'auraient pas fait attention, supposait Wilson. Le temps que Timothy pense qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui n'allait pas – le rhume persistait depuis quelques mois, les maux de tête empiraient, et ça se ressentait sur ses notes – c'était trop tard. A ce stade tout ce que pouvait faire Wilson c'était de lui proposer d'atténuer la douleur et regarder son visage empli de culpabilité, sachant ce qu'il était en train de penser – que s'il y avait prêté attention ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus tôt il ne serait pas condamné à mort. Peut-être que c'était vrai, ou peut-être pas, mais dans tous les cas, il lui restait moins de six mois à vivre._

_Il était mort il y a quelques heures, et Wilson se détestait d'en être aussi affecté. Il s'était attaché à lui alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. En fait, la plupart des gens à qui Wilson s'attachait étaient mourants – les relations étaient un concept inconnu pour lui, visiblement, puisque toutes les personnes avec qui il semblait avoir un certain lien mourraient en quelques mois. Il n'avait pas du tout d'amis – tout au plus des simples connaissances ou des collègues qui se félicitaient de leurs succès en tant que docteurs alors qu'il hochait de la tête d'un air morne et poli en sirotant son champagne aux bienfaits de l'oncologie. C'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique fois où il avait eu des conversations avec ces gens. _

_Techniquement, Bonnie et lui étaient mariés, mais ça ne voulait plus rien dire – ils se voyaient à peine, et ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait des relations sexuelles. Il ne savait pas si elle était au courant qu'il la trompait, et franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle aussi, elle avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre. Elle ne demandait plus pourquoi il rentrait tard à la maison, mais il lui disait toujours que c'était pour le travail – en général c'était vrai, mais parfois non. De temps en temps il restait tard à l'hôpital parce qu'il préférait être entouré de personnes qu'il aidait et qui avaient vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, plutôt que de rentrer chez lui pour voir sa femme qui ne l'aimait probablement plus et avec qui il restait uniquement parce qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et avait déjà un divorce à son actif. La quitter ferait de lui un raté. A nouveau. _

_Comment un oncologue apprécié de tous et avec un salaire comme le sien pourrait-il être un raté ? Il n'en savait rien, mais visiblement il avait trouvé le moyen._

_Et au lieu d'être capable de faire face à la mort, comme tout bon oncologue devrait le faire, il se retrouvait à éviter de rentrer chez lui, debout sur le balcon en caressant brièvement l'idée de se jeter dans le vide et de passer les deux dernières secondes de sa vie à découvrir l'effet que ça fait de voler._

_Il se détacha du rebord et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. A chaque fois il avait l'impression d'abandonner, mais rien d'autre ne semblait le calmer après la mort d'un patient, pas même la bouteille de Jack qu'il gardait dans son tiroir, ni le fait que ses collègues faisaient mine de ne pas remarquer son haleine sentant parfois l'alcool et le tabac._

_Il aspira la nicotine et sentit la fumée emplir ses poumons, et ses nerfs se détendirent remarquablement. Timothy était toujours mort, et le souvenir de ses yeux était toujours cuisant, mais au moins il arrivait mieux à se concentrer. Ce soir quand il rentrerait chez lui, sa femme ne devinerait même pas qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée, et il pourrait se dire que dîner avec elle faisait de lui un bon mari. Que toutes ces personnes aux visages sans nom chez qui il se rendait pendant les week-ends ne comptaient pas. Et que lorsqu'ils parvenaient enfin à coucher ensemble sur leur lit froid qu'ils ne partageaient que parce qu'ils avaient tous les eux trop peur d'aller dormir sur le canapé et d'accepter que c'était terminé, c'était suffisant. Et que peut-être il réussirait à cesser ses infidélités pour ne plus coucher qu'avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

_La porte de House s'ouvrit et Wilson manqua de s'étrangler avec la fumée qui se trouvait encore dans ses poumons. Il paniqua pendant un instant, avant de réaliser qu'il était trop tard pour cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire. House marcha jusqu'au rebord du balcon. Un semi-muret les séparait, et empli de honte, Wilson souffla la fumée dans la nuit._

_"File-moi une clope__," ordonna-t-il en tendant la main, attendant son dû._

_Wilson aurait pu lui dire d'aller se faire voir, et c'était probablement la phrase qu'il disait le plus souvent au diagnosticien, mais il se dit que c'était inutile. Avec un soupir, il sortit une autre cigarette et la lui tendit._

_House la glissa entre ses lèvres et se pencha un peu en avant. Il fallut un moment à Wilson pour comprendre ce que House voulait, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il alluma la cigarette de House, qui tira quelques bouffées d'un air très habitué et souffla la fumée au loin. Il tourna la tête pour observer la nuit vide._

_"Un oncologue qui fume__," déclara-t-il d'un ton ravi._

_"Tu veux que je te laisse quelques minutes pour savourer l'ironie de la chose ?__"_

_"C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que de la pluie un jour de mariage__." Il inspira la fumée, puis la souffla en formant de petits cercles. Fasciné par la façon dont les lèvres de House bougeaient et dont ses joues se creusaient brièvement, Wilson n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Il se rendit compte que de toute évidence, House fumait depuis plus longtemps que lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu toucher à un paquet de clopes. "C'est marrant, on dirait que j'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi que n'importe qui d'autre," ajouta-t-il après une seconde, ses yeux bleus délaissant la nuit pour se poser sur Wilson._

_Wilson détourna le regard. Il essayait d'éviter le regard électrique de House, et se dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que la plupart des femmes avec qui il couchait avaient des yeux bleus. Il haïssait House il était agaçant, têtu, un vrai connard qui ne respectait et n'aimait personne à part lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il le haïssait. "Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un exploit, House."_

_"Parce que personne ne te connaît__," dit House comme si c'était une évidence. _

_Wilson ne se fatigua pas à le contredire c'était la vérité. Au lieu de quoi, il prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et continua à scruter l'obscurité qui avait englouti Princeton. Il se demanda si l'une des petites lumières brillant au loin était la sienne, ou si Bonnie avait déjà éteint la lumière de la véranda et renoncé à l'attendre._

_"Alors comme ça, tu fumes, hein ?__ Toutes les dames que tu niques aiment ce goût sur ta langue, ou bien elles oublient tout simplement de t'embrasser ?"_

_Wilson sentit ses poils se hérisser. "Contrairement à toi, House, je ne couche pas avec des prostituées."_

_"Et contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas marié__," riposta House. Wilson pinça ses lèvres et continua de fumer. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça._

_"Pourquoi es-tu là ?__" demanda Wilson au bout d'un moment, quand le silence s'étira plus de quelques secondes._

_"__Foreman est enfin parti, et j'ai viré Chase. Je fête ça. Et toi ?"_

_"Je fume__," éluda Wilson._

_"J'avais remarqué__. Tu ne sens pas toujours la fumée, donc tu ne fumes pas souvent, et tu n'es pas dans la zone fumeur, ce qui signifie que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache."_

_"Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es _énervant _?__" Il lança un regard assez long à House pour voir son rictus, puis il secoua la tête, en se demandant pourquoi il se fatiguait pour ça. "Un de mes patients est mort aujourd'hui."_

_"Si tu fumais à chaque fois qu'un de tes patients meurt, tu les rejoindrais__."_

_Wilson secoua la tête et regarda fixement le sol. "D'habitude je ne le fais que pour les enfants, mais..." Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, tout simplement parce que lui-même ne comprenait pas._

_"Tu t'es attaché à lui__. Tu es en manque de contact humain. C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'en a aucun. Tu te lies d'amitié avec les mourants parce que ta femme n'en a rien à faire de toi, et que tout le monde ici s'en fout. S'ils vivaient plus longtemps que quelques mois tu gâcherais tout, et ils te quitteraient de toute façon."_

_"Et toi, t'es le maître des relations humaines...__"_

_"Je n'ai jamais dit ça__. Je couche avec des prostituées. Tu couches avec des salopes. On est pas si différents, tu sais."_

_"On ne pourrait pas être plus différents__, House," répondit sèchement Wilson qui détestait que quelqu'un comme House lui rappelle ses fautes alors qu'il en faisait de même. C'était la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment, et il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. "Tu es un drogué égocentrique autodestructeur qui fout en l'air tout ce qu'il touche. Tu t'enfermes dans ta petite bulle antisociale et tu te nourris du malheur et tu _entraînes_ tout le monde dans ta chute parce que tu es égoïste et seul."_

_Une expression que Wilson ne reconnut pas traversa le visage de House, mais ce fut si bref qu'il ne put la déchiffrer. House prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et lui souffla la fumée à la figure. Wilson toussa et la chassa de la main. House jeta sa cigarette dont la braise dessina une traînée rouge dans la nuit noire, avant de tendre la main au-dessus du muret, comme s'il voulait lui serrer la main. "Salut, je m'appelle Kettle," salua-t-il avec enthousiasme._

_Wilson cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais House tourna les talons et retourna vers son bureau en boitant._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le bar, alors qu'il allumait la cigarette d'un inconnu aux yeux bleus, que l'idée que House avait essayé de se montrer sociable lui traversa l'esprit._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Avec beaucoup de retard, voici la suite. Pour ma défense, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et j'ai été très occupée. Je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme habituel d'un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines.

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Onze**

Cuisiner pour House était pour moi tellement familier et normal, que lorsque je le réveillai sans faire exprès (apparemment, je me brosse les dents trop bruyamment) et qu'il m'imposa comme châtiment de faire le petit déjeuner, je n'y trouvai rien d'étrange. Il y avait beaucoup moins de nourriture chez lui que ce à quoi j'étais habitué (franchement, qui a besoin d'autant de boîtes de spaghettis en conserve ?), du coup j'ai fini par aller dans un magasin et utiliser ma carte bancaire pour acheter quelque chose de mangeable.

Je fis des pancakes à la noix de macadamia en ignorant ses commentaires désagréables. Comme quoi ça servait à rien de cuisiner, et que pour vivre heureux il n'avait besoin que de rien d'autre que des boîtes de spaghettis, du beurre de cacahuète, de la gelée et des macaronis au fromage. Je continuai quand même. Je savais avec certitude qu'il aimait ces pancakes, même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis dans ma réalité. Je lui fis la leçon sur la nourriture saine, et nous échangèrent des plaisanteries qui m'étaient familières, mais qui pour lui étaient nouvelles.

J'en oubliai presque que je n'étais pas chez moi.

Être avec House, cuisiner pour lui, passer la nuit chez lui... c'était presque comme une vie de couple. Je me surprenais souvent à comparer notre relation avec mes mariages – à me dire que c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblerait si on vivait ensemble, si on était un couple. J'avais déménagé de chez lui pour plusieurs raisons, mais la raison principale était qu'en étant si proche de lui, en vivant avec lui presque une vie de couple, il me devenait difficile de garder pour moi mes sentiments.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda House avec une moue de dégoût tout en touchant les pancakes que j'avais faits du bout de sa fourchette.

"Des pancakes à la noix de macadamia."

"T'essayes de m'empoisonner ? Toute cette saloperie de noix anglaise fourrée dans un pancake va forcément me tuer."

"Anglaise ? House, parfois, je me demande comme tu fais pour ne pas t'embrouiller tout seul."

Il piqua à nouveau du bout de sa fourchette. "Les arbres de Macadamia viennent d'Australie."

"Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait tendance à croire, l'Australie et la Grande Bretagne sont deux pays et cultures bien distincts et différents. En fait, ces pays ne se trouvent même pas sur le même continent."

"Ils ont tous les deux un accent prétentieux et une monnaie bizarre. Et, apparemment, de la nourriture qui n'est pas destinée au système digestif. A ce train là, tu me feras bientôt bouffer de force de la panse de brebis farcie et du pudding aux raisins."

"Vu toutes les prostituées avec qui tu couches, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas déjà l'habitude du pudding aux raisins **[NdT : En anglais le pudding aux raisins se dit **_**spotted dick**_**, qu'on pourrait aussi traduire par **_**bite tachetée**_**, d'où le jeu de mot]**. Maintenant tais-toi et mange."

"Oui, Maman," capitula-t-il d'un ton irrité, puis il prit une fourchetée de pancake couvert de sirop et la porta à son nez pour la renifler. Il lécha craintivement, puis fourra le tout dans sa bouche et mâcha. J'esquissai un rictus lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et qu'il regarda fixement son assiette comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils lorsqu'il engloutit une nouvelle fourchetée avec un gémissement. Il remarqua mon expression et me fusilla du regard. "Oh, ta gueule," grommela-t-il la bouche pleine, et me donna un coup sur mon menton avec son pied nu.

* * *

><p>Faire les visites, c'était exactement comme dans ma réalité – j'avais les mêmes patients, et ils semblaient tous se porter aussi bien que d'habitude. L'une d'entre eux, pourtant, fit un commentaire sur mon changement d'humeur après avoir reçu son traitement aux radiations. Lorsque je lui demandai de quoi elle parlait, elle répondit seulement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi sincère sur mon visage auparavant, et que j'avais l'air plus heureux en général. L'une des infirmières en oncologie me prit même à part pour me dire que même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je lui trouvais, être amoureux de House m'allait bien. Que je n'avais même pas été aussi heureux avec Bonnie ou Amber. Je suppose que c'est normal qu'ils fassent des commentaires, vu que j'avais été suicidaire.<p>

Je m'assis confortablement à mon bureau et ouvris ma boîte mail, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que House m'avait envoyé huit e-mails. Cinq comportaient des liens vers Youtube, et les trois autres étaient de longues blagues lourdes et vaseuses.

On frappa à la porte, puis Cuddy entra en lissant son haut avec ses mains et en transférant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demandai-je, tout en réduisant la fenêtre du mail contenant une anecdote particulièrement grossière illustrée de photos pornographiques.

"House est arrivé à l'heure au travail aujourd'hui," annonça-t-elle prudemment, comme si cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ce que, bien entendu, je comprenais tout à fait. A chaque fois que House faisait quelque chose d'anormal, en général ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour personne.

"Seulement par défaut. Je lui ai proposé de l'amener en voiture – de toute façon je lui avais déjà préparé le petit déjeuner, donc il était réveillé," expliquai-je en sortant un stylo noir du pot à crayons sur mon bureau et ouvris une chemise contenant de la paperasse.

"Tu lui as préparé le petit déjeuner." Dans ma réalité, ça n'aurait suscité aucune réaction. Dans celle-ci, c'était déconcertant d'entendre ceci. J'en étais conscient quand je le lui avais dit, mais je me fichais de ce qu'elle en pensait. "Est-ce que vous... _vivez_ ensemble ?"

"Non. J'ai juste passé la nuit là-bas, c'est tout."

"Tu as passé la nuit là-bas. Avec House."

"Dans l'appartement de House," corrigeai-je, vu que la manière dont elle l'avait dit sous-entendait qu'on avait couché ensemble.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux, comme l'aurait fait House, ce qui me perturba. "Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un substitut de Amber, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Allons, Wilson. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les similitudes."

Eh bien, quel étrange quiproquo. Au lieu de sortir avec Amber parce qu'elle était comme House, maintenant je sortais avec House parce qu'il était comme Amber. "Tu es au courant que je mentais lorsque j'ai dit au docteur qu'on sortait ensemble, pas vrai ?"

"C'était peut-être un mensonge, mais tu es resté avec lui toute la nuit. Tu n'as presque pas quitté son chevet – j'ai demandé. Vous ne sortez peut-être pas ensemble, mais tu agis comme si tu étais très intéressé." Je changeai de position sur mon siège – le sujet de conversation commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. "Tu es seul, et je comprends à quel point ça peut être dur – tu n'y es pas habitué. Mais il n'est pas Amber."

"Est-ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit que peut-être j'étais sorti avec Amber parce qu'elle était comme House et non pas l'inverse ?" fis-je remarquer sèchement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'en prie. Vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter. Maintenant, vous déjeunez ensemble et passez la nuit ensemble... Ça évolue rapidement, et je comprends à quel point une relation avec House peut _sembler_ passionnante mais... Ça fait à peine plus d'un an que Amber et toi aviez commencé à sortir ensemble, et seulement quelques mois qu'elle est... C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te lances dans quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas supporter."

"Je... j'apprécie ce que tu es en train de dire, mais..."

"Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer," acheva-t-elle à ma place. "Je le sais, mais sois prudent."

J'acquiesçai, touché par cette marque d'attention, mais tout de même agacé.

* * *

><p>A part un adolescent de quatorze ans souffrant d'une pneumonie, les consultations se passèrent comme d'habitude – sans anicroche, et avec plein de rhumes. Un homme avait des hémorroïdes et un autre avait le chlamydia, et alors que je travaillais dans les salles d'examen, à prescrire des antibiotiques et diagnostiquer les maladies habituelles, j'oubliai complètement où je me trouvais. Tout était normal, tous les patients me souriaient, et personne ne me regardait bizarrement.<p>

Ce ne fut que lorsque je programmai quelqu'un pour une opération – pour retirer une tumeur bénigne – et que je ne vis nulle part le nom de Robert Chase, que je me souvins. Je ne comptais pas lui confier mon patient, mais son nom m'avait toujours sauté aux yeux auparavant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait travaillé pour House, mais j'avais toujours remarqué son nom en premier. Nous n'étions jamais devenus amis, mais lorsque je descendais dans la salle d'opérations, on se voyait et on échangeait quelques mots – rien de trop amical, mais plus personnel que les conversations que j'avais avec d'autres collègues. J'errai un moment dans la salle d'opérations en le cherchant, mais je ne le vis nulle part.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à le trouver là, mais je voulais m'en assurer.

Il y avait des centaines de raisons pour lesquelles Chase démissionnerait, ou House le licencierait, et pour lesquelles il ne reviendrait pas. Chase n'avait jamais été le membre le plus loyal, et j'imagine que sans Cameron il n'aurait aucune raison de revenir.

Désorienté, je retournai dans mon bureau et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que même Chase soit parti me perturbait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais comment mon amitié avec House avait-elle pu causer ça aussi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas entré dans le bureau de House, pourquoi n'avais-je pas ri à l'une de ses blagues, puis recherché sa compagnie en pensant que ça en valait la peine ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas entamé une conversation avec l'homme dont le bureau était juste à côté du mien ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été les meilleurs amis du monde quand j'étais venu travailler ici au début, même si on était suffisamment amis pour lui pour qu'il me propose un boulot. Est-ce que l'unique raison pour laquelle nous étions devenus et restés amis était parce qu'il s'ennuyait tellement un week-end qu'il avait décidé de payer la caution d'un inconnu ? C'est vrai, quand j'étais venu travailler ici au début, c'était plutôt House qui recherchait ma compagnie que l'inverse – il s'était accroché. Tout s'expliquait, maintenant – rares étaient les gens qui voyaient House autrement que comme un connard, et je me sentais encore obligé de lui rembourser la caution (qui m'avait évité d'en parler à mes parents.)

Nous étions amis depuis quelques mois lorsqu'il rencontra Stacy lors d'une partie de paintball – il aimait le paintball, l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais faire – et jusqu'à ce moment, j'avais été la seule personne qui se soit montrée gentil avec lui, ou même agi comme si je voulais être son ami. Nous étions rapidement devenus très proches, mais ce n'était pas moi qui entretenais cette amitié – c'était toujours lui qui venait vers moi, s'asseyait avec moi, et entamait des conversations avec moi, jusqu'à ce que nous devenions plus que de simples connaissances.

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement têtu – ou du moins, je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme tel – bien que, en y pensant, peut-être que je l'étais. J'imagine qu'il faut l'être, pour rester ami avec House. Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas apprécié et avais-je refusé de l'apprécier ? Ou peut-être que je n'avais jamais trouvé ses singeries amusantes, vu que je ne m'étais jamais senti obligé d'être gentil avec lui ?

M'avait-il détesté autant que je semblais l'avoir détesté ? Étais-je resté à l'écart parce que tout le monde m'avait dit que j'en avais le droit ? Je savais que ma vie était bien pire sans lui, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ? Allait-il bien ? Ou était-il tout comme il l'avait été avec moi ? D'accord, sa jambe semblait le faire souffrir davantage, et il prenait clairement plus de Vicodin, mais... Était-ce vraiment pire pour lui sans moi ?

J'enfilai mon manteau avec un soupir et me dirigeai vers la porte donnant sur le balcon. Il faisait froid dehors, et ma respiration formait des nuages vaporeux devant ma bouche, mais contempler Princeton recouvert de neige me remonta un peu le moral. Au moins, notre relation n'avait pas favorisé le réchauffement climatique.

Je jetai un œil par dessus mon épaule vers le bureau de House, et l'aperçus sur sa chaise en train de lancer sa grosse balle contre le mur et de la rattraper. Il tourna la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui fis un sourire et un hochement de tête en guise de salut, et le large sourire qui s'étala sur son visage me surprit. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de moi qu'il souriait comme ça, mais comme d'habitude il essayait de s'en empêcher, ce n'était jamais aussi facile de le déceler sur son visage. Un petit rictus ou un léger recourbement des lèvres, ça oui, mais un large sourire ? J'avais plus l'habitude de voir le contour de sa bouche se plisser pour justement _empêcher_ un pareil sourire.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le balcon en enfilant lui aussi son manteau pour me rejoindre. Il n'y avait pas de neige sur notre balcon, sûrement grâce aux concierges, mais tout le terrain entourant l'hôpital était duveteux et blanc, ou éclaboussé de gris et réduit en bouillie fondue dans le parking, à cause des voitures. Nous nous appuyâmes tous deux sur la rambarde, nos bras se frôlant sur le muret nous séparant.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il souriait toujours, mais au contraire il avait presque l'air... contrarié. Le sourire avait fait place à une mine renfrognée, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Je lui donnai un petit coup d'épaule et il se tourna pour me regarder. "Tu irradies d'enthousiasme et de joie. Je t'en prie, si tu as entendu une bonne nouvelle, partage-la," lançai-je en guise de salutations.

"Tu sais, le sarcasme ne te va pas toujours bien," répondit-il sombrement, même si le coin de sa bouche tressauta.

"Heureusement que ma beauté rattrape le coup, alors. Tu veux parler de ce qui te préoccupe ?"

"Est-ce que tu _possèdes_ un chromosome Y, au moins ?"

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, oui, mais tu sais comme ces choses-là changent tout le temps."

Il reporta son regard vers la neige blanche nous entourant, et son épaule était plus fermement pressée contre la mienne. Le paysage enneigé, c'était pour faire diversion il ne voulait pas me regarder en parlant. Il ne me regardait jamais quand il parlait de quelque chose qui le préoccupait. "Cuddy croit qu'on sort ensemble," dit-il d'un ton aussi froid que le blanc autour de nous.

"Comme tout le reste de l'hôpital. Je lui ai dit que j'avais menti-"

"Tu es resté," interrompit-il, la tête légèrement baissée.

"Je suis resté," approuvai-je, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'une confirmation de ma part. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il en avait besoin ni comment je le savais je le savais, voilà tout.

Il hocha légèrement de la tête, et il pressa son petit doigt sur le dos de ma main. Nos bras étaient toujours accoudés sur le muret, collés l'un contre l'autre à travers les vêtements, mais là ma peau ressentait le contact. "Je te blesserai. Je te pousserai jusqu'à ce que tu partes. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle ne ment pas."

"Crois-le ou non, mais je savais déjà ça avant de te payer le déjeuner."

"Alors pourquoi ? Parce que je te fais penser à Amber ?" Son regard se verrouilla au mien, avec un visage impénétrable. Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un poignard en pleine poitrine et comprimèrent mes poumons et mon cœur. Il s'en inquiétait. A cet instant, je haïssais vraiment Cuddy qui de toute évidence lui en avait parlé.

"Je suis sorti avec Amber parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi, tu te souviens ?" répliquai-je avec un sourire, puis donnai un léger coup à sa main avec le dos de la mienne.

"C'était juste pour vérifier," répondit-il.

Ses mains étaient froides lorsqu'elles se glissèrent dans les miennes, et je n'osais pas le regarder. Je compris pourquoi il avait regardé fixement le paysage devant nous le regarder rendait ça réel. Nous étions en train de flirter, et nous le savions, mais tant que nous ne nous regardions pas, alors on pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je repensai à hier soir, à la manière qu'il avait eue de m'entourer de son bras, et à ce moment où nous nous étions tenu la main et nos pieds s'étaient enlacés devant le piano, et je me demandai : pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Qu'en était-il de mon House ? Ce Wilson-ci se trouvait-il dans mon corps ? Ou bien cette réalité avait-elle cessé d'exister ? Alors pourquoi on avait fait ça ici, et pas là où nous étions amis depuis des années ?

"Pourquoi on se détestait ?" demandai-je, en essayant en vain de faire passer ça pour une question rhétorique. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne – je ne voulais pas qu'il la lâche.

"Je suis un drogué égocentrique autodestructeur et je fous en l'air tout ce que je touche. J'attire tout le monde dans ma bulle antisociale, je les détruis et les rends aussi malheureux que je le suis. T'as déjà oublié ?" cracha-t-il amèrement, mais l'effet était un peu gâché par sa main qui s'accrochait à la mienne.

J'en conclus que j'avais dû lui dire ça auparavant. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ?

"Je ne t'ai jamais haï. Tu étais seulement trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte," répondit-il après un moment.

"Je suis désolé."

"Sérieusement, pourquoi tu t'excuses toujours pour tout ?"

"Euh... je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je veux juste... m'excuser de... d'avoir supposé que tu me haïssais," marmonnai-je.

"Personne ne te hait," m'informa-t-il d'un ton presque mauvais. Envieux, peut-être. "Enfin, à l'exception peut-être de ta première femme. Non... je retire ce que je viens de dire, elle te hait _sans_ _aucun_ _doute_."

"Eh bien, elle était aussi amie avec la personne avec qui je l'ai trompée," révélai-je d'un ton penaud. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé de ma première femme avec House, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas connue et n'avait pas pris la peine de poser des questions. Ce n'était pas un sujet que j'aimais aborder en général – après tout, je n'en étais pas très fier.

Les coins de sa bouche de recourbèrent et une lueur traversa ses yeux, mais cette expression faciale fut si brève que je ne ressentis qu'un léger danger avant qu'il ne la chasse. "Ouais, elle a dit quelque chose dans ce genre là," dit-il, et son pouce caressa les jointures de mes doigts. "Tu sais, si tu avais fermé ta grande gueule, elle n'en aurait probablement jamais rien su."

"On avait déjà des problèmes avant ça."

"Beaucoup de disputes, donc ? Scènes de ménage, vaisselle brisée, sexe intense sur la table de la cuisine pour se réconcilier, des trucs comme ça ?"

Je secouai la tête, et réalisai que ma main n'était plus froide, et la sienne non plus. "Aucun de nous deux n'aimait les affrontements. Je marchai constamment sur des œufs quand j'étais avec elle. Le plus souvent on ne se parlait pas quand on était en colère. Peut-être que c'était ça notre problème – on ne parlait jamais, de rien. Je me contentais de tout refouler, et j'étais stressé à cause de l'école de médecine et elle aussi – elle voulait devenir-"

"Neurologue, ouais, je sais. Dommage qu'elle ait épousé un dentiste et lui ait pondu un ou deux gosses. J'aurais pu l'engager elle plutôt que Foreman. Oh bon – on voit bien mieux les choses avec le recul. Donc aucun de vous n'aimait les disputes, et au lieu de parler de vos problèmes, oups – tu verses le tout dans une bouteille et tu enchaînes avec un café chaud. Oh, et au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi, c'était une métaphore pour désigner le sexe."

"Voilà qui explique toutes ces femmes nues qu'on me sert quand je commande des cafés," dis-je sèchement, et il émit un son qui ressemblait à un gloussement. "Elle n'a même pas pu me donner les papiers de divorce en main propre. Je me trouvais dans une conférence à New Orleans quand les ai reçus par courrier avec une lettre m'expliquant qu'elle avait mis toutes mes affaires dans des cartons et les avait envoyés dans une pièce de stockage."

"Dur," commenta-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ça aurait pu être pire." Après tout, c'était grâce à ça que je l'avais rencontré. Enfin, dans mon univers, en tout cas. Peut-être qu'ici ça avait été bien pire. Sans lui pour payer ma caution, et sans personne à qui m'accrocher après mon divorce (même si je me souvenais très clairement que c'était lui qui s'accrochait), j'avais probablement été une loque humaine. Le fait de penser à la conférence me fit sourire, même si mes souvenirs n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils auraient dû être. "Je me rappelle, je l'ai gardé sur moi tout le temps. Si quelqu'un venait me parler, je le retournai pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire et je faisais comme si tout allait bien – presque comme si j'étais content. J'imagine que je me disais que si je ne l'ouvrais jamais, alors peut-être... je ne sais pas." Dit à haute voix ça aurait l'air stupide, alors je fermai ma bouche.

"Je connais les bases de la physique, Wilson. Mais non – le chat est toujours mort, même si le couvercle est fermé. Au bout d'un moment, il va se mettre soit à miauler, soit à puer. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas la réponse que ça veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Il y a _toujours_ une réponse. Il y a _toujours_ le vrai et le faux. Tu ne voulais pas le voir, mais tu savais ce que c'était. Ne pas le lire n'y changerait rien."

J'acquiesçai, conscient qu'il avait raison. C'était ce que je m'étais dit plusieurs fois, même pendant la conférence, et pourtant, jusqu'à ce que House paye ma caution, je n'avais pas ouvert le courrier.

"C'était un week-end horrible. Tout se qui aurait pu mal se passer _s'était_ mal passé. Je n'avais presque pas d'argent, j'étais dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, je n'avais strictement aucun ami et plus de chez moi, et ma femme venait de demander officiellement le divorce. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était boire un coup en paix, mais cet enfoiré n'arrêtait pas de faire passer 'Leave A Tender Moment Alone' sur le jukebox, et je lui ai demandé _poliment__-"_

House rit.

Je ne parle pas d'un bref ricanement ou d'un rire sous cape – il éclata de rire, dans un fou-rire hystérique secouant tout son corps. Il lâcha ma main pour appuyer son front contre le rebord tout en tapant le ciment du poing. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui prenait, mais au moins il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

"D'habitude, les gens attendent la chute de l'histoire pour rire, mais-"

Il dit quelque chose, mais je n'y compris rien tant c'était étranglé et étouffé.

"Désolé, quoi ?"

Il releva sa tête du rebord avec des yeux bleus étincelants et un large sourire sur son visage. "Tu as _hurlé_ poliment, peut-être. Tu-tu as jeté-le miroir-" Apparemment, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, et il fut à nouveau secoué de rire.

Et je compris qu'il se souvenait. Il s'était trouvé à New Orleans, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas amis ? Est-ce qu'il avait payé ma caution et que je l'avais... envoyé paître ? "House, est-ce que tu-'

"Sérieux, c'était toi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte – des papiers de divorce tu tenais des papiers de divorce – évidemment que c'était toi ! Je _savais_ que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Est-ce que tu sais que j'étais à deux doigts de te payer ta caution ? Mais alors je me suis dit, bon, faut être complètement idiot pour payer la caution d'inconnus juste pour se bourrer la gueule avec. J'arrive pas à croire que c'était _toi _! Toi, avec toutes tes bonnes manières et ton complexe du messie et-" Il fut repris d'une crise de rire et fut incapable de parler davantage.

Je me souvins de la police qui m'arrêtait et de House (même si je n'avais pas su que c'était lui à ce moment) qui riait en me montrant du doigt. J'avais été plus que surpris de le voir de l'autre côté des barreaux, me disant qu'il s'en était occupé. Mes parents n'avaient jamais rien su de cette petite mésaventure – après tout, j'avais toujours été le 'bon garçon' alors que Peter et Danny s'attiraient toujours des ennuis.

Le voir rire me fit rire aussi, et très vite, nous fûmes pliés en deux à nous tenir les côtes. Je me souvins de la honte que j'avais ressenti, enfermé dans un endroit inconnu sans personne pour s'inquiéter pour moi, me détestant d'avoir gâché mon mariage, et puis l'instant d'après, on me traînait vers le bar le plus proche pour s'y prendre une cuite.

J'étais la seule personne intéressante dans cette conférence – c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de ce fiasco avec l'enterrement de son père. Même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, je crois que ce n'était pas la seule raison – il avait remarqué les papiers de divorce, alors que personne d'autre n'avait rien remarqué. Ici, c'était aussi arrivé – il avait bien été là, mais au lieu de tenter sa chance avec moi, il avait fait ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait – il avait gardé son fric pour se payer des prostituées ou de la drogue, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui l'intéressait à l'époque.

Nous nous regardâmes. Son visage était lumineux, ses yeux pétillaient, et l'instant d'après, son sourire s'évanouit et je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'avais cessé de rire.

Il me regardait avec une expression que je n'avais vue que quelques fois, dont la moitié m'avaient été destinés. L'autre moitié avait été réservée à Stacy. Seul ce muret nous séparait, et ce serait si facile de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

"Et dire que quelques mois plus tard tu prenais la suite de Docteur Rabatjoie qui séchait le boulot, et je ne savais même pas que c'était toi..." Il laissa échapper un demi-rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un soupir, et son visage s'assombrit pendant une seconde.

Quelques mois ? Il m'avait parlé du poste vacant moins d'un mois plus tard.

J'y voyais clair à présent – sans lui pour me proposer le boulot, quelqu'un avait été engagé et placé dans le seul endroit disponible – près de son bureau. House n'avait aucun ami, personne ne l'appréciait vraiment, et il avait probablement fait de la vie de ce docteur un enfer – comme il le faisait pour tout le monde. Il avait dû partir, et ça devait être à ce moment-là que j'avais postulé.

Il me regarda en inclinant la tête, et sauf erreur de ma part, il regarda ma bouche. "Il fait froid," déclara-t-il, puis il indiqua mon bureau d'un mouvement de menton. "Allons à l'intérieur avant que je me gèle les couilles."

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers mon bureau en jetant un œil par dessus mon épaule pour le voir grimper sur le muret séparant nos balcons avec moins d'aisance que dans mes souvenirs. Il serra sa cuisse avec une grimace, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui proposer de l'aide.

Je lui ouvris la porte et il passa en me frôlant, son coude effleurant son ventre.

Une fois dans mon bureau et la porte fermée, je réalisai à quel point il faisait froid dehors, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du contraste avec la chaleur de l'intérieur. Je retirai mon manteau et l'accrochai au porte-manteau avant de me tourner vers House qui balançait le sien sur mon canapé négligemment, les joues rougies par le froid.

Il se frotta les mains, à seulement deux pas de moi, et planta son regard droit sur mon torse. "Cette cravate craint," me dit-il.

"C'est ce que tu penses de toutes mes cravates."

"Celle-ci craint plus que d'ordinaire," corrigea-t-il avant d'avancer d'un grand pas, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de moi. Pendant une longue seconde il resta concentré sur la cravate, puis ses yeux remontèrent lentement pour se plonger dans les miens. "Et elle ressemble à un nœud coulant." Il toucha du doigt le nœud brièvement sans me quitter des yeux, les sourcils haussés.

Je le connaissais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. La détermination dans ses yeux le trahissait. Il me fallut une seconde pour tilter, et alors mon estomac se retourna. Nœud coulant. Oh, mon Dieu.

"T-Tu sais que... que je..." bredouillai-je, incapable d'articuler vraiment ce que j'avais planifié. Évidemment qu'il savait – il remarquait tout. Et les recherches sur mon passé qu'il avait faites... Peut-être qu'il avait deviné mon mot de passe et lu la lettre de suicide avant moi, ou peut-être qu'il avait juste remarqué mon étrange comportement. Tout le monde dans l'hôpital voyait l'oncologue parfait et bien soigné qui arrivait à endosser plein de responsabilités. House aurait vu à quel point je suis perturbé en vrai. Une réponse inappropriée à une question, un regard trop insistant vers le sol lointain qu'on voit depuis le balcon... Qui sait quels signes révélateurs l'autre moi avait-il laissé échapper ?

Le coin de ses lèvres se recourba et ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma cravate. C'était un geste intime – qui paraissait étrange vu notre sujet de conversation, mais peut-être qu'il essayait de me réconforter. "Je m'en suis douté, ouais. Tu n'es pas du genre discret. C'est plutôt mon domaine." Ses doigts remontèrent vers le nœud de la cravate.

Mon bipeur sonna et il soupira en s'éloignant d'un pas. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade et je me sentis stupide. J'émis un grognement en lisant le message, puis l'éteignis. "Mon patient a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Écoute, House, je sais ce que tu penses, et je... je l'ai supprimé. Je ne suis pas suicidaire je le jure."

Il cilla. "Suicidaire ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"De quoi _tu_ parles ?"

"Je parlais de ta cravate. Pourquoi, est-ce que tu avais prévu de-" Il mima une pendaison avec corde au cou, langue pendante et yeux révulsés.

"Eh bien, non, mais..." Mais c'était ce que l'autre moi avait prévu. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas lu ma lettre d'adieu, et nous avions parlé de deux choses complètement différentes. Je fourrai mon bipeur dans ma poche. "Écoute, il faut que j'y aille."

Il acquiesça en s'appuyant maladroitement sur son autre pied, et je quittai mon bureau, plus que ravi de foutre le camp de là. Je venais de balancer que j'avais été suicidaire à quelqu'un qui me parlait de quelque chose que je devrais savoir, mais je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

><p><em>Le cliquetis de la porte se refermant résonna dans son bureau comme dans une caverne – une caverne enclavée, remplie d'eau, de glace et de ténèbres. House se tenait à côté de son bureau, les sourcils haussés, et tout près de la pile de courrier sur son bureau. Le courrier que sa secrétaire lui avait remis depuis des heures. Courrier qu'elle avait reçu du postier, qui l'avait pris dans des tas de lettres que d'autres personnes avaient amenées à la poste en personne, et parmi elles, Bonnie.<em>

_Bonnie, qui venait de remplir les papiers du divorce elle les avait remplis dans leur maison, sur leur table, puis les avait envoyés à son travail elle était probablement en train d'envelopper toutes ses affaires de papier-bulles et de polystyrène avant d'en faire de jolis cartons bien étiquetés._

_Bonnie, qui la nuit dernière s'était mise à califourchon sur lui et avait commencé à embrasser son cou, et il avait été trop fatigué pour se souvenir qu'il avait des suçons et des marques de morsures sur sa clavicule. Bonnie, qui devait sûrement garder les papiers quelque part dans leur maison depuis longtemps, vu qu'il les recevait par courrier moins de 48 heures après lui avoir dit qu'il avait été infidèle._

_Il ne lui avait pas dit avec combien de femmes il avait couché. Il ne lui avait même pas dit que les suçons qu'elle avait vus ne venaient même pas d'une femme. Rien ne l'obligeait à le dire – ça n'avait pas d'importance avec qui il couchait, ou s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, ni même s'il avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre en se faisant sucer dans les toilettes du bar. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'elle attendait juste une excuse, quelle qu'elle soit, pour partir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle le quitte qui l'énervait, que le fait d'être un raté. Il avait encore échoué dans un mariage, et c'était entièrement de sa faute._

_Ce n'était pas à cause de son travail – ça ne l'avait pas dérangée qu'il travaille tard. Mais il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Il avait tout simplement cessé de l'aimer, et il se demandait s'il l'avait déjà vraiment aimée. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, elle était en mauvaise posture. Il n'avait pas voulu de relation, mais c'était arrivé. La réconforter lui avait donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien... Et si ça se réduisait à ça ? A épouser quelqu'un qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être un raté ? C'était pour ne plus le voir qu'elle divorçait. Elle n'en avait probablement plus rien à faire des gens avec qui il couchait. Elle avait seulement besoin d'une raison pour partir._

_Il ne pouvait pas éviter son bureau éternellement, même s'il y arrivait assez bien depuis quelques heures, pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce courrier._

_Courrier dont House se trouvait à quelques centimètres._

_"Que fais-tu ici ?__" demanda Wilson, trop fatigué pour vraiment mettre de la hargne dans ses mots. Depuis que son équipe était partie, House faisait de sa vie un enfer. Il avait laissé des messages obscènes sur le répondeur de son téléphone portable, envoyé de courts poèmes cochons sur son bipeur, ainsi que des sacs explosifs remplis de pudding par terre devant chez lui, et encore d'innombrables farces puériles. Wilson avait été tenté de répondre par des blagues à sa propre sauce, mais il était trop mature pour ça. Il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau de House._

_"Je prépare une farce spectaculaire__," répondit-il en s'éloignant du bureau, son visage arborant un sourire purement démoniaque. "Mais on dirait que ta femme est arrivée la première."_

_"Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas faire ça maintenant ?__" demanda Wilson en se dirigeant vers son bureau afin de s'y asseoir et d'ouvrir le courrier – comme ça il serait assis pour signer les papiers condamnant au néant son mariage._

_House se mit en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. "Un autre divorce, hein ? Ça ne va pas faire bon effet dans ton historique sentimental."_

_"Parce que j'imagine que coucher avec des prostituées, c'est du plus bel effet__," cracha Wilson avant d'essayer de le contourner, mais House se remit devant lui._

_"Voilà ce qu'on va faire – je t'amène dans un club de strip-tease, tu vas nous payer quelques lap-dances, et on va se bourrer la gueule__. Il s'agit d'un de ces rituels d'hommes que tu connaîtrais si tu __ne faisais pas autant ta gonzesse."_

_"_On_ ne va rien faire du tout__. Je vais retourner travailler, et tu vas... T'as pas un patient pour t'occuper ?"_

_House lui bloqua encore le passage. "Le docteur Buffer s'en charge."_

_"__Doctor who ?" _**[NdT : se traduit « Docteur qui ? ». Pour ceux qui connaissent la série **_**Doctor Who**_**, c'est une blague récurrente à chaque fois que quelqu'un demande le nom du docteur. D'où le jeu de mot intraduisible ici.]**

_"__Oh, j'aimerais bien. Ce TARDIS serait bien pratique."_

_"Je voulais dire__-"_

_"Il est mon arme secrète__," répondit-il évasivement. "Alors, kest'en dis ? Moi, toi, un bar à nibards avec une vue spectaculaire..."_

_Wilson se passa la main sur le visage avant de se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux très fort. "Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me déranges constamment et tu me laisses tous ces messages et... et les sacs explosifs au pudding..."_

_"Peut-être que je te drague__."_

_Wilson baissa sa main et regarda House en clignant des yeux. House avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. Il ignora le fait que ces yeux bleus surgissaient dans son esprit bien trop souvent et dans des situations très inappropriées, et il secoua la tête. "Bon, comme il y en a qui ont mûri depuis le lycée, il faut vraiment que je retourne bosser, donc..." Il amorça un mouvement pour contourner House à nouveau, mais l'enfoiré se remit juste devant lui en boitant._

_"__Oh, allez, Jimmy, le monde ne va pas exploser si tu ne te comportes pas comme un adulte pour un petit moment."_

_"Ne m'appelle pas__ Jimmy," ordonna-t-il en serrant les poings._

_"Bon Dieu, le grand__ James Wilson, toujours bien rasé et parfait et trop immaculé..." Il fit un pas en avant, envahissant l'espace personnel de Wilson. Il plissa les yeux. "Tu as besoin de te détendre. Laisse tes cheveux libres... Retire cette cravate ridicule et _éclate-toi."

_"Ma cravate est très bien, et contrairement à toi, mon travail me procure de la fierté__."_

_"De la fierté ?__ Tu le montres en portant un truc qui donne l'impression qu'un chat a gerbé sur ta chemise ?" Il fit un petit pas vers l'avant et saisit sa cravate, la scrutant comme s'il s'agissait là de son patient plutôt que la personne dont le docteur Buffer s'occupait actuellement. Aurait-il engagé quelqu'un sans que Wilson soit au courant ? "Il n'y a que toi pour faire un nœud de cravate qui ressemble à un nœud coulant."_

_Sa gorge se serra, comme si ce seul mot l'avait étranglé. Les doigts de House glissèrent le long de la cravate, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, de manière presque séductrice. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle l'avait insulté. Wilson ravala la boule dans sa gorge. "Un nœud coulant ?"_

_House acquiesça, puis défit lentement la cravate de Wilson. Il aurait pu le repousser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il laissa ses doigts desserrer la cravate jusqu'à ce qu'elle pende sur ses épaules, et leurs torses étaient si proches qu'ils se frôlaient à chaque inspiration._

_Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était à ce moment que House aurait dû se reculer en lâchant une remarque de connard, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de quoi, il appuya ses paumes de mains sur son torse et les fit glisser vers le bas, la tête inclinée sur le côté comme pour étudier la réaction de Wilson, qui aurait dû être de le repousser. Wilson restait planté là, à sentir la chaleur des mains de House traverser sa chemise._

_Sa cravate glissa de son épaule et atterrit sur le sol à côté de lui, et il y jeta un œil une seconde avant de relever les yeux vers House, qui était en train de se pencher en avant._

_Wilson recula légèrement la tête, soudain nerveux. "Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_"Tu sais très bien ce que je fais__," murmura House d'une voix brusque avant de se pencher à nouveau – plus lentement, cette fois, afin de laisser le temps à Wilson de s'éloigner._

_Un coup à la porte interrompit ce qui allait arriver, et House fit un grand pas en arrière, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne tandis que Wilson se tournait pour regarder l'intrus. Il se sentait étrangement agacé mais refusait d'en admettre la raison, parce que cela l'obligerait à admettre que ces yeux perçant plongés dans les siens, à quelques centimètres de son visage, c'était ce qu'il désirait._

_"__Wilson, est-ce que tu as vu-" commença Cuddy, mais s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle vit que House était dans son bureau. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, les regardant tous les deux._

_"J'essaye de lui rouler une pelle__," répondit House et Wilson sentit son estomac faire un bond._

_Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. "Viens dans mon bureau," ordonna-t-elle sévèrement, les yeux plissés, fixant House d'un air dangereux et glacial._

_"Mais mamaaaaaaan__," pleurnicha-t-il de manière insupportable._

_"Tout de suite__," ordonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, comme si elle attendait de House qu'il la suive._

_House se retourna vers Wilson qui fut troublé par son léger rictus. Wilson réalisa alors ce qu'il avait failli permettre à ce connard de faire. House amorça un mouvement comme pour lui faire un petit bisou pour lui dire aurevoir, ce qui était bien trop intime pour deux personnes qui ne s'appréciaient même pas. Il fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête. "Non. Sors d'ici."_

_Le visage de House se décomposa, et son expression se durcit. "Tu voulais que je-"_

_"Sors de mon bureau__," l'interrompit-il, peu désireux d'entendre la fin de la phrase, même s'il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit vraie. Il montra la porte du doigt, la mâchoire crispée._

_House resta planté là à le fusiller du regard, et pendant un instant effrayant, Wilson se demanda s'il allait le frapper. "Tu ne trompes personne," lâcha-t-il d'un ton cassant, avant de sortir de son bureau en boitant, non sans claquer la porte violemment._

_Tremblant, Wilson se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Pendant une seconde qui dura une éternité, tout fut silencieux et calme, et soudain-_

_CRAC !_

_Avec un choc sur la nuque, il se retrouva par terre à regarder le plafond, sa chaise cassée pressée contre son dos de manière désagréable. Il tâcha de reprendre son souffle, ses poumons momentanément paralysés, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait dû se douter que House avait scié les pieds de sa chaise._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière avant de partir en vacances, mais vous savez ce que c'est, les préparatifs, tout ça... Il ne me restait que deux ou trois pages. Après une bonne semaine à skier (sans me casser la jambe!) j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et qui ne comporte aucun flash-back. En tout cas il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! C'est quand même chiant qu'en français on ait pas d'équivalent like/love. J'ai bidouillé mais c'est moins agréable à lire qu'en anglais du coup. Désolée !

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Douze**

"J'aime bien le pudding," dit House alors que nous faisions la queue au self et qu'il posait une coupe de pudding au chocolat sur son plateau.

Je pris deux coupes et les plaçai près de mes haricots verts – dont je savais que House ne voudrait pas. Je savais qu'il me piquerait une de mes coupes, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Après tout, j'y étais habitué, même s'il n'en savait rien.

"J'aime bien les cornichons," lui dis-je en mettant quelques pelletées de purée dans mon assiette.

House fit une grimace exagérée de dégoût avant de prendre un paquet de chips. "J'aime bien les steaks."

"Moi aussi," dis-je d'un ton approbateur en arrivant devant la caissière. "Je vais payer pour lui," lui dis-je. Elle acquiesça et enregistra nos deux plateaux. Je payai, puis nous marchâmes vers les tables de la cafétéria. Nous dépassâmes quelques tables vides et il nous mena vers un coin isolé, aussi éloigné de la foule que possible.

Il s'assit en face de moi avant de regarder de travers mes haricots verts à côté du pudding. "J'aime bien la _vraie_ nourriture," dit-il en indiquant mes haricots pour que je sache pourquoi il les regardait de cette façon.

"J'aime bien être en bonne santé," répliquai-je en piquant quelques haricots avec ma fourchette.

"Dixit l'oncologue alcoolique qui fume," marmonna-t-il alors que je mâchais mes haricots verts. "J'aime bien... les oranges."

"J'aime bien les bananes."

"Oh, ça j'en suis _sûr_," dit-il avec un clin d'œil lubrique. House me piqua l'une de mes coupes de pudding, comme prévu, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel. "J'aime bien te piquer ta bouffe."

"J'avais remarqué." Je pris l'autre coupe de pudding et la rapprochai de moi pour pouvoir chasser sa main s'il tentait de me voler celle-ci aussi. "J'aime bien le chocolat."

"Y en a qui n'aiment pas ça ? J'aime bien la crème glacée."

"J'aime bien la pizza," lui dis-je tout en creusant dans ma purée de pommes de terre.

"J'aime bien les Tortues Ninjas."

J'acquiesçai, d'accord avec lui. "J'aime bien Leonardo."

"Je m'en doutais. C'est une vraie mauviette. J'aime bien Raphael."

"Je croyais que tu préférais Mikey ?"

"C'est vrai. Je les aime tous, en fait." Il déchira le couvercle de la coupe de pudding qu'il m'avait volée, et fourra une cuillerée dans sa bouche. Il leva les yeux, pensif, puis haussa les épaules. "J'aime bien Avril."

"J'aime bien Février."

Il ricana et prit une nouvelle cuillerée qu'il avala rapidement. "Évidemment. J'aime bien l'été. L'hiver, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien." Comme pour le prouver, il massa sa jambe et sortit son tube de Vicodin. Silencieux, je l'observai gober quelques gélules. Il prit une gorgée de son soda, puis me regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Quoi ? C'est à ton tour."

"Cuddy te prescrit toutes tes gélules ?" demandai-je, doutant fortement qu'elle lui ai donné autant que ce qu'il avalait.

Il haussa les sourcils. "Tout à coup, cette conversation est chiante."

"Qu'elle le fasse ou non, ça ne m'intéresse pas," promis-je, simplement curieux de savoir d'où il les avait sorties.

"Une partie. Le plus gros, je le trouve dans la rue. J'aime bien _The L Word,"_ murmura-t-il, nous ramenant dans le sujet de conversation de base, que visiblement, il préférait.

"J'aime bien _El Feugo del Amor,"_ lui dis-je en piquant d'autres haricots verts. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Quoi ? Pour un feuilleton, ce n'est pas si mal."

"J'aime bien _General Hospital,"_ dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme pour admettre qu'il était mal placé pour critiquer mes goûts. Et honnêtement, pour avoir vu les deux séries, il était très mal placé en effet.

"J'aime bien un bon jeu d'acteur," rétorquai-je avec un rictus, juste pour qu'il sache que je faisais référence à ce que sa série considérait comme du jeu d'acteur.

Il grimaça. "Outch, ça fait un peu mal, ça." Il ouvrit son hamburger et jeta les cornichons sur mon assiette, puis prit une large bouchée qu'il mâcha pensivement. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et il avala. "J'aime bien la bière – que d'ailleurs tu n'oublieras pas d'amener demain, pas vrai ?"

"Bien entendu," promis-je avec un sourire. "J'aime bien le Nouvel An."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "J'aime bien toutes ces conneries de bonnes résolutions que tu as l'air d'avoir pris quelques jours trop tôt."

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'arrêter de fumer et moins boire faisait partie de mes bonnes résolutions. Il se trouve que je tiens à mon foie, merci bien."

"J'aime bien le fait que tu me laisses complètement te corrompre."

"J'aime bien que tu croies qu'il s'agit de corruption."

"J'aime bien que tu aies complètement massacré _Auld Lang Syne_ sur mon piano," dit-il rapidement en se penchant en avant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et je fis un large sourire.

Ça devenait donc un jeu ? "J'aime bien t'avoir fait rejouer."

"J'aime bien que tu t'imagines que c'est grâce à toi, espère de connard arrogant," répondit-il très vite.

"J'aime bien que tu sois dans le déni."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, j'aime bien entendre ça, laisse moi te dire," murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je t'aime bien," dis-je, et je le regrettai aussitôt. Même dans ma réalité, on ne parlait pas de nos sentiments – sauf cette unique fois, quand il avait décidé de planter un couteau dans une prise électrique. House évitait le plus souvent de parler d'émotions, alors tout restait non-dit. En plus, je l'aimais plus que 'bien', et lorsque je l'avais dit, ça avait complètement sauté aux yeux. Je pense qu'il me voulait lui aussi – ou du moins, je le soupçonnais d'avoir des sentiments pour moi. Mais si ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui pour qu'il tente sa chance ?

Il me regarda fixement pendant un long moment, et j'eus peur qu'il se lève et parte furieux. En fait, c'était ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pouvais déjà entendre toutes ses railleries – il se moquerait de moi, déciderait que j'étais trop direct à propos de mes sentiments alors que cette amitié commençait à peine, que j'allais trop vite...

Il sourit et baissa la tête pour que je le le voie pas, mais trop tard. Une seconde plus tard il me regarda à nouveau, le sourire envolé, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était toujours présente. Il hocha de la tête, et ma panique disparut immédiatement.

"J'aime bien les pancakes aux noix de macadamia," dit-il avant de donner un léger coup de pied sur le mien, et je sus ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

* * *

><p>"Je m'ennuie," annonça House en entrant nonchalamment dans la salle d'examen.<p>

Je le regardai en clignant des yeux, tout en tenant mon stéthoscope contre la poitrine de la patiente. Elle nous regarda tour à tour, comme si elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. "Mes condoléances," lui dis-je, avant de me retourner vers la patiente. "Respirez profondément, s'il vous plaît."

Elle inspira autant d'air que possible, et il y eut comme un crépitement dans sa poitrine. Elle eut une toux discrète.

"Viens, on fait l'école buissonnière," dit-il en boitant vers nous. "Tous les gamins cools le font."

"Ah, le monde merveilleux des moutons de Panurge." Je descendis le stéthoscope, et elle remua, mal à l'aise, en dévisageant House. "Et on recommence, s'il vous plaît."

Elle prit une inspiration plus profonde que la première fois, et le crépitement était moins fort.

"Ah, allez, Jimmy. Si on traîne sous les gradins, on verra toutes les jupes des filles canons en levant les yeux."

"Je pourrai enfin rayer 'me faire arrêter pour harcèlement sexuel' de ma liste des trucs à faire." Je retirai le stéthoscope de mes oreilles et le laissai pendre sur mes épaules. "Eh bien, vous avez bien une bronchite. Il vous faudra une ordonnance pour ça. Êtes-vous sûre de n'avoir aucun antécédent allergique ?" Elle secoua la tête, et j'acquiesçai. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Je quittai la pièce, et House me suivit. "Il n'y a rien à faire. Qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à rester cloîtrés comme ça ? C'est cruel et anormal, je te le dis."

"Tu pourrais toujours essayer de te débarrasser de la montagne d'heures de consultation que tu as accumulées." Je sortis mon carnet d'ordonnances en me dirigeant vers la pharmacie, et remarquai que House le regardait intensément. Je griffonnai l'ordonnance de ma patiente comme si je ne savais pas pourquoi ce carnet fascinait tant House.

"Allez !" geint-il d'un ton irrité qui ne semblait pas feint. "On pourrait regarder la dernière comédie romantique et s'en moquer sans aucune pitié. Ça serait marrant."

J'acquiesçai, d'accord sur ce point. "Peut-être après le boulot."

"Rabat-joie."

Debout devant le pharmacien, je posai l'ordonnance sur le comptoir. Il nous regarda tous les deux, comme surpris de nous voir, ce qui me troubla pendant un moment. Puis je me rappelai qu'il ne nous avait probablement jamais vus ensemble.

Je fus assailli à la fois par de la nostalgie et par le mal du pays. Cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Pendant que j'y suis, je pourrais te faire une nouvelle ordonnance pour ta Vicodin," offris-je en lui glissant un regard en coin. Je n'aimais pas le voir accro, mais je préférais savoir qu'il avait ses médicaments contre la douleur plutôt qu'il aille se fournir chez un dealer qui les aurait coupés avec Dieu sait quoi.

Il me regarda avec méfiance, les yeux plissés. Puis il haussa les épaules. "Je ne refuse jamais de la drogue gratuite."

Je lui écris rapidement une ordonnance, et lorsque le pharmacien revint avec les médicaments de ma patiente, je lui souris poliment. "Si vous pouviez m'amener ça, s'il vous plaît," dis-je poliment.

Il nous regarda tous les deux à nouveau. Il regarda fixement ce qui était écrit, me regarda, puis à nouveau ce qui était écrit. Il me tendit la fiole de médicament contre la bronchite, avant d'aller sans se presser chercher la Vicodin. Je baissai les yeux sur le médicament dans ma main, puis jetai un œil à House qui, immobile, me regardait comme si j'allais admettre d'un moment à l'autre que c'était une blague depuis le début.

Lorsqu'il revint avec la Vicodin, il ne prit pas la peine de me la tendre. House la prit et la mit en poche en me regardant avec un large sourire. "Mec, t'es le meilleur petit ami qui soit !" s'écria-t-il, d'une voix assez forte pour me mettre dans l'embarras. Mon visage était brûlant tout à coup, et je me passai la main dessus d'un air exaspéré. Il regarda le pharmacien et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, les serrant bien fort. "Oh, tu crèves juste d'envie d'en avoir un morceau."

Je m'extirpai de son bras et le regardai en haussant les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter les démonstrations d'affection en public, s'il te plaît ? Contrairement à toi, je tiens à ma réputation." Je jetai un regard d'excuse au pharmacien qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de hurler hystériquement ou mourir à cause du choc. Peut-être les deux. "Merci," dis-je sèchement avant de retourner vers la salle de consultation, sachant que House était juste à côté de moi.

Plusieurs infirmières nous fixaient. Je baissai les yeux au sol, mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

"Tu sais, tu acceptes sans broncher toute cette amitié. Tu l'acceptes vraiment bien, en fait," m'informa-t-il.

"J'apprends vite," répondis-je en retenant un rictus, tout en ouvrant la porte pour entrer dans la salle de consultation.

Elle nous regarda à nouveau et remua légèrement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur House.

"Il t'a fallu quinze ans pour retirer ta tête de ton cul. Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit le cas."

"Prenez ceci deux fois par jour, et assurez-vous de manger avant," dis-je à la patiente en lui tendant la fiole et en lui adressant mon sourire le plus rassurant possible. Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule vers lui alors que la porte se refermait enfin. Il se tenait là, la canne fermement plantée sur le sol, et me fixait encore comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils. "Puisqu'on parle de ça, tu t'y es fait plutôt rapidement, toi aussi. Dois-je m'attendre à quelque chose de terrible ?"

"Tu désires tout ça depuis un moment," affirma-t-il, et il baissa la tête. "Personne ne ferait tous ces efforts sans y avoir sérieusement réfléchi avant."

"Peut-être que j'aime bien les défis." Je souris à nouveau à ma patiente et posai ma main sur son épaule. "Ça devrait s'améliorer d'ici une semaine, mais prenez bien toutes les gélules. Si vous cessez le traitement avant la fin, la bronchite pourrait être immunisée et plus difficile à soigner si vous l'attrapez à nouveau."

"C'est presque une seconde nature chez toi." Il y avait quelque chose d'accusateur dans le ton de sa voix.

"Notre relation n'est vraiment pas si différente," dis-je.

"Euh, et de quelle planète tu débarques ?"

"Vous sortez ensemble ?" demanda ma patiente, les yeux écarquillés et nous regardant tour à tour comme si elle n'arrivait pas à décider qui de nous deux était le plus intéressant.

"Ouaip," répondit House avec jubilation. "Alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de le déshabiller du regard si vous ne voulez pas que je vous défie dans un duel. Et croyez-moi – un vieil estropié avec une canne ? Vous n'avez _pas_ intérêt à m'énerver. Maintenant du vent – j'ai envie d'amour gay et chaud bouillant, et j'ai toute la salle de consultation pour m'amuser."

Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir si elle devait le croire ou non, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de quitter la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, comme pour ne pas nous déranger.

"Je crois que tu l'as traumatisée à vie," commentai-je en lui souriant.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour elle," fit-il avec un geste méprisant de la main. "Elle va probablement tout raconter sur son blog ou écrire une histoire érotique gay entre docteurs. C'est ce qui fait fureur chez les adolescentes."

"Elle avait la trentaine."

"Eh bien, les femmes au foyer s'ennuient. Au moins elle ne fait rien de louche avec du beurre de cacahuète et son chien. En tout cas, pour revenir sur le fait que tu me désires clairement..."

Je secouai la tête et ricanai légèrement. "Ce n'est pas moi qui hurle qu'on sort ensemble ni qui le déclare à toute occasion."

Il fit un grand pas vers moi. "Non, mais c'est toi qui as lancé cette rumeur à la base."

Je m'approchai aussi, me trouvant à un pas de lui, pour lui montrer que la proximité ne m'intimidait pas. "Uniquement pour pouvoir être dans la chambre avec toi."

"Tu es resté toute la nuit. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que ferait quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à branler."

"Je tiens à toi. Voilà. Est-ce que je peux retourner travailler maintenant, ou tu as besoin d'aborder d'autres questions qui te tourmentent ?"

"Pourquoi as-tu cru que je parlais de suicide ?"

Bon, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose dont j'avais envie de discuter. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, ne m'arrêtant qu'en sentant la table pressée contre le bas de mon dos. "Ce n'est rien."

"C'est quelque chose."

"Rien qui t'intéresserait," rectifiai-je.

"Ah-hah. Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas que je sache rend ça intéressant."

Je soupirai et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Évidemment que ça l'intéressait. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Que l'autre moi était suicidaire mais que je n'étais plus lui ? "Écoute, ce n'est rien d'intéressant. Je... j'avais un document qui, enfin, qui si quelqu'un l'avait lu, aurait pu être interprété comme suicidaire. Je... traversais une mauvaise passe, je me sentais extrêmement déprimé..."

Il fit un grand pas en avant pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux étaient perçants, clairs et dangereux. Il savait que j'étais piégé, et il allait me faire cracher la vérité comme il y était toujours parvenu. "Uh-huh..."

"E-Enfin bref, je l'ai supprimé. Je me suis dit que peut-être, tu l'avais lu et... Parce que tu as parlé de nœud coulant."

Il tripota à nouveau ma cravate avec un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon bureau, et me demandai à quoi il avait fait allusion. "Mais tu n'es pas suicidaire ?"

"Non. Je ne le suis pas."

"Parce que tu as tellement de raisons de vivre, j'en suis sûr. Un appartement vide que tu partageais avec feu ta petite amie, deux mariages ratés, des dizaines de gamins mourants, sans parler de ton traitement à base d'antidépresseurs que tu aurais dû renouveler le mois dernier..." Il s'approcha encore, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux, et si mon dos n'était pas déjà pressé contre la table froide d'examen, je me serais reculé.

Je déglutis. "House, écoute, il n'y a pas de quoi s'enflammer. Je ne suis _pas_ suicidaire."

"Bien sûr que non. Tu te réjouis chaque jour de notre merveilleuse amitié, pas vrai ?" marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se concentrer sur ma cravate avec laquelle il jouait encore.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Si je mentais en disant que non, ou même si je répondais avec sarcasme, il pourrait mal le prendre. Après tout, cette relation était nouvelle pour lui, et il était habitué à ce que je le haïsse. Si je lui disais la vérité, que de toute évidence (ce qui en fait était nouveau pour moi) le fait que House soit mon ami éviterait mon suicide, alors il se foutrait de ma gueule.

En tout cas qui ne dit mot consent, parce qu'il acquiesça. "Tu sais, c'est pas pour rien si je ne suis pas abonné à Lifetime TV **[NdT : Lifetime, chaîne TV américaine réputée pour être destinée aux femmes au foyer et aux écervelés]**," remarqua-t-il, mais il y avait quelque chose de gentiment railleur dans sa voix qui rendait la remarque moins dure.

"Tu as cette chaîne."

"C'était compris dans le bouquet TV," répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Allez, viens, on fait l'école buissonnière."

Dieu merci on ne parlait plus de suicide. "Je t'ai dit que je le ferais après le travail."

Il grogna et tapa légèrement du pied gauche en s'éloignant de moi. "Tu ne peux pas sécher le travail si tu ne travailles _pas_. Allez, qui va s'en rendre compte ?"

Il n'était plus pressé contre moi, et il faisait soudain froid, même si j'avais beaucoup moins de mal à respirer. Avec un soupir, je marchai vers la poubelle mise à disposition et retirai mes gants en latex avant de les jeter. "Oh, je ne sais pas... Cuddy, peut-être ?"

"Tu as été le parfait petit Juif dont rêve toute maman ces dernières quinze années. Je suis sûr qu'elle fermera les yeux sur un seul petit incident. Tu pourras toujours battre des paupières et te frotter la nuque et implorer son pardon si elle l'apprend."

"Ou je pourrais rester ici, me rendre à mon prochain rendez-vous, faire mes visites de l'après-midi, et terminer un peu de paperasse," suggérai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

"Dans quel monde est-ce une alternative plus agréable que de s'amuser ?"

J'ouvris la porte et sortis en premier. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et nous marchâmes en direction de l'ascenseur. "Je sais que les responsabilités représentent pour toi un concept étranger, mais peut-être qu'un jour quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras."

"Je ne grandirai jamais," insista-t-il avec arrogance.

"Je te crois sur parole."

House enfonça le bouton de l'ascenseur d'un grand geste. "Mais je veux faire quelque chose. Je m'ennuie, et balancer du pop-corn sur des adultes snobs et trop séduisants qui veulent se faire passer pour des adolescents, ça c'est marrant !"

"J'ai dit que j'irais après le boulot."

Les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques personnes sortirent. House et moi entrâmes, et les portes se fermèrent, nous coupant du reste du monde. Il appuya sur le bouton de notre étage. "Hé, tu sais que je flirte avec toi, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et joyeuse.

Je pensai à ces moments où il s'approchait près de moi, où il jouait avec ma cravate, et à celui où nous nous étions tenu la main sur son piano. "J'avais remarqué," lui dis-je au bout d'une seconde, tandis que je me remémorais des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait en aucun cas penser – des choses qui étaient arrivées dans ma réalité. La peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque était la principale raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais rien fait, mais peut-être qu'elle m'avait aussi aveuglé.

"Et ça ne te dérange pas." Je ne sais pas si c'était censé être une question, mais ça n'en avait pas l'air.

"Est-ce que ça m'a déjà dérangé ?"

"Oui," répondit-il sans hésitation.

Je le regardai et vis l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas y était inscrit, et je supposai qu'il faisait référence à quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je haussai les épaules. "Eh bien je ne sais pas," lui dis-je.

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Il est inutile de résister," dis-je sèchement en lui lançant le regard le plus sérieux dont j'étais capable.

"Il était temps que tu le réalises." Il prit appui sur ses talons en regardant fixement le plafond comme s'il y lisait quelque chose. Le regarder me rappela à nouveau où j'étais – je remarquai sa silhouette trop maigre, les valises sous ses yeux, et quelque chose d'anormal chez lui lorsqu'il me parlait. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui était différent dans nos conversations, mais il y avait bien quelque chose de différent.

Les portes tintèrent et s'ouvrirent. Nous sortîmes tous deux et je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'ouvris ma porte et attendis qu'il entre, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Je le regardai aller vers son bureau, ce qui me désorienta.

House et moi semblions toujours marcher ensemble et finir au même endroit, que ce soit son bureau ou le mien. C'est comme si nous savions toujours où nous allions, même sans rien nous dire. Il entrait toujours dans mon bureau avec moi, ou bien j'entrai dans le sien avec lui, ou bien encore nous attendions devant mon bureau de terminer notre conversation si nous décidions d'aller dans des directions différentes.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me suive, et il ne l'avait pas fait.

Je restai planté près de la porte, et tentai de me souvenir si nos bras s'étaient frôlés quand nous avions marché de la salle d'examen jusqu'à la pharmacie, ou jusqu'à l'ascenseur, ou depuis l'ascenseur jusqu'à mon bureau.

Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

* * *

><p>House décida que s'il ne pouvait pas aller à la séance pendant les heures de travail, alors autant aller voir le film de nuit, quand les gens sont "censés" regarder des films ensemble. Donc, au lieu de traîner avec lui plusieurs heures le temps que les dernières séances commencent, je lui avais dit que je devais faire quelques courses et que je viendrais le chercher une demi-heure avant que ça commence. Je ne savais pas du tout quel film il voulait voir, mais ça nous laissait suffisamment de temps pour choisir.<p>

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas besoin de faire des courses. J'avais toutes les provisions qu'il me fallait et je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin d'acheter autre chose.

Au lieu de quoi, je me retrouvai à entrer dans la même librairie où j'avais posé les pieds un an plus tôt. Je me surpris à me diriger vers l'allée où j'avais trouvé le livre, tout en me demandant pourquoi je prenais cette peine. Mon House n'avait pas daigné ouvrir le cadeau, alors pourquoi celui-ci le ferait ? Mon House et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ce House et moi étions, alors à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Peut-être que j'avais seulement besoin qu'il ait un cadeau, ou peut-être que j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'au moins une version de House l'ouvre. Ou peut-être – et en y réfléchissant, c'était la raison la plus plausible – j'essayais de trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez moi. C'était ce foutu cadeau qui m'avait poussé à formuler ce vœu débile, et peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre ce cadeau me permettrait de revenir. Peut-être que dans un an il l'ouvrirait pour se foutre de la gueule de son équipe, et peut-être qu'alors je m'énerverais, me pointerais dans un bar, boirais une bière et trouverais Noël, ferais un vœu, et me retrouverais chez moi.

Ou peut-être que j'étais juste pitoyablement amoureux.

Je l'enveloppai dans le même papier vert – la même nuance de vert que Julie détestait – et écris exactement le même mot que l'an dernier. Étais-je en train de le tester ? Est-ce que je voulais qu'il ouvre le cadeau ou pas ? Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? C'était complètement stupide de ma part ! Tout ce que j'allais y gagner, c'était d'être déçu – même si je suppose que c'était déjà le cas l'an dernier. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les cadeaux. En temps normal, je ne prenais pas la peine de les emballer, mais j'avais été trop occupé avec Amber et pour garder cette relation secrète, et du coup je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui donner en mains propres et de passer la journée et la nuit avec lui.

Quand j'arrêtai ma Volvo devant sa maison et la garai près du trottoir, assis devant mon volant, je regardai mon reflet dans le rétroviseur – ce reflet qui n'était pas tout à fait le mien. Les cernes, les légères rides, la perte de poids...

Avec un soupir je sortis de la voiture et regardai le cadeau que je tenais dans ma main. Je montai jusqu'à sa porte et frappai, m'attendant encore à ce qu'il me dise d'utiliser ma clef même si je ne l'avais pas. Pas ici, en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant House. Il souriait à peine, mais ses yeux étaient clairs et joyeux. "Tu es en avance," me salua-t-il.

"J'ai apporté un cadeau," lui dis-je. Je n'avais que cinq minutes d'avance, alors ce n'était pas trop grave, j'imagine. Je lui tendis le cadeau. Il le regarda fixement comme s'il allait le mordre, ou au moins exploser. "Il ne va pas t'attaquer, House."

"Pourquoi tu m'offrirais quelque chose ?"

"Cadeau de Noël en retard."

"Tu es juif."

"Vraiment ? Bon sang, je l'oublie tout le temps. Ça explique ce chandelier bizarre caché quelque part dans mon placard."

Il le prit et jeta un œil à la carte scotchée dessus. Il leva brièvement les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. "Attends une minute," dit-il, puis tourna les talons et retourna dans son appartement. Je le regardai depuis la porte encore ouverte alors qu'il posait le cadeau sur la table basse, puis il boita jusqu'à la porte et la ferma.

Je le suivis jusqu'à ma voiture et le vis sauter en glissant sur le capot comme un adolescent qui a beaucoup trop regardé _Dukes of Hazard_. J'éclatai de rire.

* * *

><p>House avait choisi une comédie romantique et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se moquer des acteurs et à rire à des moments inappropriés. Les gens autour de nous étaient tellement agacés qu'ils avaient changé de place. House avait bu tout mon soda et j'avais dû aller en chercher un autre et nous partageâmes tous les bonbons que j'avais achetés. Il se mit à lancer du popcorn sur l'écran en s'attribuant des points (à très haute voix) en fonction de la partie du corps des acteurs que le popcorn touchait. Quelques adolescents deux rangs derrière nous se joignirent à nous, et sautèrent par-dessus les sièges pour se mettre eux aussi à se moquer des acteurs. Ce n'est que peu après qu'un employé vint et nous escorta tous dehors, même si je m'étais bien comporté et que j'avais gardé toute ma nourriture et mes commentaires pour moi-même.<p>

J'aurais dû être mécontent, mais je ne l'étais vraiment pas.

Donc au lieu d'apprendre si le garçon et la fille finissaient vraiment ensemble à la fin (comme si je pouvais avoir le moindre doute là-dessus), nous fûmes poliment mis dehors, tandis que je m'excusais abondamment auprès du manager et que House faisait des commentaires sarcastiques tout le long.

Quand les portes du cinéma se fermèrent derrière nous, nous nous regardâmes, les bras chargés de popcorn et de bonbons, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

"House, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! Non, attends – en fait, si, j'y arrive."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois resté assis là à essayer de prendre un air outragé. Je sais que tu mourrais d'envie de jeter une fraise Tagada à la gueule de cet imbécile avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles."

"Je suis plus classe que ça. J'aurais au moins utilisé du réglisse."

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Non, tu n'aurais rien fait. Rends-toi à l'évidence – tu es obligé de vivre toutes tes pulsions dangereuses à travers moi. Je suis ton Tyler Durden."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais je savais que le sourire sur mon visage gâchait un peu l'effet. "Il n'y a que toi pour penser que se faire virer d'un film est une expérience agréable. Personnellement, je suis gêné."

"Si mon sourire était aussi débile que le tien, je serais gêné aussi." Il fourra une poignée de M&M's dans sa bouche, puis prit une gorgée de coca pour faire passer le tout.

Je descendis du trottoir et me dirigeai vers le parking bourbeux, dont la neige grise et à presque fondue éclaboussait mes chevilles. "Tu es au courant que la barre de Snickers à moitié mangée va être vachement galère à nettoyer."

"Bordel, ils sont payés pour ça. De mon point de vue, si je n'avais pas foutu le bordel, un pauvre adolescent boutonneux aurait perdu son travail. Je contribue à notre économie."

"Oui, tu es le messie du capitalisme."

"Je suis venu délivrer Wall Street de ses péchés. Hé, tu crois qu'il fonderont une religion à mon nom ?"

Je parvins à pêcher mes clés dans ma poche, mais j'avais un peu beaucoup de mal à appuyer sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la voiture. Après tout, j'avais les bras chargés de popcorn et de bonbons, sans parler de mon grand coca. "C'est la dernière chose dont ce monde a besoin. Ton ego est déjà assez grand comme ça." Nous ralentîmes près de la voiture et je tentai de trouver un moyen pour tenir à la fois les clés et toute la bouffe sans tout renverser par terre.

House ricana. "Là, laisse-moi faire." Il n'avait qu'un sac de M&M's et un grand coca à tenir, alors il les posa sur le toit de ma Volvo et s'avança pour me prendre les clés des mains. J'entendis les bips familiers qui indiquaient que ma voiture était déverrouillée, et il m'ouvrit la porte.

"Merci," murmurai-je avant d'entrer dans ma voiture. Je plaçai mon soda dans l'espace prévu à cet effet et tous mes bonbons sur le siège arrière. "J'aurais vraiment dû jeter tout ça."

"Eh bien, avec le recul, on a bien fait. J'imagine qu'on va devoir manger tout ça maintenant." Il jeta mes clés sur mes genoux et ferma la porte.

J'attendis qu'il entre à son tour pour démarrer la voiture, et quand sa ceinture fut attachée, je sortis du parking. Des petits flocons blancs apparurent sur le pare-brise, et j'enclenchai mes essuie-glace.

"Ce n'était pas trop mal," dit House en regardant fixement par sa fenêtre afin que je ne puisse pas lire l'expression de son visage.

"Sauf que je vais peut-être avoir une carie, que mon estomac va se rebeller contre tout ce sucre demain matin, et que nous sommes deux adultes qui avons contribué à la délinquance et que nous nous sommes fait jeter d'un cinéma. A part ça, oui, sans doute."

"Oh, tu sais que t'as adoré ça."

Je souris et jetai un œil dans le rétroviseur. De cette manière je pouvais voir une partie de son visage, et voir le doux sourire satisfait qu'il croyait cacher. "Ouais," admis-je avant de regarder à nouveau la route.

Il alluma la radio que nous écoutâmes tout le long du trajet jusqu'à son appartement. Il chantait les chansons qu'on écoutait tandis que je me contentais de les fredonner. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'arrêtai devant chez lui qu'il parla à nouveau.

"Tu passes toujours demain ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Et c'est son ton qui me fit réaliser ce qui était si différent chez lui. Il n'était pas sûr pour nous deux, et bon sang, moi non plus je ne l'étais pas. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait pousser. Mon House n'avait pas peur de donner des ordres et de me pousser et de m'insulter et de s'incruster – ce House était en train de me tester. Oh, mon House aussi me testait – il me testait constamment – mais pas comme ça. Il me testait en sachant que je céderais, et probablement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et pour essayer de m'agacer. Ce House ne savait vraiment pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Nous étions amis depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié ce que c'était de construire notre relation.

Mon monde me manquait tellement à cet instant que j'en avais presque la nausée. J'avais déjà eu le mal du pays quelques fois auparavant, mais jamais de cette manière. Pas au point d'être presque en larmes – pas même lorsque j'étais enfant. Ce n'étaient pas des vacances – je me trouvais dans un endroit complètement différent. Les visages que je reconnaissais n'étaient pas les mêmes, ma vie était une parodie de tout ce à quoi j'avais été habitué, et tout autour de moi était similaire, mais trop différent à mon goût.

"Bien sûr," le rassurai-je.

Il hocha de la tête avant de presser mon épaule si brièvement que j'aurais pu penser que c'était un accident ou une habitude, si je ne savais pas que House n'était pas du genre tactile, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait décidé de le faire, exprès.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il se figea une minute, et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je me rendis compte que cette nuit avait été un rendez-vous amoureux – il m'avait même ouvert la porte. Il regarda ma bouche, et je me préparai.

Il sortit alors de la voiture en emportant ses M&M's et son coca avec lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Un de mes chapitres préférés. En fait, à partir de celui-ci, ils sont tous géniaux jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Treize**

_"Tu sors avec l'Abominable Garce !__" accusa House d'une voix retentissante dans la clinique._

_Plusieurs patients qui attendaient dévisagèrent le cinglé mentalement dérangé avec sa canne, et Wilson sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il ferma le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter et se dirigea lentement vers House, furieux. "Elle s'appelle Amber," signala-t-il avec colère avant de se diriger vers la salle d'examen où il devait se rendre._

_Il faut croire que House n'en avait pas terminé, vu qu'il se plaça devant lui. "Tu sors avec elle uniquement parce que je l'ai virée !"_

_"Tu ne l'as virée que pour pousser Cuddy à engager un troisième membre – qui, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, est Amber, et pourtant j'ai toujours l'intention de sortir avec elle demain soir__." Il passa en frôlant House en essayant d'ignorer le fait que plusieurs infirmières et patients le regardaient fixement, et il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle d'examen où il devait aller._

_House fut soudain devant son visage, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien, et ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. "Je ne suis pas stupide, Wilson ! Je sais foutrement bien ce que tu vois en elle, et ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas aussi !"_

_"Je me fiche que tu__-" cria Wilson avant de s'interrompre en réalisant à quel point il était bruyant, et il baissa sa voix. "Je me fiche que tu la vires ou non – je n'avais même pas prévu que ça soit un rendez-vous amoureux, j'ai juste-"_

_"Ouais, et tous les repas que tu as partagés avec des infirmières n'étaient que des repas, et Grace n'était que__-"_

_"Tais-toi !__" hurla-t-il pour l'empêcher de finir cette phrase._

_"Je sais ce que tu fais__, Wilson. Je sais dans quels bars tu vas, je sais avec quelles _personnes_ tu couches. Je sais pourquoi Bonnie t'a quitté. Tu n'arrives pas à garder le Petit Willy dans ton pantalon, et ne dis pas le contraire !"_

_Wilson remua sur place, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était un secret pour personne – les gens savaient que Wilson fautait occasionnellement (sans savoir que c'était un peu plus qu'occasionnellement) mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie que ses défauts soient exhibés à la lumière du jour et analysés publiquement. "C'était-Je ne suis pas-ce n'est pas-"_

_"Elle a beau être une garce, c'est _mon_ employée !__ Si tu l'utilises et que tu la jettes comme tu l'as fait pour tes épouses, je te _castrerai_ si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait !"_

_"Je ne vais pas__-"_

_"Tu ne sors avec elle que parce qu'elle est moi !__"_

_Des images spontanées d'inconnues avec les yeux de House surgirent dans son esprit, suivies d'un souvenir de House pressé contre lui, lui retirant sa cravate. "Tu es ridicule," marmonna-t-il avant d'essayer de le dépasser à nouveau, mais House se mit devant lui. "House, est-ce que tu pourrais-"_

_"__House !" retentit le hurlement perçant de Cuddy alors qu'elle s'approchait à coups de claquements __de talons sur le lino. House pivota pour la fusiller du regard. Elle alla droit sur eux, avec un regard aussi intense que le sien. "Ce que fait le Docteur Wilson dans sa vie privée et ce que fait le Docteur Volakis dans sa vie privée ne te regardent absolument pas. Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir une __conversation civilisée – ou au moins calme – fais-le en privé dans ton propre bureau et pas dans ma clinique, c'est bien compris ?"_

_House parut sur le point de répliquer, mais pour une raison inconnue de Wilson il se contenta de s'éloigner, visiblement sans se soucier que tout le monde dans la clinique le regardait fixement._

_"__Cuddy, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de-"_

_"Si tu la trompes, je n'empêcherai pas House ou Amber de te faire ce qu'ils voudront__," coupa-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner._

_Wilson était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il ne méritait pas mieux, et se dirigea vers la salle d'examen d'un air abattu._

* * *

><p>Je ne travaillais pas le soir de la Saint Sylvestre. J'avais, apparemment, posé un jour de congé. Enfin, pas <em>moi<em>, mais l'autre moi avait posé un jour de congé. Je ne veux pas dire que je ne prenais jamais de jours de congé, mais je ne les gâchais sûrement pas pour la Saint Sylvestre. House, si – il essayait toujours d'être libre ce jour-là – et parfois il y parvenait, parfois non. Quand il parvenait à se libérer ce jour-là, je découvrais toujours que par miracle j'étais libéré aussi. Je suppose que House avait deviné qu'à moins qu'il prenne un congé je m'en fichais. Il avait raison, naturellement. Il avait toujours raison.

Mais quand je me pointai à l'hôpital à la grande surprise de Cuddy et que je demandai à voir le registre, je reconnus immédiatement mon écriture. House n'avait pas falsifié la demande. Je l'avais bien écrite. J'avais eu besoin de ce congé.

Je me demandai si j'avais posé ce congé pour pouvoir me suicider. Avais-je prévu de faire tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire avant de mourir en un jour ? Ou est-ce que je n'avais pas envie de passer ma dernière journée en vie à travailler, tout simplement ?

Je demandai si House travaillait aujourd'hui, et Cuddy me dit qu'il avait posé un congé. Elle eut cet étrange petit sourire sur son visage en m'annonçant ça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur notre relation, même si j'étais sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi j'avais posé la question.

Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour me rendre chez lui, par contre. J'avais décidé de faire une sieste d'abord, mais quand je m'étais réveillé, j'avais perdu beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait à me demander quand y aller, et comment. Dans mon univers, House n'aurait pas trouvé étrange que je m'invite sans appeler d'abord. Dans ce monde, je n'avais même pas de clef.

Je garai ma Volvo sur son trottoir et sortit en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je passe un coup de fil. Ça m'étonnerait, mais quand même, avec tout les trucs flippants qui m'étaient arrivés cette semaine, ça ne me surprendrait pas vraiment.

Alors que je montais les marches vers sa porte, j'entendis les notes familières de son piano – qu'il avait fait accorder un jour après que je l'aie fait rejouer (même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre). Je restai un moment planté devant la porte à sourire en écoutant la mélodie que je reconnaissais, mais pas assez pour mettre un nom dessus, et finalement je frappai plusieurs coups sur la porte lorsque l'un de ses voisins sortit et me regarda bizarrement.

"C'est ouvert !" lança-t-il.

J'entrai et il me jeta un œil, ses doigts dansant au-dessus des touches alors qu'il ne les regardait pas. Il était encore en pyjama (mais je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose) et le large sourire sur son visage n'était pas doux ni satisfait, mais dangereux. Le même sourire qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il réalisait quelque chose que j'avais essayé de lui cacher, ou qu'il trouvait le moyen idéal pour tromper son ennui.

"C'est un sourire franchement terrifiant, House. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait du tout," répliqua-t-il avant de me quitter des yeux pour revenir sur les touches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _planifies _?"

"De te mettre dans mon lit d'ici demain matin," répondit-il sans hésitation, et il acheva le morceau avec quelques fioritures, même si je me souvenais clairement qu'il restait encore une minute et quelques avant la fin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Bon courage pour ça."

"Avec de l'alcool dans nos veines ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, et à ce propos, où est la bière ? Tu as promis." Il tint sa jambe alors qu'il balançait ses jambes par-dessus le banc, avec de grands yeux innocents, comme si j'avais refusé à un enfant son jouet favori.

Je retirai mon manteau et me dirigeai vers le placard. "Il n'est que 13h. C'est un peu tôt pour commencer à boire, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se mettre à boire."

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord," dis-je en ouvrant le placard et regardant en clignant des yeux le bazar entassé à l'intérieur. Mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour moi, et je trouvai facilement de la place pour accrocher mon manteau.

"Tu es nul comme alcoolique," dit-il quelque part derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour le voir assis sur le canapé à allumer la télévision avec la télécommande. "C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne plus en être un."

"Tu devrais aussi arrêter de sortir avec des filles, alors, si tu comptes arrêter tout ce pour quoi tu es nul."

Je me dirigeai sans me presser vers le canapé et m'assis à côté de lui. "Je n'ai aucun problème pour ce qui est de sortir avec des femmes. Je suis nul quand il s'agit de les épouser." Je regardais avec un vague intérêt alors qu'il zappait de chaîne en chaîne sans enthousiasme, et ne pense pas qu'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier à regarder. C'était probablement juste histoire de faire quelque chose. Peut-être pour trouver un fond sonore.

"C'est le moment où j'enchaîne avec une blague gay en disant que tu devrais peut-être sortir avec des hommes à la place."

"Demande à quiconque dans l'hôpital et ils te diront que c'est déjà le cas."

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de te faire mentir. Je veux dire, on flirte déjà assez comme ça, et ces derniers jours on a été très souvent ensemble. Alors, kest'en dis ? Sors avec moi ?"

J'eus un ricanement et secouai la tête. Il avait parlé d'un ton léger : de toute évidence il plaisantait. Je me tournai vers lui avec un sourire et en riant tout bas, et là je vis l'expression sérieuse sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient haussés et ses yeux suppliants. J'arrêtai de rire et me redressai. "Oh, tu es... tu es sérieux ?"

Il ricana et détourna le regard. "Non, imbécile. Je déconne."

D'une certaine manière, je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était le cas. J'ouvris la bouche pour relancer le sujet, mais il augmenta le volume pour que je comprenne qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler.

* * *

><p>Nous avons regardé quelques épisodes de <em>The L Word<em> qu'il avait enregistrés sur son TiVo, et puis il alla tranquillement vers son piano et se mit à appuyer sur les touches, inventant des morceaux et se lançant dans du classique avant de jouer des airs plus modernes et enjoués. Il n'en terminait jamais un seul, et changeait aussi souvent et aussi aisément qu'il l'avait toujours fait. House parfois n'arrivait pas à se concentrer longtemps sur la même chose, et ça se voyait au piano comme pour tout le reste.

Je m'occupai en rangeant le bordel que j'avais foutu avec mon déjeuner improvisé, et ignorai ses railleries sur mon comportement d'épouse modèle. Au bout de quelques minutes je lançai quelques suggestions et il les joua sans hésitation – je connaissais les morceaux qu'il détestait ou adorait, et s'il avait trouvé étrange que je me débrouille pour choisir exactement ceux qu'il aimait jouer, il n'en dit rien.

Au bout d'un moment je m'appuyai contre le piano, le regardant fixer les touches, très concentré – je ne savais pas s'il regardait vraiment, ou s'il ne voulait pas me voir debout juste ici. Je savais que je contemplais ses mains, leur manière de bouger joyeusement au-dessus des touches, la peau s'étirant sur les jointures – ces mains qui étaient plus minces que dans mes souvenirs. Je détestais le voir avec cet air constamment malade.

Je songeai à la manière dont il m'avait parlé dans l'ascenseur hier, et au fait qu'il m'avait carrément proposé de sortir avec lui quelques heures plus tôt. Je savais qu'il faisait presque nuit dehors, et que j'allais probablement bientôt devoir partir chercher la bière, mais j'étais trop obnubilé par sa manière de jouer et à me demander si oui ou non il avait vraiment voulu sortir avec moi. J'étais sûr que oui, mais...

"Je n'aurais pas dit non," dis-je, et House laissa s'étirer la note suivante un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

La musique s'arrêta.

Avais-je dépassé les limites ?

Il déglutit – je ne le sus que parce que j'avais vu sa pomme d'Adam bouger. "Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant," murmura-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la touche do. Elle résonna à travers l'appartement, chargée de mélancolie à elle toute seule.

"Eh bien, c'est différent maintenant. On est... Je suis différent maintenant."

Si bémol. C'était discordant avec le do qu'il venait de jouer. "Tu en avais envie avant aussi, Wilson. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais tu as quand même..."

"Dit non ?" le pressai-je avec hésitation. Une partie de moi aurait voulu savoir de quoi il parlait, mais une plus grosse partie était plutôt contente de ne pas s'en rappeler.

Encore do. "Ouais." je l'entendis à peine, et il se reporta sur la note ré.

Je m'approchai et chassai ses cheveux de son front. Il lâcha son piano des yeux et je retirai ma main, de peur qu'il ne la vire. Ses yeux étaient tristes et ternes. Les cernes en-dessous étaient plus prononcées, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me souvenir de l'effet que ça m'avait fait de le voir évanoui par terre, blafard, jaunâtre et avec du vomi à côté de lui. Au moins il n'était pas comme ça, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander combien de fois s'était-il réveillé après une overdose, et que je n'avais pas été là.

Il avança la tête et poussa légèrement ma paume de main avec son visage. Je glissai à nouveau mes doigts entre ses cheveux, ravalant une remarque sur le fait qu'ils étaient clairsemés, et il ferma les yeux. Il reposa son front contre mon abdomen et je continuai de jouer avec ses cheveux qui étaient si soyeux quand ils s'emmêlaient brièvement autour des jointures de mes doigts. Ma main descendit et frôla sa nuque que je voyais puisqu'il était penché en avant, et je me demandai si ça chatouillait, étant donné qu'il avait inspiré rapidement.

Son souffle était chaud à travers ma chemise, et je sentais son cuir chevelu sous mes doigts qui glissaient sur les bosses et cicatrices parcourant sa tête et sa peau. House ne laissait pas les gens le toucher – bon sang, même moi je ne l'avais jamais touché comme ça. Notre amitié avait-elle entravé notre relation autant que l'avait fait notre haine dans cet univers ? Pas de règles, pas de limites, et maintenant nous étions... en train de faire ce que nous étions de faire, quoi que ce soit.

Ses mains étaient sur ma taille, comme pour me clouer doucement sur place afin que je ne puisse pas m'éloigner.

Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon ventre, et je me figeai. "Tu devrais aller chercher la bière," murmura-t-il, et sa voix vibra à travers ma peau et alla droit dans mon bas-ventre.

"Oui. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard," approuvai-je avant de m'éloigner de lui, mes doigts s'attardant sur son visage une seconde de trop. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Il était silencieux alors que j'attrapai mon manteau dans le placard, et mon cœur palpita dans ma poitrine. Je pensai au fait que, si j'étais l'autre moi, je serais en train d'acheter une corde ou des balles à la place. Je pensai au fait que mon House et moi étions en quelque sorte plus proches l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment l'être, que nous ne l'étions ici.

J'enfilai mon manteau et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'étais presque dans le hall lorsqu'il parla. "Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?"

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté. "Quoi ?" le pressai-je doucement en regardant ses pieds nus, et à quel point il flottait dans son pyjama, et finalement ses lèvres gercées.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies menti une seule fois."

Il avait parlé avec assurance, mais je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Il me proposait à nouveau de sortir avec lui, et mon cœur loupa un battement avant de remonter vers ma gorge. "Sauf si tu as envie de me faire mentir," dis-je avec désinvolture en haussant les épaules. J'agissais comme si ce qui arrivait n'avait aucun intérêt et n'avait aucune conséquence, alors que je savais que si.

"Bon, c'est réglé, alors," dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Je suppose que ça aurait pu être compris dans les deux sens, mais j'avais le sentiment que cela signifiait qu'il ne _voulait_ _pas_ me faire mentir. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait lancé le sujet à la base.

Bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la pièce et que je sois presque de l'autre côté de la porte, sa façon de me regarder me donna l'impression que nous étions juste l'un à côté de l'autre.

House haussa les sourcils. "Cette bière ne va pas se laisser pousser des jambes et venir jusque ici à pied, tu sais."

J'attendis d'être dehors dans le hall et que la porte soit fermée derrière moi pour sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et brandir énergiquement mon poing en l'air. Plusieurs fois. Il se peut que j'aie exécuté une petite danse aussi, vu que le même voisin qui était sorti avant que je tape à la porte se tenait à nouveau dans le hall à me dévisager comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser.

* * *

><p><em>Wilson était allongé sur le lit de Amber, content de ne pas être dans sa chambre d'hôtel déprimante. Ils n'en étaient pas encore venus au sexe, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. C'était un agréable changement, selon lui. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait rencontré quelqu'un sans coucher avec. C'était agréable de se contenter d'être allongés dans le même lit, de s'embrasser un peu et de peloter sans que ça soit suivi par la pose du préservatif.<em>

_"Ça t'embête__," affirma-t-elle._

_Il se tourna sur le côté pour la regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur épaule et se faisaient face. Elle avait la beauté d'un faucon – elle était libre et puissante mais dangereuse. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il la touche – ici, mais sans être ici. Ici, mais pas à sa portée. C'était terrifiant et magnifique de l'avoir allongée près de lui, avec cette image d'elle à l'esprit._

_"De quoi ?__"_

_Être couché sur son lit aurait dû lui donner un sentiment d'intimité et l'impression que cela signifiait quelque chose, mais en réalité ce n'était pas le cas. Ça pouvait paraître horrible, mais il y était habitué – il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de plein d'inconnues, sans parler de ses mariages. Elle toucha son visage en arborant un rictus bien trop familier qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur _son_ visage, mais plutôt sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre. "Que je sois comme House," expliqua-t-elle._

_"Quoi ?__ Comment tu as – non, tu n'es _pas_comme__ House, c'est un-"_

_"Je sais ce que tu penses qu'il est__. Et ouais, tu as raison. Mais devine quoi ? Moi aussi je peux l'être. Et je sais que tu le détestes. Alors si tu ne peux pas être avec moi à cause de ça – si tu _détestes_ House – alors je ne peux pas vraiment te convenir."_

_"Ce n'est pas la même chose__. Il es-tu es-tu n'es pas _lui. _C'est plus que-que ça__."_

_"Pourquoi ?__ A cause des conversations et des souvenirs ? Parce que si tu es incapable de supporter sa personnalité, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devrait passer au stade supérieur. Il m'a dit vers quel genre de filles tu vas d'habitude, et ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas en détresse, tu sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être juste pour te faire plaisir."_

_"Ce n'est pas ça__. Je... tu me plais."_

_Amber renversa Wilson sur son dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui. "Vraiment ?" se moqua-t-elle. Il acquiesça en lui souriant, et elle chopa la cravate qu'il avait portée pour leur rendez-vous. "Retirons cette cravate ridicule," dit-elle avant de coller leurs lèvres sans douceur._

_Il essaya de ne pas penser à un certain diagnosticien qui n'aimait pas ses cravates, ni au fait qu'avec les yeux fermés, les doigts de Amber auraient pu être ceux de House, faisant glisser sa cravate et la jetant au sol à côté du lit._

* * *

><p>J'ouvris la porte de House avec un pack de six bières en main, et m'avançai dans le salon. "C'est pas trop tôt," lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, déjà assis sur le canapé. La TV était allumée, mais sans le son. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage vu qu'il était sur le canapé et donc tourné dans la direction opposée, mais sa tête était légèrement inclinée.<p>

"La queue était longue. La dame devant moi en avait pour au moins deux cent dollars de provisions."

"Tu aurais dû te révolter."

J'ouvris le frigo et y rangeai le pack. Il était presque vide, je n'avais donc pas à m'embêter à déplacer des trucs. "Contre une femme ?"

"Il me faut ma bière."

Je sortis deux bouteilles et levai les yeux au ciel. "Et qui c'est l'alcoolique maintenant ?"

"On m'a déjà traité de pire que ça."

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui tendis la bouteille. "Vraiment ? C'est tellement difficile à imaginer."

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris la bouteille que je le regardai, et vis ce qu'il était en train de lire. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre, non plus – le livre que je lui avais acheté. "Tu... l'as ouvert," dis-je en regardant fixement le livre, conscient que je devais avoir l'air choqué puisque je l'étais sincèrement.

Il le quitta des yeux et je vis qu'il avait ses lunettes perchées au bout de son nez. "Bah, ouais. C'était un cadeau. Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas ouvert ?"

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il ne voudrait pas ouvrir le cadeau, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas dans mon monde. Il ferma le livre et le posa sur la table basse, et plaça ses lunettes repliées dessus. Il prit la bouteille de ma main tendue. Nos doigts se frôlèrent. La décharge qui remonta le long de mon bras me rappela que techniquement, on sortait ensemble, même si je n'avais pas tellement l'impression que quoi que ce soit ait changé. Comment le saurais-je ? Tout était si différent et pourtant identique ici. Peut-être que là d'où je venais, il m'aurait constamment rappelé qu'on est ensemble. Peut-être que c'était l'intérêt d'être amis depuis aussi longtemps que nous – si quelque chose changeait entre nous, ça serait tellement naturel que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Avait-il oublié ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ?

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne... m'étais pas attendu à ce que tu l'ouvres."

"Dans ce cas pourquoi l'acheter ?" demanda-t-il, et je haussai les épaules. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, à part qu'apparemment je l'avais testé et il avait échoué. J'étais à moitié déçu qu'il l'ait ouvert. Si ce House ouvrait mon cadeau, pourquoi mon House n'en avait-il pas fait autant ? C'était stupide, vraiment – j'avais été bouleversé dans mon monde parce qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert pendant un an, et dans celui-ci, quand il l'avait vraiment ouvert, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu, ne serait-ce que parce que cela voulait dire que j'avais fait quelque chose pour ne pas donner envie à mon House d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

"J'ai juste pensé que ça te plairait."

"Et tu n'attendais même pas quelque chose en retour ?" Je secouai la tête et il ricana en levant les yeux au ciel tout en prenant sa première gorgée de bière. "Comme c'est altruiste de ta part. Enfin, j'imagine que sortir avec moi est suffisant comme cadeau." Il me jeta un regard en coin, et je sus qu'il testait ma réaction.

"Dommage que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de te déballer."

Il haussa les épaules. "Bah, il est encore tôt."

* * *

><p>Trois bières et environ une demi-verre de bourbon plus tard, je me sentis agréablement engourdi. J'avais chaud et j'étais détendu, avec l'épaule de House pressée contre la mienne, et l'émission en direct de New-York en léger fond sonore. On avait changé de chaîne pour voir les images de Times Square et voir la balle tomber, mais tant que le compte à rebours avant de Nouvel An ne commençait pas, je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment.<p>

"T'es bourré ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus bourrue que d'habitude.

"Pas vraiment," répondis-je sincèrement. Je n'étais pas sobre au point de pouvoir conduire sans danger, sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire. "Peut-être un peu."

"Mouais, pareil pour moi."

Il me fallut une seconde pour me rendre compte que sa main était sur mon genou, et quand je la regardai, le pouce caressa lentement mon jean. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne et m'affalai un peu plus dans le canapé, me sentant encore plus engourdi. "Quelle est ta bonne résolution pour le nouvel an ?" demandai-je.

"Oh, je t'en prie. Je ne fais pas ces conneries. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une toute nouvelle année commence que je vais devenir une toute nouvelle personne. Faire des bonnes résolutions, c'est encore un bon moyen de te condamner à l'échec. Les gens ne changent pas, et même si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas parce que la grande aiguille s'est mise sur minuit."

"Les gens peuvent changer, House," lui dis-je, fasciné par le fait que même s'il était en train de râler, il le disait d'une voix si calme que ça ne semblait pas déplacé. Mélancolique, peut-être.

"Certains aspects des gens changent, mais pas leur entière personnalité. Alors, et toi ? Et tu ne peux pas dire arrêter de fumer ou moins boire non plus, parce que c'est déjà fait. Ça t'apprendra à être trop performant."

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai la pâleur de sa peau comparée à la mienne. Il n'était pas plus pâle que moi – pas en temps normal. Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, chauds et doux et bien présents, et les gens aux informations télévisées commençaient à s'agiter. Ce qui signifiait que minuit approchait.

"Arrêter de trop me focaliser sur ce qui aurait pu arriver," lui dis-je doucement.

"Wow, c'est très profond. Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un philosophe. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû faire ou qui aurait pu arriver t'empêche de dormir la nuit ?"

"Rien qui t'intéresserait," répondis-je évasivement, sachant que ça ne ferait que l'intéresser davantage, et il se peut que j'aie dit ça de manière un peu séductrice.

"Hmm, tu me caches quelque chose. C'est intéressant."

"Pas particulièrement. C'est juste que si je commence à ruminer maintenant, tu ne crois pas que ça serait me couper l'herbe sous les pieds ? Après tout, _c'est_ ma bonne résolution de ne plus penser à ce genre de chose."

"Et ma bonne résolution est de te corrompre."

Je le regardai en haussant brièvement les sourcils. "Oh ? Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas toute cette connerie de résolutions."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai changé d'avis. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le nouvel an, Jimmy-boy. Alors aboule."

"Les trucs habituels, je suppose. Ce qui serait arrivé si le Titanic n'avait pas foncé dans l'iceberg, ou si Hitler avait été tué avant la seconde guerre mondiale."

"Si tu n'avais pas gâché quinze ans à nier ta passion inexorable pour le connard boiteux du bureau voisin..." suggéra-t-il d'un ton léger en traçant doucement un cercle sur ma jambe avec son pouce.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils et lui tapai le dos de la main avec mes doigts. "Quinze ans ? Je crois que tu exagères peut-être."

"Allez, tu m'as désiré à l'instant même où tu m'as vu pour la première fois."

"Oh, tu veux dire quand tu riais hystériquement alors que je me faisais arrêter ?"

"Tout à fait. Moi, bien sûr, je devais repousser tes avances. Je ne suis pas pédophile. D'ailleurs, tu avais quel âge ? Douze ans ?"

Je ricanai et levai les yeux au ciel. "J'avais bien plus que douze ans."

"Seize ans alors," décida-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Je secouai la tête. "Oui, House. J'ai été diplômé de l'école de médecine à seize ans."

"Je savais que mon petit ami était un génie."

"Je ne te vois pas te rabattre sur moins que ça."

House leva le menton d'un air hautain. "Je ne me rabats _jamais_."

Je lui souris et ses yeux semblaient plus clairs et plus bleus qu'il ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps. Je serrai doucement sa main, et quelque chose... traversa son visage. Une émotion si brève que je ne sus mettre un nom dessus, même si je la reconnaissais. Il jeta un œil à ma bouche et je compris ce dont il s'agissait – il hésitait à m'embrasser.

"Depuis combien de temps tu..." demanda-t-il, sans achever sa question, et il pinça légèrement ses lèvres. "Je te plais," décida-t-il avec assurance, verrouillant son regard dans le mien avec défi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je nie tout en bloc. Comme si je n'étais pas en train de le laisser caresser mon genou et que nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

"Oui," répondis-je sincèrement en lui souriant pour qu'il sache que je ne disais pas ça juste pour lui faire plaisir.

"Bon, depuis combien de temps, alors ?"

J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui donner une réponse, mais me rendis compte que je n'en avais pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais réveillé un jour en comprenant que je l'aimais – c'était plus quelque chose de progressif. Et même comme ça, ce n'était pas forcément le cas dans cette réalité, de toute façon. "Je ne sais pas," répondis-je sans mentir, désolé de ne pas pouvoir donner une vraie réponse.

Il acquiesça lentement, les sourcils froncés et la tête un peu baissée.

"Je pense que c'est plutôt venu progressivement," expliquai-je tout de même.

Il retira sa main de ma jambe et enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, m'approchant de lui. Je pouvais presque sentir sa barbe de trois jours contre ma joue, et la légère odeur de parfum était plus forte à présent que j'étais pressé contre lui. Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers la télévision pour voir les gens se réjouir et gigoter avec enthousiasme dans l'écran.

C'était agréable d'avoir son bras autour de moi, ça tenait chaud, même. Nous n'avions pas bu tant que ça, mais je me sentis soudain un peu plus soûl. J'avais la tête qui tournait et ma peau vibrait, et pourtant je me sentais... calme.

_"Dix... Neuf...__"_ scandaient les gens à la télévisions alors que les chiffres s'affichaient sur l'écran en même temps.

"Hé, Wilson," chuchota-t-il juste à côté de mon oreille, et je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon lobe si doucement que j'aurais pu l'avoir imaginé.

_"Huit...__"_

Je grognai légèrement pour qu'il sache que je l'avais entendu, vu que je ne préférais ne pas parler à cet instant. Il eut un léger rire, et je le sentis sourire.

_"Sept...__"_

Il ne me répondit pas vraiment, ni n'acheva ce qu'il avait voulu dire (s'il avait eu l'intention de dire quelque chose à la base), au lieu de quoi il glissa mon lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Il effleura la peau avec ses dents, et je sursautai légèrement.

_"__Six..."_

Il se mit à déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, sa barbe râpant ma peau. La sensation de douceur de ses lèvres en contraste avec cette sensation hirsute fit faire un looping à mon estomac. Il donna un petit coup de langue contre ma peau et continua d'embrasser ma mâchoire.

_"Cinq...__"_

Ses dents mordillèrent et il suçota doucement, sa langue humide passant sur les morsures, comme pour les apaiser même s'il ne m'avait pas mordu fort. Sa bouche s'approchait de plus en plus de la mienne.

_"Quatre...__"_

Il pressa ses lèvres au coin des miennes.

_"Trois...__"_

Il effleura à peine mes lèvres avec les siennes et mon cœur loupa un battement pendant une seconde avant de marteler plus fort contre ma cage thoracique.

_"Deux... Un...__"_

Je me penchai en avant en pressant ma bouche contre la sienne et il eut un léger rire à nouveau. Je les entendis tous crier "Bonne année !" et sa langue glissa contre mes lèvres.

C'était hésitant, mais les applaudissements et les feux d'artifice explosant à la télévision résumaient assez bien ce que je ressentais à cet instant. C'était lent et langoureux, et lorsque les accords de _Auld __Lang Syne _emplirent la pièce, ça semblait en quelque sorte approprié. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas gémir – vraiment tout mon possible – mais en vain.

Il rit dans ma bouche et appuya son front contre le mien. "Gourmand, hein ?" dit-il à bout de souffle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

"Oh, ta gueule," ordonnai-je d'un ton espiègle avant de saisir sa mâchoire et de l'embrasser de force.

Ce fut à son tour de gémir, et je pressai ma langue contre la sienne, les faisant glisser l'une contre l'autre et je me cambrai lorsque je le sentis jouer avec les cheveux sur ma nuque. Je pouvais tout sentir – je pouvais sentir sa langue contre la mienne, ses doigts contre la peau douce de ma nuque le long de mon épine dorsale, sa barbe éraflant ma peau, sa chemise pressée contre la mienne. Je n'aurais pas su dire lequel de nous deux était en train de gémir, mais j'imagine que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Je pouvais sentir de goût de la bière sur sa langue mélangé à celui plus onctueux de son coûteux bourbon, et je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, et de temps en temps il le brisait un court instant pour respirer ou rire doucement de mon enthousiasme, mais ça ne durait pas bien longtemps parce que j'avais _besoin_ de l'embrasser.

Bizarrement, j'avais toujours supposé qu'il serait le dominant – enfin, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que nous nous embrasserions un jour, mais à chaque fois que j'y pensais, je l'imaginais empoigner ma chemise et m'embrasser de force à plusieurs reprises, mordiller mes lèvres en me poussant contre un mur. Au lieu de quoi, c'était moi qui le dévorais comme un affamé.

Quinze ans d'amitié – quinze ans à rire de nos stupides farces respectives, à nous bourrer la gueule ensemble, à nous disputer et manger ensemble et...

Et des centaines d'autres choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées – pas ici, en tout cas. Quinze ans de _rien du tout__._ Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, aussi vivaces que le jour où ils étaient arrivés, et il ne les connaissait pas.

Une fois que j'eus réalisé ça, mon cœur cessa de tambouriner dans ma poitrine et mon estomac cessa de tournoyer. C'était comme un rêve – c'était comme embrasser un fragment imaginaire de House. Ce n'était pas mon House – je n'étais pas _son_ Wilson. Nous étions de complets étrangers l'un pour l'autre, avec des souvenirs contradictoires, et ce baiser ne voulait rien dire.

Je brisai le baiser et ouvris les yeux, sans vraiment me rappeler du moment où je les avais fermés, et je vis que les siens étaient toujours fermés, son front contre le mien, la respiration saccadée comme s'il avait couru plusieurs kilomètres et qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux clairsemés et se posèrent sur ses épaules, et à cette distance je pouvais voir toutes les subtiles différences sur son visage, si nombreuses qu'il n'avait même pas l'air d'être la même personne.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se recula, les pupilles dilatées et l'air hébété. L'alcool que nous avions bu revenait en force, mais je ne savais pas trop si c'était ça ou le fait que je pouvais encore le sentir sur ma langue qui me faisait tourner la tête. "Huh," marmonna-t-il avant de s'installer à nouveau contre les coussins du canapé et de passer son bras sur mes épaules, m'attirant tout contre son torse. Nous regardâmes fixement les gens qui faisaient la fête à la télévision, qui dansaient et s'embrassaient au milieu des serpentins et confettis qui pleuvaient, et je me demandai vaguement si demain j'aurai la peau irritée à cause de sa barbe. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'était plutôt excitant," dit-il d'un air suffisant.

J'eus un petit rire sans enthousiasme et me demandai comment pouvais-je me sentir transporté de joie tout en ayant le cœur brisé.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT : Merci pour ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire en Story Alert, c'est très aimable, mais ça serait encore plus sympa de me laisser un petit commentaire pour m'encourager. Si ça continue, je ne mettrai plus les traductions en ligne et je les transmettrai exclusivement à la seule lectrice qui me laisse une review à chaque fois (Dupond et Dupont, encore merci ! ^_^). J'aime pas faire du chantage, mais là j'ai l'impression de me fatiguer dans le vide !<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Hum. Oui. Je sais. Toutes mes plates excuses ! Pour ma défense, j'ai commencé la série Sherlock et j'ai pas pu décrocher ! D'ailleurs si je trouve une bonne fic en anglais j'en traduirai peut-être une quand j'aurai fini avec _A New Divide_, héhé... D'ailleurs, très franchement, Sherlock/John ça ne vous fait pas penser à House/Wilson ? Les similitudes sont frappantes !

Vos gentilles reviews m'ont donné des remords, alors voilà la suite ! Et merci aux reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement !

Continuez tous, ça me motive vraiment ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Quatorze**

_Amber était morte._

_Wilson était assis à son bureau. Il fixait son verre de Paris posé sur le bois vernis et tentait d'ignorer les gouttes qui glissaient le long du verre et s'accumulaient à sa base. Il ignora le léger goût de whisky sur sa langue et aspira la nicotine à pleins poumons d'une main tremblante, laissant des traînées décousues de fumée se tordre dans l'air devant lui._

_Il aurait dû rentrer à la maison, mais il ne pouvait pas – pas pour l'instant. Pas avec toutes ses affaires autour de lui pas alors qu'elle n'était pas là avec lui. Pas alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était morte, ni pourquoi elle s'était trouvée avec House à la base, ni pourquoi il n'avait pas su... Pourquoi House n'avait-il pas pu trouver un moyen de la sauver. Il pouvait trouver tout le reste, alors pourquoi pas le moyen de sauver Amber ?_

_Des vagues de douleur traversaient sa tête et ses yeux brûlaient – pas parce qu'il était en train de pleurer, mais parce qu'il avait pleuré. Ça faisait mal, qu'on lui arrache Amber sans qu'il puisse lui dire aurevoir. Le fait qu'il y ait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se soit lassée de lui et ait couché avec nul autre que _House_ était encore plus douloureux. Comment pourrait-il rentrer à la maison après tout ça ? _

_Il y eut quelques coups à sa porte, et il soupira. Rien de surprenant – il se doutait bien que Cuddy finirait par venir, probablement pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Il avait rangé la bouteille de Jack Daniels quelques minutes plus tôt, mais le verre était toujours sur le bureau, et il était sûr de sentir le whisky, et même s'il avait essayé, il n'aurait pas pu faire sortir l'odeur de la cigarette avant qu'elle entre._

_"Entrez__," dit-il en espérant qu'elle ne se formaliserait pas du fait que de toute évidence il avait bu et fumé dans son bureau._

_La porte s'ouvrit, House entra, et Wilson grogna. House n'avait pas frappé à sa porte depuis... A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où il avait frappé ou était entré calmement au lieu de débouler dans le bureau comme s'il lui appartenait._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?__" demanda-t-il en aspirant la fumée et en fermant les yeux à la douleur qui refaisait soudain surface. Il souffrait déjà, mais à présent que House était là c'était pire._

_House tapa sa canne sur le sol. "Je... j'aurais dû..." Wilson ouvrit les yeux et regarda House qui était planté là, l'air aussi perdu que lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir agressif avant de regarder le plafond, comme s'il pouvait l'aider à dire ce qu'il essayait de dire. "Je suis désolé," grommela-t-il, et il avait l'air de le penser, même si ces mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de force._

_Wilson ne savait pas s'il voulait accepter ses excuses ou sauter par-dessus son bureau pour l'étrangler. A la place, il resta assis et prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de son visage et il s'étrangla avec la fumée ou à cause de l'émotion – l'un ou l'autre._

_House se dirigea lentement vers le bureau et s'assit en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant une minute, et Wilson fit mine de ne pas remarquer que les yeux de House était humides et rouges. Il regarda la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses deux doigts, et il eut soudain la nausée._

_Il tendit la cigarette à demi consumée et House la prit, la plaçant entre ses lèvres._

_"Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble ?__" demanda enfin Wilson d'une voix brisée._

_House secoua la tête et tendit la cigarette à Wilson. Il fit non de la tête, alors House la remit entre ses lèvres pendant une seconde et souffla la fumée qui voila son visage. "Je ne sais pas."_

_"Tu ne sais pas__," répéta Wilson d'un ton morne, et il sentit la colère enflammer sa poitrine._

_"Je ne m'en souviens pas__."_

_"Eh bien, comme c'est commode__," cracha Wilson._

_"J'essaye de me montrer__-"_

_"Quoi ?__ Réconfortant ? Tu as tué ma petite amie."_

_"Je n'ai pas tué__-"_

_"Tu peux sauver _n'importe qui _House ! Tu-tu-tu diagnostiques la peste et-et tu sors ces idées _ridicules_ de nulle part, mais tu ne peux pas le faire pour-"_

_"Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ?__" cria soudain House, et Wilson sursauta, surpris par son ton tranchant. "J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver, espèce d'imbécile !"_

_"Pourquoi ?__ Parce que tu l'aimais ? Enfin, que ce soit le cas ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance, parce que _moi_, je l'aimais !_" _hurla-t-il en se pointant lui-même du doigt – vers son cœur qui semblait se briser__._

_"__Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je te déteste tellement que j'ai fait exprès de la tuer juste pour te faire chier !"_

_"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était dans le bus avec toi__, House ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau._

_"Je ne sais pas ! Je ne me souviens pas !__ Mais bon sang, si on s'est retrouvés pour baiser tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir !" rétorqua-t-il en écrasant violemment le mégot dans le cendrier que Wilson cachait aussi dans son tiroir et ne sortait que pour y mettre les cendres quand il fumait._

_"Je n'ai jamais trompé Amber !__"_

_"__Oh, je t'en prie. Combien de temps tu crois que ça aurait duré ? Combien de temps avant que vous ne vous disputiez et que tu te précipites dans un bar pour boire un coup ? Combien de temps avant que tu fasses ta demande en mariage et que tu te lasses de coucher avec la même foutue bonne femme chaque nuit et que tu invites à déjeuner une cochonne du service oncologie ?"_

_Wilson serra les poings comme si ce seul geste pouvait étrangler House. "Espèce-espèce de petit-" bafouilla-t-il, incapable d'articuler ce qu'il ressentait. Incapable d'articuler à quel point il voulait voir House crever. "Ne pourrais-tu pas – ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie, House, ne pourrais-tu pas – ma petite amie vient de mourir ! _Par ta faute ! _Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille_ pour une fois_ ?_"

_"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on se dispute__. J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais, mais je – je ne sais pas, c'est tout, Wilson ! Tu ne penses pas que si j'avais pu la sauver, je l'aurais fait ?"_

_"C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, House !__ Tu te fiches de Amber ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de trouver ce qu'elle avait !"_

_"Quoi, parce que toi tu t'en fous ?__" coupa House avant de se lever brusquement et de le regarder, les sourcils froncés. "Elle comptait plus pour moi que pour toi. Tu ne sortais avec elle que parce qu'elle était un substitut."_

_"Tu n'as pas le droit d'approcher son rapport d'autopsie__," cracha Wilson. "Et dégage de mon bureau."_

_"Avec plaisir__," répliqua House avant de claquer la porte du bureau si fort que le verre trembla sur le bois._

* * *

><p>La sonnerie insistante dans mon oreille me réveilla et j'ouvris lentement les yeux, éteignant par réflexe l'alarme de ma montre. Je fixai le plafond inconnu au-dessus de moi, sans reconnaître la texture de l'édredon ni du matelas sur lequel j'étais. Je regardai sur le côté et vis House dormir à côté de moi, sur son dos mais la tête tournée vers moi. Je sentais son souffle chaud effleurer mon visage, et je réalisai que je dormais dans le lit de House.<p>

Je n'étais pas allé dans son lit hier soir – ou en tout cas, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je n'avais pas bu assez de bière ou de scotch pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles et avoir tout oublié, alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça, et je me souvenais clairement m'être endormi sur son canapé vers deux heures du matin, quand il avait dit qu'il devait aller au lit.

Alors je me souvins. Je me souvins que House m'avait réveillé vers trois heures du matin et m'avait presque traîné jusqu'à son lit. J'avais été tellement crevé que mes souvenirs étaient comme tirés d'un rêve embrumé, et à peine je m'étais retrouvé dans son lit que j'étais à nouveau endormi sans me soucier du fait que House se glissait dans le lit à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je me tournai sur le côté et le dévisageai, et souris en l'imaginant me réveiller et me mettre dans son lit. Je me rappelai de l'effet que ça faisait de l'embrasser, et j'étais sûr que j'étais en train de rougir à l'idée que j'avais gémi dans sa bouche.

Je fronçai les sourcils en songeant au fait que je n'étais même pas le Wilson qu'il avait aimé, ou connu, et qu'il n'était pas non plus la personne dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Enfin, d'accord, c'était lui – le même visage, la même personnalité, mais pas les mêmes souvenirs... Un jour, il se passera quelque chose et il me posera une question à propos de quelque chose que je devrais savoir, et je serai incapable de répondre. Un jour j'aurai envie d'évoquer des souvenirs qui n'auront jamais existé, et que se passera-t-il alors ?

Avec un soupir, je m'assis sur le matelas, mes jambes pendant hors du lit, et je pris mon visage entre mes mains, baillant en me frottant les yeux. Je restai ainsi assis pendant une minute à essayer d'émerger du sommeil, puis je me levai, étirai mes bras et fis craquer mon dos. Je baissai les yeux vers House – la couette avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille, son t-shirt blanc était un peu relevé, dévoilant un peu de peau, sa tête inclinée et sa bouche entrouverte.

Dans l'obscurité, il ressemblait à mon House. Les rides plus profondes, la peau plus pâle, les cernes sous les yeux... n'existaient pas, pas sans lumière. Il n'avait pas perdu de poids et ne flottait pas dans ses vêtements. Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage, presque comme si je voulais m'assurer qu'il m'avait vraiment mis dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, mais à cet instant il remua et fit un bruit, alors je retirai ma main.

Je sortis de la chambre et fermai sans bruit la porte derrière moi, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas apporté mon sèche-cheveux, tout simplement parce que j'avais pensé qu'on boirait plus que ça et qu'on aurait la gueule de bois au réveil. Il vaut mieux éviter le bruit le lendemain d'une beuverie. Je pris une douche le plus rapidement possible (pas parce que je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais parce que c'était troublant de laver un corps qui n'était pas tout à fait le mien, de devoir regarder ces cicatrices sur mes cuisses et ne sentir celles sur mon torse qui n'était pas vraiment visibles.)<p>

Je me brossai les dents en tâchant de ne pas remarquer les différences entre mon visage ici et mon visage chez moi. Une toute nouvelle année dans une toute nouvelle vie... Je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer ça ou non. Je savais que je voulais rentrer chez moi, mais j'avais aussi des choses dont je me réjouissais ici. Que se passerait-il si je partais ? Est-ce que ce Wilson irait se suicider ? Est-ce qu'il... ferait souffrir House en le quittant, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Mais ce House avait beau avoir besoin de moi, j'étais sûr que mon House aussi avait besoin de moi. Oh mon Dieu, et si ce Wilson était dans mon corps et qu'il m'avait tué ? Et si mon House avait essayé de discuter avec lui et qu'il s'était fait rejeter ?

Je secouai la tête – je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. De toute façon je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis House assis sur le canapé avec une assiette de pancakes aux noix de macadamia sur ses genoux dont il fourrait des fourchetées dans sa bouche. Je les avais préparés avant de prendre ma douche et les avais mis dans le frigo pour quand il se réveillerait. Je me surpris à me demander quel goût ça aurait sur sa langue si je l'embrassais, puis je me raclai la gorge. Avec ce genre de pensées, j'allais être en retard au boulot.

"La douche t'a réveillé ?" demandai-je en me passant la main dans mes cheveux humides. Frotter avec une serviette et les laisser sécher à l'air libre, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc.

"Nan, c'est ton alarme qui m'a réveillé. Ce truc fait un boucan pas possible," parvint-il à dire, la bouche pleine, avant de me jeter un coup d'œil rapide, puis de reporter tout de suite son regard vers la télévision sans le son.

Pour la première fois, je me demandai s'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Nous n'avions fait que nous embrasser et nous allonger l'un contre l'autre (bizarrement, ça paraissait hors de propos de dire que House et moi nous étions câlinés) et dormir dans le même lit, mais... Enfin, si House regrettait ce qu'on avait fait, ou avait trop peur pour continuer...

Je me frottai la nuque et je savais que je reportais mon poids d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement. "Euh, est-ce que tu veux que je t'amène en voiture au boulot ? Je peux attendre quelques minutes que tu te prépares."

"Je vais juste finir ça et retourner au lit," dit-il en montrant de sa fourchette les pancakes couverts de sirop.

Il n'agissait pas différemment de d'habitude, mais parfois c'était difficile à dire, avec lui. Je me dirigeai vers le placard et sortis mon manteau tout en l'épiant du coin de l'œil – pour vérifier s'il avait l'air contrarié ou mal à l'aise, ou ayant l'air d'une façon ou d'une autre de regretter de m'avoir embrassé hier soir.

Lorsque j'enfilai mon manteau, House posa son assiette sur la table basse avec un tintement et se leva, attrapant ma mallette avant moi. Devant la porte, il me mit la mallette dans la main, me regardant comme s'il attendait quelque chose. "Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies ça," dit-il, et nos doigts se frôlèrent quand je pris la mallette.

Nos poitrines étaient très proches, et ses yeux étaient rivés dans les miens. Devrais-je l'embrasser pour lui dire aurevoir, ou est-ce que ça faisait trop couple marié à son goût ? House n'était pas du genre tactile.

Avant que je ne puisse me décider, il recula d'un pas et me donna une tape sur l'épaule. "A tout à l'heure au boulot," dit-il en guise d'adieu avant de tourner les talons et de retourner vers le canapé.

* * *

><p>Les heures de consultation était les mêmes que toujours pour le premier jour de l'année. La plupart des gens avaient la gueule de bois, même si certains avaient des engelures et des os cassés et des hématomes à cause de disputes familiales. Il y en avait un qui avait une brûlure au troisième degré sur ses mains parce qu'il avait raté l'allumage d'un feu d'artifice, trop ivre pour le faire correctement. En gros, rien de nouveau.<p>

Je n'arrêtais pas de me rappeler avoir embrassé House sur son canapé, et je me mettais à sourire comme un idiot sans aucune raison. L'infirmière qui me tendait les dossiers me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne nuit, et elle avait un petit sourire entendu qui était à la fois troublant et attirant. Rien que de me rappeler la sensation de sa bouche pressée contre la mienne, ou de sa langue se glissant entre mes lèvres, faisait palpiter nerveusement mon cœur, comme un papillon enfermé dans une cage et essayant de s'échapper.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures et je savais que si House n'était pas déjà là, il n'allait pas tarder, alors je décidai de monter dans mon bureau et d'attendre. S'il ne surgissait pas dans mon bureau pour demander à déjeuner, j'irais lui proposer moi-même dans son bureau vers midi. Je me demandais si ça serait considéré comme un rencard, ou si déjeuner au boulot ne comptait pas.

"Wilson," Cuddy me salua en marchant dans ma direction, avec un sourcil haussé d'un air entendu, et son sourire était assorti à celui que m'avait lancé l'infirmière tout à l'heure. "Tu as passé une bonne veille du Nouvel An avec House ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle n'essaya pas de prendre un ton innocent ou désinvolte.

Je me raclai la gorge et frottai ma nuque. Mes joues brûlaient légèrement. "Oui," répondis-je en essayant de m'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. J'ai probablement fini par faire ce sourire pincé que House me lançait toujours, comme celui que j'esquissais quand je faisais mine de ne pas le trouver drôle.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'a pas trop renâclé quand je lui ai donné un cas à traiter."

"Oh, alors il _est_ là ?"

"Il s'est pointé il y a environ une heure." Elle me suivit alors que je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, sans quitter son sourire recourbant ses lèvres. "Alors..." commença-t-elle, l'air plus qu'amusée.

"Alors," acquiesçai-je, la regardant avec un sourcil haussé.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'ascenseur, et son sourire s'élargit encore. "Donc c'est officiel ?"

"Quoi, House et moi ?" Elle hocha de la tête et je remuai un peu sur place en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. "Je suppose que oui. Que c'est officiel, je veux dire. On sort ensemble, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir."

"C'est ce qu'il a dit," annonça-t-elle. Bon, s'il lui avait dit qu'on sortait ensemble, alors apparemment il ne regrettait pas de m'avoir embrassé. Dieu merci. "Tu... comptes vraiment pour lui, Wilson."

"Je sais."

"Ne le blesse pas," prévint-elle au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, puis elle pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Il était midi moins dix quand j'entendis des cailloux cogner contre la porte vitrée de mon balcon. Je levai les yeux pour voir House posté de l'autre côté du muret, des cailloux dans une main et l'autre inclinée en arrière, comme prête à balancer un nouveau projectile.<p>

Nos yeux se croisèrent et il laissa tomber les autres cailloux.

Je me levai de ma chaise et enfilai mon manteau sans le lâcher des yeux. Quand j'ouvris la porte l'air froid me frappa brusquement, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. En fait, il faisait un peu trop chaud dans mon bureau par rapport à ce léger froid.

"Hey," dis-je en guise de salutation, debout devant le muret qui nous séparait.

"Tu m'évites," accusa-t-il, le menton levé d'un air entêté.

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Quoi ? Non, je ne t'évite pas. Je faisais juste mes heures de consultation."

"Jusqu'à onze heure et demi ?"

"En fait, j'ai terminé à onze heure. Après je me suis occupé de mes dossiers."

Il me regarda, ses yeux bleus parcourant mon visage d'un air méfiant, comme s'il cherchait le moindre petit signe prouvant que je mentais. Je ne mentais pas, et ça devait se voir, vu qu'il hocha de la tête et reporta son regard sur le ciel gris. "Ok," céda-t-il.

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, puis m'appuyai sur la rambarde qui nous séparait de la chute qui tuerait n'importe qui se jetant dans le vide. "Pourquoi tu as pensé que je t'évitais ?" demandai-je. Il ne répondit pas – il continua à fixer le sol enneigé, mais je pouvais voir à son léger froncement de sourcils et à ses yeux plissés que ça le perturbait toujours. "C'est à cause d'hier soir ?" le pressai-je timidement.

Il acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiéterait de savoir si je regrettais, j'avais moi aussi eu des doutes à son sujet. Je m'inquiétais parce que, eh bien, en quinze ans à passer la plupart de mon temps avec lui il ne s'était jamais rien passé, et il s'inquiétait probablement parce que pendant ces quinze ans je l'avais détesté. C'était logique. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que dans ma réalité, House n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt... Bon, peut-être un peu, mais pas comme ça. Pas suffisamment pour tenir ma main ou me demander de sortir avec lui ou m'embrasser.

"House ?" Il grogna pour que je sache qu'il m'avait entendu. "Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?"

"Oh, bon Dieu," grogna-t-il avant de passer sa main sur son visage. "Je le savais. Je savais que t'allais flipper. Espèce de fils de pute."

"House, écoute, je ne suis pas-"

"Ne me sors pas ton histoire de 'Je ne suis pas homosexuel', imbécile. Je sais que tu as déjà couché avec des hommes. Je sais ce qui a brisé ton premier mariage, alors ne fais _pas_ ça."

"Quoi ?" réclamai-je d'une voix un peu plus forte que j'avais prévu, et je jetai des regards aux alentours comme si quelqu'un avait pu entendre alors que nous étions seuls. "Elle te l'a _dit _?"

"Elle me l'aurait dit que ça aurait été pareil," grommela-t-il en me regardant d'un air maussade. "Elle faisait des détours dans ses phrases. 'Oh, notre camarade de classe ci, et oh, la personne avec qui il m'a trompée cela, et blablabla, notre ami(e) avec qui il a couché, blablabla' et ce genre de conneries. Elle n'a jamais dit 'elle'. Elle aurait aussi bien pu me dire que tu t'es mis à quatre pattes et que t'es fait prendre par derrière."

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et grognai. Je l'entendais déjà se moquer de moi à ce propos – que la première fois que j'avais été infidèle, ça n'avait même pas été avec une femme. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que j'avais un peu expérimenté au lycée – même si, je suppose, je n'avais pas vraiment 'expérimenté' mais j'étais plutôt 'sorti avec quelqu'un histoire de voir'. "Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que – J'étais ivre, et je-j'avais des problèmes et nous étions – écoute, House, ce n'est pas-"

"Quoi, tu n'es pas homosexuel ? Ces trois bières hier soir t'ont achevé ? Tu ne m'as embrassé que 'parce que tu étais ivre' ? Épargne-moi ça."

Je me reculai et secouai un peu les mains. "Non, non, je ne suis pas – je ne suis pas _pas_ homosexuel, c'est juste que – je ne voulais pas que tu le saches parce que c'est du passé, et je savais que tu te foutrais de ma gueule – et t'embrasser n'était pas une erreur, j'étais juste – écoute, personne n'est au courant pour – pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là – enfin, à part l'évidence, apparemment-"

"Pas _pas_ homosexuel ? Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler au moins ?"

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas homosexuel – j'aime les femmes – il se trouve juste que j'aime aussi les hommes – enfin, pas beaucoup d'hommes, juste de temps en – House, non. Écoute, tu n'as pas du tout compris ce que je voulais dire. Je-j'étais-je n'étais pas en train de _dire_ que je regrettais de t'avoir embrassé, je voulais juste... savoir pourquoi toi tu l'avais fait."

House me regarda en haussant un sourcil, et vu le demi-sourire sur son visage, il était clairement amusé. "Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné. Mignon dans un sens non émotionnel, non bisounours, non romantique."

Je me passai la main sur le visage, conscient que mes joues devaient être écarlates. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais que tu apprendrais que j'ai déjà été avec des hommes," marmonnai-je.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour cacher ton homosexualité."

"Je ne suis pas homosexuel," insistai-je.

"Bi, alors."

"Ouais, comme Numéro Treize – je sais," marmonnai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. C'était embarrassant de le dire à haute voix – même si je l'avais toujours su, le dire à haute voix c'était comme signer un contrat avec mon sang – je ne pouvais pas retirer ce que je venais de dire, même si je suppose que le fait d'être tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami rendait ça évident. Enfin, et le fait qu'on s'était embrassés et que j'avais dormi dans son lit la veille – même si le coup du lit voulait dire que c'était lui qui était bi, vu que c'était lui qui m'y avait traîné de force au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Numéro Treize ? De quoi tu – oh, Numéro Treize était bi ?" Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis haussa les épaules. "Huh, bref, ça explique bien des choses."

Je le regardai, réalisant un peu trop tard que je n'aurais pas dû mentionner la fille qu'il n'avait pas engagée.

Il pointa du doigt l'air entre nous, ses yeux allant de lui à moi. "Mais euh... Toi et moi, on est..." il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ses yeux grands ouverts et suppliants.

"Ouais. On est... toujours ensemble. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé. Tu as passé quinze ans sans rien tenter, alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre."

Et voilà – il n'avait rien à perdre. C'était logique, en un sens. Quinze ans d'amitié ? Inexistants. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était quelques jours où on s'était bien entendus, et avant ça, quinze ans de haine. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait peur de perdre ? Au pire, je l'aurais rejeté, comme apparemment je l'avais déjà fait, et tout serait redevenu comme avant que je lui paye le déjeuner. De quoi aurait-il pu avoir peur ?

House avait du mal à renoncer aux gens, presque autant que moi. En fait, probablement pire que moi. Ça lui était égal de ne jamais se lier avec les gens – c'était quand il commençait à apprécier quelqu'un que ça le gênait. Perdre quelqu'un était la pire chose qu'il puisse vivre – j'avais été là après Stacy, et ça avait été l'enfer. Je n'avais pas été là quand j'avais décidé de ne plus être ami avec lui, mais son équipe m'avait raconté comment ça avait été.

"House, je... je sais que ça pourrait te surprendre, mais... ça fait un moment que je voulais ça."

Il rit doucement, et regarda à nouveau le ciel. "Tu n'es pas très doué pour le cacher. Nier, peut-être. Cacher ? Non."

Je regardai le ciel avec lui, et après un moment, je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne l'air de rien. Le fait que ça n'ait l'air de rien – pas de malaise, pas d'hésitation – me fit sourire, et je la pressai tendrement. "Tu es la fille dans cette relation, au fait," déclara-t-il, son pouce caressant les articulations de mes doigts.

"Pardon ?"

"Bah, il y a toujours un efféminé. De toute évidence, je suis l'homme."

"Oui, parce que tu es tellement musclé et viril."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui utilise un sèche-cheveux et qui fais des pancakes aux noix de macadamia, alors..."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je me préoccupe de mon apparence que ça signifie que je suis efféminé. Savoir cuisiner est sans importance. D'ailleurs, il se trouve que la plupart des chefs sont des hommes."

Il ricana. "Des hommes homosexuels, peut-être."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et contemplai son profil. Le petit sourire sur son visage suffisait à me réchauffer de l'intérieur et me satisfaire de l'état des choses, et il dut sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il tourna la tête et me regarda.

Je repensai au regard qu'il m'avait lancé près de sa porte avant que je parte au boulot, un regard qui attendait quelque chose, et je réalisai qu'il était en train de me regarder de la même manière.

Je l'embrassai chastement, ses lèvres étaient froides et gercées, des petits bouts de peau secs égratignaient ma bouche et m'envoyaient des frissons dans le dos. Je me reculai, mais il se pencha et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec plus d'insistance que je ne l'avais fait.

Le lent mouvement de sa langue contre la mienne me fit violemment louper un battement de cœur, c'en était presque douloureux. Je pouvais sentir le dentifrice et le sirop dans sa bouche, et ses mains tenaient ma mâchoire, ses doigts étaient froids. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais la chaleur de sa bouche rattrapait le coup.

Nous nous reculèrent tous les deux, et je pressai encore une fois mes lèvres contre les siennes rapidement. Ses yeux bleus quittèrent mon visage et se tournèrent vers la salle de diagnostic. Son sourire vacilla brièvement et je jetai un œil dans la même direction.

Taub, Foreman et Kutner étaient tous debout dans la pièce et nous dévisageaient avec différentes expressions de confusion et de choc sur leurs visages. Apparemment, ils nous avaient vus nous embrasser.

"J'imagine qu'ils ont compris que je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, hein ?" dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Je reportai mes yeux sur lui, puis haussai les épaules. "J'imagine, oui."

Il esquissa un rictus, puis attrapa ma cravate et me tira brusquement vers lui de sorte que nos lèvres se rejoignent sans douceur. Il me fallut une seconde pour incliner la tête afin que le baiser soit moins maladroit. Après ce bref instant et il se recula, toujours avec son rictus.

"Tu es diabolique," dis-je simplement.

"Tu sais que tu aimes ça."

* * *

><p><strong>Encore des reviews, tout plein ! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

On approche tout doucement du dénouement final...

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Quinze**

House avait un énorme steak recouvert de sauce Worcestshire **[NdT : sauce anglaise aigre-douce, un peu pimentée]** avec des frites et à côté un gâteau au chocolat. Un gâteau au chocolat recouvert d'un nappage de caramel chaud qui semblait vraiment valoir l'argent que j'avais mis dedans. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que je me paye mon propre gâteau aussi quand il avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas tout à fait un rencard si le dessert n'était pas compris. Autrement, ce n'était qu'un banal déjeuner, et bon sang, il voulait sentir le goût du chocolat sur ma langue quand on s'embrasserait plus tard.

La cantinière ne nous regarderait probablement plus jamais de la même manière après avoir entendu cette conversation en particulier. Rien que pour la voir manquer de s'étrangler dans le vide et rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ça valait la peine de se taper la honte.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demandai-je dès que nous fûmes installés confortablement dans le coin le plus isolé.

"C'est un peu trop tôt pour la demande en mariage," dit-il d'un air désinvolte.

"Il faut que je rapporte la bague, alors ?"

"On pourrait la vendre et partager la somme," proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander ?"

Je me déplaçai légèrement sur mon siège, conscient d'être sur le point de complètement casser l'ambiance, mais ça faisait un moment que je me posais la question et il fallait que je sache. "Pourquoi tu as engagé Amber ? Pourquoi pas Numéro Treize ?"

Il poussa un long soupir. "Numéro Treize était... jolie." Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils et il leva les yeux au ciel. "Amber était canon aussi, mais c'était une garce. Ça rattrapait de loin sa beauté. Et... bon, j'avais déjà manqué de tuer un patient parce que j'étais obnubilé par la beauté de quelqu'un, et je voulais juste... je ne voulais plus que ça arrive à nouveau. Comme pour le cas de lupus, aussi," râla-t-il.

L'ambiance n'était plus la même, comme je m'y étais attendu, et au fond de moi je regrettais d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis – mais il fallait que je sache. Il fixa son assiette et planta maladroitement sa fourchette dans le gâteau. Puis il leva des yeux brillants vers moi, avec un sourire mutin. "Tu veux qu'on aille se rouler des pelles dans le placard du concierge après le déjeuner ?"

Je ravalai mon rire. "Et si on laissait tomber le placard et qu'on faisait ça dans mon bureau à la place ?" suggérai-je.

"Vire-moi cette cravate et c'est d'accord."

Je baissai les yeux sur ma cravate. "Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ma cravate ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne cloche _pas_ avec ta cravate?"

* * *

><p>A cet instant, le seul bruit dont j'étais conscient était celui du crissement des coussins sur lesquels nous étions assis – enfin, ça, et celui de notre forte respiration et de nos légers gémissements. Ma cravate était quelque part par terre (je ne me souvenais vraiment plus où est-ce qu'il me l'avait retirée) et les boutons du haut de ma chemise était défaits – et House en profitait à cet instant en mordant ma clavicule, puis en suçotant la peau qu'il avait mordue.<p>

Je n'avais pas embrassé comme ça depuis ma première année d'université.

Ma chemise était sortie de mon pantalon et ses mains, bien que froides au début, étaient à présent chaudes alors qu'il griffait mes côtes et glissait ses paumes de main sur mon torse.

Wow. Pourquoi ne m'avait-on jamais dit qu'il savait embrasser comme ça ? J'aurais foutu ma langue dans sa bouche depuis des siècles si j'avais su.

Soudain mon dos fut sur les coussins, et il était sur moi. Il mordillait alternativement et rapidement ma mâchoire, mon menton et ma lèvre, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider sur quoi se concentrer, alors je pris la décision pour lui en saisissant sa tête pour joindre nos lèvres. Il gémit ou ricana – peut-être les deux – et suça ma langue avant de me griffer à nouveau les côtes – c'était presque douloureux, mais pas tout à fait, et je me cambrai.

Ses mains se retirèrent de sous ma chemise et mon torse fut soudain froid, puis il cloua mes poignets croisés en forme de X contre le bras du canapé de mon bureau, avant de mordre le creux de mon cou – fort. Ça aurait dû me faire mal, mais ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le cas. J'émis un son assez embarrassant qui ressemblait à "husleflp" mais que je nierai avoir fait, et me cabrai.

"Fais moi tomber de ce canapé et je te botterai le cul," souffla-t-il avant de mordre ma lèvre et prit à nouveau d'assaut ma bouche.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me cambrer pour me coller à lui et il n'arrêtait pas de me clouer au canapé avec son corps, la friction de nos vêtements et de nos corps nous enflammant, et la peau de mon dos (ma chemise était relevée assez haut) frottait sans arrêt contre le canapé, et je doutais pouvoir un jour regarder à nouveau ces coussins sans rougir.

Les coups frappés à ma porte firent l'effet d'un boulet de canon et House sursauta. "Docteur Wilson ?" appela Kutner à travers la porte.

"Euh-j'arrive tout de suite, il faut juste que-euh-je classe quelque chose," inventai-je frénétiquement, tout en sachant à quel point ça sonnait faux.

Je repoussai doucement House (il n'avait pas cloué mes poignets trop fermement) et me levai en essayant à la fois de remettre ma chemise dans mon pantalon et de la reboutonner.

"Tu n'es pas très doué pour ça," dit House en se relevant du canapé alors que je terminais avec mon dernier bouton. Il lissa rapidement mes cheveux avant d'indiquer la porte d'un geste. "Il vaudrait mieux ne pas le faire attendre, Roméo."

"Tais-toi," grommelai-je avec un sourire nerveux.

Je me précipitai vers la porte en passant une dernière fois ma main dans mes cheveux (j'étais probablement encore ébouriffé) et déverrouillai la porte, puis l'ouvris.

Kutner était planté là, les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que House est là ?" demanda-t-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Du classement, hein ?"

"Euh ouais, il est... là." Je me raclai la gorge et ouvris complètement la porte. House était debout, l'air complètement désinvolte, comme si Kutner interrompait tout le temps des séances de roulage de pelles.

Kutner marcha vers lui. "On a réussi à obtenir les prélèvements de sang, mais là elle s'est mise à péter les plombs."

House se pencha et ramassa ma cravate qui était par terre. "Péter les plombs ? C'est un terme médical ?" Puis il fit un large pas en avant pour se retrouver juste devant moi.

"Elle s'est mise à se donner des gifles et à nous crier de les retirer de moi."

"Retirer de toi ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en passant la cravate sur mes épaules.

"Non, d'elle."

House soupira en nouant la cravate d'un geste expert, comme s'il me mettait des cravates tous les jours. J'avais comme l'impression que c'était à la fois affectueux, et pour se foutre de Kutner. "Bah, quand tu imites des patients, il faut que tu le fasses avec une voix de fausset, _duh._ Bref, elle a des hallucinations d'araignées, alors ?"

"D'abeilles, en fait. Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait les entendre venir avant de les voir. Puis elle mise à enfler et à avoir des démangeaisons. On dirait un choc anaphylactique."

"C'est intéressant." Il acheva de nouer ma cravate, puis la lissa avec ses doigts. Kutner nous regardait fixement, sûrement troublé par le geste d'affection de House (je ne peux pas l'en blâmer). Mais lorsque House fit volte-face et le regarda, il détourna rapidement le regard. "Je vois. J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose d'autre tournerait mal. Ça le fait toujours."

"Alors... Vous venez ou... vous allez rester avec Wilson pour, euh, _classer _?_"_ Le ton qu'il avait utilisé et son léger sursaut de sourcils prouvaient que de toute évidence il ne croyait pas une seconde que nous avions fait du classement.

Je me frottai la nuque et fixait à nouveau le sol.

"On pourra classer plus tard," répondit House, et ils quittèrent tous les deux mon bureau.

* * *

><p>"Anaphylaxie psychosomatique," révéla House avec arrogance lorsque les portes se refermèrent, nous laissant seuls dans l'ascenseur.<p>

"Vraiment ?"

"Nan. J'ai menti pour t'impressionner." je levai les yeux au ciel. "En fait, ouais. Apparemment, elle a été attaquée par un nuage d'abeilles quand elle avait huit ans. Son copain s'est mis à utiliser le même after-shave que son père utilisait quand c'était arrivé. Elle a eu de la fièvre à cause des médicaments qu'on lui a donnés, ce qui l'a fait halluciner, ce qui a fait penser à Foreman que c'était neurologique, du coup on a perdu du temps avec l'IRM... Tu sais. La routine." Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire – même si je suppose que ça ne l'était pas, vu le nombre de fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait.

"Une journée intéressante, visiblement."

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Voudrais-tu par hasard confesser un exploit sexuel ? Comme, par exemple... rouler des pelles à un vieux dégueulasse sur un canapé comme un adolescent dépravé en chaleur ?"

"Un des meilleurs moments de ma journée. J'ai aussi appelé mes parents."

"Huh. Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Bien." C'était un peu réducteur, mais pas forcément faux. Ça avait été un peu gênant au début, mais au bout d'un moment on avait été plus à l'aise. Ma mère mériterait une médaille pour sa capacité à me culpabiliser – ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avait évitée pendant dix ans, mais elle parvenait tout de même à me donner l'impression de n'être qu'une merde.

"Tu lui as dit pour nous ?"

"Tous les détails les plus sordides."

Il me donna un coup sur la main. "Je suis sérieux."

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris l'initiative de lui prendre la main, alors je glissai ma main dans la sienne et la serrai doucement. "D'accord, alors je lui ai donné la version édulcorée destinée aux moins de 12 ans, au mieux. Mais oui, je lui ai dit que j'avais un... euh, petit ami." Je fronçai les sourcils en prononçant ce terme à voix haute, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi ça paraissait si étrange étant donné que j'avais sa langue dans ma bouche quelques heures plus tôt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain et les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement sonore. J'hésitais à lâcher sa main ou non, mais il me tira par la main hors de l'ascenseur et me guida, nos mains jointes avec naturel et nonchalance.

Je me remarquai pas si on nous regardait. Mais il faut dire que mon esprit ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'on s'arrêtait doucement au feu rouge, je sentis d'une façon ou d'une autre le silence dans la voiture se tendre. Je ne sais pas comment je savais qu'il allait parler de quelque chose, enfin, quelque chose de grave, mais je le savais. Peut-être que je l'avais entendu prendre une inspiration, ou peut-être que je l'avais vu remuer comme il le faisait juste avant de parler de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais qu'il avait besoin de dire pour se débarrasser d'un poids, mais je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose.<p>

"Ce n'était pas la première fois," marmonna-t-il rapidement, et je lui jetai un œil. Il regardait fixement la moquette du sol.

"De quoi ?"

"Que je faisais une overdose." Il pianota des doigts contre ses jambes, et je me demandai s'il regrettait d'avoir mis sa canne sur le siège arrière. Sa canne était comme une extension de son corps – il pressait sa bouche dessus quand il était en pleine réflexion, la frappait contre les murs, la tapait contre le sol... Parfois c'était plus facile de deviner ce qu'il ressentait en regardant sa canne qu'autre chose.

J'avais envie de dire que j'étais désolé, mais ça ne me semblait pas approprié. De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre à ça. Je m'étais douté qu'il avait déjà fait des overdoses, mais... Enfin, l'entendre, c'était autre chose.

"Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, vraiment. C'est juste que ça... arrive. J'ai seulement envie de ne rien sentir, Wilson. Tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est dans mes _meilleures_ journées. Prends ça et... et ajoute toutes les saletés habituelles de la vie, eh bien..."

J'acquiesçai sans faire de commentaire, puis regardai le feu – encore rouge. Parfois ces feux faisaient vraiment chier. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, d'écouter ça, mais j'avais appris depuis longtemps que House n'était pas du genre à se mettre souvent à nu face à quelqu'un, et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était préférable de se contenter de le laisser parler. Si je faisais un commentaire sarcastique et interrompais ce qu'il avait à dire, ça serait la dernière fois qu'il aborderait le sujet et je me sentirais coupable de ne pas avoir été présent quand il avait eu besoin de moi – après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il montrait ses émotions.

"Il y a cet instant – juste après que tu te sois rendu compte que tu en as trop pris – où tout est... clair. C'est comme être dans un rêve et se rendre compte de ce que c'est – un rêve. Et tu te dis : 'ça y est. Je suis fini'. Tout s'éloigne, comme si je me réveillais, sauf... que ce n'est pas le cas. Et... quand ça arrive, je..."

Le feu passa au vert et j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, roulant et accélérant en descendant la rue, le bruit des essuie-glaces comblant le silence, et je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge.

"Je devrais paniquer, mais je ne panique pas. Quelque part au fond de moi... je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Seulement me reposer sur le fait que je pourrais mourir." Sa voix était calme – comme s'il se parlait à lui-même et que j'écoutais à la porte. "Peut-être que je fais exprès d'avoir une overdose, pour essayer de me retrouver là. Je ne sais pas. Et je me contente de penser : 'bon, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que personne ne se souciera de ma disparition.'"

"Moi je m'en soucierais, House. Je t'-euh, j'aime être avec toi." Je tressaillis à mon lapsus, et j'aurais été stupide de croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Le silence était assourdissant. Tout s'était comme refermé, et je me sentis idiot.

"Le document que tu as supprimé – celui qui aurait pu être interprété comme suicidaire... C'était parce qu'il l'était, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je mis le clignotant, ignorant le tic-tac tic-tac qui envahit la voiture. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre à ça, à part confirmer ? De toute évidence il savait déjà. Je ne dis rien – je me contentai d'acquiescer.

"Mais tu l'as supprimé," pressa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai encore en finissant de tourner.

"Bien," dit-il, et je souris.

* * *

><p>Pas de bière, pas de scotch, pas d'alcool – juste nous deux assis ensemble à regarder un rally monster truck qu'il avait enregistré depuis des siècles et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le regarder. Son bras était étendu sur le dossier du canapé, et il jouait oisivement avec les cheveux sur ma nuque. Je me demandai s'il le faisait consciemment ou s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. En tout cas, c'était agréable, et j'avais ma main posée sur son genou. Rien de sexuel, juste du contact comme pour nous rassurer sur le fait qu'on sortait toujours ensemble.<p>

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les monster trucks," dit-il, ses doigts effleurant la peau de ma nuque.

"Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'aime ça. J'aime le carnage autant que le premier mec venu à peu près sain d'esprit."

"Mm. Moi aussi. On devrait y aller un jour."

J'avais beau essayer d'oublier qu'il n'était pas mon House, ça resurgissait toujours à un moment ou l'autre. On était allés à les rallies monster truck. On avait vu des engins gigantesques réduire en bouillie de pitoyables petites voitures, les acclamations de la foule et les crissements de pneus si forts qu'on ne pouvait même pas entendre la personne à côté de nous. Je savais ce que c'était de voir des bouts de barbe à papa accrochés au coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il les attrape avec sa langue, ou de le regarder se promener en montrant du doigt tout et n'importe quoi comme un gamin hyperactif dans un magasin de bonbons.

"Ouais, on devrait," approuvai-je d'un air morne en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux sur la télévision.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Merde. Je savais que j'avais parlé d'un ton triste. "Oh, rien. Je suis juste fatigué." Ce n'était pas forcément un mensonge – je commençais à somnoler un peu.

"Il est à peine dix heures."

"Ouais, je sais. Longue journée." Je retirai ma main de son genou pour couvrir ma bouche alors que je bâillais.

Il éteignit la télévision. "Ok, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit," dit-il en posant sa main sur ma jambe tout en se levant. Il attrapa sa canne qui était appuyée contre le bras du canapé. Nos yeux se croisèrent et il inclina la tête sur le côté, puis il fit un geste avec son menton. "Allez, debout," ordonna-t-il.

"Hmm ?"

"L'un des avantages quand on sort avec Greg House c'est de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit. Allez, je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur cette merde cabossée." Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de sa chambre.

Je me levai du canapé en souriant et le suivis dans sa chambre. On était déjà habillés pour dormir, alors il était déjà en bas de pyjama avec un fin t-shirt. Je me tins dans l'encadrement de la porte en parcourant la chambre des yeux, ressentant un étrange mélange de... je ne sais pas, malaise ? Réussite ? En tout cas ça me faisait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais j'étais quand même un peu nerveux.

Il était à moitié assis sur le matelas, et me regardait en haussant les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas un cheval, Wilson. Tu ne peux pas dormir debout." Il tapota le matelas à côté de lui comme pour m'encourager, et j'entrai enfin tout à fait dans la chambre.

Je me glissai dans le lit à côté de lui, me plaçant sous les couvertures et sentant son poids à côté de moi. C'était déstabilisant, de dormir à côté de lui (enfin, j'avais dormi à côté de lui la nuit dernière, mais j'y avais été amené de force dans mon sommeil alors...) mais pas aussi gênant que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce c'était un House différent, ou si c'était parce que je le connaissais depuis tellement longtemps, ou un mélange des deux, mais ce n'était pas du tout étrange.

"Cogne ma jambe et tu es un homme mort," me prévint-il.

"House, je dors à ta gauche. Comment je pourrais ne serait-ce que _l'approcher _?"

"Eh bien, si par hasard tu décides de te mettre sur moi en plein milieu de la nuit, il pourrait y avoir un accident."

J'inclinai la tête pour le voir sourire, puis changeai de position pour être allongé sur mon épaule, lui faisant face. Il était encore sur le dos, mais il me regardait. "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sur toi ?" demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation (et je l'avoue, avec un air séducteur aussi).

"Utilise ton imagination," répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

"Oh, crois moi, c'est ce que je fais. Je l'ai pas mal utilisée dernièrement, à vrai dire."

"Hmm. J'aimerais bien me glisser dans ta tête pour voir ça." Il chassa quelques mèches de mon front, et un coin de ses lèvres se recourba.

"Si tu mènes bien ta barque, tu pourrais te glisser dans autre chose que juste ma tête."

"Voilà qui est prometteur. On essayera ça un jour. Quand on ne sera pas crevés ni à court de préservatifs."

Ses yeux balayèrent mon visage rapidement, puis il se plaça de côté sur son épaule. Le fait qu'on parle de sexe fit surgir une sensation familière et exaltante dans mon bas-ventre. Coucher avec House ? Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais de penser que ça pourrait bien arriver pour de vrai ? C'était une toute autre chose. Ici tout était tellement nouveau et fascinant, même si c'était en partie décourageant parce que... justement, parce que c'était complètement nouveau. Nouveau monde, nouveau House, nouveau moi... Mais ça ouvrait beaucoup de portes pour quand je rentrerais chez moi... Enfin, _si_ je rentrais chez moi, en tout cas.

Mais alors que se passerait-il ici ?

Que se passait-il là-bas ?

"Je le savais, tu sais. Je savais que tu me voulais. Depuis longtemps," dit-il, et il s'approcha plus près de moi.

"Vraiment ? Qu-qu'est-ce qui, euh... te l'a fait comprendre ?"

"Je ne sais pas. La façon que tu avais de me regarder ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'était un de ces trucs que je savais sans savoir pourquoi. Donc pourquoi maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas être juste parce que tu as trouvé le mot de Amber."

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre à ça, mais je voyais bien qu'il attendait une réponse. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer une chose pareille, ni m'en tirer avec une plaisanterie. Je connaissais cette expression sur son visage. Même si je disais quelque chose de sarcastique, il finirait par me tirer les vers du nez. En temps normal ça ne m'aurait pas posé problème (ou bien si) mais cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment pas de vraie réponse. Donc je me dis qu'il fallait que je gagne du temps.

"Je viens d'une réalité alternative où tu as payé ma caution de sortie de prison et où depuis nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde," lui dis-je avec un visage complètement sérieux (ce qui était incroyablement facile, vu que c'était la vérité).

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux. Pas moyen. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il gobe ça, même si je ne mentais pas. A moins que tout ça n'ait vraiment été qu'une espèce de farce élaborée...

"Tu sais quoi ?" demanda-t-il en clignant à nouveau des yeux.

"Hmm ?"

"Tu dis que de la merde."

"Zut, j'ai cru que je t'avais eu."

Il fronça les sourcils avant de toucher doucement mon visage, frôlant ma joue et ma mâchoire du bout de ses doigts. "Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il serait arrivé ? Si j'avais payé ta caution ? Je veux dire, j'y ai pensé, mais..."

"Ouais," répondis-je.

"J'imagine que ça sera un de mes regrets." Il haussa les épaules, ce qui paraissait bizarre vu qu'il était allongé sur le côté. "Alors, en tant que meilleurs amis, est-ce qu'on a pu s'embrasser et dormir dans le même lit et tous ces supers trucs torrides homosexuels érotiques ?"

"Non. Mais... ça en valait la peine."

"Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Que ton torse ferait un bon oreiller," répondit-il avant de me pousser, m'allongeant à nouveau sur le dos, et plaça sa tête sur mon sternum.

Son poids sur ma poitrine était naturel – c'était comme enfiler une veste à la coupe parfaite, et savoir que c'est celle-ci que vous allez acheter. Je l'entourai de mon bras comme pour le maintenir en place, et fis un sourire rayonnant au plafond. J'avais probablement l'air stupide, mais je m'en fichais.

"Raconte moi ta réalité alternative," demanda-t-il doucement.

"Quoi exactement ?"

"Tout."

Je fermai les yeux et le tins en place en essayant de trouver par où commencer. Quelque chose qui pourrait symboliser notre relation – quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, mais quelque chose qui était différent d'ici et qui n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Des images vives et colorées dansaient devant mes yeux – des souvenirs de tout ce que nous étions, et de tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais ressenti.

J'ouvris les yeux et jetai un œil à sa tête. Son visage était levé vers moi pour me regarder, et à cet instant il me fit vraiment penser à un enfant.

"Ok," dis-je, et je commençai avec les tous premiers mots qu'il m'avait dits.

* * *

><p><em>Il relut la lettre.<em>

_Encore._

_Et encore._

_C'était stupide, c'était pitoyable, et c'était vraiment tordu, mais il corrigeait sa lettre de suicide. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance s'il y avait une virgule mal placée ou une faute d'orthographe, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas que ça ait l'air agressif, ou insultant, ni quoique ce soit de ce genre – il voulait seulement expliquer ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi il ressentait ça. Pourquoi il avait décidé de s'ôter la vie._

_Les gens parleraient, trouveraient leurs propres raisons, et ils n'auraient pas tort. Il était sûr que ce qu'il écrivait ne changerait rien – les gens tireraient leurs propres conclusions sans trop s'intéresser aux raisons réelles. Ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils auraient probablement raison. Même s'ils avaient tort, de toute façon il serait mort._

_Depuis la mort de Amber, c'était comme une lutte sans fin ne serait-ce que pour se lever le matin. Rien que l'idée de prendre une douche, de se peigner et de regarder des gens mourir chaque foutue journée et de voir Amber dans leurs yeux, c'était comme se foutre un flingue sur la tempe, de toute façon. Autant être déjà mort._

_Au début, tout le monde l'avait plaint, mais maintenant... il les ennuyait, sans doute. Ils ne cherchaient pas sa compagnie, et il ne recherchait pas la leur. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, et c'était probablement réciproque. Personne n'aimait écouter quelqu'un se morfondre et râler et pleurnicher, ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il ne le faisait jamais, bien sûr. Si on lui demandait comment il allait, il affichait ce sourire qu'il était tellement doué pour feindre et leur disait qu'il allait bien, et vous comment allez-vous ? Vous allez bien aussi ? c'est super, et vos patients ? C'est fantastique. Bon, je dois y aller, mais c'était super de discuter avec vous._

_Quant à House, eh bien, les choses avaient changé. Il regardait le diagnosticien, et parfois il avait plutôt l'impression de regarder dans un miroir. Il lui manquait cette étincelle – ce tranchant qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, et il aurait fallu que Wilson soit aveugle pour ne pas remarquer sa perte de poids, ou le fait qu'il se traînait au boulot de plus en plus tard chaque jour. Ce que Wilson cachait au monde, House en faisait l'étalage – il s'en foutait que tout le monde sache qu'il détestait sa vie._

_S'ils se trouvaient côte à côte dans la queue pour le self, ils évitaient de se regarder. Ils s'envoyaient de temps en temps des répliques cinglantes, mais pas comme avant. Wilson réalisa qu'il pouvait à peine supporter de se trouver dans le même hall que lui, sachant que Amber avait apparemment préféré être avec House qu'avec lui. Il avait été un bon petit ami – il ne l'avait même pas trompée et malgré ça il n'était pas encore assez bien. Et à cause de ça, elle s'était trouvée dans le bus avec son chef au lieu d'être à la maison avec lui, et elle en était morte._

_Wilson ne voulait pas être le genre de personne qui souhaite la mort d'un autre, mais c'était le cas. Constamment. Il se surprenait souvent à imaginer comme sa vie aurait été meilleure si House avait été seul dans le bus. Avant l'accident, Wilson pouvait dire qu'il avait été... eh bien, intrigué par House. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu tort quand il avait dit que Amber était un substitut, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Maintenant il ne pouvait pas supporter ne serait-ce que de penser à lui._

_Wilson posa la bouteille de bière sur la table basse à côté des autres quand il entendit frapper à la porte et il se leva en tanguant. Il était ivre, il le savait. Ce n'était pas grave – dans une semaine il serait mort de toute façon. Il pouvait bousiller son foie autant qu'il le voulait. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il s'enivrerait à mort. Ça ne serait pas trop mal comme façon de partir._

_Les murs autour de lui semblaient flotter et le sol s'inclina alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. La prostituée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté lui sourit. Elle était jolie – elle était peut-être nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas l'air se détester comme toutes les autres. Mais il faut dire qu'il était ivre, et qu'elles étaient payées pour être ce qu'il avait besoin qu'elles soient._

_Ses yeux étaient marrons. Bien. Depuis l'accident, il ne supportait plus la vue d'iris bleus. Il ne savait pas si c'était lié à Amber ou House. Voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin. Homme, femme, peu importe, du moment qu'ils ne lui rappelaient pas sa défunte petite amie ou le connard du bureau à côté du sien._

_"Joyeux Noël__," salua-t-elle joyeusement._

_"Je suis juif__," lui dit-il, et son visage se décomposa._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, et la seconde suivante ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Certaines prostituées n'avaient rien contre le faire d'embrasser – ça coûtait évidemment plus cher, mais il pouvait se le permettre. Il voulait embrasser. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était en manque d'intimité, ou parce qu'en l'embrassant il pouvait se dire qu'il ne couchait pas avec une prostituée, mais là aussi, ça n'avait pas d'importance. _

_Étant donné que c'était une prostituée, il n'était pas obligé de lui donner du plaisir, mais il le fit quand même. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle berça sa tête dans ses bras lorsqu'il se mit à sangloter après qu'elle l'ait fait jouir. C'était peut-être pour ça que lorsqu'il finit par se détourner d'elle, elle se rendit dans le salon et il entendit les tintements et mouvements alors qu'elle faisait sa toilette. C'était peut-être pour ça que lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle reste pour la nuit._

_Wilson avait envie de dire oui, mais il ne le fit pas. Il lui dit qu'il allait bien, la paya au moins cent dollars de plus que ce qu'elle avait demandé, et la remercia._

_Sa dernière pensée avant de plonger dans un sommeil enivré était de se demander ce que penserait House quand la nouvelle de sa mort parviendrait jusqu'à son bureau. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance, mais il se posait quand même la question._

* * *

><p><strong>Plus que deux chapitres !<strong>

**A chaque fois qu'un lecteur lit ce chapitre sans laisser de review, un petit chaton tout mignon meurt dans d'atroces souffrances ! Alors laissez une review, ou bien vous êtes un tueur de chatons !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

J'ai pas trop eu le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews (mais je vais le faire dès que j'aurai 5 minutes), alors je vous adresse à tous un grand merci ! Les chatons dont vous avez épargné la vie vous remercient aussi !

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Seize**

Un son perçant et désagréable m'extirpa brutalement de mon sommeil et me fit sursauter. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et ma tête embrumée, et même si mes yeux étaient entrouverts je n'y voyais goutte. Le vacarme suraigu continuait. J'abattis ma main sur le réveil, et le bruit cessa.

Pour recommencer aussitôt.

Je jetai un œil au réveil, vis le 1:07 me hurler dessus comme un néon infernal me lançant une malédiction, et réalisai à la sonnerie suivante que c'était mon téléphone qui sonnait. Je le cherchai à tâtons et le trouvai immédiatement, puis décrochai. "Allô ?" grommelai-je en fermant les yeux, me rallongeant contre l'oreiller.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? Le téléphone a sonné au moins huit cent fois," lança House en guise de salutation.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'alors qu'il n'était pas à mes côtés. Je lui avais parlé de notre amitié dans ma réalité jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration devenir régulière et cadencée, et j'avais fini par m'endormir vers minuit. Je regardai à nouveau le réveil – 1:08. Une heure de sommeil. "Où es-tu ?" demandai-je en me passant la main sur le visage, et en ayant soudain l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans la chambre de House.

"Dans mon appartement."

"Quoi ?"

"Mon appartement," répéta-t-il plus fort.

"Dans ce cas, où je suis, moi ?"

"Pas sur mon canapé bosselé. Je ne sais pas – peut-être que tu te fais sucer dans les chiottes des hommes. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Mais tu as intérêt à te ramener très vite parce que j'ai un estomac qui grogne et qui réclame ta carte bancaire."

Je m'assis et parcourrai du regard la chambre plongée dans le noir, et reconnus l'oreiller à côté de moi. L'oreiller d'Amber. Celui dont je m'étais débarrassé, apparemment. "Je suis chez moi," réalisai-je à voix haute, les brumes du sommeil commençant à se dissiper un peu.

"C'est super. Dis, tu penses pouvoir ramener ton cul chez moi pour venir me chercher ? Je meurs de faim."

"Pardon, quoi ?"

"Je sais que je suis un génie et que c'est dur de suivre parfois, Jimmy-boy, mais là je parle en langage courant. C'est l'heure de notre repas post-Noël."

"On est quel jour ?"

"Le vingt-six, idiot. Depuis une heure et neuf minutes. Bon, tu viens ou quoi ?"

"Le vingt-six ?" répétai-je en balançant mes jambes hors du lit avant de me lever. "On est le vingt-six ? De décembre 2008 ?"

"Euh, quoi ? Tu es défoncé ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faut vraiment que t'amènes ton truc. On pourrait sécher le boulot demain et végéter en bouffant des chips et des pizzas."

Je me précipitai vers l'interrupteur et allumai, inondant ma chambre de lumière. Le côté de lit de Amber était intact. "Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas défoncé, je suis juste... je suis fatigué. Je ne suis allé au lit qu'il y a une heure environ."

"Bah tu ferais bien de te grouiller et de te ramener ici. Tu dois te lever tôt pour le boulot demain."

Je fis un large sourire. Chez moi. J'étais _chez_ _moi__._ Avec _mon_ House dans _ma_ réalité. "Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire qu'_on_ doit se lever tôt demain ?"

"Ouais c'est ça. Je ne me lève pas avant onze heures. Ramène tes fesses et nourris moi."

J'eus un léger rire, entendre sa voix au téléphone me transportait de joie. Je repensai au goût de ses lèvres, même si ça n'avait pas été avec lui, et ris à nouveau. "Ouais, ok. J'arrive dans une minute."

"Bien. A tout à l'heure." Clic.

* * *

><p>Je me garai à côté du trottoir en face de son appartement et regardai intensément le bâtiment. Ça pouvait sembler stupide, mais l'endroit en lui-même me semblait différent. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas et que c'était uniquement psychologique, mais rien que de savoir que le House à l'intérieur était celui que je connaissais, tout me paraissait plus lumineux.<p>

Je sortis de ma voiture et m'empressai de gravir les marches de l'allée. Je sentais le vent froid contre mes joues et je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant qu'on était le lendemain de Noël. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, je n'avais pas évité ma famille, et, d'accord, je devais consulter une psychiatre et prendre des antidépresseurs, mais j'étais plus heureux ici que je ne l'avais été là-bas. Légèrement plus heureux. Mon House était toujours accro à la Vicodin, mais vraiment pas autant. L'autre House prenait beaucoup plus de gélules, avait l'air beaucoup plus maladif, et quelque chose chez lui semblait... anormal. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui semblait clocher, mais à présent tout irait bien.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je me trouvai devant chez lui, la musique du piano filtrant à travers la porte, que je réalisai qu'ici, nous ne sortions pas ensemble. La transition dans l'autre réalité avait semblé tellement... je ne sais pas, naturelle pour nous, que ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'ici nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Là-bas, être assis près de lui et envahir son espace personnel avait été du flirt et c'était nouveau, mais ici ça arrivait quotidiennement. Étais-je en train de sacrifier le fait de sortir avec lui en revenant dans cette réalité ?

Je fronçai les sourcils – ça semblait presque cruel, qu'on me tende quelque chose uniquement pour me le reprendre aussitôt. Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas contrarié ?

Je souris. Quinze ans d'amitié valaient plus qu'une semaine de flirt maladroit avant de sortir enfin avec lui. La perspective de revenir pour retrouver ça était meilleure que ce que j'avais eu là-bas. Ici, c'était réel – là-bas, ça avait été une espèce de... je ne sais pas, mais ce n'était pas normal. C'était comme regarder une copie de Mona Lisa – même si ça semblait identique, voire presque exactement pareil, quelque chose manquerait. C'était nous – je m'étais endormi en racontant à l'autre House toutes les choses géniales que nous avions vécues, et je m'étais réveillé là où je voulais être, et il avait pu s'endormir contre l'homme qu'il croyait que j'étais.

Souriant, je réalisai que je ne sacrifiais pas grand chose par rapport à tout ce que je récupérais. Je frappai à sa porte, assez fort pour qu'il entende par dessus le son du piano.

"Utilise ta clef !" cria-t-il, et je fis à nouveau un grand sourire. Je m'y étais attendu (en général il me faisait utiliser ma clef pour nos repas post-Noël) et l'entendre dire ça me fit rire joyeusement.

Je déverrouillai la porte et l'ouvris pour le voir assis à son piano, jouant un air enjoué et joyeux qui qui n'avait rien à voir avec Noël vu qu'il ne donnait pas dans cette espèce de "connerie d'esprit de Noël dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Beurk, et amène-moi une bière."

Il me regarda des pieds à la tête en appuyant sur la pédale, l'air en bien meilleure santé que dans l'autre réalité. Je devais avoir l'air aussi en forme que ce que je ressentais, puisqu'il me regarda en haussant les sourcils et dit : "Tu t'es envoyé en l'air ou quoi ? Tu rayonnes presque."

Je secouai la tête. "Non, rien de ce genre, je suis juste... de bonne humeur, je suppose," esquivai-je en me frottant la nuque tout en sachant que j'étais en train de lui sourire. Il ferma le couvercle de son piano et se leva du banc en prenant sa canne qui était appuyée dessus, et se mit à marcher dans ma direction. Il avait déjà des Nike aux pieds (elles n'étaient pas assorties à son pyjama, mais ce n'était pas grave) et son manteau sur le dos. Il était prêt à partir, et moi aussi, et tout était... normal, comme c'était censé l'être.

Je le serrai dans mes bras en une étreinte spontanée. Il se figea, les bras ballants, et je savais que je le mettais mal à l'aise, mais je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire. J'avais passé une semaine avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui au fond était lui, mais sans être lui, et rien que le fait de le voir et de savoir que j'étais revenu... D'accord, j'étais sentimental. Je m'en fichais. Je fermai les yeux et respirai son odeur en le tenant fermement contre moi.

"Tu ne sens pas l'alcool," commenta-t-il au bout d'une minute, toujours figé sur place sans réagir – mais il ne me repoussait pas non plus.

"Je ne suis pas ivre."

"Ok," dit-il, avant de finalement tapoter mon dos. Il hésita une minute, ses mains toujours posées entre mes omoplates, puis se recula en me repoussant doucement. Il me regarda, et je reconnus ce regard – je l'avais vu plusieurs fois au fil des années, mais ce n'était qu'après avoir passé la semaine dans une réalité alternative que je comprenais ce que c'était. Le même regard qu'il m'avait lancé lorsqu'il m'avait tendu ma sacoche, le même regard qu'il m'avait lancé avant de m'embrasser sur le balcon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu adressé qu'à une seule autre personne, et ça avait été Stacy.

Avant que je ne réagisse (c'est à dire en l'embrassant), il s'éloigna et fit un geste en direction de la porte. "C'est un repas post-Noël, pas un étalage de niaiserie post-Noël. Allez, Wilson, suis le programme," marmonna-t-il en me dépassant.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur, le regardant boiter. Le boitement était toujours là, mais pas aussi prononcé qu'il ne l'avait été chez l'autre lui. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux dans la voiture et que je démarrai dans la rue, la lumière des lampadaires inonda son visage, et je remarquai que les cernes avaient disparu, et que la lumière ne lui donnait pas un air cadavérique.

Je lui souris, puis accélérai.

* * *

><p>House tendit la main au dessus de la table et pris mon petit pain dont la lumière tamisée du restaurant faisait briller le bout recouvert de beurre. Je suppose qu'il était encore chaud, vu que des petites volutes de vapeur s'échappaient du milieu moelleux, et un petit bout de beurre à moitié fondu glissait sur le dessus rebondi.<p>

"Ce n'est pas juste que tu aies toujours droit à un petit pain avec ton repas et que moi je n'aie que de la purée," geint-il.

"Tu aurais pu commander le petit pain à la place, tu sais," lui dis-je, n'ayant jamais été aussi heureux de le voir piquer dans mon assiette.

"Mais alors je n'aurais pas eu un petit pain _et_ de la purée."

Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais habitué à ce qu'il me prenne mes petits pains, alors j'avais payé double pour en avoir deux. J'étais sûr qu'il savait exactement pourquoi j'achetais des suppléments de nourriture et il en profitait. C'était encore un de ces trucs qui était devenu partie intégrante de notre amitié ces quinze dernières années. Trucs irremplaçables – des souvenirs qui ne pouvaient pas être copiés et remplacés.

Je devais sourire à nouveau, vu qu'il me regardait bizarrement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il en reposant le petit pain sur son assiette.

"Rien," répondis-je.

"Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça ?"

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion, mais je décidai de jouer l'ignorant quand même. "Comme quoi ?"

Il posa son menton sur ses paumes de mains, battit des paupières d'un air exagérément niais et poussa un soupir rêveur. Il avait le sourire le plus nunuche de tous les temps plaqué sur son visage, et il mordilla timidement sa lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer à nouveau.

"Je ne te regarde pas comme ça," me défendis-je.

"Oh que si," insista-t-il, reprenant sa position normale et ses yeux bleus me fixant avec méfiance.

Je ricanai et reportai mon attention sur mon assiette. "Je te l'ai déjà dit – je suis juste de bonne humeur."

"Nan, allez admets-le, Wilson – tu es amoureux de moi."

"Oui, House, je suis amoureux de toi." j'avais voulu le dire d'un ton sarcastique, mais c'était sorti de ma bouche d'un ton sérieux. C'était la vérité, de toute façon. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et nos yeux se croisèrent.

"Il était temps que tu l'admettes, parce que cette tension commençait à me rendre dingue. Passe-moi le ketchup," dit-il d'un ton léger qui m'informait que j'étais tiré d'affaire.

Je lui tendis la bouteille et il se mit à donner des tapes sur le fond, le ketchup restant obstinément dans la bouteille de verre. Après environ cinq tapes, il fixa la bouteille d'un air agacé, puis la retourna et se remit à la secouer. J'avais des frites et House non – je savais pourquoi il voulait du ketchup, et ce n'était pas pour sa nourriture, mais pour la mienne. Il continua à taper le fond de la bouteille, son visage se crispant de frustration à chaque coup.

Enfin, une longue et fine coulée de ketchup atterrit mollement sur son assiette, et il hocha de la tête pour lui-même. Il posa la bouteille de ketchup à côté avant de prendre une de mes frites et de la plonger dans le ketchup, ignorant le petit pain qu'il avait volé une minute plus tôt à peine.

"Tu recommences," me dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

"C'est pour t'embêter," lui dis-je avec un mince sourire.

"Qui a dit que ça m'embêtait ?" rétorqua-t-il, même si ça avait dû le déranger s'il continuait à le mentionner. Il prit une bouchée de son petit pain, puis me pointa du doigt sans cesser de mâcher. "Tu sais, si au lieu de Cameron c'était toi qui m'avais regardé avec ces yeux il y a quelques années, je ne serais peut-être pas célibataire aujourd'hui."

"En parlant de Cameron, comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle dégouline de bonne volonté et de mièvrerie, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur elle pour la quatrième Madame Wilson ? Je devrais t'informer que Chase et elle, ça a l'air d'être du sérieux. C'est peut-être pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle."

Chase et Cameron travaillaient toujours dans notre hôpital. Je souris à nouveau, puis me concentrai sur mon assiette pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. "C'est bien."

"Le bonheur de gens en couple te fait sourire aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fumé, bordel ?"

"Je t'ai dit, je suis juste-"

"-de bonne humeur, ouais, ouais," acheva-t-il pour moi en prenant une autre bouchée du petit pain. Il mâcha rapidement et avala, puis vola une de mes frites et me pointa avec. "Alors quelle en est la raison ? Une énorme quantité d'ecstasy ? Herbe médicinale ? Une patiente atteinte de cancer, mourante mais quand même assez attirante, t'offre un endroit où garer ton pénis ?"

"Oh, rien d'autre que le plaisir de ta compagnie."

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et fit mine de bâiller. "Oh, excuse-moi. Je commence à m'assoupir. Ça doit être cette mièvrerie de lycéens en vacances qui me pourrit le cerveau."

Je ricanai et secouai la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de mon thé glacé.

"Faut que j'aille pisser. Je reviens dans une seconde," dit-il en s'extirpant du siège, et se mit à boiter en direction des toilettes, sa canne tapant sur le sol.

Je souris à mon assiette, et réalisai à quel point j'avais été stupide de penser que nos vies auraient été meilleures sans l'autre.

"James," entendis-je quelqu'un dire, et je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Mon prénom était assez commun, mais je levai quand même les yeux par habitude, et vis Noël, appuyée contre le siège que House venait juste de quitter. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, et je ne l'avais pas vue avant cet instant précis. C'était comme si elle était apparue de nulle part.

Elle n'avait pas changé – des boucles anglaises, des yeux d'un bleu lumineux, une peau claire et un visage très jeune, avec un corps petit mais doux, et arborant un sourire timide. Ce n'était pas surprenant que je n'aie pas reconnu sa voix – la courte conversation que nous avions eue, avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant... Même si, techniquement, je suppose que dans cette réalité je lui avais parlé seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

"Euh, Noël," la saluai-je en clignant des yeux, confus. "Comment – enfin je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici."

Sans demander la permission elle se glissa sur le siège en face de moi. "Je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilié avec votre ami." Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans sa voix, et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Euh, ouais, enfin... En fait oui. Comment avez-vous-" je fermai ma bouche, réalisant que je n'avais jamais admis à voix haute que j'avais été dans un monde parallèle, sauf une heure plus tôt quand je m'étais montré sarcastique avec l'autre House. C'était comme si le fait de le dire avec des mots me rendrait fou. Le penser était une chose, mais le dire non seulement à voix haute, mais à quelqu'un, c'était en quelque sorte... difficile.

Elle haussa un pâle sourcil. "Comment j'ai quoi ?" me pressa-t-elle.

"Vous savez quoi."

"Comment j'ai commandé du jus de canneberge ?" proposa-t-elle innocemment, mais je vis le coin de ses lèvres se recourber brièvement. Elle m'avait peut-être eu la première fois, mais le fait d'être l'ami de House m'aidait à me rendre compte lorsque quelqu'un mentait.

"Vous savez de quoi je parle. D'ailleurs quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Eh bien, ça dépend."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Si vous voulez croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve très réaliste, alors j'ai vingt et un ans."

Je me raclai la gorge et remuai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise, ce qui fit craquer le vinyle. "Et, euh... Si je crois que quelque chose de, euh, _différent_ est arrivé..."

Un sourire se glissa lentement sur son visage. "Alors je suis beaucoup plus âgée que ça."

Je me penchai en avant et jetai un œil à la ronde afin de m'assurer que personne n'entendrait notre conversation. "Donc... c'est vraiment arrivé, alors ? Vous... vous, euh, avez réalisé mon vœu ?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Wow. Ça sonnait beaucoup plus débile dit à voix haute que dans ma tête."

"Extrêmement, vu que je ne suis pas un génie."

Je la regardai en clignant des yeux avant de secouer la tête. "D'accord. Donc... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Vous avez dit que vos vies seraient bien meilleures si vous n'étiez jamais devenus amis," me rappela-t-elle, et le ton qu'elle avait utilisé faisait croire que la conversation était terminée – comme si ça expliquait tout.

"Et..." la pressai-je, j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus.

"Alors je vous ai montré. Considérez ça comme mon cadeau pour Hanukkah."

Je me frottai la nuque, toujours un peu confus. "Vous m'avez montré. Comment avez-vous-je veux dire, ce n'est pas-je ne comprends même pas _comment_ vous avez... fait ce que vous avez fait."

"Vous n'êtes pas censé comprendre. Je ne fais qu'assurer le suivi, vraiment. Alors ? Étiez-vous mieux sans cette amitié ?"

Je secouai la tête, sentant mes yeux se remplir un peu de larmes brûlantes. Je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge. "Aucun de nous deux... Nous n'étions pas... Nous n'étions pas mieux sans," dis-je enfin, me sentant encore plus stupide de ne serait-ce qu'avoir considéré de fait que nos vies en auraient été améliorées.

"Tant mieux, parce que je ne fais pas de remboursements."

"Et... L'autre, hum, réalité ?"

"je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien vu, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça s'est terminé. Je ne sais pas si elle continue ou cesse d'exister. Ce n'est pas mon département."

"Il y a des _départements_ pour ce genre de trucs ?"

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil. "C'est une façon de parler."

Un peu gêné, je remuai sur mon siège, puis me passai les mains dans mes cheveux. "Alors... Allez-vous..." je fis un geste vague, sans trop savoir comment demander ça, et finalement je soupirai. "… mériter vos ailes, peut-être ?" demandai-je avec hésitation.

"Non," répondit-elle avec un léger rire. "Non, je... je fais juste ça de temps en temps." Elle se leva du siège et lissa son haut, puis elle croisa mon regard. "Tout le monde mérite un cadeau, James. Mêmes s'ils ne l'ouvrent pas." Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, la pressant doucement. "Demandez-lui, ok ?"

Je levai les yeux vers elle et acquiesçai, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Elle garda sa main un peu plus longtemps sur mon épaule, et je fixai ses yeux – pour la première fois, je vis la profondeur qui s'y trouvait. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait avoir seize ans, même si elle faisait croire qu'elle en avait vingt et un, elle avait des yeux qui semblaient bien plus âgés.

Elle s'éloigna et je le regardai quitter le restaurant. Je regardai par la fenêtre et la vis rejoindre un groupe d'autres filles qui lui ressemblaient – peau claire, boucles anglaises (brune, rousse, blonde, châtain – toutes les couleurs, mais toutes bouclées) et les mêmes corps petits mais doux. Elles ressemblaient toutes à ces filles sur les cartes de Noël – les chérubins joufflus – mais en adultes. Elles étaient regroupées, riaient et parlaient, et la lumière des lampadaires les recouvraient d'un halo presque vaporeux.

"Qu'est-ce- que tu regardes ?" demanda House et je sursautai, me retournant pour le voir s'approcher du siège.

"Pardon ?" demandai-je en le regardant se glisser sur le siège en vinyle qui craqua et couina sous son poids.

"Tu regardais quelque chose intensément. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Oh, juste..." Je regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre, mais toutes les filles avaient disparu. Je fronçai les sourcils et essayai de voir si une voiture démarrait ou si je les voyais s'éloigner, mais absolument rien ne prouvait qu'elles aient vraiment été là. "J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées," achevai-je lamentablement avant de me retourner vers lui.

"Pas trop perdu ?" répliqua-t-il, et je souris – ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça. A vrai dire, on s'envoyait souvent cette pique entre nous.

L'habitude. La routine. Identique à ces quinze dernières années – ça me rappelait à nouveau où je me trouvais. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et je savais que je le regardais encore de cette manière, mais il ne dit rien. Et même, il souriait doucement – un sourire presque imperceptible qu'il pensait sûrement que je ne pouvais pas voir.

Il m'aimait. Je le savais à présent – je n'avais simplement pas vu les signes plus tôt. Je n'avais pas su quoi regarder jusqu'à maintenant.

"Tu recommences," me dit-il.

"Je sais."

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de résoudre une énigme. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, et il regroupait les indices. Bientôt il se rendrait compte que je lui faisais des avances – bon sang, bientôt il réaliserait que j'étais amoureux de lui, s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" demandai-je avant de me trahir trop vite.

Il me dévisagea, et sa pomme d'Adam se déplaça alors qu'il déglutissait. Après une longue seconde, il acquiesça. "Vas-y," dit-il, et il se pencha en avant, attendant la question.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert mon cadeau ?" demandai-je enfin. J'avais déjà posé cette question, mais sur le ton de la plaisanterie, seulement à moitié sérieux – cette fois-ci, je voulais m'assurer qu'il sache que j'étais sérieux.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un air déçu. "Je t'ai déjà dit – je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il y aurait un livre coûteux dedans."

"C'est pour ça que tu es censé l'ouvrir. Pour le _savoir_."

"Tu n'avais jamais emballé mes cadeaux. Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait cette fois ?"

Je soupirai. "Et voilà – tu détournes encore le sujet. Réponds-moi."

"Réponds à ma question, et peut-être que je répondrai à la tienne," répliqua-t-il d'un ton mielleux en me volant une autre de mes frites.

"J'ai demandé en premier."

"Christophe Colomb a découvert l'Amérique en deuxième, et c'est pourtant lui qui s'est attribué tout le mérite."

Je ricanai et secouai la tête – franchement, je n'avais plus entendu cette réplique depuis le CM2. Laissons House faire le gamin. Je poussai un soupir, vaincu. "D'accord. J'étais occupé avec Amber, et je savais que tu le remarquerais si j'écourtais notre soirée pour sortir avec elle, alors je ne pouvais pas te le donner en main propre. Donc je l'ai emballé et ai mis un mot dessus."

Il m'observa un moment, puis hocha de la tête. Il fixa son assiette eu lieu de me regarder, et se mit à touiller le ketchup avec sa frite. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, puis remua sur place comme pour faire circuler le sang dans sa jambe, même si je savais que c'était juste parce que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. "Tu as dit que ça t'avait fait penser à moi," dit-il tout bas.

"C'était le cas," dis-je avec empressement.

Il me regarda à nouveau, mais seulement pendant une seconde, avant de fixer à nouveau sa nourriture. "Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était," admit-il d'un air honteux, comme s'il venait d'admettre un crime.

Il me fallut une seconde pour saisir, et soudain tout fut limpide. Je sentis mon cœur chavirer, et me sentis presque coupable. Ce que ce mot sous-entendait ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Je l'avais juste griffonné parce que, eh bien, je n'avais pas particulièrement cherché un cadeau et je l'avais seulement vu, et c'était tellement _parfait_ qu'il fallait que je le lui achète. Et si j'avais acheté quelque chose en guise de farce, ou un livre parlant d'un connard – _Un chant de Noël_ **[NdT : roman de Charles Dickens mettant en scène Scrooge, un avare misanthrope et détestable]**, ou une espèce de bouquin comique sur comment devenir un enfoiré. House avait beau avoir un ego sur-dimensionné, il avait aussi une large blessure dans son amour-propre (même s'il essayait de le cacher).

"Tant que tu ne l'ouvrais pas, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi," murmurai-je, et il acquiesça. Il avait peur de savoir comment je le voyais – n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu lui acheter quelque chose avec exactement le même mot, et il n'en aurait eu rien à foutre. Mais de regarder dans ma tête et de voir ce que je pensais de lui était effrayant. C'était pour ça que l'autre House avait ouvert le cadeau – il n'avait rien à perdre, et même s'il me connaissait depuis quinze ans, je n'avais montré que de la haine pour lui, alors ce n'était pas comme si ce cadeau pouvait lui faire croire qu'il était encore plus bas dans mon estime qu'il ne l'était déjà.

A première vue, House et moi paraissions si différents que personne ne pouvait comprendre comment on pouvait s'entendre aussi bien. Nous n'étions pourtant que deux différentes moitiés d'un tout – il compensait tout ce dont je manquais, et inversement. Mais vraiment, nous étions pareils. J'avais refusé d'ouvrir mes papiers de divorce alors que je savais ce que c'était, et il n'avait pas ouvert mon cadeau par peur de ce que ça pourrait être. Quoi que nous fassions, la vérité était immuable, mais tant que nous ne la voyions pas nous pouvions prétendre le contraire.

"J'ai énormément d'estime pour toi, House," admis-je à voix basse, espérant presque qu'il ne m'entendrait pas et ne se moquerait pas de mon sentimentalisme.

Il regardait toujours son assiette, mais je vis le large sourire qu'il essayait de me cacher. Il pensait probablement avoir réussi. Quand il releva les yeux vers moi le sourire avait disparu. "Dommage que tu ne puisses pas emballer ça et y coller un nœud," dit-il en haussant les épaules, même si je venais plus ou moins d'admettre que je l'aimais.

"Hélas," soupirai-je, le regardant avec un rictus.

Il me renvoya mon rictus et retourna à sa nourriture avec enthousiasme.

* * *

><p>"Tu viens ?" demanda House en brisant l'agréable silence quand je me garai devant le trottoir. Notez : agréable. Naturel. A l'aise.<p>

Mon Dieu, ce que j'aimais être chez moi.

Chaque année, il demandait si j'allais dormir chez lui après le repas post-Noël. Chaque année, j'acceptai. Il y avait eu des fois où on avait vraiment passé Noël ensemble en mangeant des plats à emporter, mais même alors, je le conduisais au même restaurant après minuit et chaque année, je le raccompagnai chez lui, pour qu'il me pose cette même question et reçoive la même réponse. A vrai dire, la seule fois où on avait zappé notre tradition c'était lorsqu'il avait fait une overdose et que je l'avais trahi auprès de Tritter. Même l'année dernière, je l'avais amené au restaurant – je venais juste de terminer mon rencard avec Amber, mais j'avais quand même réussi à maintenir la tradition.

"J'ai toujours des vêtements de rechange chez toi, pas vrai ?" demandai-je, connaissant la réponse.

"Ouaip."

J'acquiesçai. "Bien sûr," lui dis-je. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et claquâmes les portes exactement en même temps, ce qui me fit sourire.

Nous marchâmes ensemble au même rythme, nos épaules pressées l'une contre l'autre – elles ne se cognaient pas, elles étaient juste ensemble, comme collées. C'était différent de d'habitude, mais je n'aurais pas su dire si c'était moi qui forçais la chose ou lui. En tout cas, nous en étions tous les deux conscients, et nous ne fîmes rien pour nous éloigner.

Dans l'autre réalité, c'était toujours House qui avait initié le flirt. En y repensant maintenant, peut-être qu'il avait cru que j'avais commencé en lui payant le déjeuner (je ne pouvais rien dire sur comment c'était avant que je me retrouve là-bas) mais après ça, ça avait toujours été lui. Même ici, c'était toujours lui qui m'avait invité chez lui, ou à sortir manger dehors. Il avait commencé cette amitié. C'était lui qui l'avait entretenue. Il s'accrochait et appelait au beau milieu de la nuit, venait s'asseoir à côté de moi en abordant des sujets de conversation les plus aléatoires, odieux et controversés juste pour me forcer à répondre. Je l'avais laissé faire, et quand il devenait insupportable et odieux, je m'entêtai à rester avec lui, sachant que ça avait beau être horrible, tout serait largement pardonné quand on boirait ensemble de la bière ou qu'on inventerait nos propres dialogues sur une quelconque série sur laquelle il faisait une fixette à cet instant.

Quand il ouvrit la porte et entra dans son appartement, je compris – la raison pour laquelle l'autre moi n'était pas devenu ami avec lui. C'était toujours House qui avait entretenu notre relation, et j'avais toujours suivi le mouvement. J'étais têtu ici, alors il fallait imaginer que là-bas aussi je l'étais. En le regardant faire quelques pas devant moi, vacillant avec le mouvement de sa canne, tout était soudain évident – je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça l'était.

L'autre moi l'avait apprécié, mais avait refusé de laisser ça évoluer en amitié. Il ne leur avait jamais laissé une chance. Il ne s'était jamais permis de voir en quoi ça valait la peine de rire à ses blagues, et s'était entêté à refuser de devenir la personne qui se contente de le suivre et de gérer ses conneries. House avait probablement fait de son mieux pour attirer son attention, et l'autre moi avait fait exprès de l'ignorer. Vu que House ne lui avait pas payé sa caution, il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il était capable d'émotions humaines, il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il en valait la peine.

House avait été l'instigateur, et le seul à nous maintenir ensemble. Il avait toujours fait le premier pas.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et me mis à marcher vers lui, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait.

"Tu sais où sont les couvertures," dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil sur moi, et je ne m'arrêtai de marcher que lorsque ma bouche fut sur la sienne.

Il se figea, un peu lorsque je l'avais pris dans mes bras exactement au même endroit où nous nous trouvions à cet instant, et je me demandai si j'étais allé trop loin et trop rapidement.

Puis il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et nous serra plus fort l'un contre l'autre, et aspira ma lèvre inférieure, me coupant le souffle et me donnant le tournis. Sa langue se glissa soudain entre mes dents, explorant ma bouche, et tout explosa. Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans ma tête, tous les nerfs de ma peau frémirent, parcourus par de l'électricité, et je gémis.

C'était comme notre premier baiser ensemble, et je réalisai que c'était le cas. Les souvenirs qui traversaient ma tête étaient les mêmes que les siens, et je pouvais sentir la différence. Je le sentais à sa manière de glisser sa langue contre la mienne, ou à sa manière possessive de me tenir contre lui. Je pouvais l'entendre à sa manière de gémir dans ma bouche. Avant, il avait été timide et hésitant, c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé sauvagement, et maintenant nous étions tous les deux dominants – on ne jouait pas un rôle, on n'essayait pas de trouver une signification là où il n'y en avait pas.

L'inclinaison de nos têtes était assurée, naturelle et en douceur, tout en étant à la fois brutale et passionnée, et je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça m'avait pris autant de temps pour comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. J'avais tellement peur et je n'avais pas réalisé que lui aussi pourrait avoir peur. Il avait beau aimer penser le contraire, il était humain, après tout – et j'imagine qu'au fond de moi j'avais commencé à croire moi aussi qu'il ne l'était pas, que rien ne lui faisait peur.

Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et nous reprîmes notre respiration tour à tour, aspirant l'air directement des poumons de l'autre de sorte que nous étions à bout de souffle. Le fait que sa barbe m'égratigne la peau n'était pas gênant ni désagréable. C'était naturel. Nos lèvres humides glissaient les unes contre les autres, ma poitrine s'enflammait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, j'en avais besoin. Quinze ans de rires et de repas partagés, de contacts et de regards, et tout ça menait à ça – on pourrait dire que c'était du gâchis. Mais maintenant, je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout du gâchis, mais simplement des préliminaires. Ces souvenirs avaient fait de nous ce que nous étions, et je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais pu ne serait que _penser_ à les sacrifier pour améliorer ma vie, pour améliorer _sa_ vie.

Il recula la tête et nous posâmes nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, toujours haletants, et je me demandai si le monde tournait encore aussi vite autour de lui que ça le faisait pour moi. Le baiser qu'il me donna une seconde plus tard était bref, à peine existant, mais étrangement il me sembla plus intime que ne l'avait été l'autre.

Il retira soudain son front du mien, et nos torses ne se touchaient plus, même si son bras était toujours autour de ma taille. "Oh, attends, j'avais oublié," dit-il, les yeux brillants d'inspiration.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, curieux.

"Toutes mes couvertures supplémentaires ont disparu."

Je retins un rire. "Vraiment ?"

Il acquiesça d'un air sombre, son pouce traçant des cercles sur le bas de mon dos. "Ouaip. J'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé – elles se sont levées et sont parties, apparemment. J'imagine qu'il faudra que tu partages la mienne le temps qu'on les retrouve."

Je poussai un long soupir faussement déçu. "Merde. Dire que je commençais à me plaire sur ce canapé."

"Eh bien, les couvertures sont d'humeur changeante. Elles ne restent jamais là où tu leur dis de rester."

Son torse était contre le mien, et on se déplaçait plus ou moins vers sa chambre, mais sans trop se presser. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur mon visage, puis il se pencha en avant. J'allai à la rencontre de sa bouche et je souris contre ses lèvres lorsque je sentis sa main se glisser sournoisement vers mon arrière-train, comme s'il pensait pouvoir le faire sans que je m'en rende compte.

"Et tes oreillers ?" demandai-je obligeamment.

"J'en ai assez pour toute une armée."

"Je préférerais sans l'armée. Je ne pense pas que ton lit soit assez grand pour y caser autant de gens," lui dis-je judicieusement en frôlant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Pourquoi tu me gâches tout le plaisir ?" geint-il, et je me demandai si nous étions en train de danser.

Je haussai les épaules. "Tu sais, on m'a dit que mon torse faisait un très bon oreiller. On pourrait, à des fins purement scientifiques, essayer de donner raison ou tort à cette théorie."

Il haussa les sourcils et plaça son autre main sur ma hanche. Non seulement nous nous dirigions lentement vers sa chambre, mais en plus nous le faisions en effectuant de lents cercles. Apparemment, j'avais raison – nous étions en train de danser. Comme c'était sournois de sa part. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches aussi, et transférai mon poids sur mon autre pied afin de m'approcher de lui.

"Ça va demander de nombreux tests très sérieux. Tu es sûr que tu peux supporter ça ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré et presque tremblant. Il était en train de me demander si je voulais vraiment sortir avec lui.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, et je l'embrassai à nouveau – assez longtemps pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux, mais assez court pour éviter de nous distraire et qu'on se retrouve à faire un détour vers le mur le plus proche.

Il eut un léger grognement et effleura ma lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue avant de la mordiller, puis il se recula. "Tant mieux, parce que j'ai quelques autres théories que j'aimerais tester aussi," me dit-il.

Je souris. "Ça semble prometteur."

* * *

><p><strong>Plus qu'un chapitre !<strong>

**Laisser une review est bon pour la peau, les cheveux, et la couche d'ozone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'auteure ni moi ne possédons House.

**A****uteure** **:** Cardio Necrosis.

**Traductrice : **Saturne.

Voici le tout dernier chapitre. Je suis contente d'avoir persévéré et d'être arrivée au bout ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**A New Divide**

**Chapitre Dix-Sept**

Ce n'était pas une impression de déjà vu – c'était déjà arrivé, mais pas en vrai.

Me réveiller au son de l'alarme de ma montre et me retrouver à côté de House – c'était arrivé hier. Mais cette fois, j'avais su que je me réveillerais ici. Il ne m'avait pas traîné jusqu'ici au beau milieu de la nuit, mais nous nous étions tous les deux glissés dans son lit, nous nous étions bécotés et légèrement pelotés, et nous nous étions embrassés presque au point de nous évanouir, enlacés et à moitié vêtus. Nous nous étions moqués l'un de l'autre : lui de mon ardeur, et moi de ses commentaires maladroits sortis de nulle part. Comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment de savoir que mes oreilles n'étaient pas parfaitement symétriques, ou que la peau de ma clavicule gauche avait un goût légèrement différent que celle de ma clavicule droite. Il plaisanta à propos du pitoyable gémissement étranglé que j'avais émis lorsqu'il avait glissé ses dents le long de ma gorge, et je fis mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il gloussait tout bas à chaque fois que mes doigts effleuraient ses côtes, juste au-dessus des hanches. Je n'avais pas dû rester éveillé avec lui dans son lit plus qu'une demi heure, mais ça m'avait paru durer une éternité.

J'éteignis l'alarme de ma montre et libérai mon bras avec précaution. J'avais appris dans un de mes mariages à retirer mon bras sans faire trop de bruit, et aussi à me lover contre quelqu'un et à emmêler nos membres sans que mes membres s'engourdissent et menacent d'être envahis de fourmis, comme une explosion d'aiguilles ou une désagréable absence de toute sensation.

Je me levai du lit aussi vite que possible en écoutant le rythme de la respiration de House, et je le recouvrai à nouveau doucement des couvertures que j'avais fait glisser en me levant. J'effleurai son visage et faillis déposer un baiser sur son front, mais soudain mon House Intérieur agita sa canne vers moi en me raillant à ce propos, alors je me reculai et sortis de la chambre. Je m'arrêtai dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder dormir, pendant une seconde qui aurait pu être un siècle.

En prenant ma douche, j'utilisai le shampoing qui n'existait que dans cette réalité – shampoing pour lequel j'avais un faible, et que moi seul utilisais. Ce shampoing et cet après-shampoing que je savais qu'il achetait spécialement pour moi pour les nuits où je restais dormir et où j'avais besoin de prendre une douche le matin. Une de ses nombreuses manières de montrer que je comptais pour lui sans jamais avoir à le dire.

Tout en me savonnant, je vérifiai l'intérieur de mes cuisses à la recherche de cicatrices dues à des coupures, et glissai mes doigts le long de mon torse pour la même raison. Je n'avais aucune cicatrice de blessures que je me serais infligées, et je sentais ma peau familière sous mes doigts fripés par l'eau chaude. Je me regardai dans le miroir en me séchant, inspectant mes gencives et mes lèvres à la recherche de la moindre craquelure ou rougeur qui s'étaient trouvées dans l'autre réalité. Mon visage était plus plein, et oui, j'aurais bien quelques kilos en trop à perdre, mais je n'avais pas autant de rides autour de ma bouche et de mes yeux.

Mon pyjama avait disparu du sol de la salle de bain, et mes habits pour le boulot étaient soigneusement pliés sur le siège des toilettes, et je me souris à moi-même. Je me séchai les cheveux avec la serviette et me demandai si House était en train de manger un bol de céréales, ou s'il attendait que je lui cuisine quelque chose, ou s'il était retourné tout droit au lit. En temps normal je lui aurais préparé quelque chose à manger pour la route, mais le fait d'avoir mangé à deux heures du matin m'avait coupé l'appétit pour le petit déjeuner, vu que j'avais l'estomac plein et que j'arrivais à un âge où je ne pouvais plus manger sans appétit – sauf si je voulais avoir des brûlures d'estomac, une indigestion, ou encore plus de poignées d'amour disgracieuses.

J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et me brossai les dents, lavant ma bouche du goût du repas tardif (ou matinal), ainsi que d'un goût qui était purement et simplement Greg House. Enfin, ça, et puis de l'haleine au petit matin qui n'était jamais agréable.

J'aurais pu aller chercher mon sèche-cheveux dans ma voiture, mais je me ravisai afin de ne pas déranger House avec le bruit. De toute façon, j'étais fatigué, m'étant couché plus tard que d'habitude, et au fond j'avais trop la flemme de sortir, le prendre, le brancher, puis de l'utiliser. J'allais probablement boire des litres de café comme jamais juste pour rester éveillé.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis House assis sur le canapé, toujours en pyjama et ébouriffé, et qui regardait fixement la télévision sans le son d'un air fatigué, sa cuillère raclant le fond du bol alors qu'il prenait de pleines bouchées de céréales. Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regardai manger. Il avait l'air tellement... enfantin. Paisible et satisfait. Comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire du mal, et même si l'idée en elle-même était stupide, j'avais moi aussi cette impression.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et ses yeux parcoururent mon corps avec désinvolture. "Beurk, ta cravate est à chier."

"C'est toi qui l'as choisie."

"Je connais tes goûts, alors j'ai choisi la plus laide que j'ai pu trouver."

"C'est très attentionné de ta part."

Quelques gouttes de lait glissèrent sur son menton et il les essuya du revers de sa main, avant de fourrer une autre cuillerée dans sa bouche, mâchant bruyamment. "Tchufeu dchai heupi garms ?" mâchonna-t-il de manière inintelligible, avec de grands yeux, comme un enfant.

"Je ne sais pas quelle langue tu parles, mais je n'y comprends rien."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et avala. "Bon dieu, tu n'as jamais parlé avec la bouche pleine ?"

"Eh bien, ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était malpoli, alors..." lui dis-je en m'éloignant de l'encadrement de la porte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça n'avait pas trop l'air de te déranger hier soir quand je foutais ma langue dans ta bouche."

"On n'était pas vraiment en pleine conversation," fis-je remarquer en me dirigeant vers le placard où j'avais laissé mon manteau.

"Tu as dit mon nom et donné des ordres. C'est une conversation."

"D'accord, très bien. Ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu as dit." Je sortis mon manteau et l'enfilai tout en le regardant poser son bol sur la table basse.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais des Lucky Charms **[NdT : marque de céréales à base d'avoine accompagnées de marshmallows colorés de toutes sortes de formes différentes : cœurs, étoiles, trèfles...]**." Il se leva du canapé et s'étira en levant les bras, ce qui fit craquer son dos.

Je secouai la tête. "Je vais juste prendre un café sur le chemin. Tu viens ? Je peux attendre que tu sois habillé si tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble."

"Pas besoin de fringues pour là où je veux qu'on aille ensemble," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle ce qui me fit rire. "Nan, je vais juste finir mes céréales puis retourner au lit."

"On se voit vers midi, alors."

Comme dans l'autre monde, il boita vers ma sacoche avant que je puisse même envisager de la prendre, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte. "Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies ça," dit-il en me tendant la sacoche – exactement comme l'avait fait l'autre lui. Je la lui pris, nos doigts se frôlèrent, et il me fixa intensément, comment attendant quelque chose.

C'était exactement pareil – sa façon de prononcer ces mots, l'expression dans son regard, la situation... Il _voulait_ que je l'embrasse pour lui dire aurevoir. Il avait _prévu_ de me rejoindre devant la porte, prévu que nos doigts se frôlent, et qu'avais-je fait ? Je m'étais figé, hésitant tellement s'il fallait le faire ou non, que je n'avais pas vu un signal aussi évident.

Ayant réalisé ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, je ris. Pas tout haut ni de manière désagréable, mais un rire bref. Son visage se décomposa, mais alors je l'embrassai – pas passionnément, mais avec plus de douceur que je ne l'avais prévu.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit-il, les yeux écarquillés, emplis de peur, et la bouche entrouverte.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, ma panique se sentant dans ma voix.

"Je suis la quatrième Madame Wilson," geint-il avant de laisser tomber son front sur mon épaule. Sa main était sur ma hanche. Je me souvins de lorsqu'il était avec Stacy et réalisai qu'il avait toujours été en train de la toucher – une petite caresse sur ses cheveux, ou un léger contact sur le bas de son dos – juste pendant quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Je souris en me rendant compte qu'il me le faisait depuis des années – pas de manière aussi intime, mais exactement pareil.

"Là, là," dis-je de manière réconfortante en lui tapotant le dos comme si je venais de lui apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle.

"C'est en phase terminale," grommela-t-il contre ma clavicule, et je caressai son dos de la paume de ma main, tout en comptant les côtes que je frôlais.

"J'en ai bien peur."

Il haussa les épaules, tenant ma hanche un peu plus fermement. "Ça pourrait être pire," admit-il avant de s'éloigner de mon épaule afin que nous puissions nous regarder.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Être le deuxième Monsieur Cameron."

"Eh bien, je vais prévenir Chase immédiatement."

"Fais le quand Cameron est là, et je m'assoirai dans un coin avec du pop-corn."

"Je vais noter ça dans mon agenda."

"Ils vont probablement se contenter de s'embrasser et se réconcilier," dit-il en se radoucissant et avec un soupir triste, puis il inclina la tête. "Pourquoi ça nous a pris si longtemps pour en arriver là ?" ajouta-t-il, comme si la phrase précédente était liée – comme si elle signifiait la même chose. Comme s'il y avait un rapport entre elles – et vu comment fonctionnait l'esprit de House, passant d'une pensée à l'autre à grande vitesse, peut-être bien qu'il y avait un lien.

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque," lui dis-je, et j'avais l'impression que c'était pour la même raison que lui non plus n'avait rien tenté.

"Et donc ? Quelque chose hier soir – ou plutôt ce matin – m'a trahi ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non. J'ai seulement fini par voir ce que tu essayais de me montrer."

"Tu devrais aller voir un ophtalmologiste parce que tu as _vraiment_ besoin qu'on contrôle ta vue. Ça explique aussi ton goût en cravates. Ou plutôt ton manque de goût."

Pourquoi était-il tellement obsédé par mes cravates ? Franchement, même dans l'autre réalité il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Je pinçai les lèvres pour tenter de m'empêcher de sourire, mais j'étais sûr d'avoir échoué. Il lâcha enfin ma hanche et parcourut rapidement mon visage.

Il me tapa l'épaule malicieusement, mais sa paume de main s'attarda sur mon bras une seconde de plus que nécessaire, et avec plus de douceur que nécessaire. "On se voit au boulot," dit-il.

Il me claqua le cul alors que je sortais de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><em>"Je m'en suis occupé<em>_," lança une voix sortie de nulle part, emplissant tellement fort la cellule et son esprit que ça ne pouvait pas être son imagination, mais Wilson envisagea tout de même cette possibilité._

_Il releva son visage de ses mains et regarda l'inconnu, puis le reconnut. Il l'avait vu ici et là ces derniers jours. Il se faisait remarquer dans cette mer de costumes cravates : l'homme devant lui portait un vieux jean miteux et un t-shirt de rock usé. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi qu'il pensait. Il se souvenait de l'homme qui le pointait du doigt en riant alors que la police le poussait à l'arrière de la voiture, l'ayant menotté, ce qui était inutile vu qu'il s'excusait en rougissant de honte. Il ne se serait pas enfui ni n'aurait résisté, mais après tout, il se dit qu'ils ne faisaient que leur boulot._

_"Je vous demande pardon ?__" dit-il, se disant qu'il avait peut-être mal compris, ou que ce n'était pas à lui que l'homme parlait bien qu'il soit seul dans la cellule._

_"Je m'en suis occupé__," répéta-t-il plus fort, debout nonchalamment derrière les barreaux, avec de grands yeux bleus brillants._

_"Occupé de quoi ?__" demanda-t-il avec hésitation en se levant de son lit, sans oser laisser son esprit s'emballer. Ressentir de l'espoir juste pour qu'il s'effondre, ça serait trop dur pour lui à cet instant._

_"Euh, de ta caution ?__" répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident._

_Wilson approcha prudemment des barreaux, apercevant mieux le visage de l'homme dans la pénombre à présent qu'il était plus près. Il voyait encore un peu flou vu qu'il avait été sur le point de pleurer tout à l'heure et qu'il avait pressé ses mains contre ses yeux pour s'empêcher de sangloter tout haut, mais après avoir cligné des yeux il voyait toujours flou. "C'est une blague ?"_

_"Non, si c'était une blague je me serais pointé déguisé en clown et j'aurais fait un commentaire inapproprié à propos de savon__."_

_Wilson remua sur place examinant l'homme de la tête aux pieds, comme pour essayer de jauger la situation. Était-il sérieux ? Pourquoi un homme payerait-il la caution d'un parfait inconnu – surtout un inconnu qui avait piqué une crise assez immature et du coup brisé un miroir antique ?_

_Avant que Wilson ne puisse continuer la conversation, le gardien enrobé dont l'accent à couper au couteau rendait ses paroles incompréhensibles se pointa, faisant tinter ses clés contre les barreaux de la cellule. La suite se passa tellement vite qu'il eut peur d'être en train de rêver – on le faisait sortir de sa cellule, on lui rendait ses affaires, on le guidait à l'extérieur du commissariat de police. L'homme faisait des commentaires sur tout et rien à la fois, et malgré ça Wilson ne pouvait se souvenir d'un seul mot qu'il ait dit, il parlait comme une mitraillette. Ce n'était pas réel – ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé – et pourtant c'était vrai. Il savait que c'était réel. Il était reconnaissant – _plus_ que reconnaissant – mais complètement perdu en même temps._

_Lorsque les portes se fermèrent derrière eux, le bruit sembla tirer Wilson de son état de transe où il s'était laissé traîner comme un enfant dans un grand magasin. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu qui regardait la nuit comme un gamin qui convoite des jouets en vitrine._

_La réalité de la situation le frappa soudainement – la réalité où, oui, un parfait inconnu venait tout juste de lui payer sa caution de sortie de prison, lui épargnant d'avoir à appeler ses parents pour leur expliquer les chefs d'inculpation et ce qu'il fallait payer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça – il avait fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse quand tout allait mal pour lui – sa femme le quittait, son ami rongé par la culpabilité ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, il n'avait pas d'argent et il était tellement seul..._

_"Merci, merci mille fois__. Je peux-je veux dire-je n'arrive même pas à vous dire tout ce que cela représente pour moi."_

_"Tout un pataquès, j'en suis sûr__," fit-il avec un geste peu intéressé de la main tout en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Wilson ignorait pourquoi il refusait sa gratitude, mais il hocha de la tête pour approuver. "Ça compte vraiment, vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Je suis même incapable de vous dire tout ce que cela représente pour moi, euh..." Il essaya de se rappeler si l'homme lui avait donné un nom, mais en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'adapta : "monsieur, ça représente vraiment-"_

_"Eurk, ne m'appelle pas comme ça__," insista-t-il avec une grimace comme s'il venait de boire d'une traite un verre de lait tourné. Étrangement, ça l'agaçait vraiment qu'on l'appelle 'monsieur', même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'appeler autrement._

_"Je suis désolé, euh... comment préférez-vous que je vous appelle ?__"_

_"Je pense que 'Dieu' ça sonne bien__. Enfin bref, tu disais quelque chose du genre que tu me serais redevable à vie pour mon irrationnel acte de gentillesse ?"_

_Wilson sourit et étouffa un petit rire. "Oui, bien sûr. Mais vraiment, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire – n'importe quoi-"_

_"Combien t'as d'argent sur toi ?__" demanda-t-il, l'air sérieux._

_Wilson cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens vraiment admettre qu'ils voulaient quelque chose en retour pour leur gentillesse. A chaque fois qu'il proposait de faire quelque chose en retour, on secouait toujours la tête poliment en disant 'oh non, ça va, ne vous en faites pas', même si, à l'intérieur, c'était tout autre chose. "Oh, hum – je ne sais pas, dix-huit dollars, peut-être ? Je ne suis pas sûr – si vous me donnez un numéro pour vous joindre, je pourrais vous rembourser-"_

_"Je suis un docteur, je peux me permettre de payer ta caution et de planifier la lecture de l'acte d'accusation__," lui dit-il. Wilson ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : qu'il était un docteur, qu'il avait ou allait planifier la lecture de l'acte d'accusation, ou le fait qu'apparemment il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se faire rembourser. "J'ai prévu de me torcher la gueule et _tu_ viens avec moi."_

_"Je vais... payer pour l'alcool ? C'est tout ?__"_

_"Et le déjeuner, la prochaine fois que tu auras un peu d'argent__." Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pendant une minute. "Bon, ça prendrait combien de déjeuners pour rembourser une caution ? Il se pourrait bien que tu doives m'en payer plus d'un."_

_"D'accord, bien sûr__, je-vous êtes un docteur ?"_

_"Seulement les lundis__," répondit-il avec désinvolture avant d'attraper le bras de Wilson et il se mit à le guider en le traînant à moitié le long du trottoir, marchant avec détermination à grands pas avec ses longues jambes. Wilson était toujours confus, tout allait si vite – les longues enjambées de l'inconnu, se retrouver à aller boire, se faire payer sa caution sans la moindre raison valable – il aurait juré être tombé du lit dans la cellule et s'être perdu dans un rêve merveilleux mais bizarre, qui n'avait rien de réel._

_"Attendez__," dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, et libéra son bras de sa poigne de fer. L'homme se tourna vers lui en tapant impatiemment du pied, et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur son visage. Ça allait trop vite – tout chez cet homme devant lui semblait hurler sa hâte, et vite, vite, vite, et son impatience – mais il avait besoin de s'arrêter. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant._

_"Eh bien ?__" le pressa l'homme une seconde plus tard – une seconde de trop à son goût, apparemment._

_Wilson aurait pu être offensé par l'irritabilité de l'homme, ou ça aurait pu au moins lui rester en travers de la gorge, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Envieux de son indifférence, peut-être, reconnaissant parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement gentil, et plus que confus, mais contrarié? Non. _

_"Pourquoi avez-vous payé ma caution ?__" demanda-t-il._

_"Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire d'autre avec tout mon fric en trop qui prenait la poussière ?__ Le gâcher pour une pipe que je peux obtenir n'importe où ? En plus, je m'ennuie, et j'ai besoin d'un pote de picole. On a fini de parler, ou est-ce qu'on devrait examiner nos sentiments, retourner chez moi, regarder _SteelMagnolias **[NdT : Comédie dramatique américaine mettant en scène plusieurs femmes à qui il arrive plein de coups durs]**_, et pleurer ?"_

_Wilson rit, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était exactement ce que sa femme aurait fait. C'était drôle, même si ça n'aurait pas du tout dû l'être – même s'il n'avait aucune raison de rire, il rit quand même. L'homme semblait intrigué par son rire spontané, sans pour autant être déstabilisé._

_"Je préférerais éviter ça__," répondit-il enfin sans cesser de sourire. Il tendit la main cordialement. "Je m'appelle James."_

_L'homme regarda fixement la main comme si ça le surprenait, comme s'il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Il serra la main en haussant les épaules. "House," se présenta-t-il._

_"__House ?" répéta-t-il._

_Il haussa les épaules. "Mes parents étaient des hippies."_

_Sur ces mots, House attrapa la cravate de Wilson et le tira, leur faisant parcourir à tous les deux le trottoir à toute allure, ayant visiblement la ferme intention de poursuivre cette soudaine et étrange aventure (et de se bourrer la gueule). Il était difficile de suivre son rythme déterminé, même s'il se faisait pratiquement traîner, la soie s'enfonçant désagréablement dans son cou, mais il se rendit compte (étant donné que l'homme venait de le sauver) que ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas._

_Il apprendrait à rattraper son retard._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette belle histoire...<strong>

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire et j'espère que vous en avez pris au moins autant à la lire !**


End file.
